Aftermath
by MFFL18
Summary: The story is set after the war with Alvarez. Zeref and Mavis' curse is reformed, and Zeref is now a part of FT! Zeref X Mavis, Natsu X Lucy, Gajeel X Levy, Gray X Juvia, Erza X Jellal, Laxus X Mirajane, and many more! There are M-rated scenes, but they've been marked and can be skipped. Some swearing is here and there
1. Prologue

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Prologue**

The war had ended months ago. Acnologia was still a threat to be addressed, but even he had to regroup upon realizing the newest developments. Zeref's curse had been reformed…

 _A few months prior..._

Zeref and Natsu battled once again, but this time E.N.D was released. Zeref firmly believed this was finally his chance to die even though he was immortal. However, Gray arrived with his Demon Slayer powers in full-force. Gray was not as strong as Natsu, but his Demon Slayer magic was the most suitable option to handle E.N.D. Zeref did not feel the need to intervene, for he believed Gray didn't stand a chance against his greatest Etherious.

During their battle, Zeref noticed a strange feeling. It was as if he could still feel his younger brother's human self. Eventually, he heard Natsu yelling for someone to kill his Etherious counterpart. Suddenly, Zeref snapped and realized something: He had this curse for a reason. He worked so hard to bring back his beloved brother. How could he let him die a second time?

Using his magic, he separated E.N.D and Natsu from each other. Natsu's body lay unconscious as his Etherious counterpart continued to fight Gray. However, things were different. Gray went from nearly losing to gaining the upper hand. It appeared as if E.N.D needed Natsu's human body as a vessel to be anywhere near as powerful as it was supposed to be. Gray swiftly overwhelmed the Etherious and killed it with the Demon Slayer magic his father gifted him. When the dust settled, Gray saw Zeref holding Natsu's human body.

Zeref was crying. His brother was dead again. His Curse of Contradiction was probably going to erupt once again any second now. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

 _You experimented with dangerous, dark magic in order to revive your brother. It was and is not your purpose to choose who lives and dies. Your brother died once again before you and because of you. Your punishment is not over, but it will now be changed. Your brother understands the precious value of life and consequences of death. He understands what it means to treasure and protect life. Rather than doing this yourself, you decided to defy death. That is why you were cursed centuries ago. I have decided he has the right to live because of the value he has in your world. You can learn from him as you protect him. Though it will be a more tolerable one, this is your new burden. You will protect your brother, the one you fell in love with, and the guild those two love and treasure. You and your beloved will age until you are both physically 27 years of age. You two will then stop physically aging and live to be immortal as you have already been doing. You and she will look after the guild you have tormented. You will look after her. You will look after your brother. You will no longer kill those around you as you have in the past. Your new burden is a labor. Understand it and do not fail._

Zeref regained his grasp on reality. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. Ankhseram? It had to be. He then felt Natsu coughing and regaining consciousness. His brother was alive? Of course he was. He was just told a second ago—

"Zeref?" Natsu questioned as he opened his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Huh…I guess this means you're a member of Fairy Tail, huh?" Natsu grinned as Zeref couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You heard everything I just heard!?"

"Hell yeah I did! Everybody did!" Natsu exclaimed.

"He's right," Gray stated. He was only a few feet away from them. "I'm pretty sure everyone fighting in this damn war heard that."

Zeref was in disbelief. This was a second chance. He could now live his life without tormenting others. He could be the kind person he knows exists in him. He could finally be with his sweet, beloved Mavis. He smiled and rose to his feet. He cleared his throat and looked into the sky.

"All troops, cease your fighting and return to Alvarez. All Spriggan go to Fairy Tail at once. Do not harm anybody. This war is over. I will arrive there as soon as possible," Zeref declared. He looked down at his brother and the Demon Slayer. "You two have had enough. Let's go home."

* * *

 _Back at Fairy Tail_

As the members of Fairy Tail and its ally guilds arrived, they rejoiced knowing the war was over. They knew it was over. They heard the divine, omnipotent force that spoke to Zeref. They all felt assured.

Levy and Pantherlily arrived together. Levy's clothes were still tattered from her and Gajeel's fight with Bradman. She didn't care though. She knew Gajeel was alive, and she had to see him immediately. He had confessed his love to her. She loved him. It was now her turn to tell him how she felt.

She anxiously scanned the crowd and scurried through. Lily stayed by her side in his battle form. He too wanted to be reunited with Gajeel. He was his cat after all. Many people greeted Levy, but she simply nodded her head and moved on, looking for him. She swept through the entire guild hall until she made her way back to its entrance. She and Lily began to fear the idea that Gajeel had died while making his way here before Zeref called off his forces. Suddenly, she felt large, muscular arms wrap around her from behind. A towering figure with a familiar warmth cradled her within those large arms. Her eyes began to sob. She knew who was holding her. She turned around to see Gajeel towering over her, holding her tightly.

"I'm not letting go, at least…not yet," he smiled.

Lily poofed back into his smaller form and hugged Gajeel from atop his head.

"We thought we almost lost you, you idiot!" Lily murmured.

"You think I'd just die after telling this bookworm how I feel about her?" Gajeel said sarcastically.

Levy lifted her face from his chest and smiled with tears rolling down her face. Without hesitation, she tackled the Iron Dragon Slayer onto the floor and kissed him.

"I love you, you metalhead! Don't ever leave me again!" she said before she returned to kissing him passionately. When their lips parted again, she rested the side of her face on his upper chest beneath his neck as he stroked her hair gently. Everyone in the guild hall smiled as they saw the two. Many knew this was bound to happen one day. They just didn't expect in a million years Gajeel would be the first one to confess.

* * *

Shortly thereafter, the Spriggan 12, or whatever was left of it arrived at the guild. The atmosphere was tense upon their arrival.

"Umm, we'll just wait outside until everyone else is here," Brandish said as she urged the rest of the Spriggan to wait outside the guild.

Zeref, Natsu, and Gray arrived at Fairy Tail less than half an hour after the Spriggan arrived. As they approached the guild hall, Zeref paused.

"The two of you should go in first. I don't know how well they'll receive me after everything I've done. I'll debrief the Spriggan of my plans before I join you."

"Alright, whatever you say bro," Natsu said. It kind of felt weird saying that so casually, but that weird feeling abandoned him as he sniffed a familiar scent. He raced into the guild hall to find the source of it. Gray followed him inside relatively slowly, nervously actually.

 _I told her I'd give her my answer after the war was over. Well, now it's over. I know how I feel about her, and I'd have to be stupid to not know how she feels about me. I guess I don't have to be worried about getting turned down._

Gray stopped his inner monologue as he walked into the guild. He scanned the crowd looking for a particular water mage. He then felt his heart beat fast when he heard a familiar greeting.

"Gray! I've been waiting for you! Are you okay!?"

He swallowed the lump in his throat and approached her as calmly as possible.

"Is there a reason why you're still ready to kill demons?"

Gray didn't realize his Demon Slayer powers were still activated. He then exhaled as he withdrew the blackness that covered his body, receding it back into the permanent mark on his forearm.

"Juvia, I'm so glad you're okay," he said as he hugged her.

Juvia's heart began to leap out of her chest. Her face was as red as Gajeel's eyes. She was being hugged by Gray, and she wasn't the one who had to initiate it.

"I'm so glad you're safe—"

"It's time I told you how I feel," Gray said, wasting no time. He partially separated himself from Juvia while still holding her in his arms. His body was still colder than that of a typical human's, but for some reason, Juvia always thought it was comforting. She still couldn't believe what was happening. Gray then opened his mouth and gave her the answer he promised her.

"At first, I only wanted to be friends with you, and every time you obsessed over me, I was annoyed. I eventually changed my mind. I don't know when this happened, but I couldn't tell you how I felt. You see, I was afraid. I was afraid I'd lose you like how I lost my parents and my master. After becoming stronger, I've realized I can protect you. I'm not afraid to tell you how I feel about you. I love you. I want you to be in my life. I hope you can forgive me for making you wait this long," Gray said intently as he looked Juvia in the eyes.

Juvia couldn't believe it. Gray, the one she loved dearly, loved her too. It was too much. She couldn't hold back her tears. "I don't mind waiting this long. All I care about is being with you!"

Gray, who had been holding her in his arms this whole time, lightly pressed his forehead against hers. Her deep blue eyes close to his. He smiled and closed his eyes slowly as he advanced his lips toward hers. He kissed her deeply and emotionally. His right hand was gently cradling the back of her head while his left hand remained wrapped around her waist. Juvia slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She wanted, and technically could, melt in his arms. She had waited for this moment for years. She and Gray were together. Water and Ice were together. It was perfect.

* * *

Natsu was still searching for the source of that scent. _Where the hell is she? Our guild hall isn't that big. Why can't she just stay still? Is she even moving around?_

"Natsu!"

He turned his head and there she was.

"Lucy!" He ran to her and hugged her, lifting her feet off the ground.

"I can't believe it! You actually did it! You and Gray did it!" She was overjoyed to see him alive and safe, but then remembered he did in fact die before being brought back their world. "Don't you dare die on me again!" she yelled while pointing a finger at him.

"Alright alright I won't," he said while holding his hands in front of himself.

"You mean…so much to me Natsu. I can't imagine what life would be like without you," she chokingly said.

"Hmm? Are you trying to say something Lucy?"

"Yeah...I'm just really glad you're okay. Did you see Gray and Juvia? Looks like they're together now!"

"WHAT!? Ice stripper and Juvia? Shit! Well, good for them! I saw Levy and Gajeel making out on the floor when I got here. I guess they're together too" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah I guess our team is gonna lose a member, and you won't be able to pick fights with either Gray or Gajeel."

"Eh I'll deal. Besides, I still have you," he said while smiling.

"Yeah—wait what about Erza and Wendy?"

"Oh yeah! I can't forget about them!" he said slightly blushed. _Everyone is getting together except for me! Erza tackled Jellal when I was looking for Lucy, and Gajeel and Levy are now together—who saw that shit coming anyway? Gray and Juvia too? Geez. How did I not notice all of this coming?_

"Anyways, let me introduce you to someone," he said while grabbing her hand and gesturing her over to the front of the guild.

"Who is it?" she asked.

"Who do ya think?" he said sarcastically.

Zeref finished debriefing the Spriggan. He told them to leave and carry out his plan accordingly. He'd keep in touch with Alvarez from time to time, but that probably wouldn't be necessary. He knew he picked the best people to run his old empire. He bid them farewell and turned back to the guild hall. He exhaled and began walking toward its doors.

 _How are they going to react to seeing me? I was their enemy a couple of hours ago. I've killed so many. I don't deserve to be here, but I have to be here. Deep down, I want to be here._

He entered the building and met silence. The hall was loud and vibrant but calmed a few seconds after Zeref made a few steps into the building. He looked up nervously. He didn't know what to say. People still feared him even though they heard what Ankhseram told him. He couldn't blame them. He was a monster.

"Hello—"

"Hey bro, this is Lucy!" Natsu said as he ran over to Zeref. "She's my friend and partner who's saved my ass so many times! Lucy this is Zeref, my older brother!"

"Hi" she said weakly. She didn't really know what to do until Zeref reached his hand out. At first she didn't know what to do, but then here human instincts kicked in. Natsu was there too. His presence comforted her. She then shook Zeref's hand as a woman should.

Zeref, now calmed down even though everyone was still watching them, smiled and calmly asked "So Natsu, is she your girlfriend, fiancé, or wife?"

Lucy and Natsu both blushed. They were both so red, they could be mistaken for two tall bottles of ketchup. "WHAT!?" they both questioned.

The whole guild roared in laughter after hearing the question and seeing the reaction. The tension in the air had been lifted, and the lively atmosphere returned.

"She's my friend, Zeref," Natsu stated calmly. "She's a really close friend," he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Ah I see. Well it's a pleasure to meet her—"

"ZEREF!" squeaked a high-pitched voice.

Zeref turned his head. Rushing towards him without any shoes on, a familiar face ran up to him and hugged him, wrapping her short arms around his waist. He was at a loss for words.

"Mavis, let go of me," Zeref weakly said.

"Absolutely not. You're back. You're you again! You're mine now!"

He eventually smiled and returned her embrace.

"SO BRO! IS THIS YOUR GIRLFRIEND, FIANCE, OR WIFE?"

Zeref and Mavis blushed. "Ask me again later. I'll pick one," Zeref sarcastically said, knowing he handled his younger brother's remark well. "It's time for me to address everyone here though. Where is Makarov? Mavis and I need your current master present."

"Here I am!" The short master was only a few meters away.

They then saw Makarov make his way over to them.

"Great, let's move to the stage. They have an idea of what is going on, but I need to fill in the small details," Zeref calmly stated.

They made their way to the stage, and Master raised his voice to direct everyone's attention to it.

"Everyone, as you know, the war is over. Zeref has told his troops to fall back. I am glad to see so many of you unharmed. Now, please turn your attention to him as he provides you with important details," Makarov exclaimed.

"Hello. Firstly, I want to apologize for the grief I have caused you. I know many of you will probably not care for my apologies, and I cannot blame you. You all heard the god Ankhseram. My curse has been reformed. I no longer kill out of contradiction. I will now protect. I will not only protect because it is now my labor. I will do so because I truly want to protect my brother, my beloved, and the guild they treasure dearly. Alvarez will be under new leadership. August and Invel will lead it along with my former council. I am no longer the emperor of that continent. The war may be over, but Acnologia is still however a threat. I suspect that he has decided to fall back and rethink his strategy knowing that I have joined you. I and the Dragon Slayers will prepare to address that threat when the time comes. This was my plan centuries ago. Until then, I shall rebuild Fiore. The Spriggan were ordered to mend all the physical damage brought to your land. I believe Ankhseram also brought back more people than my brother, Natsu. I do not expect you to accept me immediately or even at all, but I swear I will protect this guild, its members, and its allies," Zeref finished his statement, waiting for some kind of reaction. The crowd was silent.

"So does this mean you'll be our new guild master?" Natsu asked.

"Me!?" Zeref reacted in shock.

"Him!?" Makarov questioned.

"No, I'm unfit to be your guild master, brother. I'm sure someone more worthy will replace Makarov soon," Zeref stated with a slight smirk on his face. _I guess Mavis and I would be able to serve as Fairy Tail's guild masters forever. I mean, our labor is to protect it. Who knows? Maybe one day…_

Everybody laughed. Makarov was going to be master until he was dead. After all, the man was the third, sixth, _and_ eighth master.

Zeref snapped his fingers and everybody's wounds in the guild hall vanished.

"This will be my first gesture," he said kindly as he walked off the stage. Mavis was still holding his hand.

"What do you want to do now?" she asked Zeref.

"I need a drink," he said.

"Zeref, you're like 17! I'm 13! We physically aren't old enough to drink!" Mavis exclaimed.

"You and I are well over the drinking age!" he jokingly said as they ventured their way over to the bar.

"I'm with Zeref!" Cana shouted. "Let's party!"

The whole guild hall erupted. They drank and celebrated until they all crashed onto the floor deep into the night and early morning. Well, not everybody passed out after the festivities.

"Your friends are a merry bunch," Zeref said as he stood next to Mavis on the second floor balcony.

"Yes, but they're now your merry bunch as well!" Mavis said as she held onto his arm with her head draped over it.

He laughed and then slowly pulled her into his arms and gazed into her eyes.

"The last time I did this, I thought I lost you," He said as he slowly placed a kiss on her lips. When their lips parted, they checked to be sure they were both alive and not half-dead. They were put at ease to see they were still standing. They laughed before Mavis tackled Zeref, kissing him passionately.

"I'm so glad we can finally be together," Mavis said when she gasped for air.

That was an understatement. They were both more than glad. They were able to be together for an eternity. They could finally love each other without the worry of killing one another. They smiled as they slept through the night in each other's arms.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the Prologue. I had to set up everything before I could really get into it. Let's assume all the civilians who died during the war because of Zeref were brough back to life. K? Cool. I didn't want to address Larcade Dragneel because we don't know anything about him yet as I'm writing this story. I also chose to not address other characters like Eileen/Irene or Brandish, because we don't know enough about the former and I don't really like the latter. I'll write the story with the manga chapters in mind, but I won't throw stuff in just because I feel obligated to. There will be some (maybe a lot of?) mature content.**


	2. Fire and Keys

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Fire and Keys**

Natsu couldn't quite get what was different. He was eating as much as he usually ate. He was sleeping as much as he usually slept, and he even made sure it was in Lucy's bed because he slept better whenever he did. He was wearing clothes he had worn before (the maroon outfit he wore during his fight with Jackal). He was also going on missions as he usually does. Sure, things were slow to pick up after the war had ended. Fiore was in need of rebuilding, and although the Spriggan did a good job of repairing much of the physical damage, many citizens were reluctant to hire mages after the huge disruption to their lifestyle. No, something had to have been wrong with him in his mind.

 _Is she your girlfriend, fiancé, or wife?_

 _Why did that son of a bit—wait a minute…why did that asshole have to ask me that? Especially in front of her? I wouldn't have given a damn if anybody else had heard, which everyone else did, but Lucy? Why did she have to be there?!_

Natsu had been thinking about Lucy very often since the end of the war. He thought about how he had died without fully understanding the relationship between himself and the celestial mage. He knew she was his friend, but were they simply friends? Did she think of their relationship as more than a simple relationship? Did he? He didn't even know how to answer himself. If only he could ask her these questions and then rewind time like Ultear if he got a response he didn't like. Sadly, that wasn't an option.

Natsu looked up from where he sat at the guild hall table. Lucy was sitting across from him talking to Levy. They were talking even more than they had ever before after the war. Often, it was over usual girl stuff like clothes and makeup or they talked about writing and books.

 _Lucy really needs to work on her romance novels. They bore me soon enough that I put 'em away before she's outta the shower._

What wasn't usual was how much Lucy enquired about Gajeel. It's not like she was asking about him publicly enough to for Natsu to believe she wanted others to hear. It was more like gossip. Sometimes Natsu wondered if she remembered he and Gajeel have incredible ears. He could hear everything she said whenever he felt like it. She would ask Levy questions about how difficult it was to get Gajeel to love her and outwardly show affection. Levy would joke about how Gajeel only confessed his love to "his bookworm" because he thought he was going to die. She'd also say it's still a work in progress to get Gajeel to be more affectionate in public. Natsu never thought of Gajeel as a public person anyway. All he ever did was keep to himself, but then Lily and Levy came into his life. The difference meant Gajeel would actually eat his iron with the company of the solid script mage and the black Exceed.

 _Big difference…I guess?_

Perhaps it was nothing to be concerned with. After all, it was just two best friends talking. Natsu needed to understand what was bothering him. It had something to do with Lucy, but what? Maybe he should ask someone else about it. Scanning through the room, Natsu looked for someone he could talk to about his dilemma.

Gray wouldn't be an option. He was always with Juvia these days. It's not like she wasn't always around him before, but things were now different. Gray actually liked having Juvia in his company. He was another one of Fairy Tail's strong men who had confessed to another Fairy Tail mage. He had to admit, he never thought it would happen, but they were together. Everyone imagined Juvia would be even more lovesick around Gray, but that wasn't really the case. She was still attached to him, but she was much less dramatic and crazy about it. Natsu assumed it was because she was at ease knowing she was with the man she wanted for so long. Cana assumed Gray and her made so much love, Juvia didn't have the energy to emote around Gray as she used to. Nevertheless, they were together, and Natsu wasn't sure if he'd be able to talk to Gray without leaking anything to Juvia.

Natsu looked around even more. Mirajane wouldn't be an option. She'd spread gossip like wildfire. Laxus, who was asleep at the bar, probably couldn't care less. Lisanna perhaps? No. It was then safe to assume there weren't any girls in the guild who would keep this confidential.

Maybe he could talk to Jellal. Crime Sorciere decided to make Fairy Tail their base of operations for the new plan of defeating Acnologia. It was Zeref's plan to begin with which made it very ironic. Jella's guild was all about taking Zeref down, but then their objective had to be adjusted because of recent developments. Could Natsu talk to Jellal about his Lucy struggle? Probably not. Jellal was dealing with his very own struggle concerning an S-class reequip mage. He thought they had gotten together after he saw Erza tackle Jellal when the war was declared over, but apparently it was "just a celebration between to close comrades" as Jellal liked to put it.

Natsu sighed, perhaps a little too obviously, as he couldn't figure out who he could talk to about his problem.

 _Ughhh why can't I find anyone I can safely talk to about Lucy!?_

Natsu slumped over the table he was still sitting at as he half-gazed at Lucy who was still sitting across from him. It looked as if he was asleep. Less than a minute later though, someone tugged on his sleeve. He hadn't been paying attention to his senses other than sight and hearing to know it was a short blue-haired Dragon Slayer who was seeking his attention.

"Do you need to talk to someone?" Wendy asked with a smile on her face.

"What makes you think that?" Natsu murmured.

"Well, I was walking toward a table before Erik walked into the guild and told me he heard you yelling for help. Or I guess you were technically thinking for help? Or I guess you were think-yell—"

"Okay okay! Let's go outside!" Natsu said hastily, not wanting a particular blonde to pick up on the situation.

They made their way outside the guild hall and sat beneath a tree for some shade.

"So what's on your mind?" Wendy asked with a moderately concerned tone.

"It's Lucy, Wendy. I don't know how I feel about her," Natsu timidly answered.

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked with a slight grin on her face.

"Like I don't know if I like her as a friend or…as something more"

"Well you've always cared about her quite a bit. What got you thinking about her like this?"

"I almost died, and the first person I wanted to see after I came back was her. Her and Happy. Zeref also asked me if she's my girlfriend or my wife, and that really threw me off."

"The best thing you can do is talk to her about it. She'll be your friend regardless if she does or doesn't feel the same way about you."

"I'm afraid though. How are you so sure I should feel safe talking to her about this?"

"Trust me, Natsu. You have nothing to fear…I have a very strong feeling you're not the only one thinking about your relationship with her," Wendy said while smiling.

"I can't believe I'm getting love advice from a thirteen year old…" Natsu said.

"Hey! I may be thirtee—did you say LOVE!?"

"Uhhhh did I? Maybe? I'm not sure! Ughhhh!"

"This is so cute!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

 **It's hard thinking of how Natsu would ponder this situation. I tried my best in the Prologue to give him a reason to be thinking about Lucy like this. I hope it seems natural! Wendy seemed like a safe outlet for Natsu because she's a fellow Dragon Slayer who's also trustworthy. I'll write about Lucy's perspective Wednesday! It's the first week of classes, so there isn't much to do yet. I'll probably write another chapter the same day to set up Laxus and Mirajane or Jellal and Erza. Whichever one I feel like doing first.**


	3. Lightning and Demons

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Lightning and Demons**

Lucy couldn't think straight whatsoever. All she could think about was Natsu. How would she tell him she loves him? Does he feel the same way? What if he doesn't? Does he even like girls?

 _Okay, he probably does. I mean he had a crush on Lisanna when he was a kid—OH SHIT! WHAT IF HE STILL LIKES HER!?_

It really was a precarious situation. She didn't know when she realized she loved Natsu, but all she wished she could do was ask Natsu how he feels about her and then rewind time like Ultear if she didn't get the response she wanted.

 _Ugh that's a dumb idea. Only someone as crazy as me would even think of that!_

Recently, Lucy was frequently asking Levy for help regarding her Dragon Slayer love problem, but even though Levy was trying her best, it wasn't the most useful advice. Gajeel wasn't dense like Natsu. He just has an issue with being outwardly emotional. For god's sake, it took a near death experience for him to confess to Levy.

"Do you think Dragon Slayers are afraid of relationships?" Lucy whispered into Levy's ear. Natsu was sitting across the table from them, so she tried to keep her voice down as much possible so nobody else could hear. She knew Natsu could hear her and pretty much everything in the guild hall, but she was sure he was asleep. Even if he wasn't, it's not like her question was directly pertaining to him. It could just be her talking to Levy about Gajeel.

"Haha who knows!" Levy said while holding a book in her hands. "It's pretty great having Gajeel though! He doesn't show it around many people, but he's really sweet. He doesn't know what I'm talking about when I talk about the books I read around him, but he'll keep me company, listen, and even pretend to be interested just for me."

"Awww that's kind of him!"

"Yeah I can't wait for Valentine's Day! I still need to think about what I'll get him. I wonder what he'll get me!" exclaimed Levy.

Just then, Wendy came over to their table and yanked on Natsu's shirt. He soon got up and walked out of the guild hall to talk to her.

"Hmm I wonder what that was about. Wasn't he sleeping, Lucy?" Levy asked her blonde friend.

"I thought he was. Wendy didn't yank his shirt that hard. Maybe he wasn't asleep? Well, he's gone now. Maybe I should get him a gift for Valentine's Day. This can be my opportunity to give him a major hint!"

"Hey that's a good idea! What will you give him?"

"…..I have no clue. All he does is eat, sleep in my bed, and run around looking for things to destroy."

"Well, you and I both have Dragon Slayers we love and need to find gifts for, so how 'bout we work together on this?" Levy happily asked.

"Yeah that's a great idea! I'll go home and think of some ideas! We have a couple weeks until Valentine's Day! There's time!"

"Sounds like a plan! Let's talk some more about this later! Until then, let's think of some ideas and give each other some feedback when we talk about it again."

"Sounds good! I'm going home now. It's almost night time, and Natsu and I leave tomorrow morning for a job!"

"Have fun! See ya Lucy!"

* * *

Hours passed, and slowly the guild hall was emptied. There were a couple exceptions, however. One was expected, yet the other was not.

Laxus sat on the barstool, slumped over with his head down. He wasn't drunk. Actually, he hadn't had that much to drink that evening. No, there was something else going on. His body was still not free of the magic barrier particles that he consumed during his fight with Tempester, and it really wore on him. He was still incredibly powerful, and the training he did all the time was to make sure of that, but going on jobs was becoming more and more difficult while he was hindered like this.

"I'm never going to be normal again huh?" He sighed.

"I'd say you're normal."

Laxus looked up to see Mirajane was still there, wiping glasses that needed to be put away.

"You're still here huh? Why do you still work in this bar? You've had your powers back for a while, Kinana and Lisanna work here too, and you're still S-class." Laxus enquired.

"Hmmm I'm not sure. Maybe I can think better if these glasses were put away?" Mira smiled.

"Tch. If that's your way of asking me for help, it worked." Laxus smirked as he got up and began helping the demon wipe glasses.

It took the two about ten minutes to wipe all the glasses dry and put them away.

"So the mighty Laxus Dreyar does know how to handle household chores!" Mira jokingly said.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Give me my answer, Mira. I want to know."

"Well, to be honest with you, I'm not really sure myself. I guess it's because I don't think I'm good enough."

"That's crazy talk! You're S-class! You're part demon! You're more than good enough! It has to be more than that!"

"Alright alright. To be honest, I've been really considering quitting the barmaid thing so I could start going out on jobs again. Kinana and Lisanna are more than qualified to take over for me. I wasn't going to do anything above S-class though."

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm not good enough…" Mira said with a sad look on her face.

"It's because of what happened years ago, isn't it? When you thought you lost your sister?"

Mira didn't say anything. She just looked down at her feet.

"Mira, that was years ago. You've grown. You've become stronger and smarter. You can't blame yourself for that. We've all become better mages. You're still one of the best this guild has, and you shouldn't be the only one to doubt yourself."

Mira looked up. Her eyes looked as if they were about to shed tears, but she wiped them before that could happen. "Thanks Laxus. It means a lot coming from you," she smiled.

"Don't mention it, Mira," Laxus grinned. Suddenly, Laxus began violently coughing. He covered his mouth with his hand, and when he looked into his palm after he finished coughing. There was blood on his hand.

"How long have you been like this?!" Mira yelled.

"Ever since I was poisoned, it's been lingering ever since. I have to train really hard every day so I can keep up, but it gets harder and harder. I don't how I can keep doing this. This poison held me back during the war. I could have been a greater help had it not been an issue." Laxus said while breathing somewhat heavily.

"You were a major help. Don't act like you were useless. You said it felt as if you're still being poisoned though. Is it just your lungs? I thought Porlyusica took care of you. You never said anything after the guild was brought back together."

"I didn't say anything because I didn't want to look weak. Gray found out one night, and I made him promise he wouldn't tell anybody. Porlyusica did her best, and it has technically gotten better. I mean it's now all in my lungs, but it ruins my stamina."

"Same old Laxus. Always trying to look big and tough and not asking for help when he clearly needs it," Mira said with a chuckle.

"This ain't funny, Mira. Soon, I won't be good enough to out on jobs or help defeat Acnologia."

"So now you're the one who isn't good enough? Wow."

"Yeah, but as you can see, I'm not wrong."

"You helped me, and now I'm going to help you. I have an idea, but it's kind of daring…"

"What is it?"

"Well, if it works, you should be cured of all the poisonous magic barrier particles."

"WHAT IS YOUR PLAN!?"

"STOP YELLING!"

"YOU JUST YELLED!"

"Oh right. Sorry…my plan is maybe I can absorb your magic barrier particles. I'm immune to poison and stuff like that because of my magic."

"If that's true, then why didn't you think of this when I was poisoned over a year ago?"

"I did. It's just it wasn't localized to your lungs, so it wouldn't have made a difference. I then thought Porlyusica cured you and the rest of the Thunder Legion."

"Okay I understand….so how do you plan on absorbing the particles? Will you put your hand over my mouth and suck them up?"

"I can't exactly do it that way…" Mira said. She was now blushing.

"Okay…then how?"

"I have to absorb them internally and not externally with my hands, so I'll have to suck them out through my mouth…."

"…It's the only way?" Laxus said. He was now looking a bit red.

While blushing more than ever before, Mira nodded.

Laxus immediately turned into lighting, zipping around the guild hall a few times before rematerializing in front of Mira.

"I had to be sure it was only us here. I'll agree to your plan. Let's just get this over with."

"Wow! Am I really that disgusting to you!?" Mira exclaimed.

"No! I'm just not looking forward to being kissed by a demon's mouth!"

"I don't need to transform to do this, you know!"

"Oh well that's better. Please though, let's just get this over with! I need to know if this will work!"

"Alright alright."

Mira then stood close to Laxus. Intimately close. She then closed her eyes, exhaled, and then looked up with a determined look. Laxus bent down so she could have easy access His eyes were closed, and his cheeks were looking even redder. Mirajane then put her hands on the sides of Laxus' face and joined her lips with his. She felt a slight jolt. It was as if an electrical current passed through her.

Laxus couldn't help but wonder how many men wished they were in his position. There were probably hundreds or thousands of men who'd even willingly poison themselves so Mira could cure them. At first, he couldn't feel anything but her soft lips against his, but then he felt the particles flowing through his lungs and windpipe. It was working! Mira's plan was actually working! He would no longer be plagued with this disease!

Mira couldn't believe she was basically kissing Laxus. It was a kiss right? Her lips were on his, her hands were holding his face, and if someone didn't know any better, he or she could believe they were kissing. These thoughts made her blush even more.

 _My body is beginning to feel completely free of those goddamn particles! She's a lifesaver! She's amazing! I don't how I can possibly make this up to her!...Damn. Her lips actually feel really good. I wonder what it'd be like to kiss her. Is this considered kissing? I mean, our lips are together, she's holding my face, and both our eyes are closed. I guess if someone didn't know any better, he or she would think we're kissing right now. What would the geezer think? Oh geez I don't know how I'd handle that situation. Hmmm I think my body's 100% clear. Then again, maybe she can sense more than I can. I'll give her the benefit of the doubt._

 _I think that's the last of them! My plan worked! I guess I should stop "kind-of-kissing" him. Alright, I'll stop now….I didn't stop. Now!...Why won't I stop. It's as if my lips want to stay here….Laxus wasn't kidding when he said he's been training every day. He looks bigger than he was before, and he's always been really muscular….our lips are still together. I wonder what it would be like to actually kiss him. I guess I could try. I can make up an excuse._

Mira then slowly parted her lips from Laxus'. It was kind of difficult to as well. It was as if Laxus was making it difficult.

"I…umm…have to use my tongue to get any excess that's lingering in your mouth. I just wanted to warn you before doing so."

"Oh uh okay? Whatever you say. Please make sure you get all of them, okay?" Laxus was really red.

"Right…"

She then wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him to her face. Her tongue explored every millimeter of his mouth. She glossed over every bit of it several times. She even teased his tongue to see what his reaction would be. Laxus, losing his focus, actually returned the favor whenever her tongue made contact with his. If this didn't look like a kiss, then nothing would. Mira spent more time "taking care of" Laxus' mouth than she did actually taking care of his lungs. She really didn't mind though. She then got a bit carried away and began leaning into her "fake kiss". At first, Laxus didn't mind, but then he reluctantly decided to cut his treatment short.

As their lips parted, he looked down at the demon girl. Her eyes were always something he admired. The way they glowed was breathtaking. He then coughed and struggled to get his words out.

"I think you're clear!" She interrupted, looking a bit dazed.

"Yeah I think so too…" He didn't know how to describe how he was feeling. Yes, he felt great without the burden of the magic barrier particles, but he felt even better after that last lip junction. Then without thinking or hesitation, "would you like to come train with me tomorrow morning? We can see how much better I am without that shit in me, and you can sharpen before doing jobs again." _Holy shit! Did I just ask that?!_

Mira, who was still dazed from her kiss, nodded her head cheeringly. "I'd love to! I'll meet you here in the morning!"

"Great. Thanks for helping me. I really can't make it up to you."

 _I think you just did…_ "We're guildmates, and we've been friends for years. It's the least I can do for you!"

"Well, again, thank you…I guess I'll be going now. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Laxus said as he slowly walked out of the guild hall, waving a hand while looking back at the white-haired beauty.

"See you tomorrow morning!" Mira said as she smiled.

The second the guild hall doors shut, Mira sat down, crashing onto a bench.

"Laxus Dreyar huh? I never would have guessed it."

She smiled as she made her way home, thinking about her training session in the morning.

* * *

They'd make a really cute couple! I hope Mira being able to cure Laxus made sense!


	4. Sparks

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Sparks**

Mirajane rolled out of bed when it was time to get up for her training session with Laxus. It was very obvious she was in a good mood. She would get to train with someone who was stronger than her, and she could see just how strong Laxus was now that he was held back by magic barrier particles. She however wouldn't admit she was also looking forward to being alone with Laxus.

She dressed herself quickly, putting on a yellow tank top and red shorts. She tied her bangs as she usually did and checked herself in the mirror.

 _Should I put on makeup? No. We're training. That'd be silly…we're not on a date. Then again, it is just us, and he did ask me to come. Oh god how will I focus?! Get it together, Mira! You can do this! Oh yeah! Before I go, I should tell Master I need to speak with him about quitting my job at the guild's bar._

Mira made her way to the guild. It was a short walk from her siblings' house to guild because their house was only situated a few hundred feet from Fairy Hills. She made her way inside the guild hall. First, she would tell Master she would need to discuss her resignation, and then she should would go to Laxus' room to fetch him for training. She made her way to Master Makarov's office, and after knocking on the door and asking to come in, the door was opened by none other than Zeref.

"Good morning, Miss Mirajane. You wish to speak to Makarov?" Zeref said as he greeted her with a smile.

"Uh yes! May I come in?" Mirajane still couldn't grasp the fact that Zeref was living in the guild hall with Mavis.

Zeref nodded and led her in. The office had Makarov and Mavis both present.

"Morning Mira!" Mavis said happily.

"Morning!"

"Good morning, Mira. You wish to see me?" asked Makarov.

"Well yes. I just wanted to ask you if I could discuss some important things with you later today. Perhaps early afternoon?"

"Yes, I can arrange that. I will stop by your house at one in the afternoon."

"Thank you! If you could excuse me, I'm going to train with Laxus!" _Why did I just say that?!_

Makarov twitched for a moment. "With Laxus?! Why him?"

"Oh he uh asked, and I couldn't say no." _That's a lie. I could only say yes._

"Very well then…I think he's still in his room a few doors down. I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Thank you, Master. Thank you too, Zeref and First," Mira said politely as she exited the office.

"Mirajane and Laxus? Are they a couple, Makarov?" Mavis asked curiously.

"You're always playing matchmaker, dear." Zeref said while chuckling.

"No, at least, I don't believe so. My idiot grandson may have become more relaxed after his attempt to take over this guild, but I don't think Mirajane harbors any romantic feelings for him," Makarov said while leaning back in his chair. "I swear though, if he so even thinks about doing anything with her…"

* * *

Mira walked to few doors down to Laxus' room. The door had a lighting symbol carved onto it, so it was pretty obvious for anyone it was the Lighting Dragon Slayer's dwelling. She knocked on it and shortly after, the door opened and she met the morning gaze of the tall blonde. He was wearing a tight red t-shirt and black shorts that barely touched the top of his knees as he stood.

"Morning," he said.

"Good morning!"

"I'm surprised you showed up. I thought you were scared to train with me"

"Obviously, Laxus," she sarcastically said.

"Alright then, let's go."

They made their way out through the back doors of the guild where they could see the water that bordered it. Mirajane couldn't help but wonder if Laxus always trained here. With power like his, she imagined she would be able to feel it when she was inside the guild hall.

"Is this where you always train?"

"Absolutely not. We're going to need a safe distance away from the guild."

"How far is safe?"

Laxus then outstretched his hand, gesturing her to hold it.

"I don't need to hold your hand to walk somewhere, Laxus."

"Who said we're walking? Take a deep breath and grab my hand."

She did so, and before she knew it, Laxus' body lit up and they were sparking through the sky. Everything was a blur as they passed it. The speed they were moving at was incredible. Was this really how Laxus traveled when he was on his own? No wonder he made it to Tenrou Island so quickly. They stopped and rematerialized in an open field surrounded by mountains. There couldn't have been a town or anything close to civilization for miles.

"Wow! That felt amazing! Do you always travel like that?!" Mira asked excitedly.

"Not always, but usually. I get motion sickness when on trains, so the Thunder Legion and I travel that way. I don't get as sick as the other slayers, but it's enough to bother me quite a bit," he said while scratching the back of his head. "Let's get started. Stretch first."

"You don't need to tell me. I know I need to stret—"

She was interrupted when Laxus began to take his shirt off. The few seconds where his face was hidden underneath the cotton were her chance to blush and stare at his figure. He was so big and muscular. His sexy tattoo on his chest, his chiseled abs, his broad chest…she couldn't stop staring at him.

"Are you here to train or stare at me?"

 _Both._ "I'm here to train!" she said with an aggressive tone while turning her back to him as she began to stretch.

It was now Laxus' turn to admire his training partner's figure. He knew she had an amazing body and beautiful features, but it was only now that he was purposefully gazing at them. How did she look so good when she was working in the bar all the time? Her toned legs, her curves, her long, beautiful hair, her pale skin that he found more attractive than if she was tanner, and my god those eyes. Those blue eyes were endless. He felt himself blush.

"So are you here to train or stare at me?" Mira asked with a playful tone.

 _Both._ Laxus gulped and took a few steps to away from her. "Right…I guess it's time to see where I'm at now that those particles are gone. Again, thanks for that."

Mira smiled.

Laxus then breathed in and out and began to draw his power. It was incredible. The ground shook as he surrounded himself with his lightning aura. Mirajane couldn't imagine his power could climb any further, but it continued until he decided to cut it off.

"Wow! I can finally use about half my strength without running out of breath!"

Mira's jaw dropped. "You mean to tell me that was HALF of your strength?!"

Laxus smirked. "Don't flatter me. You're strong too. Let's see what you can do."

Mira had butterflies in her stomach. She wanted to do her best to show Laxus she was strong as well. After all, she was still an S-class mage of Fairy Tail.

She relaxed and then began to raise her power. There was an aura of darkness surrounding her as she transformed into her Satan Soul. When she finally reached her limit, she broke the steady climb of her power and reverted to her human form.

"Not bad. We have to work on your endurance though."

"How do we go about doing that?" Mira knew her weakness was her endurance. Laxus realizing that so quickly was beyond her.

"Simple. You just need to use your power without transforming. That way, your body will learn how to budget itself. Then you can try going through long periods of time while transformed. For today, just try using your power without transforming."

Mira nodded. Laxus may be a cocky guy, who has become a bit more of a recluse since he came back from exile, but the man knew how to get stronger. "And what will you do to train? I don't want to hold you back."

"Don't worry. I can train by being your punching bag. I'm working on my defense, and I can do that using my lightning magic to make my body more durable."

"Okay! Let's get started!"

A few hours passed, and Mirajane was exhausted. She couldn't believe how Laxus wasn't out of breath. He was one of Fairy Tail's strongest for a reason, but this was ridiculous.

"I think that's enough for the day. Let's go home."

"What time is it?" Mira asked, realizing she still had her appointment with Master.

"12:30," Laxus answered as if he had an internal clock.

"Oh okay, let's go back. I need to shower and then speak with Master."

"Speak with him about what?"

Mira grinned. "About quitting my job at the guild."

Laxus laughed. "I knew you'd listen to me. Let's go home. You can use my shower."

Shortly, they left the area as a bolt of lightning. They arrived at the guild in a few seconds and walked through the same back doors they exited through hours ago.

"You said I could use your shower?"

"Yes, is there something wrong?"

"No. I just wonder how clean your room is," Mira laughed.

"Tch do you think I'm Natsu or something?"

"I guess we'll see!"

They opened the door to his room, and Mira was pleasantly surprised. The room was clean and well-organized. There were a few shirts thrown onto Laxus' bed, but his bed was actually made. She was impressed.

"Wow. I never pegged you as the tidy type of person!"

"I guess you don't know me as well as you thought, demon girl," Laxus said teasingly.

 _He's strong, cute, and tidy? That's so hot! I wonder if he can cook. I bet Freed cooks his team's meals, so he doesn't need to be good at it. Who knows…My back is really sore. I wonder if I can get him to do something about it._

Mira then began messaging her shoulder with her hand, purposefully wincing to generate a reaction from Laxus.

 _She looks like she's sore. Maybe I can use this as an excuse to touch her. Goddamn her skin is so perfect._

"Hey are you still sore from training?" Laxus asked. He knew the answer.

"Yeah, but I can't seem to get all of these knots out," Mira said as she legitimately was trying to straighten herself out.

"Do you want me to help?"

"I'd really appreciate that!" Mira smiled.

Laxus motioned her to sit on his bed. She did so, and he joined her, rotating her so he could have easy access. He began to slowly message her. He didn't neglect a single bit of her, taking in the fact that he was caressing her body.

 _Holy crap! Her skin is so soft! Her smaller, more delicate body feels so good in my rough, calloused hands. Is this how Gajeel feels when he's with Levy? Shit why did I even think of that?_

 _Yessss! This is perfect! I feel like melting in his hands! Is this how Juvia feels when she's with Gray? I need to return the favor!_

Mira then put her hand on Laxus' when he returned to her shoulders. She turned her head and asked "I think I'm good now,"

 _Damn it!_

"but it looks like you could benefit from this as well," she said as she turned her whole body and motioned him to turn his around so she could have access to his back. Her smaller, more delicate hands sent shockwaves throughout his body. He wasn't really sore, but her touching him like this was heaven. He honestly couldn't decide which he liked more: messaging her or being messaged. Eventually, he decided he wanted to feel her delicate body in his hands again, so without warning, he turned his upper body and his head. He didn't anticipate their faces to meet, only a couple inches apart.

They gazed at each other for what felt like hours but was actually a few seconds. Her eyes were enchanting and his scar was mesmerizing. They didn't know they were blushing. They were too lost in each other's gaze. Then, as if both agreed telepathically, they leaned into each other, joining at the lips. The previous night was full of "not real" kissing, but this was absolutely real. They passionately fought each other with their lips until eventually they each allowed their tongues passage into the other's mouth. It was as if their training for the day was extended as they fought each other on this new battlefield. Laxus then began to lean into her more. Eventually, he caused her to plop onto his bed with him on top of her. She didn't mind though. Laxus then decided to make things a little more interesting by adding a small spark to every kiss he landed on her. At first, it startled Mira, but she then found it erotic. She wrapped her hands around Laxus' neck. She didn't want this to end.

Suddenly, they heard the door knock. "Mira? Laxus? Are you two here? I couldn't find you at your house, so I thought you stopped by his room." It was Master Makarov.

Mira broke the kiss to speak, but Laxus continued, opting to suck at her neck as she tried to get her words out. She felt like moaning while she wasn't trying to communicate. "Uh yes! I'm here! Laxus is in his shower! I'm going to use it after him!" She thought this would hopefully buy her some time.

"If he's in the shower, can't we just speak now?" Makarov questioned.

"I uh don't think that's such a good idea!" Mira quickly answered. She couldn't let Master see them like this!

"Are you clothed?"

"Well yes, but—"

Makarov then opened the door. "But what? Why can't you—WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" The short Wizard Saint was fuming.

"It's not what it looks like!" Mira exclaimed.

"It's exactly what it looks like," Laxus said as he smirked at his grandfather.

"Why you little jackass!"

"What is going on over here?" Zeref asked as he and Mavis walked over to the doorway. They soon saw what was going on.

"WOW! I KNEW THEY WERE A COUPLE!" Mavis laughed.

Mira was as red as a tomato. "Master! Zeref! First Master! This isn't what it looks like it's—"

"It looks like we should leave you two alone," Zeref said as he grabbed Makarov and Mavis and shut the door.

Mira couldn't believe what had just happened. She was making out with Laxus just a few minutes ago. _God that was amazing._ Then the three highest authority figures, including Laxus' grandfather saw them on top of each other. Her head was spinning, but then she felt herself being cradled by the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Relax. I'll talk to the geezer," he said as he lay next to her, holding her in his left arm while his right arm was resting beneath his head.

"I didn't get to tell him I want to resign from my job…"

"Eh. I'm sure he won't really care once you tell him. I think he'll be asking about something else."

Laxus then turned his head to kiss her on the cheek. Mirajane blushed and nestled her head under his chin. She felt as if she was being guarded by him.

"I can't believe I'm beginning to like you like this…" she said with her eyes closed and while smiling.

"I can't believe it either…so was that you treating me last night or was that you sneaking in a kiss?" he asked playfully.

Mira giggled. "I was treating you…at first. Then I wanted to treat myself."

He couldn't control his laughter. "Mirajane Strauss huh? I never would have guessed it."

"Me either!" she giggled as she cuddled next to him.

* * *

 **Did that seem too rushed? They seemed to have a lot of tension building up, so it didn't seem so. I'll be posting a new chapter tomorrow. There aren't many assignments to do the second week of school, even when I'm taking 16 credit hours!**

 **I'm fully of aware of what's going on in the manga. The story I've written is on its own path. I'll make adjustments when things unfold in the manga, but what has been published is not being altered unless I made typing mistakes.**


	5. Swords and Stars

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Swords and Stars**

It was nearly midnight at the guild. There was a good handful of people still present, though this late evening crowd was usually tamer than what you'd expect earlier in the day. People would calmly drink and exchange soft conversations rather than fighting and yelling. It was a peaceful atmosphere that Jellal much preferred. Often, he'd bring a book to read as he relaxed. It had been a while since he had the opportunity to relax so regularly because of his years in prison and crushing dark guilds, so he'd read bring thicker books more frequently than thinner ones. He wasn't as consumed with reading as Levy was, but he did appreciate good literature. It wasn't that there wasn't anything to stress about either. Acnologia was still around and about, and he still didn't know what Fairy Tail could do besides train their Dragon Slayers to become strong enough to defeat him. These days, Jellal and Crime Sorciere were essentially members of Fairy Tail, except they all had yet to change their guild marks. Jellal pondered the idea of officially joining Fairy Tail, but he shunned that idea after deeming himself unworthy to bear the same guild mark Erza wore proudly on her shoulder. Jellal was around Erza more often these days. He did appreciate her company, but there were always lingering thoughts going on in his head. He knew her feelings for him quite well, and he definitely knew he reciprocated them, but again, he was not worthy.

Jellal sipped his tea and closed his book, realizing he had been reading the same page for the past five minutes. It wasn't even a full page. He leaned forward and sighed. He was happy to be here, yet he was unhappy at the same time. Deep down, he knew he wanted to be with Erza, but the guilt for his past actions continued to loom over him. He sighed again.

"Is there something troubling you Jellal?"

Jellal looked up to realize Zeref was standing beside his table.

"No, I'm fine Zeref." He looked away to hide his face.

"Well, it doesn't seem like it. Do you need to speak with someone?"

"No thank you. I was actually on my way."

Jellal stood up, collected his tea and book, and began walking toward the guild hall doors, looking at his feet the whole time. However, when he stopped to look up, he realized he had not moved from where he began in front the table.

"You have something on your mind, Jellal. I'm not letting you leave until you tell me."

Jellal was still confused how Zeref used his magic to keep him from leaving. "Why do you care so much?"

"Because I protect this guild now, and that extends to you as far as I'm concerned. Also, I feel like I can empathize with you."

"You don't even know what's on my mind."

"It's about Erza, yes?"

"How did you—?"

"Like I said, I think I can empathize with you. I'm glad you also decided to admit to something being on your mind," Zeref said as he softly smirked.

"Very well. I'll talk, but not here. I'd like to go somewhere more private."

"We can go to the room Mavis and I share."

"Is she not already there? It's late."

"Actually, she and Erza went to eat some cake not long ago. They both have an unhealthy addiction to sweets…" Zeref said.

Jellal laughed. He knew all too well of Erza's addiction to cake and other sweets. "I take it that you don't like sweet food?"

"It's too overwhelming. Come." Zeref motioned Jellal to walk upstairs with him. There was a door that was labeled _Z &M_ that he opened. In the room, there existed a large bed, a desk, dressers, and a single bathroom. It was a basic living arrangement.

"You two sleep in the same bed?" Jellal asked. Zeref and Mavis may technically be incredibly old, but they were still technically about fourteen and seventeen respectively.

"Yes, we do. She's afraid of sleeping in the dark, so I also have to hold her while we sleep," Zeref said humorously.

"Right…"

Zeref sat down on the chair beside his desk while Jellal opted to sit on the floor with his legs crossed.

"You aren't doing her any good by keeping her waiting," Zeref said upfront.

"I don't deserve to be with her…not after what I had done."

"Jellal, I know what you have done. Another reason why I feel so inclined to help you is because what you did was indirectly my fault. However, she's forgiven you. You weren't yourself."

"I remember every bit of what I did. As far as I'm concerned, I was myself."

"Jellal, do you know about the things I have done in the past? The things I did to Mavis and Fairy Tail? Yes, I was cursed, but I was still aware of my actions. I'm ashamed of what I've done, but Mavis has looked past that. We love each other too much to allow the past to interfere with our future. At first, I was reluctant to accept her love because I too didn't feel worthy to receive it, but I quickly realized I wasn't going to do her any good by choosing to distance myself from her. You and I are a lot alike Jellal. It's time you accepted the past as the past and looked toward the future."

Jellal was speechless. Zeref was right. He loved Erza, and Erza loved him. He saw how she looked at him whenever they were around each other. She was always smiling around him regardless of what mood he was in. He always sought her happiness at the expense of his own, but he never realized he was doing more harm than good.

"How do I tell myself I'm worthy of her love?"

"Spend time with her. Appreciate every bit of her. The love you share will convince you. I'm sure of it," Zeref added.

"I can't believe I'm receiving love advice from you."

"Mavis is really influencing me these days. She's always keen on the relationships of this guild. Just the other day, we walked in on Laxus and Mirajane, and she was already planning their wedding."

"Laxus and Mira? I never would have expected that…"

"Indeed. I hope I helped you, Jellal. I have no doubt you'll enjoy spending more time with her. I expect you'll get her a Valentine's Day gift as well?"

Jellal was caught off guard. "Valentine's Day? I didn't think of that! How could I be so careless?! She probably already has a gift chosen for me!"

"You still have a week and half. Spend more time with her and try to think of an idea of what to gift her."

"Do you already have a gift for Mavis?"

"Yes. I don't intend on spoiling it either. I get the feeling she can hear anything that's spoken in this guild hall."

"Right. Thank you, Zeref. I have a feeling I'd only listen to you regarding advice. I'll ask Erza to go on a job tomorrow. I sense that's the best way to slowly accept her love."

"Good thinking. I wonder how the mighty Jellal will fare going on a job with the mighty Titania. Will he recklessly destroy everything in sight like Erza and my brother's usual team does?"

"I highly doubt that, but this will be the first job I'll ever take. I don't really know what to expect," Jellal said with a smirk on his face.

"Choose wisely. Have a good evening, Jellal," Zeref said kindly.

"Again, thank you," Jellal nodded as he left the room.

As Jellal walked downstairs, he walked over to the request board. He wondered what kind jobs were available. He looked at one side of the board to find some were as simple as providing security for a museum or taking care of bandits. Jellal wasn't a thrill seeker, but those jobs all seemed so boring. He then glanced at the S-class and SS-class jobs. He considered looking through those, but then decided he'd wait for the morning to choose one with Erza. He was after all doing this for her. He walked back to his apartment that was only five or so minutes away from the guild hall. The next day would be momentous, he knew.

* * *

Jellal decided to go to the guild hall early to ensure he and Erza would go on a mission together. He didn't want her to leave with her usual team before he had the chance to ask her. It was a nice day outside. He had chosen to wear grey boots, baggy white pants, a navy t-shirt, and a black jacket. He wanted to be dressed as comfortably as possible. He didn't want to back down from asking Erza to go on a mission with him.

As he walked through the guild hall's double doors, he noticed Mirajane talking to Master Makarov. At first, Master didn't look to happy, but then he had a smile on his face. Mira returned his smile with one of her own, and she then walked toward the request board.

"Good morning, Mirajane," Jellal said as he walked toward the board as well. "Are you posting new jobs?"

"Good morning, Jellal! No, I'm not posting new ones. Lisanna will do that. I'm actually looking for one to take."

"Really? I was told you never went out on jobs these days."

"Yes, well, I've decided to return to taking jobs like I used to. I just told Master of my resignation from my barmaid job."

"Congratulations! I always thought it was a waste to have an S-class mage like yourself behind the counter. Will you be going alone or will you be traveling with your brother?"

"Well, I'll actually be going with Laxus!"

Jellal cackled internally. "Is that so? Wow. Two S-class mages like yourselves going on a job together? I can only imagine you'd only pick something of the highest difficulty."

"We'll see about that!" Mira had been blushing ever since she mentioned Laxus' name. It was clear to Jellal there was indeed something going on between the two of them. "And are you looking at the request board for someone?"

"Actually, I'm actually looking for myself and someone else. I know I'm not an official member of Fairy Tail, but I'm sure Master would be okay with it."

"Oh he won't mind. After all, you're more than qualified! You were once a Wizard Saint!"

"That title doesn't mean anything, and you know it. Gildarts could very well be a Wizard Saint, but he isn't. Laxus beat Jura, and he isn't a Wizard Saint."

"You're too modest, Jellal. So who are you going with?"

"Oh…um..I was thinking of asking Erza to come along with me."

Mira lit up. She squealed in happiness, grabbing Jellal's hands and jumped up and down. "Is this a date! Oh my goodness! It's a date! You two are so cute!"

"It's not a date, Mira! I just want to spend time with her. That's all."

"Yes, I'm totally going to believe that."

"So why are you going alone with Laxus?" Jellal asked playfully. "He normally goes with his team. Why are you separating him from them?"

"Oh well you see—"

"Hey Mira, let's pick something and leave in an hour," Laxus interrupted, wrapping his arm around her shoulder. "Morning, Jellal. Whatcha doin' here?"

"I'm going to ask Erza to go on a mission." He said it so confidently now. This was good. He didn't feel like he'd have trouble actually asking her.

"Sounds like fun, man. Taking your girlfriend out on a date to crush monsters sounds like a good time."

Jellal turned red when he heard Laxus say girlfriend. "Well, she's not my girlfriend per se."

"Yeah yeah whatever. We all know what's going on between you two," Laxus remarked teasingly.

"I guess we're too obvious…do you mind telling me what's going on between the two of you?" Jellal asked while pointing two fingers at the two S-class mages.

"Simple. She asked, and I said yes. Don't change the subject." Laxus was keeping his cool, but he seemed a bit agitated.

Mira was slightly embarrassed, but she realized the whole guild would eventually have to know of her relationship with the Lightning Dragon Slayer. "Let's take this one, Laxus." She handed him the request so he could look at it.

"This better not be boring," he said as he grabbed it. He read it quickly and nodded his head. "Sounds good. I thought you'd wimp out on me and pick something like an escort mission."

"Even I think that's boring! Let's get it approved and eat breakfast before we leave."

"Alright. Have fun, Jellal. Remember to use protection." He cackled as he walked away with Mira.

Jellal was red for a few seconds before he regained his composure. _Those two really complement each other well. Laxus is usually so relaxed these days, well except for when he's trash talking, but he's usually reserved. He must really like her…_

Jellal's thoughts were interrupted when the guild hall's doors swung open. In came the other female S-class mage whose long, beautiful red hair always mesmerized Jellal. He smiled as she walked towards him. "Good morning, Jellal! Nice to see you here this early!"

"Yes, I was feeling adventurous today, so I decided to take on a job as if I was a part of an official guild. I am in need of a partner to come along with me though, preferably someone with much experience," Jellal said raising his eyebrows. _I hope that wasn't too upfront…_

Erza was redder than her hair. _He wants to go with me?! Oh my goodness! The two of us together?! He never spends time with me! He's always too busy punishing himself._ "I'd love to go with you! Do you see a job you like?"

"I'm actually not sure. You can pick."

"Alright, how about this one? The pay is good, and we can probably be back by tomorrow."

Jellal read the job out loud. "HELP! A HUNDRED OR SO ROCK GOLEMS HAVE BEEN ATTACKING OUR VILLAGE! PLEASE SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY! REWARD: 750,000 JEWELS.

"I'm sorry, perhaps I was too hasty to pick an SS-class job. I was just too excited to see the both us working together on a mission!"

"Oh, no this is fine! We can take this one. It sounds simple enough."

"Great! We can leave after breakfast! Have you eaten yet?"

"No Erza, I haven't. Would you like to eat waffles?"

"Oh how I love sweets! Yes that would be lovely!"

Jellal could tell Erza was always happier whenever he was around, but she was really happy right now! The idea of just the two of them going on a mission together was probably a dream come true for her.

As they were leaving, Erza decided taking a train would be the best means for transportation. Jellal however disagreed. He picked her up into his arms and told her to hold onto her bag and him tightly. She did so, still flustered from being picked up. Jellal then used his _Meteor_ to zip through the sky, traveling at an amazing speed. They arrived at their destination in only a few minutes.

"Wow! Do you always travel like that? I thought you only used that magic in combat!" Erza asked.

"I prefer walking most of the time. I don't really care for trains for long distances, they're too slow," he said with a smile.

"Well then, let's find the client and get started!"

They found the people who requested their help, and they were then pointed in the direction of where the golem hoard came from each day. As they were walking in that direction, many rock golems came charging in the direction of the town.

"I'll take the left, and you take the—"

Jellal then swiftly punched his way through at least forty golems in a row while using his _Meteor_ , smashing them into pieces with merely a single blow each. He then landed on the ground in a stance as the rest of the hoard came charging at him. "May the seven stars be your judge… _GRAND CHARIOT_!" More of his Heavenly Body Magic rained down on the golems, destroying every last one of them. All that was left was dust blowing in the wind.

"Well that was simple enough."

"—right. Yes, nicely done." _I forget how strong he is sometimes. He could have left me some to kill though. It's his first mission though, I'll let it slide._ "It seems you got every last one of them. I guess we can now collect the reward."

"Now I understand why you like going out on missions, Erza! That was relaxing!"

She smiled. It didn't matter that she didn't get to smash a single rock golem, she was just thankful she could be with him. She did however want to stretch their time together. "How bout we take a train home. There's no rush after you took care of the job in record time!"

Jellal chuckled. "Yes, I suppose you're right."

* * *

They sat next to each other on the train ride home. Erza rested her head on Jellal's shoulder without hesitation. She reequipped out of her armor so she could relax with her usual shirt and skirt on. Jellal held her hands in his lap, rubbing his thumb in circles on the backside of her hand.

"So how's that fiancé of yours?" Erza asked sarcastically.

"The wedding's off," Jellal jokingly retorted, knowing she knew he had lied to her a while ago.

"Why'd you lie to me, Jellal, especially with a terrible lie like that?" Erza giggled as Jellal rested his head on hers.

"I didn't think I deserved your love and kindness."

"Didn't? Do you think you do now?"

Jellal hesitated for a moment, but then lifted his head and put his hand on the side of Erza's face, guiding her to look at him in the eyes. "I've realized it's foolish of me to deny you happiness because I believe it's for your own good. If you are willing to accept me, knowing what I've done in the past, then who am I to determine whether or not I deserve to be with you?"

Erza was ready to shed tears, but then her lips were met with his, flooding her with his love and warmth. This is what she had wanted for so long, for him to give her his love. He finally wanted to be with her, and she was overjoyed. She sat up straight to lean in and deepen the kiss, stroking his face with one hand while the other rested on his shoulder. They were both in heaven. They were finally together. Eventually, their lips parted so they could rest their foreheads against one another, gazing at each other to say nothing yet everything at the same time.

Erza whispered "I love you, Jellal."

Jellal kissed her again, this time slipping his tongue in for a few minutes. When he finally retreated, he whispered in her ear "I love you too, Erza."

The train ride home would take another hour at the most. They didn't mind at all. In fact, they both wished it would take longer. Jellal achieved his goal and was now with his beloved. He also knew what he would gift her for Valentine's Day.

* * *

 **Gajeel and Levy are my favorite ship, but Jellal and Erza easily come in second. Their interactions are always so captivating and mature, and they're really cute and strong. Gajeel and Jellal are actually my first and second favorite characters! Jellal kind of reminds me of myself. I'm very hard on myself, and I'm reluctant to accept compliments. I hope I'm setting up my dream matchup of Jellal and Laxus well. I've always viewed those two as equals, and Laxus is my third favorite character! I've always thought Laxus & Mirajane and Jellal & Erza were two duos that complimented each other well. The next chapter will set up a lot of stuff that I was planning on doing before even starting this story. I'll try to work on that Wednesday!**

 **Have y'all read chapter 499? Holy crap I was hit deep in the feels! I hope she comes back! Gray deserves happiness!**


	6. Unexpected Gifts

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Unexpected Gifts**

Mirajane and Laxus were returning to the guild after their mission. They were successful in completing their mission without exerting themselves very much at all. It wasn't SS in difficulty like the one Erza and Jellal had taken the same day, but it was still an S-class job nonetheless.

"That was pretty good for someone who claims she's rusty," Laxus said.

"Yeah, well everything is going to be easier when I have a mountain like you to help me," Mirajane smiled. "I'm glad it only took us a day to finish the job and come back! I can help the girls with their Valentine's Day gifts!"

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "Valentine's Day? When is that again?"

"February 14th, you know, like it is every year?"

"Sorry, I just never really had a reason to care about it."

"Hmm well, maybe now you do?"

Laxus smiled. "Yeah, maybe you're right. Who's getting gifts for who?"

"I can't tell you that! You'll find out next week! You already know the obvious ones though."

"Jellal and Erza, Gajeel and Levy, Gray and Juvia, Zeref and First, and...am I missing any obvious ones?"

"I bet you Natsu and Lucy will get each other gifts. Everyone knows they like each other except for those two. It's so cute!"

"Right…"

They were only a couple minutes away from the guild hall's doors, and they were still holding each other's hand while walking. Both realized the implications of walking in like this, so they mutually decided it was too soon to let everybody know about their new relationship.

"They can find out next week," Laxus said while smirking.

 _Is he going to get me a gift for Valentine's Day? Oh my gosh! I need to think of my gift for him soon!_

They walked into the guild hall with their hands separated. Laxus opted to cross his arms as he usually does. They were welcomed back by their other guild members and Crime Sorciere members. However, there weren't any girls present.

"What the? Where are all the girls?"

"They're all working on their gifts! I have to go help too! Bye!" She ran to the back doors of the guild so she could go to Fairy Hills.

 _Wow. They're really taking this Valentine's gift thing seriously…_

"You should too, Sparky."

Laxus looked to his side. He didn't care about the nickname he was addressed with, but he wanted to know who had said that because he knew didn't say that out loud. Leaning against the wall was Cobra of Crime Sorciere. His real name was Erik though, so everybody in Fairy Tail referred to him as such.

"You were listening to my thoughts huh?"

"Yeah, I was. You should be thinking about getting a gift for your girl too. Trust me, girls take Valentine's Day very seriously."

"Oh and who will you be getting a gift for?"

"None of your business. You'll find out soon enough." He walked away while crossing his arms.

 _I guess I should think about what to get her now so I'm not panicking the day before. I'll go into town and see what I can get her._

Laxus walked toward the bar to grab a drink, only to see there was a cooler with a sign on it that read "ENCHANTED COOLER, ENDLESS BEER". Lisanna and Kinana were both at Fairy Hills, so this would do. Laxus took a beer and sat down, leaning back on the bar stool. He was soon met with his grandfather who opted to sit on the counter as he usually does.

"Afternoon, Gramps."

"Good afternoon, Laxus. Your mission was a success, yes?"

"I don't fail missions."

"How silly of me. I should have asked you if your date with Mira was what you expected."

Laxus choked on his beer for a second. "What? Date? You're a funny old man, you know that?"

Makarov smirked. He wasn't against his grandson dating Mirajane Strauss. He was concerned what would happen if he and Mirajane broke up. An emotionally distraught Satan Soul or an even stronger version other than her usual takeover would be a horrible scene for the guild to endure. "You have my blessing, kid. You're not the same idiot you were when you tried taking over this guild."

Laxus lit up. It was true he had been ashamed of himself after that incident. His demeanor changed because of it too. He was more reserved around most people. His inner kindness was more apparent though. He didn't think he'd ever regain his grandfather's trust after what had happened, so for him to be approving of his character and his relationship with Mira was uplifting.

"Thanks, Gramps."

"Yes, and I'm sure she'll also help you become the man you want to be. Maybe even THE man of this guild."

Laxus choked on his beer yet again. "What was that?!"

"You heard me. I'm not getting any younger. The wiser you become, the easier my decision will be when the day comes."

Laxus smiled. "Thanks, Geezer." He then got up to go into town. "I need to do a little shopping. What do women want on Valentine's Day?"

"Anything to brag about. I'm serious."

"Uh okay. I'll do my best." _What the fuck does that mean? Do I get her a gift to make the other girls jealous? Oh well. I'll see what's out there._

* * *

Natsu was sitting at a table in the guild hall, thinking about Lucy. His talk with Wendy made him a little more confident, but he was still scared to confess his feelings for the Celestial Mage. He then saw Wendy walking toward the back doors of the guild hall.

"Hey Wendy, can I ask you something?"

"Make it quick! I have to go to Fairy Hills to help the other girls!"

"Help them with what?"

"Valentine's Day is next week, so we're all helping each other with our gifts."

"Oh, I forgot about that. I was going to ask you about Lucy, but I guess I now know what to do. Is she getting me a gift?"

"I would bet she is, Natsu," she said with an assuring smile on her face.

"She's probably going to get me something great while I can't think of what I want to get her…"

"Think about who she is and what she likes. It's not that hard."

"Easy to say…alright, I'll think about it."

Wendy nodded and skipped over to Fairy Hills. Natsu then noticed Carla wasn't with her that whole time they were talking. _Maybe she's getting a gift for Happy, so she's already there._

Natsu thought about potential gifts he could get his blonde crush. _Maybe something for her gate keys. Maybe a new holster for her whip? Clothes? Nah she has plenty of clothes. God damn this is hard. I bet she's already got the best gift in the world for me._

Happy then zipped to the table Natsu was sitting at. "Hey Natsu, I'm going to the house to work on my gift for Carla. I'll see you later." Just as he was about to fly off, Natsu grabbed his tail, halting him.

"What are you getting her?"

"Wellll I was going to get her fish, but then I decided to get her new bows. She loves to wear them on her tail all the time. I also have a card, and I'll get her chocolate too."

Natsu smirked. His cat really knew what he was doing. "Alright, I guess I'll see you later."

"Aye!" He was off in a heartbeat.

Natsu then caught a familiar scent and turned his head to notice who had approached him.

"Hey Salamander, I need your help." It was Gajeel Redfox, the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"What do you want, rusty nail?"

"I'm getting a gift for Levy. I have an idea, but I need your help to make it work."

Natsu didn't know how to respond to that. What's your idea?"

"She already knows I love her, so I wanted to get something that's for her and her best friend. Everyone knows you like that blondie, so I thought it would make sense if you were a part of this."

"Go on." It seemed like everybody but Natsu knew he liked Lucy. At this point, he wasn't going to protest it.

"It sounds cheesy, but I was thinking of getting them friendship bracelets. I can use my iron to make the bands, and you can use your fire to engrave them. You and I can make each of them special with bonding lacrima, each with our respective magic residing in it."

Natsu liked the idea. He didn't want to work with the Metalhead to do this, but this was a good idea. "What gave you this idea?"

Gajeel looked away. "I sat around for a couple hours and her friendship with Lucy came to me when I was thinking of beating your face in."

 _Classic Gajeel._ "Alright, let's get started. It shouldn't take long right?"

"Wrong. Everything is going to be really easy up until we try bonding our magic with the lacrima. We need special bonding lacrima to get it done."

"Okay, and where do we get that?"

"There's a mountain where you can get this kind of lacrima in its mines. It's a day and half walking distance. I say walking because you and I are not getting on a fucking train."

"Oh god no. Yeah, walking is fine."

"Good. Let's leave tomorrow morning."

"Sounds good."

* * *

All the girls were in the hallways of Fairy Hills to work on their gifts. Each girl would make many cards every year, but there was always that one guy each girl made a nicer card and got a gift for. Crafts supplies and gift wrap were everywhere, cluttering the hallway. The girls also gave advice to one another whenever they needed help.

"I think I have an idea, Levy!"

"Let's hear it!"

Lucy then explained she would get Natsu a bed for his house. He was always sleeping in hers because his hammock wasn't nearly as comfortable.

"That's great, Lucy, but can I make a suggestion?"

"Sure! Please!"

"Well, he's always sleeping in your bed right?"

"Yeah…" Lucy couldn't help but recall all the times she had felt his warm body cuddle her unexpectedly. "What's your point?"

"My point is you're trying to get together with him. Getting him a new bed is doing the opposite!"

"Good point! I know! I'll get him a really nice pillow! This way, it's like I'm asking him to sleep in my bed!" She blushed, then realizing what she had just said out loud.

"There you go! I have to admit, it's really nice sleeping next to Gajeel! He's so large and muscular, yet he cradles me gently like a teddy bear," Levy said affectionately.

"I know what you mean," Mirajane said, butting in.

"What do you mean?" Lucy and Levy questioned in unison.

Mira decided there was no point in hiding it around those two. In fact, she needed help thinking of a gift, and they were her best options to ask for help. "I'm sorta kinda dating Laxus now…"

Lucy and Levy squealed. "THAT'S SO CUTE! What's he like? How did it happen? What are you getting him for Valentine's Day?"

The questions were overwhelming for Mira, but she answered them as best as she could. "He's really nice and caring. He's really the one who got me to do missions again and went with me on my first one in a really long time. We got together after that, but it's a long story how it all happened. I don't know what I should get him for Valentine's Day. I was hoping I'd ask you two for help. You two are also getting gifts for Dragon Slayers."

"So cute. Well, you heard what Lucy's getting Natsu. I'm getting Gajeel a new guitar amplifier because he's been complaining about his not having enough wattage. You have to think about what Laxus likes and what he may need," Levy said.

"I got it! I can get him new headphones! The old ones he has are so outdated after the seven years we were gone!"

"There you go!" Lucy said.

"I'm getting Erik a new jacket! He needs a thinner one for when it's not as cool outside, and he's always wearing one," Kinana said out of nowhere.

Mira, Lucy, and Levy all then remember Erik was also a Dragon Slayer. "Wow, I can't believe all of us are in love in with Dragon Slayers," Levy said while laughing.

"Well, I don't know if I love him yet, but I'm already really fond of him!" Mira smiled.

"Erik never shows his feelings, but I love him and I'm sure he love me," Kinana said. "I hope what I get him makes him happy!"

"Don't worry, Kinana! I'm sure he'll love anything you get him!" Lucy exclaimed.

The rest of the girls were also busy working on their gifts.

Juvia was knitting Gray a tight shirt. She enjoyed seeing him shirtless, even when he unknowingly made it happen, but she knew he didn't want to embarrass himself in public out of his bad habit. If his shirt was tight enough that he couldn't feel it, perhaps he wouldn't take it off. It was worth a shot, she thought. She wasn't stressing about Gray as much as she used to. Now that they were together, she was happily at ease. She felt loved, and she knew Gray would be happy just to be with her on Valentine's Day.

Erza was busily working on new bed sheets for Jellal. She was actually really good at sewing, so she was able to get the constellations on the sheets to look very clean and accurate. The Big Dipper constellation was sewn onto the pillow cases. It was after all the constellation of his _Grand Chariot_. She at the same time wondered what Jellal had gotten her. He was bad at lying, but he was good at keeping secrets.

Lisanna was thinking to herself at the end of the hallway. She had heard her sister and the other girls talking about who they were getting gifts for, and she decided she had heard enough. She asked Juvia if she could lay down on her bed in her room to think about her gift just to get away from everyone else. Juvia agreed, so Lisanna found herself laying down, staring at the ceiling.

 _I wish I had a Dragon Slayer I could be getting a gift for. I thought Natsu and I would be together when we were kids, but I guess things have changed. I'm happy he's happy liking Lucy, but now I have no clue what I'm doing anymore. Even Mira has Laxus now! How did that happen? All my friends are with slayers. Mira has Laxus, Levy has Gajeel, Juvia has Gray, and Kinana has Erik. He doesn't have to be a Dragon Slayer, but I would feel like I'm one of them if he was. Ugh. I don't even know if I'll have a Valentine and I'm stressing about the magic he'd use…are there any other Dragon Slayers left? Probably not. If there is one, can he be my Valentine?_

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel had been walking for over a day. They didn't talk too much at first, but then Natsu began asking him about how he and Levy got together. If Gajeel could find love, so could he.

"So you're saying you didn't know how you were going to tell her you love her, but when you thought were going to die, you just let it all out?"

"Pretty much. I thought I was fucking dead. She was right there, so I thought I had nothing to lose. I'm not good at emotional stuff, but she understands me really well."

"Yeah, I can tell. I never would have seen it coming if someone asked me before I left to train for a year if there was something going on between you two. What was it like being in the Council with her and Lily?"

"Lily and I were in the field while she was working behind a desk more often than not. I got to train a lot, so don't think you're stronger than me just because you got stronger!"

"Yeah whatever. We both know who'd win in a fight. I won last time."

"You mean the only time? You mean the time you needed your girl's horse guy to get you fire? Yeah, you won. Barely though. I could kick your ass right now, Salamander."

"We'll see once we get back to the guild. How much longer until we're there?"

"I can see it there. It's that white mountain."

"Cool. Let's eat something and get that damn lacrima."

As the two were eating, they both got the sense they were being watched. They looked at each other to confirm, knowing they both had the strong senses of a dragon. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and Natsu and Gajeel were ready to react. They were soon met with a man about their age and height. He was as muscular as Natsu, but not as much as Gajeel, carried a sword on his back, had brown hair, and his eyes…his eyes were a silver grey.

"What a surprise! Black Steel Gajeel and the Salamander? I can't believe I'd run into you two out here!" The man said. He didn't sound hostile to Natsu, but he was at ease when he realized Gajeel's guard had lowered.

"I recognize you. Have we met before?"

"Not formally. My name is Allister. I used to work in the Magic Council like you did. I was a part of a different division."

"I think I remember you by name. You were the magic swordsman who led one of the infantry groups right?"

"Bingo. What brings you two out here?"

"I could ask the same for you."

"Yes, well I quit the Council recently and was actually going to seek you two out. Recent developments have driven me to do so."

"Seek us out? Recent developments? What are you talking about, Allister?" Natsu questioned.

"First, tell me why you're here," Allister responded.

"We came to get bonding lacrima for a project we're working on."

"Bonding lacrima from the mountain right there? I was actually just there for the same reason. I realized I grabbed more than I needed when I was finished with my won project. I can save you time and hand you what I have left."

Allister than took off his backpack to take out a good-sized chunk of lacrima. It was more than enough for Natsu and Gajeel.

"Wow! Thanks man!" Natsu reached out to grab the lacrima, but he was halted by Gajeel.

"Now tell us why YOU'RE here."

"Right. I was making a new sword for myself, one that would complement my new magic well. I needed the bonding lacrima to make a sword that would last a lifetime." He then pointed at the sword on his back.

"That answers half of my question," Gajeel said.

"I was going to Fairy Tail because you have four Dragon Slayers, yes?"

"Five if you count Erik. He's not a Fairy Tail member, but he and his guild use our place as their base. You learned that before you left the Council right?"

"I knew of Erik, but I didn't know he and Crime Sorciere are at Fairy Tail. This makes things even better!"

"You still didn't really answer my question."

"I'm seeking out you Dragon Slayers because I have become one myself. I discovered what should be the last dragon lacrima in the world while still working in the Council. I took it for myself because it seemed as if it called out to me, wanting me to harness its power. After absorbing it, I have gained the power to be a Dragon Slayer. My sword power and my Dragon Slayer magic complement each other well, but I thought training with more experienced Dragon Slayers would be good for me, especially if I could train with you, Gajeel."

"Oh yeah? And why is that? Because I used to work in the Council?"

"No. It's because I am the Silver Dragon Slayer."

Gajeel then cackled. "Silver huh? I guess that would make sense. Tell you what. If you can show me your power is worth my time, I'll consider training with you here and there."

"Alright. What do you want me to do?"

"Arm wrestle me. Your attribute is another periodic metal. Can you use Dragon Scales?"

"Indeed I can."

"Beat me in an arm wrestle while using that enhancement. If you win, I'll train with you sometimes."

"I accept."

Both then activated their scales. Natsu had seen Gajeel's Iron Scales before. He had felt them too. He almost broke his hand when he did. However, he had never seen Allister's Silver Scales before. They were looked incredible. They shined in the sunlight so brightly, it was almost blinding.

"Let's get started," Allister said.

They found a dead tree to slice and cut down to make a surface for their small bout. Natsu counted them off and released their hands to allow them to begin. At first, it seemed like it was going to be a tie. Gajeel kept a calm expression the whole time, and Allister did a job matching him, but he soon felt as if his arm was going to break. After about two minutes of maintaining a tie, Gajeel swiftly sent Allister's fist and arm crashing down.

"Damn it. I lost…"

"It's fine. I just never lose."

"What about that time I beat—"

"SHUT IT SALAMANDER! What I'm sayin' is that proved enough to me. I'll work with you here and there."

"Does this mean I can join Fairy Tail?"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other. Both were confused.

"Isn't that what you were basically asking us for this whole time?" Natsu finally asked.

"Well, I was thinking of just living in Magnolia, periodically stopping by your guild."

"Nah man. That's fucking stupid. Just join us. You can earn a living and train with us," Gajeel said bluntly.

"Thank you so much! I can't wait to get there!" Allister exclaimed.

The three then began their trek back to the guild.

* * *

Lisanna, Mira, and Kinana were at the bar's counter, chatting before lunchtime.

"So did you get your Valentine's Day gift for your new boyfriend, Mira?" Kinana asked.

"Yup! I found a pair I'm sure he'll like!"

They then heard large, pounding footsteps racing towards them.

"MY SISTER HAS BOYFRIEND!? MIRA! WHO IS IT? TELL ME! HE BETTER BE MANLY ENOUGH FOR YOU!" Elfman yelled.

"Oh umm, well, it's…you see—"

"She's dating Laxus," the youngest Strauss sibling answered for on her older sister's behalf.

"Yeah, that's who," Mira said.

Elfman held a blank face for a few seconds before bursting. "NOW THAT'S MANLY! YOU PICKED A REAL MAN, SIS!" He walked away to resume what he was doing before he barged into the girls' conversation.

"Your brother is really enthusiastic. I wonder what he got Evergreen for Valentine's Day," Kinana said while pouring Mira a glass of lemonade.

"Enthusiastic. Yeah, let's go with that!"

All three shared a laugh until they noticed the guild hall's doors open to welcome unexpected guests.

Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Yukino walked into the guild. Fairy Tail and Sabertooth had a great relationship and kept in contact with each other, but nobody expected this. Also, nobody expected the configuration the four of them were in as they walked into the guild. Sting and Yukino were holding hands while Rogue and Minerva were doing the same.

Lisanna bit her lower lip. _Them too!? How is everyone hooking up with a slayer these days?_

"Long time, no see, guys!" Sting yelled as they made their way to the bar.

"We had a job not far from here and decided to pay a visit. We hope we didn't catch you at a bad time," Minerva said.

The three girls all shook their heads.

"Where is everyone? Your guild hall is almost empty? Where is Gajeel?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah and where's my boy Natsu?" Sting asked.

"Those two left together to get something. We think it's for Valentine's Day. That's why so many people aren't here. They're all getting gifts ready!" Mira explained.

"That sounds like fun! We were going back to our guild for Valentine's Day, but nobody else seems to care about that or being in a relationship like the four of us do. If you don't mind, would you be okay with us staying here in your town for Valentine's Day?" Yukino asked as she smiled.

"That sounds like a great idea!" The girls all said in unison.

"So you four are couples now?" Lisanna asked. She knew the answer, but she felt the need to ask anyway.

"Yes! It happened after the war was over, but you could say it didn't all begin then!" Minerva said as she leaned towards Rogue.

"Yes, you could definitely say that!" Yukino said as she smiled at Sting.

"How cute!" Mira exclaimed while clapping her hands.

"Any new couples in your guild? We already know about Gajeel and Levy and Gray and Juvia." Rogue asked.

"Oh umm, well, yes…you see—" Mira struggled to get her message across.

"She's dating Laxus," Lisanna and Kinana said in unison.

"Yeah, that's who," Mira said.

"Laxus!? That monster!? Damn. I guess it's fitting when you consider how scary you are when you fight. You definitely need someone like him…" Sting said. Mirajane took that as a compliment even though it didn't feel like one.

"You have to tell me how that happened," Minerva said, winking at Mira.

"Yes, please tell me too!" Yukino exclaimed.

"I'll tell you later when we can meet up with all the other girls!" Mira said hastily. She was looking forward to when her relationship with Laxus wasn't headline news anymore.

Sting and Rogue then looked alarmed.

"I sense three coming this way." Rogue said.

"It must Natsu, Gajeel, and Laxus." Sting followed.

"Three what?" The girls all questioned.

"Dragons," Sting and Rogue both replied.

The guild hall doors opened yet again. Sting and Rogue were mostly right about who was entering the guild. However, they could never have guessed who the third individual was.

"We're back!" Natsu yelled as he, Gajeel, and Allister walked toward the bar.

"Natsu!" Sting yelled.

"Gajeel!" Rogue also yelled.

They both looked at the third figure, wondering who he was. He smelled like a dragon. They were both confused.

"We thought you were walking in with Laxus," Mira asked.

"Laxus? No. This is a new recruit. He also used to work in the Council during the time I was there," Gajeel answered.

Allister was somewhat introverted, but he was outgoing when he made new friends, especially those who were also mages. He stretched out his arm to shake hands with Mira and the two Dragon Slayers in front of him.

"Hello, my name is Allister. Like Gajeel said, I used to work in the Council, but I quit not too long ago to join this guild. I hope you'll accept me here."

"Of course we will! I'll get the stamp to get you your guild mark! Which color do you want it to be?" Mira exclaimed.

"Blue please! It's my favorite color!"

"Blue it is!"

Allister then chatted with the members from Sabertooth. They were happy to meet him, but once he was about to explain to Sting and Rogue why they mistook him for another Dragon Slayer such as Laxus, he was immediately distracted.

Allister caught glimpse of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her hair was white and elegant. Her skin was flawless and radiant. Her figure was perfect. Her eyes…her eyes were a beautiful blue, his favorite color. He somewhat hastily finished his greeting with the members of Sabertooth to make his way to the bar's counter. Kinana was busy waiting on tables, so the white-haired beauty was alone for Allister to meet.

"Hello, my name is Allister. I'm a new member of Fairy Tail. Who might you be?"

Natsu and Gajeel made their way closer to the bar's counter but stopped nearing it when they realized what was going on.

"Hi there! My name is Lisanna Strauss! I'm Mira's little sister! I'm a member of this guild as well, but I spend most of the time working in the guild these days rather than going on missions!"

 _Oh my god! He's so hot! He's perfect! My god, those eyes! I could stare at him all day! Eeeeep! I hope he's not taken! Do I look good today!? Thank god I'm not wearing an apron! I need to know his full name!_

"What's your full name, Allister?"

 _Her voice is heavenly! It's as if I've been blessed with the grace of an angel! If she sang to me right now, I think I'd melt!_

"How rude of me! My full name is Allister Graf!"

Gajeel then laughed loudly. His laugh was incredibly unique and was frequent when he fought, trash-talked, or teased Levy. However, not many things made him laugh purely out of humor because he was difficult to entertain. Natsu had to know what sparked this.

"What's so funny, metalhead?" Natsu asked.

"His initials, Salamander. We didn't ask him for his full name back when we met him. His initials are AG. Ag is the atomic symbol for silver."

"Ohhh! That is funny! HA!" Natsu chuckled.

"Why is that funny?" Lisanna asked, feeling as if she was missing something obvious.

"Yes, I forgot to mention it earlier to all of you except for Natsu and Gajeel. I am a second generation Dragon Slayer. I am the Silver Dragon Slayer."

Everybody was shocked. Sting and Rogue were finally at ease when they realized what had triggered their senses to pick up three dragons. Mira returned to somewhat break the silence when she came back with a guild mark stamper.

"You said blue right? Where would you like it to be?"

Allister thought for a second and then took off his sword, bag, jacket, and shirt, essentially stripping his upper body.

"I'd like it here," he said pointing to his right shoulder.

Lisanna almost fainted right then and there. Allister was perfect when she first saw him. He became even more perfect when he introduced himself like a gentleman. She had to admit her interest in him did go up after hearing his status as a Dragon Slayer. However, after seeing his muscular upper body, she thought she was going to melt. She could feel her face turning red which was a bad thing when you consider how pale she and her sister are.

After Allister got his guild mark, he began to get his clothes back on. Everyone else sat down at the tables to relax. Once he was finished, he noticed Lisanna was staring at him. He smiled and gathered all the confidence he could muster.

"Would you like to get dinner later, Lisanna? You could show me around Magnolia. I'm really new to this place and would really appreciate a nice person guiding me!"

Lisanna squealed internally. "I'd love to! Can you meet me here at around seven tonight?"

"Sounds good! I guess I'll now meet my new guild master! It was a pleasure meeting you, Lisanna, and I look forward to our evening together," Allister said smiling as he walked toward Makarov's office.

Lisanna smiled and waved. Once the Silver Dragon Slayer turned the corner to walk down the hallway, she turned her back to the counter to slowly slide down to the floor. She couldn't believe what just happened. Her heart was racing. She tried to calm herself, but couldn't. She wondered if she was in love. She wasn't a firm believer in love at first sight, but meeting Allister was certainly changing that belief. She had a date with him the same evening they had met. It was a date. No question it was a date. Dinner and walking around Magnolia? Date. She had to tell her sister. She needed advice on what to wear. She…she had to hide this from her brother. She saw how Elfman reacted to Mira having a boyfriend. The only reason he didn't go on any further with her was because she's dating Laxus. He knew Laxus was plenty man for his sister. Lisanna didn't know Allister though. She decided to play it safe and wait to tell her brother.

Lisanna stood up from where she sat. She had finally calmed down and looked at the clock. She had less than six hours until her date with the most perfect man she had ever met.

* * *

 **That was a long chapter! I hope I didn't make Lisanna sound shallow. I really felt bad for her being so irrelevant to the story. I know I'm not making the characters' missions very detailed, but I feel like that's not the important thing when I'm still setting the stage for the big thing. Everything that has happened so far is what I've planned on doing before I started to actually write the story. Do you like Allister? I'm trying to model him after myself. He's basically who I am and who I'd like to be if I was a character in Mashima's Fairy Tail. I purposely made his last name Graf because I'm a quarter German and Lisanna's last name is German (Strauss). The story is rated M for a reason. There has been some swearing, but things have not become truly M just yet. We're getting there...Patience!**


	7. Charming the Fair Maiden

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

 **Author's Note: From now on, unless otherwise noted, I want you all to think of Natsu wearing the clothes he wore during his fight with Jackal. For Gajeel, he's wearing what he wore when they were going to Blue Pegasus to get Laxus during the Alvarez arc (when he made the bag joke to tease Levy). Levy is also wearing the same clothes she wore then. I'm very fond of those outfits for those characters, so I want my story to be read with those in mind. Thanks!**

* * *

 **Charming the Fair Maiden**

Lisanna looked at the clock. It was almost four in the afternoon. She was looking forward to her evening with Allister, but she was also nervous. She had just met him, yet she could already tell she loved every bit of him. She didn't want to mess anything up. As she was thinking about what she would wear that evening, she was startled by the man she stressing over.

"Oh Lisanna, I forgot to mention you don't have to wear anything fancy for our evening together. I was only permitted to wear limited attire while with the Council, so I don't have much clothes yet. Just dress comfortably! We'll be walking quite a bit!"

Lisanna smiled and nodded to Allister as she watched him walk towards Erza and Freed who were sharing a table nearby. She was caught in a daze whenever he was in her sight, and this was only after meeting him hours ago.

"You two are Erza and Freed, yes?" Allister asked the two mages in front him.

"Yes, indeed we are. You are our newest member, Allister, right?" Freed responded. Listening to the two of them was entertaining. Both spoke with a gentleman's tone that was comforting and mature. Freed was definitely worse though.

"Yes, I am! It's a pleasure to meet you two!" Allister then shook both of their hands. "I was hoping I'd get to meet Gajeel once I came to Fairy Tail, but the two of you were the next mages on my list of people I desperately wanted to meet after the Dragon Slayers. You two are both skilled with a sword, so I was wondering if we could train together here and there. I'm always eager to improve by being around those who share the same skills as I do."

"Indeed, you could say I know how to use a sword," Erza commented somewhat sarcastically. "but you should also train with Pantherlily, Gajeel's Exceed and companion. His swordsmanship rivals mine and Freed's."

"Training with Gajeel is becoming more exciting! Thanks for letting me know about Pantherlily!"

"Your sword on your back, may we see it? The handle on its own looks beautiful," Freed commented.

"Indeed! Let's see it!" Erza added.

Allister then unsheathed his sword. Its blade was finally exposed, and it handsomely radiated in the light. He handed it over to Erza to inspect.

"Wow. Who crafted this? What are the materials!?" Erza exclaimed.

"Indeed! I too must know! The craftsmanship is incredible! The embellishments on the handle are breathtaking!" Freed added.

"Actually, I was the one who made it…" Allister modestly disclosed.

"YOU MADE THIS!?" Erza and Freed yelled in unison.

"Yes. The blade itself was crafted from my own silver. The handle's base is also my silver but it is plated in palladium. The accents are rhodium, but the jewel is bonding lacrima that glows blue because it is infused with my magic. It took me a few hours to make that sword, but its size, weight, and design are personal and perfect for me."

Erza and Freed marveled at the sword as Allister explained how he made it. What impressed them the most, other than its aesthetics, was how well-balanced it was. They handed it back to Allister when they were done drooling over it.

"With a sword like that, you must be an excellent swordsman." Erza stated.

"Haha yes I'd like to consider myself a good swordsman, but I'm always trying to improve myself. After acquiring my Dragon Slayer power, I've been learning to incorporate my first magic with my new magic. It's been fun and frustrating at the same time."

"A true mage always welcomes a good challenge. I think I speak for Erza and myself when I say we are open to any training with you. It'd be an honor!" Freed exclaimed.

"Thank you! The honor would really be mine though! The mighty Titania and Dark Freed as training partners? It'd be a dream come true."

The three conversed for a few more minutes before Allister politely said he had to leave to look for living arrangements nearby. He left the guild and began looking at nearby apartments.

"What are you working on, Freed?" Erza asked the green-haired man in front of her.

"Responding to a letter."

"Who are you writing to?"

"Someone I met after the Grand Magic Games. We've been in contact ever since. I'm hoping she can come here soon to visit."

Erza, and probably most of the guild, couldn't put a stamp on Freed's sexuality. Was he into women? Men? Both? It wasn't really clear. He was clearly attached to Laxus, but the jury was still out.

"Well, I hope she can visit you soon."

"Thank you, Erza," Freed replied as he continued to write.

* * *

Lisanna finished her shift at the guild at five. She rushed herself home to get ready and talk to her sister for advice regarding her evening with Allister.

"MY SISTER HAS A DATE! OH THEY GROW UP SO FAST!"

"Not so loud, Mira! I don't want Elfman to know! He'll judge Allister and embarrass me!"

"Good point. It's hard to hide my excitement though! A handsome boy is spending an evening with my sister! I have to make sure you're ready!"

"He said dress comfortably and not fancy because we'll be walking through town."

"Yes, but I have to make sure you're ready!"

"What else is there?"

"Your makeup and your plan, of course!"

"I don't wear much makeup at all, and I was thinking of just walking through places like Kardia Cathedral, the museum, maybe the marketplace, the carnival, and then eat something or just drink some coffee."

"My sister is already grown up! I can't believe she already knows what she's doing!" Mira was tearing up, much to Lisanna's surprise.

"Mira, calm down! I'm eighteen! This was eventually going to happen…"

"Yes, you're right. If you're so sure of your appearance and where you'll be going tonight, then what help did you need from me?"

"Oh ummm…well I don't know how to say this, but…HOW DO I TALK TO A HOT BOY WITHOUT LOOKING STUPID?!"

"Oh that's easy, sis! You just need to be yourself and tell yourself he's crazy about you. You won't be nervous when you think he's feeling the same way!"

"What if he doesn't feel the same way?!"

"Lisanna, he literally asked you out on a date a few minutes after meeting you."

"Is this a date? I mean, I'm just showing him around Magnolia and—"

"It's a date. I'm sure he likes you as much as you like him. Relax and have fun! There's a lot to show him on his first evening here!"

"You're right sis. I can do this! I'm a Strauss! You found Laxus! I'll make Allister mine!"

"That's the spirit! You should also think of getting him a Valentine's Day gift!"

"You're right! It's not too late! I'll think about that as we're together this evening!

Lisanna decided to nap and shower before her evening with the Silver Dragon Slayer. She wanted to be energized and look her best.

* * *

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel were working on their gifts for Valentine's Day.

"GOD DAMN IT, SALAMANDER! THIS IS YOUR LAST TRY! GET IT RIGHT!" Gajeel yelled. Natsu was having trouble keeping the engraving for the bracelets consistent. They decided on a font for one of them, but when it came to replicating it, except for the name, Natsu failed to copy the aforementioned font several times already. Gajeel was especially mad because this one would be his bookworm's bracelet.

"I'm trying, man! It ain't as easy as it looks! Make me another!" Natsu yelled back.

"Get it right this time!"

Gajeel created another band by using his magic. His iron was special because it was exceptionally strong and it was rustproof. Natsu once again began engraving by precisely using his flames and his index finger. His handwriting with a pen was awful, but it was significantly better when he used his fire.

"I think I got it!"

Gajeel closely examined the bands, making sure they were identical except for the names.

"Good. Now we can add the bonding lacrima."

"What about their last names? Shouldn't I add those too?"

"I don't plan keeping Levy's last name as McGarden, so leave it blank." Gajeel was trying to sound tough, but even he couldn't look a bit embarrassed when he said that.

"Damn. You must really love her."

"She's the best thing that's ever happened to me. That's why I'm not letting you screw this up."

"Alright alright. How do we bond our magic with this lacrima?"

"It's easy. You just hold a small piece in your hand and focus your magic into that same hand. I'll cut the pieces for us."

Gajeel handed Natsu his piece of bonding lacrima. He decided to bond his magic with his piece before Natsu did, so Natsu could see the finished product. After focusing his magic into his hand for almost a minute, he opened his fist to reveal the lacrima had become a glowing green instead of the boring white it was before he influenced it.

"Your turn, Salamander."

Natsu did the same thing as Gajeel did, finishing in about the same amount of time. His lacrima then glowed a bright red.

"Good. Now I can install them into the bracelets," Gajeel said before he took both lacrima and morphed the bracelets to hold to them securely.

"Damn! They turned out great! I hope Lucy likes hers!"

"I couldn't care less. Lev better love hers."

"Lev? I thought you call her shrimp."

"I used to, but she hates it, and as much as I love to tease her, all I can call her that makes fun of her is bookworm and shortstack. She loves it when I call her by her name or say Lev for short."

"Gajeel, the Junk Dragon Slayer, is whipped by a girl at least a foot shorter than him. That's hilarious!"

"Shut the fuck up, Salamander! You'd do the same thing for blondie!"

"Yeah probably, but it's funnier because it's you! You're always acting tough, but you're such a softie when it comes to her!"

Gajeel growled. "Be thankful I gave you an idea, Salamander. Lord knows what kind of stupid shit you would've thought of."

Natsu scratched his head. Gajeel had him beat there.

"Okay thanks. Thanks for the idea. I hope Lucy AND Levy like them."

"You owe me. I've got to go now. She's probably waiting for me back the guild."

"Yeah I still need to get Lucy a card. I'll see you later, man."

Gajeel grunted in response and left to return to the guild where his woman awaited him. Natsu went into town looking for a card and to pick flowers for Lucy.

* * *

Lisanna walked toward the guild hall to meet with Allister. She was dressed comfortably per Allister's request. As she walked into the guild hall, she noticed Allister was chatting with Gray. Juvia was eating a snack next to Gray.

"So you're a Demon Slayer huh? This guild seems to have every form of lost magic you can think of…"

"As far as I know, I'm the only one around."

"You must feel special being with him, Juvia," Allister jokingly said.

"I feel special because I am with the man I love," she said before she kissed Gray on the cheek.

Lisanna always thought Juvia and Gray probably had the cutest relationship on paper. She's water, and he's ice. That's as perfect as it gets. She walked over to their table from behind to surprise Allister. She held her hands behind her back and lowered her head to just above his shoulder.

"Ready?" She softly said.

 _I knew she was there, but I'll act somewhat surprised. Actually, I'll return the favor…_

Without turning his upper body, he rotated his head so his face was directly at the side of hers. He softly answered her question directly into her ear.

"Yes."

It was more than a simple word. It had a coarseness to it that was hypnotic, and the "s" sound lingered slightly. It was too much for Lisanna that it sent shivers throughout her body.

 _If I'm reacting to him saying one word, how am I going to get through one evening with him?!_

They both left the table and waved to Gray and Juvia who remained seated.

As they walked out of the guild, Lisanna noticed what Allister had chosen to wear. He was wearing a tight grey t-shirt, loose black pants that hugged his ankles, and white shoes. He was also wearing an elbow brace that was similar to what Gajeel wears. She couldn't help but marvel at his muscular, toned figure that was even more obvious because of his shirt. She also noticed his sword wasn't on his back.

"Where did you put your sword?"

"Oh I didn't think it was necessary to carry around, so I left it with Erza along with my other stuff. Did you want me to bring it?" He asked jokingly.

"Oh no no. I was just curious!" They hadn't left the guild, and she had already asked him a stupid question.

Allister smiled. He could tell she was nervous. He was somewhat nervous before she had arrived, but that easily went away when he realized how cute she was while she was stressing out. He decided to make things easier for her. He reached out for her hand, signaling her they should begin their walk around town.

At first, Lisanna didn't know how to react to his outstretched hand, but she accepted it as soon as she realized what he was doing. She did feel calmer with his larger hand cradling hers.

"Let's go! I have a lot to show you!"

They made their way to Kardia Cathedral as one of their stops. It was one of the biggest churches in Fiore, so Lisanna figured it would be worth showing him.

"Wow! The architecture is amazing! I see some of it has been restored though. Was there a storm that damaged it relatively recently?"

"Oh actually Laxus, Natsu, and Gajeel fought here years ago…" She was somewhat embarrassed to admit that.

"In a church? What happened?"

"It's a long story. I wasn't around when it happened, but Laxus was going through a phase and tried taking over the guild. Natsu and Gajeel barely took him down. Laxus was kicked out of the guild for a while before Gildarts brought him back."

"What do you mean you weren't around when it happened? I understood everything you said except for that."

"Everyone thought I was dead, but I was in Edolas for two years. I came back when the others came to Edolas."

"You must have been through a lot…"

"Yeah it's fine though! I'm happy everything worked out!"

Allister smiled. "I am too. I wouldn't be here this evening if things hadn't of worked out."

Lisanna blushed. Her sister's advice was working. She was talking to him without sounding like an idiot. She didn't think she had to convince herself he was feeling the same about her though. The way he looked at her, held her hand, and spoke to her was so comforting. She felt as if she had known him her whole life even though twelve hours ago he wasn't a member of the guild.

They then walked to the museum. It was a brief visit because it was closing in less than an hour, but they made the most of it. Allister was incredibly knowledgeable about many of things they saw in the museum. The curator even had questions to ask him.

After the museum, Lisanna decided it would be fun to show him the marketplace. Allister's face lit up when he caught glimpse of the stationary store. He almost ran inside before he realized he was still holding her hand. Lisanna then realized how much of a dork Allister was when it came to pens, ink, and paper.

"Wow! This shop has everything! This is my favorite brand of ink! The paper quality is great! I don't have to travel far anymore to buy things!" He easily spent five minutes looking at the fountain pens behind the counter.

 _It's so cute how he's acting like a kid at the candy store right now._

As they made their way around a corner of the store, they noticed familiar head of pink hair that was in the card section. Natsu was standing there, inspecting the selection of Valentine's Day cards. Lisanna and Allister decided to see what he was up to.

"Hey Natsu! What brings you here? Picking out a card?" Allister asked.

"Yeah I'm trying to pick something, but there are a ton of good ones."

"Who's it for?" Lisanna asked. She would normally be jealous, but recent events in the past day prevented that.

"Oh umm it's for a person."

"Really? And here I thought it was for your cat," Allister said sarcastically. "Come on, Salamander. You don't have to be secretive. We know it's for a girl."

"Okay fine. It's for Lucy. I got her a gift, and now I just need the card and some flowers."

"So cute!" Lisanna squealed.

"Don't tell her! She doesn't know!" Natsu said hastily.

"Relax, Natsu. We won't say anything. We don't even know what your gift for her is." Allister replied.

"You'll find out. I hope she'll like it. I think I'll take this card. I have to preorder some flowers. Later!"

Natsu was gone in a heartbeat. Allister and Lisanna couldn't help but laugh at how he was acting.

"Do you want to stop by one of the carnival booths before getting some coffee or tea?" Lisanna asked.

"Whatever you want, Lisanna."

"We're walking around for you, you goof!"

"Oh yeah…"

They made their way to the carnival to stop by some booths. Allister was immediately drawn toward one that was giving out giant stuffed animals.

"Which animal would you like?"

"I mean, I guess I'd like the brown bear, but are you sure you can win one? You have to guess where the ball ends up after that guy rolls it into a covered tray. It's all based on luck."

"Relax. I'll win whatever you want."

Allister sat down in front of the man and paid the jewels required to play. He pointed at the brown bear when the man asked which prize he was aiming to win. After the ball was rolled into the tray. It made many noises before it had eventually stopped. Lisanna had no clue which of the thirty holes had it. You couldn't even tell what the tray looked like because it was covered. It had thirty numbered circles on its cover, and that was it.

Allister thought for a second before pointing at the eighteenth hole. The man took off the tray's cover to reveal the ball was in fact in it. As promised, he handed over the stuffed bear. Allister asked if he could hold onto it until they were done sitting down at the nearby café. The man agreed. As they were walking toward the café, Lisanna had to ask Allister how he managed to guess correctly.

"How did you do that? Was it your hearing?"

"No, with my ears, it would have been hard to tell which hole out of maybe three or four had the ball."

"Then how did you do it?"

"The ball was made of silver," he smiled.

"Of course…"

They both laughed as they entered the café. They then began thinking about what to drink.

"What will you be drinking?" Lisanna asked him.

"Hazelnut coffee. It's the only coffee I drink."

"Oh that sounds good! I'll also have that!"

They sat across from each other and continued to talk to each other. Neither one of them was feeling nervous. They both felt comfortable talking to one another as if they had known each other for years.

"Magnolia is fantastic! I'm so happy I'm here!" Allister said before sipping on his coffee.

"I am too!"

 _Perfect opportunity._ "Are you happy you're here in Magnolia or that I'm here?"

Lisanna turned red. She knew she was obviously referring to the latter. "Both," she cleverly said.

Allister couldn't help but laugh. "Well, I'm especially glad I'm sitting here with you, Lisanna." He too couldn't hide his blush.

After finishing their coffee and claiming their carnival prize, they made their way back to the Strauss house. They held hands, interlocking their fingers. Allister couldn't help but think about how good it felt to hold her smooth, feminine hand in his calloused, masculine hand. Lisanna was hoping her brother wasn't home so she could slip past him without having to explain herself. As they reached the front door, she stopped and turned to face her date. She smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks for letting me show you around town. I think I had more fun than you did," she whispered.

"This was the best night of my life, Lisanna. You're the reason why," he whispered back into her ear.

Lisanna felt the most confident she had ever felt that evening that it all happened so quickly. She pulled away from their hug and kissed him on the cheek. As she turned toward the door, she looked back to see his expression. He was dazed and lightly touching the cheek she had just kissed. She smiled at him before walking inside her home and closing the door.

Allister returned to reality once the door had shut.

 _I love her. I need to make her mine. I—I need to get her a gift for Valentine's Day before I sleep tonight. No…I'll make it for her._

He then walked back to the guild to reclaim his stuff from Erza.

* * *

Lisanna was still leaning her back toward the door she had just closed. She was breathing heavily while she was still clutching the bear he had won her. She couldn't believe she had just done that, yet she was so happy she did. Suddenly, she heard her sister running towards her.

"HOW DID IT GO!?"

"It was the best night of my life…I think I'm in love."

Her sister let out a squeal. "Tell me everything that happened!"

Lisanna then filled her sister in on the details of her date. Once she finished with the detail of her kissing him on the cheek, Mira couldn't help but jump up and down in excitement.

"My sister is already a pro! That bear is so cute by the way! That bracelet is also cute! Did he also get you that?"

"Bracelet? What bracelet?" Lisanna was confused until she noticed the charm bracelet on her right wrist. It was clearly made of silver, and there was one charm hanging on it. It was in the shape of a heart. She was speechless.

"Did you not notice it when you put it on?"

"That's the thing, Mira! I didn't notice it or put it on! He must have made it for me as he held my hand on the way here!"

"Awww what a gentleman! The bracelet is beautiful! If the whole Dragon Slayer Swordsman thing doesn't work out, he should become a jeweler!"

They both laughed. Lisanna then looked at the bracelet again. She couldn't help but feel butterflies when she looked at the heart charm. Allister really did win her heart in less than a day.

"I need to get him a gift for Valentine's Day, Mira!"

"I wonder what he'll get you!"

"You think he'll get me a gift?"

"Lisanna, what kind of question is that? He's clearly in love with you!"

Lisanna was as red as Natsu's flames. "I think I need to lay down."

"Light-headed?"

"…Yes."

* * *

Allister walked into the guild through its back doors to find Erza sitting at a table with his stuff on it. Erza herself was sitting next to Jellal, leaning on him with her head resting over his shoulder as he read his book. Allister made his way to the table and quietly began grabbing his stuff. Erza then woke up when she heard the sword being lifted off the table.

"How was your date?"

"Oh. You're awake…it was great!" He then looked at Jellal who he had yet to formally meet. "You must be Erza's boyfriend, Jellal. I've heard of you while with the Council. Your power is something of lore."

"Thank you for the flattering words, Allister, but I'm powerless when she's around me," he laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Even the mighty Jellal is powerless around the woman he loves! I can't say I blame you! I was just on my way back to my inn, so I'll be going now."

"Before you leave, I have to ask you who was your date?"

"Lisanna Strauss. I just walked her back to her home."

"Lisanna huh? Be wary of her brother. He is very protective of her, and rightfully so."

"Yes, she mentioned the incident as we had coffee. I can't blame him. I'll protect her with all my power."

"You met her hours ago, and now you swear to protect her with all your power? You must be in love, Allister," Jellal smirked.

Allister laughed as he grabbed his stuff. "I could say the same for you too."

Jellal then looked at Erza who was smiling at him. He returned to looking at Allister. "You wouldn't be wrong," he grinned.

"Haha have a good evening, you two."

As Allister was walking out of the guild, he saw a flash of light out of the corner of his eye. He then felt a hand grasp his shoulder. It wasn't an aggressive move, so he calmly turned his head to meet the stare of the Lightning Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar.

"I heard you went out on a date with Lisanna tonight."

"Yes, you could say that…"

"You better treat her right or else you're going to feel her sister's wrath."

Allister wasn't afraid of him or Mirajane. He wasn't really afraid of anyone. At least, he thought he wasn't.

"Aren't you the one dating her sister?"

"Yes, and that's exactly how I know what I'm talking about."

He withdrew his hand and began walking into the guild hall.

"It was nice to meet you, Laxus."

"Likewise."

* * *

It was midnight when Zeref and Mavis were in their room. Mavis was reading a book while Zeref was writing something. Zeref was still dressed for the day, but Mavis was sitting against the headboard of their bed, dressed for bed.

"A lot has been going on in the guild in the past week, Zeref."

"I'm aware of some things, but not everything."

"I'm aware of everything that's verbally said here."

 _I fucking knew it…good thing I didn't tell Jellal anything about her gift._ "So you heard me and Jellal the other night?"

She smiled. "Yes, I did. I appreciate you helping him. Other stuff has happened that I'm not sure you're aware of."

"Such as? I'm only aware of Jellal and Erza and Laxus and Mirajane getting together. Gajeel and Levy and Gray and Juvia have been couples for a little while now."

"I'm not telling you anything else until you come to bed!"

"Fine. You win." Zeref then went over to their closet to hang his clothes. He emerged wearing only simple boxers. He climbed onto the bed to lay next to his beloved. "Now will you tell me?"

"Yes, that's better," she giggled. "You were right about your brother. He and Lucy are getting gifts for one another."

"I knew that idiot had a thing for her. Who else?"

"Erik and Kinana are exchanging gifts."

"That's fitting. Who else?"

Mavis put away her book, turned off the lights, albeit reluctantly, and began to snuggle next to her beloved. "I'm having trouble remembering…"

"You're nearly two-hundred years old, and you're forgetting things that have happened in the past week?" He then began to kiss her cheek, leaving a trail of kisses down her neck.

"There we go! Now I remember!"

 _She's playing this game again…_

"Lisanna Strauss and our newest recruit, Allister Graf, went out on a date tonight!"

"Really? I was unaware of this. He's a second generation Dragon Slayer whose element is silver, correct?"

"Yes, that's correct."

"I only spoke to him briefly when he introduced himself to Makarov. He seems like a good person. Are there any other developments I'm unaware of?" He picked up where he left off kissing her.

Mavis struggled to get her words out. "Freed seems to have a love interest who isn't local."

"Freed? Is he into men or women? I can't quite tell."

"I'm not sure myself. However, he frequently exchanges letters with this person and told Erza it's a girl he's been writing to."

"Alright, so is that everyone else?"

"Sting and Yukino and Rogue and Minerva paid a visit to the guild today. They're staying in town for Valentine's Day."

"And those are the new couples as you just mentioned them? I thought you can only tell what's going amongst members of Fairy Tail."

"No, as long as something is verbally said within the land this guild owns, I'm aware of it. Those are the couples by the way."

"All the Dragon Slayers seem to be doing well," he jokingly said.

"That's all I'm aware of by the way. Everyone else has been quiet about their Valentine's Day plans and whatnot. Are you satisfied?"

"Not yet." He then rolled her over, so he could kiss her lips.

Mavis returned his kiss until they eventually fell asleep.

Valentine's Day was only a few days away, and neither of the two immortals could predict what would happen on that highly-anticipated day.

* * *

 **Chapter 500 was great!**

 **The next chapter is finally going to be Valentine's Day. A lot of things are going to happen, and they will lead to something big. I hope you've picked up on everything I've written along the way. Many things are going to make sense as they surface. The next chapter will essentially be the gift exchange and the other stuff that will follow. Then we'll have some Gajevy (my OTP) along with NaLu having a serious, one on one talk about what they are after they exchange gifts and after the big thing is announced. Rated M is coming next chapter, but don't expect that shit to get crazy so quickly. I'm trying to write a realistic story, and Gajeel and Levy have never done that stuff before. It'll be fun!**


	8. Valentine's Day

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Valentine's Day**

The guild hall was incredibly lively February 14th. It was usually lively, but that day, everyone was civil rather than picking fights. Friends typically gave simple cards and candy to each other. This way, everybody felt involved, but it was a given those exchanging gifts with actual Valentine's did more. The men all got their Valentines flowers and chocolates along with their gifts while the women all gave handmade cards along with their gifts. It wasn't uncommon for some of the men to also give a card, but usually those were bought from a store. Valentine's Day was also known to be the day people become fully aware of new interests and relationships. Some were expected while others….were a huge surprise.

Lucy sat anxiously at a table, guarding her gift she got for Natsu. She couldn't help but wonder if he had gotten her a gift. She hoped so because if he hadn't, she would feel so embarrassed to be the only one with a gift. At the same time, she wondered what he could have gotten her had he decided to get her a gift.

 _I can't imagine him doing stuff like this. He's pretty unknowledgeable about this stuff. Does he even know how to shop for a girl? He didn't have his mom growing up. I wonder if Igneel ever talked to him about human girls. Does Natsu think like a dragon when it comes to the opposite gender? I should ask Levy if Gajeel does…_

Lucy looked up to realize Levy had sat down next to her, holding two cards that were obviously given to her by Jet and Droy.

"Are you ready to give him your gift?" Levy smiled.

"Yeah…sure. What do I say though? 'Hey, I got you this gift because I like you'?"

"Just tell him you got him a gift because you want him to be your Valentine. I don't think even he can mess that up."

"Easy for you to say! You already have Gajeel! You'd be as scared or even more scared right now if you two weren't already together!"

Levy was about to retort, but she had nothing to support a counterargument. "Relax, Lucy. I'm pretty sure he feels the same way."

"Do you think he got me a gift?"

"I don't know about that one…I can't imagine what he'd get you? Food?"

"Oh god…." Sadly, Lucy actually wouldn't have been surprised if that was the case. "Is that your gift for Gajeel? The amplifier?"

"Yup! I know he'll like it! Natsu will like your gift too! He loves sleeping next to you!"

Lucy giggled. She couldn't remember there ever being a week Natsu hadn't slept in her bed at least four times. Then, while in the middle of her thoughts, she saw Laxus and Mira kissing from across the guild hall.

"Hey Levy, do you see what I—"

"Hey Lucy!"

"Hey Levy!"

Both girls turned their heads to realize the two Dragon Slayers walking towards them. Both had a bouquet of flowers in one hand and a box of chocolates in the other. It was almost comical how two of the strongest mages on the continent looked so harmless and human in that moment.

 _He actually got me a gift?! He wants me to be his Valentine?! No way!_

Natsu smiled as he walked up to her. He nervously cleared his throat and recited the words he had practiced saying many times in front of a mirror before arriving at the guild. "Hey Lucy, I was wondering if you'd be my Valentine?" _Please say yes! What the fuck do I do if she says—_

"YES!"

 _Oh never mind then…_ "Yes! Thank you! I got you these!" He then handed her the flowers and chocolates. He could tell she was surprised he had chosen such a nice arrangement for the flowers and that he knew she preferred milk chocolate. "I spent literally thirty minutes picking flowers for you," he said embarrassingly while scratching the back of his head.

"Awwwww Natsu! That's so sweet!" Lucy didn't even try hiding her blush. She instead hugged him tightly.

 _I could get used to this…I wonder how she'll react after seeing her gift._

"I was actually also hoping you'd be my Valentine, Natsu!" She then pulled out the card she had made for him. It was made from white paper, and on the front it had a drawing of them riding a dragon that appeared to be Igneel. Inside, it read "Happy Valentine's Day! You make my heart soar like a dragon flying through the sky!"

Natsu couldn't help but laugh after reading the inside. "That's really cute, Lucy!"

"Sorry! It sounded corny, I know! I also got you a gift!" She then grabbed the pillow that was wrapped up in red wrapping paper. After tearing through it, he was incredibly confused, wondering why she had gotten him a pillow. While trying to not sound suggestive, Lucy explained the meaning of her gift. "It's a comfier pillow for when you sleep next to me."

"Ohhh! I do love sleeping next to you! _Holy shit I sound fucking stupid._ Thanks Lucy! That was really thoughtful of you!" _Damn, this pillow feels amazing! I might just need to sleep in her bed every night…I hope she likes my gift for her._ "I also got you a gift! We just need to wait for Gajeel and Levy!"

"Okay, but why? Did they both help you with it? _Levy would have told me if she helped Natsu. Right?_

"Kind of…"

As Lucy was giving her gift to Natsu, Levy was doing the same to Gajeel.

"Holy crap! This amp is exactly what I've been wanting!"

"I'm glad you like it Gajeel!"

"Come here, shortstack!" Gajeel then bent over to give her a quick kiss. It was clear he was very happy his gift, considering his usual public affection toward his girlfriend. "Now go stand next to Lucy."

"Oh uh why?"

"You'll see."

Lucy and Levy were then beside each other while the two Dragon Slayers reached into their pockets to pull out their gifts. They were both holding small boxes that were secured by ribbon.

"Did you two get us the same gift?" Lucy asked.

"Got? No. Made? Yes. Just open them!" Gajeel responded.

Each Dragon Slayer handed over his gift to his respective Valentine, watching the boxes being opened frantically. Once both were opened, Lucy and Levy saw two matching bracelets that secured glowing lacrima.

"Oh my goodness! You two made these?!" Levy gasped.

"Yeah we worked together to get you two Valentine's gifts. They're friendship bracelets. The lacrima is a special bonding lacrima that holds our magic. Yours has mine while Lucy's has Salamander's. Each band itself is made of my iron while the engraving was done by Salamander."

"They're beautiful! I can't believe you two made these! I'm even more surprised you two were able to cooperate while doing it…" Lucy said.

"Yeah, I'd imagine you two would fight each other to the death if you had to do something as tedious as this!" Levy said with a chuckle.

"Yeah I was this close to kicking Gajeel's ass a few times, but I kept it together for you," Natsu said directly to Lucy.

"What are you trying to say, Salamander? You think you could just beat me whenever?"

"Well, yeah. I've done it before sooo…"

"YOU'RE REALLY BRINGING UP THAT FIGHT AGAIN? THAT'S IT! WE'RE HAVING A REMATCH! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS THIS TIME!"

"BRING IT ON, METALHEAD!"

"Guys! Calm down!" Lucy said while trying to get between the two.

"Yeah you two don't need to fight! It's Valentine's Day! You two made beautiful bracelets for us! Focus on that!" Levy added.

"She's right! Let's talk about those! My bracelet for Lucy looks better than the one you got Levy!" Natsu yelled at Gajeel.

"You fucking idiot! How are they different?"

"Hers has my magic, so it's better because of that!"

"I've fucking had it with you! We are fighting until we can decide who's stronger!"

The two Dragon Slayers went back and forth until all four had their attention captured by Zeref and Mavis.

* * *

Erza and Mirajane were sitting at the same table, holding their gifts for their respective boyfriends. The two S-class mages commented on each other's gifts as they waited for Jellal and Laxus to arrive at the guild.

"Those bed sheets look amazing, Erza! I always forget how good you are at sewing!"

"Thank you, Mira! I'm sure Laxus will really appreciate those headphones! He's always listening to music!"

"It seemed like a no-brainer!"

Suddenly, both girls saw flashes of light out of the corners of their eyes and were met with the two men they were waiting for. Jellal and Laxus used their _Meteor_ and lightning magic respectively to sneak up on them. It was incredible how fast the two of them were, but it would be difficult to determine who the faster one was.

"Are you ladies waiting for something?" Laxus said sarcastically as he leaned his head forward from behind next to Mira's ear.

"Yes, I was waiting for my dragon to arrive, but it looks like he's here!" Mira then kissed him on the cheek before standing up to give him his gift. The kiss alone garnered attention from other guild members. "I got you these for Valentine's Day!" She then gave him the headphones along with a card that had hearts and lightning bolts popping out of it when it was opened.

"Wow! These are the new model I was looking at the other day! The card's really nice too!"

"I'm glad you like them!"

"I _love_ them, Mira!"

Erza then gave her gift to Jellal. She didn't unfold the set, but she told him she could help him put them on his bed later so he could see all of the constellations. Her card was similar to Mirajane's, but instead of lightning, there were shooting stars.

"You made this yourself, Erza? I'm speechless! I didn't even know you could sew! The card is really cute!"

"Yeah, I learned how to sew years ago. I'm not great, but I'm glad you like your gift!"

"I really like it, Erza! Now let me give you your gift!" Jellal then handed her out of his pocket a small, wrapped box. "Open it," he said with a smile.

At the same time, Laxus gave Mirajane a small, gift-wrapped box for her to open. "Open it, Mira. I literally spent two hours looking for it."

Both girls opened their gifts at the same time. Erza's box had earrings that were in the shape of swords. Mirajane's box had a necklace that held a lacrima.

"THEY'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Both said while looking at them closely.

"Mira, your necklace has a lacrima that changes colors based on your emotions. It should work the second you put it around your neck."

"Really? Like this?" She then put it on and it changed to a pinkish color. "What does pink mean?"

"It means love. It glows more brightly or dimly depending on the intensity of your emotions."

"Oh…" Her face then began to match the color of the necklace.

"Let me make it brighter for you." Laxus then kissed her on the lips. Her necklace was then practically a beacon for everyone in the guild to look at them.

"Hey, Mira! Are you and Laxus a thing?" Cana asked from across the guild hall. She wasn't the only one wondering.

Laxus parted his lips from hers to speak up. "Yeah, she's my girlfriend, so if any if you guys look at her funny, I'll zap the hell outta you."

Macao and Wakaba then swiftly turned their heads away.

"Well, I guess now everyone knows we're together," Mira said while feeling relieved.

"I had a feeling something was going on between you two," Erza said lightly jabbing Mira in the shoulder.

"Aren't you going to ask what your gift does Erza?"

"These aren't simply earrings?"

"You aren't a simple woman, right? If you wear them and concentrate on me, you'll be able to speak to me telepathically. It'll only work for me though."

"You're all I need, Jellal. Let me try them out!"

Erza then removed the earrings she was already wearing to replace them with the sword ones Jellal had gifted her. She concentrated on Jellal and tried speaking to him.

 _Can you hear me?_

 _Yes, I can. You're looking very beautiful today._

Erza laughed out loud. "I love them! They're so thoughtful!"

"Literally!" Mirajane added. "I love your gift, Erza! Though I have to say, I think Laxus may have outdone himself. This necklace is literally perfect!"

"Oh Mira, your necklace is fantastic, but these earrings are probably the best gift any girl has received today!"

"Now now, Erza. I think you're forgetting my necklace was also picked out by Laxus. That alone means it's the best gift!"

"Are we really going to compete over whose gift is better?" Erza asked.

"This isn't a contest. Mine is better."

"This sounds like the old days when you and I were rivals. Remember?"

"Oh I remember…I also remember winning more often than not!"

"What?! I remember no such thing!"

"Mmmm selective memory?"

"My gift is much better than yours! The fact that it came from Jellal is plenty to prove it!"

"Laxus is better than Jellal!"

Laxus and Jellal could do nothing but watch from the sideline. They were baffled by how their girlfriends could go from cherishing their gifts to making a competition out of them. Now they were arguing who had the better man. They would go back and forth, bragging about something that made one boyfriend better than the other.

"So this is what Gramps meant…he wasn't shitting me," Laxus said while watching Mira argue. _She looks really hot when she's mad. Shit._

"What was that, Laxus?" Jellal was still bewildered by the girls' argument.

"My granddad told me all women want for Valentine's Day is something to brag about. He was right."

"I can see that. Erza is quite the woman, I'm not sure if Mirajane can win this argument."

"What is that supposed to mean? Do you think your girl is better than mine?"

"I didn't say that. Erza is simply the best girl in the world. I didn't mean to single out Mirajane."

"Uh huh. Well, I'd put my money on Mira to beat Erza in anything. In beauty and in a fight."

"Don't be ridiculous, Laxus. Erza is beauty personified. She's also the strongest female Fairy Tail has."

"You wanna bet on that, Jellal?"

"Gladly." He then turned towards Erza and Mirajane. "Erza, Laxus and I want to—"

"YOU TWO ARE FIGHTING EACH OTHER!" The two S-class mages yelled at the two men in front of them.

"What?!" Jellal and Laxus responded.

"We're going to see whose boyfriend is stronger! You two are going to fight! All out!" Erza swiftly responded.

"You better beat him, Laxus!" Mira added.

"Actually, we were going to ask you two to fight to prove who the stronger girl is."

Erza and Mira looked at one another, still fired up.

"We'll do it," Mira answered.

"We'll fight each other, and you two will fight each other. Got it?"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Laxus asked with a concerned look.

"What's wrong?" Mira questioned.

"I mean, what if I beat him too badly?"

"If you think you can beat me, you're mistaken. It's settled. You and I will fight each other at full power. Erza and Mira will do the same," said Jellal.

Before Laxus could say a comeback, it seemed as if everybody in the guild had their attention captured by Zeref and Mavis.

* * *

Gray and Juvia were exchanging gifts at the other side of the guild hall. Erik and Kinana were doing the same thing a few feet away while Meredy was sitting at the table between them all.

"Wow, Juvia! This shirt is really tight but still so comfortable! It's as if I'm not even wearing it!"

"That's the point, Gray! You can wear it whenever you really don't want to risk stripping your upper body! I didn't think getting pants of the same kind were a good idea because of you know…"

"Yeah…good thinking. I really love the gift, Juvia. It's very thoughtful." Gray then leaned forward and gave her a deep kiss. At the beginning of their relationship, Juvia would usually melt into a puddle whenever he kissed her like that. More recently, she was doing a much better job of keeping herself together.

"I'm so glad you like your gift!"

"I hope you'll like yours! I got you these!" Gray then pulled out a bandana headband and a sweater. "I know how you prefer to dress warmly regardless of how hot it is, but just so you can feel like you're not wearing too much clothes compared to everybody else, you can wear this instead of your hat and this instead of your coat."

"They're so cute! They're also a deep blue! That's my favorite color!"

"I know," smiled Gray.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

The two shared another kiss before being interrupted by Meredy.

"Hey look at Erik! He actually looks happy for once!"

Gray and Juvia both looked at the couple Meredy was talking about. Erik had received the jacket from Kinana and had immediately put it on because he liked it that much. Kinana was fawning over the necklace he had gotten her. It was essentially a snake that had two heads that met the bottom of the necklace, guarding a jewel between their heads.

"I love it, Erik!"

"It was nothing…"

Suddenly, he felt her wrap her arms around his neck to give him a kiss. The Poison Dragon Slayer, who could hear people's thoughts, didn't even expect that. He wasn't complaining though.

"I wish I could be in love like the four of you," sighed Meredy.

"Don't worry! A girl like you is bound to find someone for herself!" Kinana told her optimistically.

"Or you can wait for that someone to come to you," Gray said while remember the day he had met Juvia.

"I hope he's as cool as you and Erik!" Meredy smiled.

They were about to continue their conversation, but the five of them then realized something was happening in the guild hall. Everybody was looking at Mavis and Zeref.

* * *

"Allister!"

"Lisanna!"

"I know we just met days ago, but I was wondering if you'd be my Valentine! I got you this gift!" Lisanna said nervously.

"Really!? I was about to ask you the same thing!" He then pulled out a wrapped item for her.

They then exchanged gifts, anxious to see what one had gotten the other.

"You got me the fountain pen I was looking at the other night?!"

"I saw you looking at it for a long time, so I thought it would be a great idea to get it for you!"

"I don't know what to say!"

"Well, you can tell me what this is. Are you also into pottery? The pattern is beautifully engraved! Did you make it?"

"Oh no. It's a pot for your actual gift."

"Actual gift?"

"Yes." Allister set the pot down for her and then hovered his hand over it. After a few seconds, a silver plant began to grow, sprouting foliage as well. When Allister was done, there was a fully-erected small tree made entirely of silver. "It's made of silver, but when it's fall, those leaves will fall off as if they were real and then turn to a dust that will settle in the pot. Once it's Christmas time, that dust will recreate itself along with the tree to make a Christmas tree. After New Year's, the leaves will shed again and will become regular leaves and flowers when spring arrives. The exception is Valentine's Day."

"What's the exception?" Lisanna then realized there were silver roses blooming on the small tree. "Oh my god! That's beautiful!"

"I'm glad you like it! It took me a while to figure out what I wanted to do for you and how I'd do it! This was harder to make than my sword!"

"Well it did the job…" She then grabbed him by the shirt to plant a kiss on his lips. It caught him off guard, but he wasn't complaining. They shared a kiss until they heard Evergreen's voice.

"Elfman! Get back here!"

"We already gave each other our gifts! I need to see who the hell is with my sister!"

Elfman stood over Lisanna and Allister, examining the guy who was kissing his sister. "Who are you, and what makes you think you're manly enough to be with my sister?!"

"Elfman!" Lisanna and Evergreen yelled.

"Uh hi. My name is Allister. I'm the newest member of the guild. Pleasure to meet Lisanna's brother." He outstretched his hand to shake Elfman's, but Elfman continued to stare him down.

"How manly are you?"

"Uh I'd say I'm every bit a man, I guess."

"You guess? Prove yourself!"

"What?"

"Beat me in a fight to prove your manliness!"

"Fight you? Why would I fight you? I just met you."

"If you want to be with my sister, you have to prove you're manly enough for her!"

"Elfman! He doesn't need to fight you to be my boyfriend!" _Did I just say that out loud?!_

"Am I your boyfriend?" Allister asked her, hoping he did everything right to earn that title.

"You're not until you can beat me!" Elfman interjected.

"If it's what I have to do, then so be it," Allister reluctantly said.

"Why do I have to love such a big idiot?!" Evergreen yelled.

Lisanna was about to yell at her brother, but the group's attention was suddenly drawn to Mavis and Zeref.

* * *

Mavis and Zeref watched the guild partake in the gift exchange. It seemed as if Mavis was updating a mental checklist.

"That's Natsu and Lucy, as I expected!" Mavis said, feeling accomplished.

"Even I knew there was something going on between them…" Zeref said bluntly.

"Did you expect your brother to get her a gift like that?"

"No, I suspected he had help, and I was right. Is that Bickslow and Laki? Did you know about that?"

"I try to avoid listening to them…Bickslow is kind of creepy and Laki is the creepiest. They're still my children though!"

"I guess weird attracts weird. There are Minerva and Rogue and Sting and Yukino."

"They're so cute! Especially Sting and Yukino! She's so soft-spoken, but Sting brings so much laughter out of her! Look at those couples, Zeref! Think of the magic power they wield between them!" Mavis said while pointing at Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, and Jellal.

"Laxus and Mirajane and Jellal and Erza are probably the strongest pairs I could have imagined. The boys really outdid themselves getting their girls their gifts. How many cards did Wendy make? It seems as if she got one for everybody in the guild."

"Oh it looks like Gajeel and Natsu are arguing again…"

"I expected as much…I didn't expect Erza and Mirajane to be arguing though."

"I just realized! Wow! Now Jellal and Laxus are doing it? Those two are usually well-tempered!"

"It's over their women. Love makes you do crazy things. Look at Allister and Lisanna. They also appear to be exchanging gifts."

"I've never seen someone so excited over a pen. How adorable!"

"His gift for her is really nice. I wouldn't mind having one of those in our room."

"What is Elfman doing?"

"Looks like we have another fight," Zeref stated. "You'd think they'd be weary of fighting after going through war."

"This guild is in love with fighting!"

"Yes, and I'm in love with you. It's time for your gift."

"Awww let me give you yours first!" She then handed Zeref a leather notebook and a card. "This is a special notebook that allows you to store your memories in it! You can also watch your memories later! I thought it would be great for you since we're immortal and all."

"That's very thoughtful, Mavis! I already know which memory is going in it first!" He then reached into his pocket to pull out a small, velvet box. He held it in his palm as he moved his hand closer to hers. Before Mavis could thank him and ask to open it, he knelt before her. He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring. Mavis had read about situations like this in her novels, but she wasn't prepared for it happening to her.

"Mavis Vermillion, I love you and want to spend the rest of my endless life with you. Will you marry me?"

The whole guild's attention was brought to Zeref's proposal. Needless to say, everybody was awaiting Mavis' response.

"YES!" She cried before he slipped the ring onto her ring finger. They shared a kiss as everybody in the guild cheered.

"Mavis is gonna be my sister in law?!" Natsu exclaimed. _Dragneel's and blondes seem to be a thing, I guess…_

"They were meant for each other!" Meredy said as many people began walking up to congratulate the two on their engagement.

Suddenly, the guild hall's doors opened as a mage with white, spiky hair entered. Nearly everybody was too distracted by Zeref and Mavis to notice the man who was carrying a bouquet of flowers. His countenance carried much conviction. It was Lyon Vastia.

He made his way to where Gray, Juvia, Erik, Kinana, and Meredy were sitting. Gray immediately sprang out of his seat.

"What do you want, Lyon?! Juvia is mine!" Gray yelled.

"Relax, Gray. I'm not here for her. I'm here for her," he said while looking at Meredy.

"Me? I...uh don't know what to say!—"

Then a flash of light occurred and Jellal planted himself between Meredy and Lyon.

"She has a fiancé!" He swiftly said to Lyon.

"She what?!" Lyon responded.

"I what?!" Meredy reacted.

Jellal then felt his arm being grabbed and was then promptly tugged away by Erza.

"I can't believe you think anybody would actually believe that! It's not a good lie!"

"But—"

"No! We're leaving Meredy alone! She's grown up and can make her own decisions!" Jellal could have easily overpowered her, but he settled on not making his girlfriend angry or else he'd be in a tough position later.

Meredy was relieved when Jellal had been taken away by Erza. She then looked at Lyon and smiled. "You were saying, Lyon?"

"Ah yes…would you be my Valentine?"

"Yes, I'd love to be! I'm sorry I didn't get you a gift! I didn't know you'd be here!"

"Nonsense! Your company is all the gift I need!"

"Ohhh how cute!" Juvia squealed as she sat next to a confused Gray.

"What the hell just happened?" Erik asked.

"Are you deaf? Meredy found herself a man!" Kinana said.

"You sound like Elfman…" Gray muttered.

* * *

"Everybody, to celebrate our engagement, Mavis and I have decided to hold an event!" Zeref announced to the whole guild. Everybody shouted out guesses for what it could be, but Zeref kept quiet before raising his hand to halt the guesses. "It will be a tournament."

"A tournament?" Everybody responded.

"Yes, Mavis and I overheard many people who were about to fight, and the matchups were too intriguing to ignore. We've decided to make this an official event. Everybody, walk outside to where the land meets the water."

The whole guild followed the two immortals until the two turned around to face their audience.

"Combining our powers, we will create a battlefield. It will conceal the magic being emitted as the event takes place. This way, Acnologia won't be lured here. Master Makarov will speak with us to determine whether or not there should be a reward for winning your battle such as an S-class promotion. It will be his decision as he is Guild Master. However, there won't be a bracket. We expect everybody to give it their all in their battles, so you shouldn't have any power left to fight someone after. The matchups that are already clear are Natsu versus Gajeel, Erza versus Mirajane, Laxus versus Jellal, and Elfman versus Allister. There will be more added as well. This will be great for the Dragon Slayers to grow stronger, so expect all Dragon Slayers to participate. If others wish to fight, let us know before tomorrow."

"So I'll be fighting?" Wendy asked.

"So we'll be fighting?" Sting and Rogue asked.

"Yes," Zeref responded.

"You have one week to train. We will announce the other fights early tomorrow in order to incorporate Wendy, Erik, Sting, and Rogue," Mavis added. "So please arrive tomorrow morning if you know you'll be a participant, and just as Zeref said, if you wish to join, please don't hesitate to ask!"

The two newly-engaged immortals then joined their hands and created a large stadium that seemed to hover over the water. A long bridge connected it to the mainland.

"Is that real?" Natsu asked.

"It is real. Mavis' illusion magic, coupled with my magic, has created this. We expect everybody to train hard. We will routinely check the Dragon Slayers to monitor their progress. It's my plan to prepare you all for battling Acnologia, so I will take this event seriously," Zeref stated.

"I guess we'll be sticking around for another week, guys!" Sting said to his guildmates.

After that announcement, everybody left the scene to digest what had just happened.

* * *

Natsu and Lucy opted to go to Lucy's house to relax. Happy had decided to spend time with Carla. The female Exceed was very happy when she received her gift. Happy was definitely making progress with his crush. Natsu and Lucy were each hoping they could do the same. As they walked home, it was the usual kind of conversation they would have, but deep down both wanted to know why they had chosen each other for Valentine's Day.

"Sooo why did you want me to be your Valentine?" Lucy asked, changing the subject. She realized this was her best chance to get her answers, and after the bracelet he got her, she felt more confident in herself he was hiding feelings for her.

"Oh…I just first thought of you when I was deciding…" _Why are you lying?! Just tell her you picked her because you love her!_

"Oh so if you thought of someone else before thinking of me, you would have chosen another girl?" Lucy asked.

"No! That's not it!"

"What is it then?"

"Tell me why you chose me! There are plenty of guys in our guild!" Natsu didn't know how to dodge her question.

"Yeah but they're not you! Tell me why you chose me! I asked you first!"

"What do you mean by they're not me?"

"Answer my question, Natsu!"

"Fine! I chose you because you were the only one who made sense to me!" He looked away, feeling embarrassed.

"Made sense? What do you mean?"

"Isn't Valentine's Day about the people you…you know? You—"

"You like?"

"Yeah…"

"Natsu, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I don't know what you're thinking so…"

"Shut up!" She hugged him from the side. "Just shut up and say it!"

Natsu looked down at his shoulder to see Lucy's face with her eyes closed. She had tears rolling down her face. He would have thought they were tears of sadness had she not been smiling. "Lucy, I like you. More than friend. That's why I got you a gift for Valentine's Day." _Holy shit I can't believe I just said that!_

"I knew. At least, now I believe that it's true."

"How'd you know?"

"Because I did the same thing for you, and you and I are about equally crazy," she smiled.

Natsu laughed and turned his body to fully return her hug. He couldn't believe he told Lucy how he felt about her, but at the same time he was happy he did it.

"So does this mean we're together?" Natsu asked.

Lucy then lifted her head off his shoulder to softly kiss him on the lips. Natsu was startled at first, but he returned her kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. When their lips had finally parted, Lucy smiled. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yeah…" He was still caught in a daze. "I have a new question now."

"What is it?"

"Who's the better couple? Us or Gajeel and Levy?"

Lucy giggled. "I guess you'll have to prove we're the better one next week!"

"Ah yeah! Now I'm all fired up!" He then swept Lucy off her feet to carry her into her house.

"Natsu what are you doing?!"

"I can't get enough of those lips!"

He carried her all the way to her couch to slowly lower her onto it. He began kissing her more passionately than before, eventually incorporating his tongue.

Lucy couldn't believe the position she was in. _We were literally wondering what we were half an hour ago and now he's on top of me? I can't complain though! So this is what it's like to have a boyfriend? I can get used to this! Oh my god! It's like I'm burning from the inside! Is this his magic?! Who cares! I could be here forever._

The new couple continued until they both realized they needed to breathe. Natsu lifted her to shift himself underneath so he could lay across the couch, holding her. He ran his fingers through her hair as they cuddled.

"We have to stop. We just got together, and I don't really know how to control myself yet."

"Okay…umm do you think you can beat Gajeel?" Lucy asked, rather concerned.

"Of course! You've seen how strong I've become!"

"What if he also got a lot stronger? You barely beat him when you two fought the first time."

"Trust your man, Lucy! I'll get some training in before I fight him. You can even help me out!"

Lucy smiled. "I'd love to help you."

He then kissed her forehead. "You can make Levy jealous once she realizes you have the best Dragon Slayer in Fiore!"

Lucy chuckled. "You have to win first, Natsu…"

"Don't worry! I'll win for you, Lucy."

* * *

"Who does Salamander think he is!?" Gajeel yelled as he and Levy walked toward the guild hall's library. Levy liked to go there to read, and Gajeel usually joined her because of the peace and quiet that he could enjoy while he was with his woman. It's not like he wasn't a part of the typical guild hall fights. He just preferred some alone, quiet time with his girl.

"It's not like this wasn't going to eventually happen. You two are always bickering. You don't hate him though, right?" Levy asked.

"I don't hate the guy, he just annoys the hell out of me."

"How does he annoy you?"

"I don't know…" Gajeel knew why, and Levy could tell by the look on his face.

"You're not telling me something, Gajeel. You know you can trust me."

"Fine. It was annoying how I trained my ass off for three straight months to get stronger before the Grand Magic Games, and then Salamander comes back after training for a day but got Ultear to unlock his shit for him! It was annoying he didn't let me finish the fight against Sting and Rogue! It was annoying how I had to go to Hell and back to get myself an Exceed, but he had one fall right in his lap! It was annoying how Igneel was kind and loving to him while he raised him while Metalicana was so cold and rough on me! Salamander has always had it easier than me! That's why he annoys me!"

"I never really thought about all of those things...I'm sorry, Gajeel. I especially didn't know about Metalicana being like that. Then again, he did tease you a lot after seeing you for the first time in fourteen years."

"His teasing was the closest thing to affection he ever gave me. It was that and him letting me sleep beside him at night."

 _I never thought about how rough his childhood was. No wonder he was a bad person in Phantom Lord. Jose and that guild was the closest thing he had to a father and family after Metalicana. I wonder if teases me because that's how Metalicana showed him affection. I wouldn't be shocked. It's typical social learning to copy what your parents do._

"What's important, Gajeel, is that you aren't alone and you are loved now. You have me and Lily as your closest family. Juvia is like a sister to you! Natsu may annoy you, but he's also your family! This guild accepts and appreciates you! Don't forget that."

"You're right, shrimp." Gajeel grinned. She was right. He did have a family that loved and cared for him.

"I thought we agreed you wouldn't call me that anymore!" Levy snapped back at him.

"Relax, I felt like saying it that time."

"Do you tease me because Metalicana teased you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, he liked to tease someone he cared about, and that same person was much smaller than he was."

Gajeel couldn't help but laugh. "Did you just think of that?"

"Yeah, just now."

"Maybe. I guess that would make sense."

"I thought so," she smiled. "Do you think you can beat Natsu? He got a lot stronger in the year the guild was disbanded. He has that new power-up too."

"Fire Dragon King Mode or whatever the hell he likes to call it? Yeah, I know."

"How will you match up with it? You two were pretty equal in power and transformations up until the guild disbanded, but can you still keep up?"

"That form is nothing more than his flames being stronger, hotter, and more refined. I was actually impressed an idiot like him would know how to keep the balance between speed, power, and magic-consumption to get that power-up so stable."

"Did you think about doing the same thing?"

"When I trained, I focused on managing my magic and increasing my speed. I'm already the most durable out of all the Dragon Slayers. I need to increase my raw power to match up with his new form though. The problem is iron isn't as flexible of an attribute as fire is."

"So how will you make your iron more powerful?"

"I have an idea, but I need your help. You were actually there when I first realized the potential."

"Mind telling me what it is?"

"You're a smart girl, probably the smartest person on the continent. How do you make metals stronger?"

"You use them to create alloys."

"There you go."

"Gajeel, are you going to turn your iron into—"

"Yes, and I'll need your help. Meet me at the guild hall tomorrow morning so we can go and train after we meet with Zeref and First Master."

"Alright! I'll do everything I can to help you win! I can even rub it in Lucy's face if you do!"

"That's my girl. I wonder if blondie is gonna help Salamander train."

"I actually feel like she's doing us a favor right now."

"What do you mean?"

"She's probably distracting him as we speak."

"HA! Doesn't matter if he's focused or not. I'll kick his ass either way!"

* * *

 **I know I said I was going to write some Rated M stuff in this chapter, but I didn't realize how long it was going to be until I was done with the gift exchange! I'll definitely warn y'all whenever that sexual stuff is coming. I'll probably make them sections you can skip in case you aren't into that stuff. The next chapter is going to be Gajevy. There is ONE last pairing that has yet to be revealed, so expect that to happen next chapter when the tournament's fights will be announced. The way I'm going to make Gajeel train is how I always thought he should've trained, knowing he had a Solid Script mage like Levy around to help him. Oh well. I don't officially write the story. I'll try to put together the next chapter and post that early this upcoming week.**

 **College is going well. It's my sophomore year of my Biochemistry BS. It's just math and science classes these days, so I'm pretty happy in school. I hope everybody is enjoying their lives too!**


	9. Metallurgy

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Metallurgy**

The next morning arrived sooner than everybody expected. Unlike most days, the entire guild arrived early. They all wanted to see what the tournament's matchups would be. Jellal and Erza and Laxus and Mirajane arrived in their respective pairs. They all knew who they'd be fighting, but they were interested in how Zeref and Mavis were going to add the other Dragon Slayers. Gajeel, Levy, and Pantherlily arrived after the Dragon Slayer and his Exceed stopped by Fairy Hills to fetch the bookworm. Natsu, Lucy, and Happy came directly from Lucy's house. Elfman and Lisanna arrived together from the Strauss house because the male Strauss still didn't consider Allister worthy to walk with his sister. Wendy came to the guild with Carla, feeling nervous about who she would be matched up against. Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Yukino came together from the inn they were staying at. Allister was going to the guild on his own, but another contestant who had chosen to take the same path to the guild that morning unexpectedly accompanied him.

"You're Erik, right? The Poison Dragon Slayer?" _I wonder what happened to his eye…_

"Yeah, that's me. Yeah, my eye is messed up. Not all of us are lucky enough to have eyes like yours."

"I already forgot about one of your distinct abilities. Sorry. I'm not disturbed by your eye, and I'm not necessarily proud of mine," Allister laughed.

Erik looked away. "Yeah…so are you looking forward to this? I didn't ask to do this shit."

"Why do you suddenly have an interest in talking to me?"

"Kinana and Lisanna are best friends. I figured it'd be a good idea to get along with you, okay?"

Allister couldn't help but laugh. "You must love her very much. Well, I'd say I have the toughest battle to fight out of any of us, so no. I don't look forward to next week."

"What the hell do you mean when you say have the toughest battle? Jellal kicked my ass and the rest of Crime Sorciere's asses, besides Meredy and Richard, without using his full power. Laxus is the one who should be stressing."

"Actually, I'd say he and Jellal will match up well. I look forward to their fight and Natsu and Gajeel's. As for me, I didn't say I have the toughest opponent to fight. I said I have the toughest battle."

"I hear what you're saying, but you still don't make any sense."

"I know you can hear me, actually in more ways than most people can, but think about why I'm fighting him. I never asked to fight him. I just want to be with his sister. How do I beat Elfman without embarrassing him? That's still Lisanna's brother."

"I get it. I don't know what to tell you, man. Winning without winning too easily isn't exactly something we're used to."

"Exactly. I'll have to figure it out before I fight him. I'll talk to Lisanna as well. Do you have any idea who will be your opponent?"

"Beats me. I can't listen to Zeref of Mavis' thoughts. I'll find out soon though."

"Yes, you're right."

* * *

"Good morning!" Zeref announced to the guild. "We have the matchups for the tournament next week. Please listen carefully."

Everybody was anxious to hear what the rest of the battles were going to be. There were many betting pools forming over the outcomes of the fights. Cana was the pseudo-leader of these betting pools.

Mavis cleared her throat and began reading off the list. "The matchups will be Laxus vs Jellal; Erza vs Mirajane; Natsu vs Gajeel; Allister vs Elfman; and finally, a tag battle.

"I think I know where this is going," muttered Sting.

"Sting and Rogue will fight Erik and Wendy."

"I have to partner up with a little girl?!" Erik yelled.

"Hey! I'm not the same weak girl I was when you met me!" Wendy yelled back.

"Again, if any others decide they want to join the tournament, present your matchups to us before the tournament begins. Begin training accordingly. Like I said before, Mavis and I will periodically check on all of you as you train. You are all dismissed."

"Wow! I thought you and Lyon would add yourselves to the tournament for sure!" Lucy said to Gray.

"Nah we're just gonna watch. We've fought each other enough," Gray said.

"I also don't I think I'd stand a chance against the Ice Demon Slayer," Lyon laughed. "Besides, I came here for Meredy."

Meredy smiled. "You, me, Gray, and Juvia should commentate the tournament! Wouldn't that be fun!?"

"That does sound like fun! I can't imagine Zeref saying much behind a microphone…" Juvia said.

"That sounds good. Alright, let's go ask First and Zeref. You should go train, Natsu."

"Yeah yeah, I know. Geez! You all act like I have no chance against Gajeel! I'm pretty sure I've become much stronger than him!"

"Just wait until we square off, Salamander. You'll be eating those words next week," Gajeel said out of nowhere.

"I ain't afraid of you, scrap metal!"

"Tch. You should train. I have something special planned for you." Gajeel then walked off with Levy and Pantherlily following him.

"I wonder what he means by something special…" Lucy stated worriedly.

"Beats me. Let's go," Natsu said.

"Let's go train as well, Erza," Jellal told his girlfriend.

"Mira, we can go to where we usually go," Laxus told his girlfriend.

Erza and Mirajane were staring each other down.

"We're going to beat you!" Erza said with fire in her eyes.

"Don't make me laugh!" Mirajane said with darkness in hers.

"They said they were worse than this when they were children?" Jellal could not believe how much heat there was between the two S-class mages.

"It was every fucking day, man," Laxus sighed.

Erik and Wendy still couldn't process the idea of them being tag team members.

"Just because you're my partner, doesn't mean I have to train with you," Erik said to the little Dragon Slayer.

"Fine! Suit yourself!" Wendy fired back. She then walked away with Carla.

"You didn't have to do that, Erik." Allister was sitting at a table a few feet away from the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"I'm not training with a little girl. I don't care if she's a Dragon Slayer."

"Well then, how 'bout you and I train together? Gajeel looks like he and Levy have their own plan, so I don't want to bother them. I can still learn more about using Dragon Slayer magic around you."

"Fine. It's better than training with that little girl."

"I feel like you and I are going to become the best of friends!"

"Shut the hell up."

As the competitors were exiting the guild's front doors, a large carriage arrived in front of its gates. The rest of the guild followed the others outside to see what was going on. Everyone's first guess was the carriage had arrived to bring an official from the Magic Council to scold Fairy Tail. However, everybody was surprised when a familiar face stepped out of it.

"Arcadios?!" Lucy yelled.

"Hello, Ms. Heartfilia. How are you and the guild?"

"Everyone is doing really well! We didn't expect you to be visiting though!"

"Yes, well technically I'm not the one who's visiting."

Then the carriage opened once more and yet another familiar face stepped out of it.

"Hello! Nice to see you all again!" yelled Princess Hisui.

"Princess Hisui is here!? What is going on!? Did we do something?" Lucy was clearly flustered.

"Nothing is wrong, Lucy! I just came to visit!"

"Princess! You've arrived!" Freed came rushing through the crowd to stand before the princess.

"Freed! It's great to finally see you again! I'm so sorry I couldn't make it for Valentine's Day!" She then gave him a hug.

"SHE'S YOUR VALENTINE!?" The entire guild questioned.

"Forgive me for not explaining so well! Freed and I have been exchanging letters since the Grand Magic Games, and when Valentine's Day neared, he asked me to visit him as his Valentine! I said I would love to!"

"You allowed the princess to visit a man for Valentine's Day?" Jellal asked Arcadios.

"Normally, I wouldn't even consider it. However, Freed is a true gentleman I approve of," answered Arcadios.

"Dear, does this mean Freed is into women?" Mavis whispered to Zeref.

"Technically, we don't know if it's just women, but at least we know…something?" They were both incredibly knowledgeable, but this was a subject that stumped both of the immortals.

"Hisui, you should stay for our tournament we'll be hosting next week!" Freed said.

"A tournament? What's the occasion?"

"Zeref and Mavis are getting married, and we have quite the matches set up!"

"That sounds wonderful! I'd love to stay for that! Congratulations on your engagement, Mavis and Zeref!"

"Thank you," Zeref answered.

"It wasn't a difficult decision!" Mavis yelled.

Then, all the guild members proceeded with their day. Those who were fighting in the tournament went to train for their upcoming battles.

* * *

"So can you go over what your plan is?" Levy wasn't too sure how she was going to help Gajeel train.

"I'm going to learn how to absorb carbon. This way, I can turn my iron into steel."

"No, I get that. I just don't get how you'll absorb the carbon. I can make it for you, but I can't always be there to do it."

"Relax. You're really important for this to happen. I can absorb it if I can recognize it, but the problem is I haven't been trained to do that. There's carbon everywhere. It makes up a lot of the ground, plants, and part of the air, so if I can learn to recognize it, I can absorb it to become steel whenever I want. Does that make sense?"

"So where do I come in?"

"You'll make carbon for me. I'll learn its identity and once I think I have it, you can make a smaller sample of carbon, and Lily can fly away to hide it from me so I can look for it. Each time I find it, you can make the sample smaller. Once I think I have the recognition down, I'll practice absorbing it."

"That's really smart of you, Gajeel!"

"Yeah, thanks. Let's get started."

The three did what Gajeel mentioned for about an hour. When it seemed like the Iron Dragon Slayer was able to discern carbon from everything else, he decided it was time to learn how to absorb it.

"If you don't need me to fly away with the carbon anymore, I'll fly over to Wendy and Carla. I feel bad about Erik not wanting to train with her, so I'll help her train."

"Sounds good. Later." Gajeel then sat down, crossing his legs. He closed his eyes to begin concentrating. He could tell there was carbon all around him, but taking any of it in was different from simply eating iron.

"I just realized something, Gajeel," Levy suddenly said. She seemed rather concerned.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"If you're taking in the carbon from the carbon dioxide in the air and then producing oxygen as a byproduct, wouldn't that make you like a plant doing photosynthesis?"

"I guess? What's wrong with that?"

"Well, your lungs are made of iron right? Wouldn't that large concentration of oxygen make you…uhhh…rust?"

Gajeel let out a quick laugh before answering his girlfriend. "Answer these questions for me: Have you seen me drink water?"

"Yes."

"Have you seen me swim in water?"

"Yes…"

"You've seen me take baths before right?"

"Yes." She couldn't help but blush after that last one.

"I don't rust. My iron doesn't rust, so don't worry, Lev."

 _He said my name like that again! God I love it when he does that!_

"Okay, you're right. I have nothing to worry about. You can go ahead and be a plant. A cute plant," she giggled.

"You're really into this plant thing…I think I can feel myself taking in the carbon."

"Let's check!"

Gajeel then turned his hand into a dagger to inspect the metal he was using.

"Yup! That's steel!" He concluded.

"Great! How much stronger is it compared to your iron?"

"Let's find out. My right hand will be the steel, and my left will be the iron. I haven't taken in enough carbon to make my whole body steel." Gajeel then fired a kunai from his left hand toward a tree. It left a hole in the tree large enough to make it fall over.

"Okay, now let's try the steel." Levy was anxious to see the difference.

Gajeel fired a kunai from his right hand toward a tree of about the same size that stood next to the previous tree he shot. This time, the kunai went straight through it.

"Maybe it wasn't strong enough?" Levy questioned.

"I don't think so. Take a closer look." He then got up to show her the hole the steel kunai left. "Look through it."

Levy looked through the somewhat narrow hole, and she was surprised by what she saw. The kunai was so sharp that it pierced through not only the initial tree, but through the next twenty or so trees. The last tree had collapsed and had a hole similar to the hole the iron kunai left.

"Oh my god!"

"There's potential here, Levy. We're going to cash in on it."

Gajeel continued to practice absorbing carbon from his surroundings. Whenever he needed iron to replenish his energy, Levy wrote him some. After a couple of hours had gone by, they decided it was enough work for the day.

"Let's go back to the guild. I'll drop you off at Fairy Hills and then go to my place to shower before coming back for lunch."

"You can just take your shower at my place, you know."

"You sure? I thought you didn't want to get into trouble for letting a guy into Fairy Hills."

"Well, if anybody comes in, you can always turn into a shadow."

"Alright, if you're okay with it, I'm fine with it."

* * *

 **WARNING: RATED M MATERIAL IS AHEAD! READ AT YOUR OWN DISCRETION!**

* * *

After they had arrived at Fairy Hills, Gajeel turned himself into a shadow and hid himself in Levy's shadow, making his way to her room undetected. Once they made it to her room and shut the door, he reappeared right behind her. He spun her around and grabbed her by the waist.

"Gajeel!"

He didn't answer. Instead, he began kissing her while hoisting her up, cradling her butt. Instinctively, she wrapped her legs around his waist and held onto him by his shoulders and with her hands. He slowly walked over to her bed, lowering her onto it, determined not to break their kiss. He then pulled off her headband to let her hair free. She did the same to his headband. She wrapped her hands around his neck to pull him in more tightly. After about a minute, they broke their kiss to sit up and begin taking each other's shirts off. Levy took Gajeel's off first, and as she raised his shirt over his head, she purposefully covered his face longer than necessary so she could lick his upper body. He had no idea what was going on until he felt her tongue brush past the contours of his abdomen and chest. Feeling even more aroused, he tugged off his shirt and began to pry off hers. Before sliding it over her head, he did the same thing she did to him, except he held her shirt over her face with his left hand while his right hand began to cup her breast. She moaned as he kneaded her right breast. He then moved his hand around to unhook her bra. As it fell, he pushed her back onto her bed, onto her back. Still blinded by her shirt over her face, Gajeel resumed handling one breast with his free hand. Just as she moaned once again, he began to tease her nipple with his tongue, circling the tip slowly. Once the tip of his tongue lightly pecked the very tip of her nipple, she felt shockwaves throughout her body. Just before she thought the things he was doing while she was completely unaware couldn't get even more erotic, he began to suck on her nipple. The pleasure rung throughout her body, causing her back to arch as she felt her body tingle in joy. He then released his hand from holding her shirt over her face. Levy immediately pulled it off so she could attack his lips once again. The two were bare-chested at that point. They continued to kiss until they heard someone knock on the door.

"Levy, it's Erza. Are you coming to the guild hall for lunch? I and some other girls want to eat together. That includes you."

The two bare-chested mages reacted quickly. Gajeel wasn't afraid of Erza, but he didn't want Levy to get into trouble for bringing a boy into Fairy Hills. He swiftly became a shadow and hid himself above the doorway. Levy got up and answered the door. It wasn't a big deal that she wasn't wearing a bra. The girls would go to the hot springs together. She opened the door halfway to answer Erza.

"Yeah, I'm coming. I just need to take a shower."

"Very well. Don't take long now."

Once the door closed, she exhaled. Gajeel zipped his way back to her, rematerializing behind he. He wrapped his arms around her waist and began kissing her neck.

"Wanna keep going?" He whispered into her ear.

"I'd love to, but she and some other girls are waiting for me. I need to take my shower."

"Alright. I'll take mine after yours."

Levy stepped into the shower and turned on the water. The cold water was numbing when compared to the stimulation she had received not too long ago. She let it run on her face as she closed her eyes and let her hair get wet. Suddenly, she felt masculine hands sliding down her waist. She quickly wiped the water from her eyes to see if Gajeel had joined her in the shower. She looked around to see if he was there, but he wasn't.

"Gajeel!" She yelled into her room.

"Yeah?"

"Were you in here just a second ago?"

"No. Do you want me to be?"

"Very funny! Nevermind…" She resumed her shower, beginning to lather shampoo on her hair.

After about a minute, she began rinsing her hair. However, she felt those masculine hands around her waist again. Before she could react, she felt her breasts being cupped from behind. The sensation was too much for her to resist. She welcomed it, whimpering each time a finger teased the tip of her nipple. She wiped the water from her eyes to look behind herself. Standing right there, fully naked, was her Dragon Slayer.

"Gajeel?"

"Shhhhh…" he whispered softly into her ear. He then held her tightly against his naked body, sucking on her neck.

"Gaj—" She was interrupted when she felt his erection press against her backside. She could feel the lust building in her. This was the most intimate she had ever been with him, and something about being under running water made everything even more erotic.

"Tell me when to stop," he whispered into her ear. He then slid his hand down her chest, past her stomach, all the way to her crotch. He teased her cleft, gently circling it with a couple fingers. She was about to say something, but she stopped herself, realizing she loved every bit of what was happening. He then dug his fingers in, rubbing her bud. The sensation was too great for her. She let out a moan, tilting her head back. He continued to finger her and suck on her neck until she let out one last moan. The running water washed away everything relatively quickly, but they both knew he had succeeded. She turned around to face him. His hair was wet and clung to his skin. She then kissed him on the lips before getting on her knees.

"Levy, you don't need to do anything for—holy crap!" He was interrupted when she clutched his erection in her hands.

"Shhhh," she whispered. She then began slowly stroking his shaft. Every motion sent a shockwave throughout his body. It felt amazing for the both of them. He couldn't help but close his eyes as she handled him. She loved every bit of it. She actually felt so powerful when she had him like this.

"Oh god!" He put his weight on the walls of the shower to avoid slipping because he could barely feel his lower body.

Levy then paused mid-stroke and then removed her hand. Before Gajeel could react, she slipped her mouth over his erection, continuing her previous motions but with her mouth instead.

"Holy shit!" He couldn't control his reactions.

She continued to suck on his hardened member, eventually using her tongue to circle around the head. She couldn't help but hum as she did this. She knew that would set him off.

"I don't think I can last any longer…"

She sucked even harder. Her other hand then gently cradled his balls. After about a few more seconds, she felt him ejaculate into her mouth. She was about to spit it all out, but surprising him and herself, she swallowed. After wiping her mouth with the running water, she stood up and faced her boyfriend.

"I love you," she smiled as she hugged him.

"I love you too," he smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair.

* * *

 **END OF RATED M SHIT**

* * *

After both had finished their showers, they left Fairy Hills the same way they had came. Gajeel hid himself in her shadow as she walked and then reappeared at her side once they were far enough from Fairy Hills. They entered the guild hall to see Erza, Lucy, and Juvia sitting at a table.

"I'll go join them. Are you okay with eating by yourself?"

"It's fine. I can find others to eat with if I want." She nodded at his response and skipped away. _Damn. She's in a real good mood after what we did._

After getting his food, he was signaled by Allister to sit down at his table. Gajeel made his way over there and sat next to him on one side while Erik sat on the opposite side.

"So how's the training going, Gajeel?" Allister asked.

"What'd you say?" He had his mind on what he and Levy did in the shower.

"I asked about how well your training is going."

"Oh yeah. It's been good. Yeah."

"Sounds like you and the short girl had fun together when you came back," Erik muttered.

"Holy shit! Did you hear what I was thinking?!"

"I stopped listening after it got a little too personal. Sounds like you're training went well," he said while laughing.

"Yeah. It did."

"I can't wait to see you and Natsu fight, Gajeel," Allister said.

"I'm gonna kick his ass," Gajeel swiftly responded.

* * *

"So how did your training with Gajeel go?" Lucy asked the blue-haired Solid Script mage in front of her.

"It's been great!" _That shower was the best part!_ "I can't tell you what he's been working on, but you'll find out soon!"

"Natsu's been training too, but he can't seem to concentrate with me around," she said embarrassingly.

"Oh…" Levy chuckled as she sipped on her drink.

"Natsu lacks the focus of a true competitor! Jellal has been preparing with absolute concentration!"

"What have you seen so far? I don't think any of us have seen him train before," Juvia added.

"It's amazing! He showed me spells I didn't even know he possessed! Laxus will have his hands full!"

"Give us an example," Levy asked Erza.

"We already knew he can use elemental magic well enough that he can cast an Abyss Break on his own. We already know about his Darkness magic too. His Heavenly Body magic is something he has barely shown us though," Lucy interjected.

"Yes, you're right. It's his trademark magic, and it's some of the most powerful magic I have ever seen. I'm not sure that stadium we have can bear it."

"Did you see which spell turns the sky dark?" Juvia asked. "He was about to use that against Jura before he was stopped by Ultear."

"Yes. I saw him use it. I thought it was his most powerful spell before he continued to unleash his arsenal. That spell he was about to use against Jura is probably on the same level as Fairy Law."

"Are you serious!" The other girls yelled in unison.

"Indeed. Laxus is powerful, but I doubt he can handle Jellal."

"I'm sure Mirajane is gushing over Laxus' power, claiming Jellal has no chance," Lucy chuckled before taking a sip of her drink.

"I wouldn't be surprised..." Erza remarked. "It'll be interesting to see who emerges victorious between those two."

"I wonder who will win between Gajeel and Natsu," Juvia added.

Lucy and Levy looked at each other. They shared the same uncertain expression, letting the others know they had no idea who would win the fight between their boyfriends.

"They must be really even if you two aren't going to brag about each of them," Erza stated.

Lucy and Levy nodded.

"Well then, I guess the only thing we can do is wait for the matches to begin!" Juvia cheered.

* * *

 **I don't know why, but I like to ship Freed and Hisui. Maybe it's the hair? Maybe it's because Freed is such a gentleman? I'm not sure. It's a cute pairing though! I thought about pairing him with Kagura, but then realized she would need to be more involved in the story than Hisui would. I hope you guys liked Gajeel's idea! I feel like Mashima missed out by not adding steel to Gajeel's transformations. He could match Natsu's transformation count. I like to view those guys as Goku and Vegeta if you haven't noticed. The parity is definitely there!**


	10. Let the Games Begin!

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Let the Games Begin!**

It was the day before the tournament. All the participants had decided it would be a good idea to use that day to lightly train in order to be well-rested for the next day. Lucy and Levy were sitting at a table in the guild hall to talk with each other while their Dragon Slayers prepared.

"So Gajeel ditched you too, huh?" Lucy asked Levy before taking another sip of her coffee.

"Yeah. He said he wants to do something he can't do around me because I'd get in the way. He didn't tell me what it is though," Levy said disappointedly.

"Natsu told me the same thing, but he actually told me what he was going to do. He said he was going to raise his magic power to his max and that being around him would be dangerous. He said it's a part of training his magic management."

"Maybe Gajeel's doing the same thing. He did tell me managing your magic is pretty important when you're using magic as taxing as Dragon Slayer magic. Did Natsu say anything about how he'd make sure Acnologia won't notice his power rising?"

"He said it's not Dragon Slayer magic until he actually uses it. Raising his raw magic power won't catch Acnologia's attention. It's how he trained during the year Fairy Tail was disbanded."

"That makes sense! So how is that relationship with Natsu going?" Levy asked suggestively.

"Oh uhh pretty good! He's really affectionate…"

"When you say affectionate, what kind of affection?"

"Oh you know just kissing and whatnot!"

"Oh! Okay!" _So what do you call what Gajeel and I do?!_

"What's wrong, Levy? Does Gajeel not do enough of that?"

 _You couldn't be any more wrong!_ "He definitely kisses me…and more." _Why'd I say that last part?!_

"And more? What else do you two do?" Lucy was incredibly intrigued.

"Well…uh…we do more than just kiss …" Levy hesitantly answered.

"You need to be more specific." Lucy never expected Levy and Gajeel to be very intimate.

"I don't know if I can tell you here…" Levy's face was as red as a tomato.

"Well then, I guess we can go to your place and you can tell me there!" Lucy had to know what her best friend was doing with her Dragon Slayer.

"You can count me in!"

"Cana!" Lucy and Levy reacted in unison.

"Why do you want to come with us? You don't even know what we're going to talk about." Lucy asked.

"You two are going to talk about your Dragon Slayer boyfriends. I'm not dumb."

"How do you know I'm dating Natsu?!"

"Lucy, everybody knows."

"What!? No they don't! How?!"

"A little birdie told me and some others too. News like that travels fast in the guild," Cana laughed.

"It was that stupid cat, wasn't it?" Lucy couldn't say she was surprised. Happy was waiting for the day he could tell everybody she and Natsu were a thing.

"Are you sure you want to hear us talk about them?" Levy asked, hoping she wouldn't have to disclose her intimate interactions with her Dragon Slayer to more than one person.

"I wanna hear everything, you two! Let's go!" The three then made their way to Levy's room at Fairy Hills.

* * *

"Alright, Levy! Spill it!" Cana said before taking another swing of her booze.

"Okay, so he and I like to…touch each other and stuff…" She soon had her face buried in the pillow she was hugging.

"Oooooh tell us more!" Lucy demanded.

"The other day, we came home from training and we both needed a shower, so I told him he could use mine. Once we got into my room, he started to kiss me and undress me. I undressed him too."

"That sounds hot! What'd you two do after undressing each other?" Cana asked impatiently.

"I licked his abs and his chest. He…fondled my breasts." _Just thinking about that day…_

"Oh my god! Is that everything?!" Lucy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Not even close. He then started licking and sucking on them. After that, we kissed some more before being interrupted by Erza."

"Damn, she really knows how to end the fun, huh?" Cana said jokingly.

"It didn't stop there," Levy immediately responded. Cana and Lucy were startled by her immediate answer.

"Levy, what else happened?" Lucy asked.

"He asked if I wanted to keep going while he sucked my neck. I said we needed to take our showers and go eat, so I went into the shower. While I was in there, I thought I felt his hands caressing me under the running the water, so I turned to check. He wasn't there, so I went back to taking my shower. I eventually felt his hands again, but this time when I turned to check, he was standing behind me, naked."

"Keep going! This is really hot!" Cana demanded while drinking her beer. It was like her popcorn for the theaters.

"He told me to tell him when to stop, and then he began feeling me up in the shower. He then slid his fingers down there…in there. I didn't even consider saying anything to stop him. I lost control a few minutes later." That last statement was difficult for her to get out.

"Wow! Who knew Gajeel was good at pleasuring his woman! So that was it, right?" Cana asked, thinking it all ended.

"No. It was my turn." Levy then shifted herself onto her bed so she could stare at the ceiling of her room rather than directly looking at Cana and Lucy.

"Your turn?" Lucy responded.

"I sucked his—"

"WOW! LEVY! YOU'RE SUCH A PRO! And here I thought you would never do that kind of stuff!" Cana laughed before taking another swing of her beer.

"Yeah Levy. You make the kissing Natsu and I have been doing look like it's nothing! I wonder if Natsu knows about doing the stuff Gajeel did with you…"

"Honestly Lucy, I didn't expect him to know that much about girls. These guys were raised by dragons, remember?" Levy said after finally sitting up.

"I wonder how these Dragon Slayers are at sex," Cana added.

"Sex!?" Lucy and Levy reacted.

"Yeah? You two are nineteen years old. Have you not had sex before?"

They shook their heads.

"Cana, I've grown up here in the guild. When have I been in a relationship before Gajeel?"

"Yeah, and I was sheltered as a kid. Have you had sex before, Cana?"

"Remember Bacchus?"

The other two girls' eyes widened.

"You and Bacchus!? Were you two even sober enough to remember?" Lucy asked.

Cana chuckled. "Yeah we were sober enough to remember what we were doing. I actually still see him here and there."

"What would Gildarts do if he found out about this?" Levy asked with a bit of concern.

"Why should I worry? He's never around anyway."

"Fair point." Levy then began to wonder how long it would take for Gildarts to come running back to the guild if he heard his daughter was fooling around with a man from another guild.

"I wonder what Mira and Laxus are like in their relationship. Jellal and Erza too." Lucy then began imagining Laxus shocking Mira.

"Laxus and Mira are so cute together, and Jellal and Erza should have gotten engaged a while ago!" Levy then began thinking of Jellal and Erza's wedding. She then imagined herself as a bridesmaid.

"I bet you Laxus is huge." Cana had to make the conversation dirtier than it needed to be.

"Cana, stop! We don't need to think about that!" Lucy immediately replied.

"Fine. Let's talk about your man! We heard Levy talk about what she and Gajeel do, so let's hear about you and Natsu!" Cana smirked at Lucy, hoping she could get her to disclose details.

"Oh ummmm we kiss...a lot. He really likes kissing."

"Andddd?" Cana wasn't content.

"Does he kiss well?" Levy asked.

"His kisses make me feel like there's a fire in me! It's like that fire is welling up inside, and he needs to kiss me to eat it! It sounds weird, but that's the best way I can explain it!"

"That sounds pretty good, Lucy! Let me know when you two decide to kick things up a notch!" Cana said suggestively.

Lucy gulped. "I don't even know if he knows about that stuff…"

"Lucy, he's still a human. Not a normal one, but still human. I'm sure he'd know what to do instinctively. I mean, Gajeel was also raised by a dragon and he knows," Levy said, hoping that would support her best friend.

"Thanks Levy. I just hope he's gentle enough. I'm not as tough as he is. Speaking of that, Gajeel is so much bigger and stronger than you. How did that work out between you two?"

"Well, I was embarrassed to talk about it, but everything really was amazing. He was so aware of what he was doing. I didn't feel like I was too small and weak for him. I actually felt really powerful when it was my turn. He's over a foot taller than me and has more muscle in one hand than I do in my whole body, so seeing him at my mercy was pretty cool!"

"You're a small vixen, and he's a dragon. It's so cute!" Lucy beamed.

"I love him so much!" Levy added.

"I can't wait to see you two watch your men beat each other's faces in tomorrow!"

"Why is that?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah. Why, Cana?" Levy also asked.

"One of you is gonna squirm each time one gets a good hit! It'll be hilarious!"

"That's not funny, Cana! I don't want to see Natsu get hurt! The last time he and Gajeel fought, he could barely walk!"

"Yeah those two are even stronger now! They might break each other!" Levy added.

"All the more fun!" Cana said while on her way out of Levy's room.

Lucy and Levy then looked at each other and shared a worrisome look.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," they said in unison.

* * *

The day of the tournament had arrived. Everybody came into the guild hall for breakfast and to relax before it was time for the first battle.

"Who do you think will win each battle, Zeref?" Mavis was expert tactician, but she wanted to hear her fiancé's predictions before disclosing hers.

"Well, I'd say Allister will win his battle for sure. Erik and Wendy don't have the teamwork Sting and Rogue have, so I can see the Sabertooth Dragon Slayers winning that matchup. As for the rest, I couldn't tell you who would win. We saw what they were doing during their training. They all seem evenly matched."

"No bias towards your brother?"

"I'm a very objective person, Mavis. You know that."

"Of course. I think you're right about the first two battles you mentioned. I think Erza will win hers, Laxus will win his, and Natsu will win his."

"You seem very sure of your predictions. What's your rationale?"

"Erza will have the proper armor to deal with Mira, and I don't think even with her improved endurance she can keep up with Erza. Laxus seems to have more raw power than Jellal and is physically stronger. Natsu's destructive power should overwhelm even Gajeel's stout defense."

"Not bad reasoning. I suppose we'll have to see what happens though. For all we know, they could have some tricks up their sleeves, especially Jellal. That man is incredibly talented. I think he'll beat Laxus now that I think about it. I think Mirajane will beat Erza because she has more raw power than Erza. I like what Gajeel has been doing, experimenting with additives to his iron. That adaptability is something I have yet to see from Natsu. He pretty much settles his fights by hitting harder."

"I'm so excited! I can't wait to watch!"

"Yes, I also can't wait. Oh look, Mavis. It appears Jura has arrived to spectate."

Zeref was correct. Jura Neekis had arrived and made his way toward them. Makarov accompanied him as well.

"Good morning, you two! Congratulations on your engagement!" Jura said in his usual, regal tone.

"It's a pleasure to see you again, Jura. Did Makarov pick you up from the train station just now?" Zeref responded.

"Yes, I did! I informed him of our tournament and your engagement last week. I figured he'd like to see his strongest opponents during the Grand Magic Games battle each other," Makarov stated.

"You were our biggest obstacle, Jura! Laxus surmounting the mountain that you are was amazing!" exclaimed Mavis.

"Yes! Those two are incredible! To have the opportunity to see them battle each other is something I simply couldn't afford to pass up! They're even stronger than they were a year ago!" Jura said cheerily.

"We're certainly glad to have you here, Jura. You should sit with us in our private box at our stadium," Zeref offered.

"I'd love to!"

* * *

"So Allister, did you talk to Lisanna or what?" Erik asked the Silver Dragon Slayer as they walked into the guild hall.

"Yes, I did! I know exactly how I'll approach the fight!"

"Mind telling me what you'll do? You're sure not thinking it for me."

"You'll find out soon enough. I'll be fighting first."

"Okay then. I'll probably ask to go after you or third. I'll have to carry all the damn weight in my fight."

"Wendy is stronger than you think, Erik. You shouldn't underestimate her."

"She's not weak, but she isn't strong enough. She should just let me handle those two pretty boys from Sabertooth. She can heal me if she wants."

"Suit yourself. I'm glad you and I trained together though. You helped me realize how to use my Dragon Slayer magic much better than I ever thought I could. It's a shame I won't need a much of my strength to win my fight."

"I wish you were my partner for my damn fight. We'd beat those Sabertooth clowns in a heartbeat."

"I'm glad you and I have become friends, Erik. I doubt you ever thought of wishing to have someone else, other than Kinana when she was a snake, as your partner in a battle before."

"Yeah well I guess I realized if Kinana can be friends with others, I could do the same thing. You're also not a loser like the others, so that helps."

"Surely you respect more people than just me."

"Jellal is good guy, and Gajeel seems pretty fine, but I don't see myself hanging around anyone else here."

"What about Gray? Juvia is also friends with Kinana, so shouldn't you also try being friends with him?"

"I'd consider, but the dude strips his clothes every other minute. It's fucking weird."

"Oh. Well…I don't know what to say about that."

"You don't have to say anything. I can already hear it."

* * *

Laxus and Mira were sitting at a table, eating their breakfast. Mira had already finished her meal, but Laxus was still devouring the mountain of food in front of him.

"You usually eat a lot, but even this is crazy!" The demon mage exclaimed.

"Who knows when we'll have lunch? I don't want to fight on an empty stomach."

"You could always lightning strike your way over here and grab something to eat."

"Nah. I don't want to have food sitting in my stomach right before I fight."

"You usually don't worry about those things. Is Jellal really making you cautious?"

"He ain't weak, Mira. He's actually really strong. I'll win for you, but it won't be easy."

"You're the strongest one in the tournament, Laxus! You'll win! I'm sure of it!"

"Do I get a prize for winning?" He said suggestively.

"Yeah, I won't claw your skin off for losing," she said demonically.

"What if I want you to?" Laxus was flashing his trademark smirk.

"Shut up," she said looking away. She then felt him kiss her cheek, prompting her to look back at her Dragon Slayer.

"Relax, Mira. I'll win for you. Just beat Erza for me."

"Gladly." She was now giving her trademark smirk.

* * *

"Erza, do you really think cake is the best breakfast before a scheduled battle?" Jellal could never wrap his head around his girlfriend's sweet tooth.

"Don't question my choice of meal! What are you eating before your battle?"

Jellal moved his hand away to show her the eggs, toast, and sausage he was eating. "I'm eating a real breakfast, Erza. I suggest you do the same."

"You seem tense, Jellal. You're usually dismissive of the sweets I eat. Is it your match with Laxus?"

"Perhaps. I have no doubt it'll be the most difficult battle I'll ever have. I'm sure you'll win your battle though."

"Yes. I'll win mine, and you'll win yours. You have nothing to worry about! Laxus stands no chance against the magic you wield!"

"That's my only definitive advantage. I'll have to use as many different types as I can to keep him on his feet."

"You'll do fine." She then kissed him on the cheek, yielding a blush from the blue-haired mage.

"I don't deserve you, Erza. I've moved on from my past, but you're simply the best a man could ask for."

She giggled. "I love you too, Jellal."

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, and Carla were all sitting at a table, eating their breakfast.

"So Natsu, how do you feel about your match?" Wendy asked.

"It's in the bag. How do you feel about yours? Your partner doesn't even wanna work with you."

"I know…I'll need his help too. I'm not sure if I'm strong enough to fight Sting or Rogue. You fought all three of them before. How do you think it'll turn out?"

"Well, Erik is pretty strong. I'd say he's stronger than Sting and Rogue in their base forms, but when they use their Dragon Force, I don't know how well Erik's fake Dragon Force will match up."

"Fake Dragon Force?" Lucy asked.

"When Natsu and I fought him, his body changed as if he was using his Dragon Force, but it wasn't as much of a boost as the first or third generation Dragon Slayers' Dragon Force," Happy interjected.

"Yeah, but even then, he was kicking my ass. I wonder how strong he is now. It's not like he was able to train while he was in prison all those years."

"Good point," said Carla. "You just need to pick the best matchup, child. Let Erik take care of the other."

"I guess my best matchup would have to be Sting. I don't think I'd ever be able to land a hit on Rogue if he becomes a shadow."

"There you go! You can use your Dragon Force too! You'll be fine!"

"I hope so," Wendy sighed.

* * *

"Gajeel, have you had enough iron before the tournament?" Pantherlily asked his companion.

"Yeah, and if I need more, I can ask bookworm over here to make me some."

"I've been getting more creative with my iron! I'll make you some iron nails for when we watch in the stands!"

"You're the best girl a dragon could ask for, Levy!" Gajeel was very fond of the iron Levy made him. It tasted better than any other iron he had eaten. He wasn't sure why, but he theorized it was simply because it's iron from her made specifically for him. "By the way, how do you make your iron taste so good?"

"I put love in it!" She smiled.

"I'm not sure if you actually write _love_ and then _iron_ or if you're just saying that," the Iron Dragon Slayer stated.

"Both!"

"When will you two be getting married?' Lily asked before flying away to get more kiwi juice from the bar.

"Did he say married?" Levy asked.

"Keep making me iron like that, and we'll be tying the knot before Zeref and First Master."

Levy blushed after hearing that. "I love you."

"Love you too, Lev." He then kissed her forehead before pulling her in to wrap his arm around her.

* * *

The stadium Zeref and Mavis had created was slowly being occupied an hour or so after everybody finished their breakfasts. Zeref and Makarov addressed the crowd before the first battle. They both stood in the center of the battleground.

"Good day, everybody! I'm glad you all decided to stay and watch rather than going out on a mission! We promise this will be a worthwhile spectacle. Master Makarov will now address you before I disclose some rules for the tournament." Zeref then stepped back to allow Makarov to stand at the absolute center.

"Good morning! I'd like to announce a bit of news and then add a special dynamic to this tournament! After speaking with Jellal, we have both come to the agreement to adopt Crime Sorciere as an affiliate guild of Fairy Tail! Though this may not seem like much, Crime Sorciere members can now officially go along on missions with Fairy Tail members! It is a union that took very little time to decide on!" The crowd cheered in wake of the announcement. "Also, I've decided to add a reward to one of the battles! It is safe to say both Natsu and Gajeel are past due for a promotion to S-class! I know we typically hold traditional trials for this promotion, but I've decided this would be a fair evaluation! Whoever wins that battle will be promptly promoted to S-class!"

"Hell yeah! I'm definitely not losing now!" Natsu roared.

"You think I'm gonna lose to you AND miss out on S-class?! Think again, Salamander!"

Zeref then stepped forward again while Makarov left for his seat. "There are some rules and details that need to be addressed before we begin. Firstly, the battleground will be surrounded by one of Freed's enchantments. It will be powered by Mavis' magic, so it will be strong enough to hold during the whole tournament. It will protect the crowd from the battles that will take place. It will also enforce the rules. Firstly, the only magic that is allowed is the magic of the contestants. Disqualification will be instant for any violations, stopping the match and forbidding the contestants to resume. Secondly, all intent to kill will be forbidden, therefore, nobody can die during these battles. This way, the contestants won't have to restrain themselves. Lastly, the enchantment will determine the victory of the battles by deeming whether or not a contestant has been defeated. That is all I have to say! May the first battle begin!" Zeref then faded away and then reappeared next to Mavis at their separate box seats. Jura and Makarov sat beside them.

Gray, Juvia, Lyon, and Meredy sat in an announcer's box. Gray cleared his throat and spoke into the microphone. "First up, we have Allister Graf vs Elfman Strauss!"

"A battle between the lover and the brother! Who will win!?" Lyon added.

Allister made his way onto the battleground to face his opponent. Elfman stood there, staring him down.

"Time to prove to me you're man enough for my sister!"

"I'm ready, Elfman."

Lisanna sat next to Kinana and Erik in the stands. She seemed very relaxed about the situation.

"So Erik told me you spoke with Allister about the match. What did you tell him?" Kinana asked Lisanna.

"I just told him to do what Elfman wants. He just needs to prove he's manly enough or whatever."

"Is he manly enough?" asked Kinana.

"He's manlier than his opponent," Erik interrupted.

"Don't be mean, Erik!" Kinana swiftly responded.

"Don't worry, Kinana! I'm sure Allister will approach this the right way without embarrassing Elfman," Lisanna smiled.

"May the match begin in THREE. TWO. ONE!" Meredy counted off.

"BEGIN!" Juvia announced as the countdown finished.

Elfman then ran towards Allister who hadn't moved an inch after the match began. He didn't even draw his sword. Elfman tried to land punches on him, but Allister dodged every single attack.

"Fight me! A real man fights his opponent!"

"I am a man." Allister then followed through with a punch of his own, making full contact with Elfman's chest. The blow sent the middle Strauss sibling flying straight towards the wall, crashing right into it. As the dust settled, Elfman was seen still flat on the wall. Him being _in_ the wall was probably a more accurate statement.

"I TOLD HIM TO BEAT HIM QUICKLY, BUT NOT THAT QUICK!" Lisanna yelled while face-palming.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?! THAT WAS GREAT!" Erik was laughing uncontrollably. Kinana couldn't help but giggle with him.

"That seems to be the match! The enchantment is displaying the outcome right now!" Lyon announced.

"Did you think it would be that quick, Gray?" Juvia asked.

"Not _that_ quick, but you can't blame Elfman. Dragon Slayers are a tough bunch."

"It looks like he's finally getting up!" Meredy added.

Elfman gathered himself and walked towards Allister. At first, he had a very stern look, but that quickly shifted to a smile. "ONLY A REAL MAN CAN WIN A FIGHT IN ONE PUNCH! YOU'RE DEFINITELY MANLY ENOUGH FOR MY SISTER!"

"Uhh tha—?" Allister was about to say thank you, but Elfman interrupted him by picking him with a hug. "Geez, Elfman! You're crushing me! Why didn't you try this during our fight?!"

"Well, Lisanna. Looks like you now have nothing to worry about!" Kinana said to her best friend.

"Yeah, Elfman is reacting how I thought he would! It's great!"

"Let's see who will win the next fight," Erik said as he looked in the direction of Zeref and Mavis.

"Did you expect that, dear?" Mavis asked her beloved.

"More or less, though it defeats the purpose of this tournament, especially for someone like Allister who is still technically a novice to Dragon Slayer magic. We didn't even get to see the fruits of his training with Erik in action. I think we need to amend the tournament's matchups."

"What do you have in mind?"

"We'll talk to those affected later. The next match is about to start."

"Up next, we have _the_ Titania vs _the_ Demon herelf!" Lyon announced.

"Erza Scarlet vs Mirajane Strauss! Two S-class mages! Who will win!?" Gray added.

"They're both so pretty!" Meredy remarked.

"I love how they're both wearing their Valentine's gifts!" Juvia also added.

Erza and Mira each got a good luck kiss from their respective boyfriends before making their way to the battleground.

"I'm going to win," they said in unison while staring each other down.


	11. Irony

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Irony**

Erza and Mirajane were ready to fight. Though they originally hadn't planned on fighting each other, they were both determined to make their boyfriends proud.

"It's been a while since we went up against each other," Erza said while smirking.

"You're right. Hold old were we? That was before I didn't fight or train for two years. I had to work pretty hard to get back. You'll see how much stronger I am after training with Laxus," Mirajane replied.

"Training with Laxus, huh? Unless he gave you some of his power, I'm afraid you're not going to win this battle."

"We'll just see about that."

* * *

Back at the private box where Zeref, Mavis, Makarov, and Jura sat, Hisui and Arcadios arrived to take their seats. Freed followed soon after.

"Sorry we're late, Freed took me and Arcadios to see the mayor before coming here. I hope we didn't miss anything," Hisui apologized.

"Actually, Princess, the first battle has already concluded," Makarov said reluctantly.

"What?! How long did it last?" Hisui could've sworn the tournament began not long ago.

"Yes, about that, Allister defeated Elfman with one punch," Zeref explained.

"One punch? That's all it took? Is he one of your S-class mages?" Arcadios asked.

"No, he's actually a new recruit," Freed interjected. "I wouldn't doubt his ability to rise to that rank, though the bar for our S-class seems to be rising when you consider who's at the top of our guild."

"Well, if it only took one punch, I suppose we really didn't miss anything. Who is fighting next?" Hisui sat down, and Freed sat next to her while Arcadios sat on the end.

"Next is Erza and Mirajane! It should be a fantastic battle!" Mavis exclaimed.

"That does sound good! It's nice to see the girls having fun in this tournament!"

"There isn't anything more fun than a good battle! Makarov's grandson reminded me that when we fought a year ago!" Jura said with a laugh.

"I'm eager to see how their training with their partners made them better, especially Mirajane. Laxus doesn't seem like the kind of person to train with others," Zeref said while focusing on the two mages standing on the battlefield.

"He's not," interrupted Freed. "He prefers being alone while he trains."

"I see. I guess he's truly taken a liking to Mirajane," Zeref added.

"That boy better not screw that up!" Makarov yelled angrily.

* * *

Jellal and Laxus decided to sit next to each other while their girlfriends fought each other. They each wanted to have the satisfaction of gloating when the winner was decided.

"I guess it's time to see how much stronger you've made Mira in the past few weeks, Laxus. I can't wait to see Erza win in the end," Jellal said playfully.

"In your dreams, man. Mira is gonna stomp on Erza."

"Are you looking forward to our fight, Laxus?"

"I guess. It's not like we want to prove anything between us. I do want to see that magic of yours though. From what I've heard, you've been holding out on us."

"Perhaps. I guess you'll find out soon enough. Do you think it was a good idea to let them wear their Valentine's Day gifts during their fight? I know they won't break, but I'd hate to see them get dirty."

"Nah. They should be fine."

* * *

Natsu, Lucy, Gajeel, Levy, Happy, and Lily were all sitting next to each other. Natsu sat on one end next to Lucy while Gajeel sat on the other end next to Levy. Happy sat on Lucy's lap while Lily sat on Levy's.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Lucy asked everyone.

"Erza. I'm not gonna doubt her when she's doin it for Jellal," Natsu responded.

"Mira. She's stronger than Titania," Gajeel answered.

"I'm not too sure. I'm nowhere near that level of power to judge," Levy said nervously.

"I don't care. You're still the best girl here," Gajeel said while wrapping his arm around her shoulder and leaning back in his seat.

Lucy then leaned toward Levy's ear to whisper. "I thought you said he has trouble being outwardly affectionate. He's been pretty good about it for the past couple weeks."

"Yeah, you're right. I guess he just doesn't want to be outdone by the other guys now that they've been hooking up with the other girls. I think he especially doesn't want to be outdone by Natsu," Levy whispered back.

"Ughh can these Dragon Slayers not make everything a competition between them?" Lucy groaned.

"Did you say somethin', Luce?" Natsu asked. He already knew what she said. He still couldn't believe how often she'd forget he and Gajeel can hear incredibly well.

"Nothing!" Lucy responded.

"A dragon's sense of hearing is great," Gajeel said out of nowhere.

"OH MY GOD!" Lucy then realized she disregarded the hearing ability of the Dragon Slayers present yet again.

"The match is about to start! Pay attention!" Lily prompted everybody.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

* * *

Wendy and Carla were sitting down in their own seats. When Carla asked Wendy why she didn't want to sit with the others, Wendy sighed.

"I just want to be alone with you for a little while. I'm nervous about my fight. Erik doesn't want to be my partner, and Sting and Rogue are stronger than me."

"I see, child." Carla was proud of Wendy for becoming more confident in herself after joining Fairy Tail, but her confidence was taking a hit with this battle she had to fight.

"You don't need to worry, Wendy."

Wendy and Carla sharply turned around to see Mest sitting in a seat in the row behind theirs.

"Mest! When did you get back? I thought your mission was supposed to be a long one."

"I came back today. I was able to finish it sooner than expected. I heard about everything that happened while I was gone. Erik's your partner? That's rough."

"Yeah. He doesn't think I can be any help. It's really hurting my confidence, and I'm not even sure I can match up with Sting and Rogue!"

"Relax. You'll be fine! Where's the Wendy I saw in her fight with Chelia? That's the Wendy you need to be right now!"

"You're right. Thanks Mest."

"Don't mention it. You're one of the few friends I have in this guild, so seeing you down isn't fun."

"Speaking of friends, do you know Allister Graf? He said he worked in the Magic Council," Carla asked Mest.

"Allister? Yeah we met a few times. He was usually out in the field elsewhere. He's a great person. I hope he and I can become better friends now that he's a member of Fairy Tail."

"Is he strong? We didn't get to see much during his fight with Elfman," Wendy asked.

"He was very strong before he got his Dragon Slayer magic. I'd imagine he's now as strong as Sting and Rogue, maybe even stronger."

"How strong is Erik?"

"Erik is very powerful. I'd say he's stronger than Erza and Mira, but I'm not incredibly sure."

"I guess we'll find out during our battle."

* * *

"Who do you think is going to win?" Minerva was asking the rest of the Sabertooth guild members.

"Erza!" Sting answered.

"Mira!" Yukino answered.

"Tie." Rogue answered.

"A tie? How?" Minerva was perplexed by Rogue's answer.

"I think they're going to tire each other out," Rogue elaborated.

"Come on, bro! What are the odds of that happening!?" Sting was excited to see the rest of the fights. He had always wanted to see Erza and Mirajane, Laxus and Jellal, and Natsu and Gajeel fight each other. "I bet you Natsu will beat Gajeel later!"

"Gajeel will win!" Rogue fiercely contested.

"Oh boy! They're arguing over whose idol will win!" Lector laughed.

"Frosch thinks Natsu and Gajeel will tie!" Frosch said cheerily.

"You're just saying that because Rogue said that about Erza and Mira!" Sting yelled.

"Yup!" Frosch squeaked.

"You're so cute!" Minerva said while placing Frosch in her lap.

* * *

"The battle will begin in THREE! TWO! ONE!" Juvia counted off.

"BEGIN!" Meredy finished.

Erza reequipped into her Purgatory Armor while Mira transformed into her Satan Soul.

"Typical Satan Soul, huh? Am I not even worthy of your Sitri?" teased Erza.

"Don't worry, Erza. I have a special takeover you haven't seen yet. We'll get there. Purgatory Armor, huh? I guess that makes sense. Don't be sad when I crack it!"

The two then rushed at each other. Erza lunged her sword at Mira, but Mira grabbed it by the blade and threw it and its wielder away.

"You're actually trying to stab me?" Mira asked.

"You heard Zeref! Nobody can die while in this enchantment! We can fight without any restraint!" Erza exclaimed as she ran in for another attack.

"I see! All the more fun!"

Mira then blasted Erza with an explosion. Unaffected by it, Erza cut through and tried to slash at the demon. Mira shielded herself from the slashes by Erza's sword. As Erza drew back her sword for another slash, Mira slammed the ground with her fist, startling Titania. As a reaction, she retreated to gather herself, but Mira appeared behind her, kicking the redhead airborne.

"REEQUIP!" She was now in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"What happened to the Purgatory armor?" Mira teased.

"I realized I wasn't getting much of an advantage from it. I also need a long-distance means of fighting you."

"It doesn't matter! I'll still win!" Mira then slammed her hands together and generated a ball of dark energy.

"This soon?" Laxus questioned.

"What is it?" Jellal was wondering what the Lightning Dragon Slayer was thinking.

"I didn't think she'd use her ranged attacks this early on in the battle. I guess she just wants to finish this soon."

"I highly doubt Mira will beat Erza, especially this soon," Jellal protested.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just watch, man."

Mira launched the Evil Explosion, blinding the audience.

"There's no way anyone could survive that!" Lucy exclaimed.

"For real! Erza's strong, but that blast was huge!" Levy added.

Natsu and Gajeel were sitting expressionless.

"She'll be fine," Natsu said.

"That blast was nothing," said Gajeel, indirectly agreeing with Natsu.

"NOTHING?!" The girls knew their boyfriends were powerful, but to think that blast was nothing seemed ludicrous.

Mira was flying in the air, scanning the ground for Erza. She then moved her body as quickly as she could because a sword was sent flying toward her. As the dust settled, Erza was standing on the ground, grinning.

"That was good attack. Too bad it didn't hurt at all."

"Don't worry. I didn't expect you to go down that easily," Mira responded demonically. She then descended to the ground. "I think it's time I stepped it up a notch or two."

"What do you have in mind? Sitri? Halphas? Doesn't matter." Aside from some scratches and scuff marks, Erza didn't seem to be damaged whatsoever. Mira seemed to show more damage, but she did willingly accept slashes directly from Erza's sword.

"No. I think there's no point in waiting. I think it's time we truly went all out."

"Oh…and what do you have in mind? Your Seilah takeover? I doubt that will be enough."

"No. I was thinking of this one." Mira then exploded in power. Her transformation left most, if not all, of the audience in awe. "This is a takeover you've never seen before!"

"It's time for her to show everyone what she can do," Laxus said proudly.

"You just want to brag about how you've made her stronger by training with her," Jellal stated.

"Maybe. I love this takeover a lot. She looks hot as hell in it."

"I feel the same way with Erza's reequips."

"Mira's hotter."

"Shut up, Dreyar. Nobody beats Erza."

"Mira is gonna beat her physically and look hotter while doing it."

"Absolutely not. Erza will beat Mira in this battle while being the more beautiful woman."

Erza wasn't sure what Mira's new takeover form was, but whatever it was, it was radiating a lot of magic power.

"Satan Soul: Alegria!" Mira was finished with her takeover transformation. It was incredible how it was both beautiful and terrifying.

"When did you learn that?" Erza was overwhelmed by the amount of magic power being emitted. It was almost suffocating.

"I devoured a lot of souls after our fight with Tartaros. Mard Geer's was the best of all. At first, this form took too much power to use. I was only able to use it for a few minutes at a time. However, after training with Laxus, I can use it MUCH longer. It's over, Erza. I'm going win, and so will Laxus. I'm the better girlfriend, and he's the better boyfriend."

"Well, if you're going to use your trump card, then so will I! REEQUIP!" Erza then switched to her strongest armor in her arsenal, her Nakagami Armor.

* * *

"Shit. I forgot about that one," Laxus said. It was comical how he had been commentating monotonously during the whole fight.

"They're putting out their best options, yet it doesn't look like either one has an advantage," Jellal said analytically.

"I don't know. Maybe you and I will get lucky."

"Lucky?"

"They could tie. Neither one of us would have to put up with the aftermath of one losing."

"What happened to bragging about Mira winning?"

"That was before I remembered the Nakagami armor."

"AMAZING! THESE TWO ARE PUTTING ON AN INCREDIBLE BATTLE!" Lyon yelled into his microphone.

"Who do you think will win, Gray!?" Juvia asked her beloved.

"It can go either way, but that Nakagami armor is the best Erza has.," Gray said into his microphone.

"Mira's takeover looks too powerful to lose! I'm going with Mira on this one!" Meredy cheered. Her bubbly tone was projected across the stadium.

"What do you think, dear?" Mavis asked her fiancé.

"That's Mard Geer's power, so I'll go with Mirajane."

"Are you just doing that because Mard Geer was your creation?" Mavis was giving him an _are you serious_ expression.

"Perhaps. Can a man be proud of his work?" Zeref chuckled. It was somewhat rare for him to show laughter of any variety.

"I've never known you to be a proud person…"

"Relax, dear. I just want to see how Mard Geer's power will look as a part of her takeover magic."

"The suspense is killing me. It's also making me hungry."

"You better not get ca—"

"Time for cake!"

"Ughhh…"

The rest of the people in the private box giggled at how cute Zeref and Mavis were.

"They're so adorable, Freed! I still can't believe he's the same Zeref who led Alvarez in the war…" Hisui said as she admired the engaged couple.

"He wasn't himself, though I never imagined him to be this enjoyable. I'm glad he's a part of our guild now."

"So Makarov, have you considered who your next guild master will be? Will Zeref or Mavis take over for you?" Jura asked the other Wizard Saint.

"They could hold the position for an eternity, but I'd like to consider another," Makarov replied. He looked at the other side of the stadium. Laxus was sitting with his arms crossed, concentrating on the battle. "I believe he'll be ready when he believes he's ready."

"Does he really not believe he's fit to serve as guild master?"

"I'm sure he knows he's fit to serve it, but he doesn't believe he deserves it. I'm hoping _she_ can open his eyes," Makarov said as he looked at the battlefield.

"I see. I look forward to his battle with Jellal. The former Wizard Saint and a man certainly powerful enough to be one? I couldn't ask for a better battle."

"What about my brother and Gajeel?" Zeref interjected.

"I also look forward to that one, however, Laxus and Jellal intrigues me more."

"Fair enough. I have something special in mind for my brother and Gajeel."

"I suspect you won't let us know what that special thing is?" Arcadios asked.

"My lips are sealed," Zeref smirked.

* * *

Erza and Mira were both giving off incredible amounts of magic power. It was clear they were both going for broke by using their ultimate magic.

"I'M GOING TO WIN!" They both yelled as they charged at each other. Erza swung her staff at Mira while Mira struck her with her claws. The contact they made with each other sent a shockwave across the stadium. They exchanged more punches and slashes until they realized there wasn't any progress being made. They then stepped back to gather themselves. Mira began summoning vines to attack Erza. She got in a few hits, but Erza's armor was doing a good job of protecting her. Erza tried slashing the vines, but they almost seemed unbreakable.

"I'm going to finish this now! I'll do it for Jellal!"

"I'll beat you with one last attack! For Laxus!"

They charged at each other one last time to deliver a possible finishing blow.

"JELLAL!" Erza yelled.

"LAXUS!" Mira yelled.

Their Valentine's Day gifts both began to glow because of the high concentration of thoughts for their boyfriends.

Just as they were about to make contact with each other, they both fell to the floor and reverted to their original forms. They were no longer wearing armor or using a demon takeover. They were laying on ground in their regular clothes.

"WHAT!?" The crowd simultaneously yelled.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Laxus shouted.

"ARE THEY OKAY!? WHAT IN THE HELL!?" Jellal was clearly perplexed.

Zeref stood up. "It appears I need to explain the reason for this outcome." He then faded to the battlefield to stand between the two girls. Jellal and Laxus also made their way to them. They each wanted to be sure they weren't badly injured.

"What happened? They just collapsed!" Laxus said as he comforted Mira.

"Erza, are you okay?" Jellal asked the redhead he was holding in his arms.

"I'm fine, but I can't fight anymore," Erza said weakly.

"Me either," Mira added.

"I can explain what happened," Zeref said calmly.

"Please do," Jellal insisted.

"They were wearing these Valentine's Day gifts, yes?" Zeref asked.

The two powerhouse males nodded.

"Well, whose magic is powering these gifts?"

The two males looked at each other. "Why does it matter?" Laxus asked.

"Why does it matter? They violated the enchantment because they possessed magic that wasn't their own during their battle," Zeref explained.

"WHAT!?" The two males reacted.

"Yes. When they were thinking of you two, it triggered your magic that existed in each gift to react. The enchantment picked all of this up as foreign magic, so it disqualified them. I'm afraid they didn't win or lose. I suppose you could say they tied, but the results are technically inconclusive."

"You hear that?! We technically have a tie, ladies and gentlemen!" Lyon announced through his microphone.

"I can buy that, but the way it ended kind of sucks. It was a fun fight though. It's pretty ironic how their gifts began and ended their battle," Gray added.

"I wonder what they'll do to Laxus and Jellal…" Juvia wondered.

"Either way, that was a great fight! It can only get better from here, folks!" Meredy said to finish the call.

"We're so sorry, you two. We had no clue this was going to happen!" Jellal apologized.

"Yeah, can you please forgive us?" Laxus pleaded.

"It's fine! We won't blame you!" Erza responded.

"Erza's right! Don't blame yourselves! You didn't know this would happen! We were fighting over these gifts, so it would be silly to blame them!" Mira added.

"So you two aren't mad?" Jellal asked.

"Yeah are you two mad?" Laxus also asked.

"I won't be as long as you win, Jellal," Erza said while tugging Jellal toward her by grabbing his shirt.

Mira did the same thing. "You better win, Laxus."

* * *

"I TOLD YOU GUYS IT WAS GOING TO BE A TIE!" Rogue was clearly proud of his prediction coming true.

"Calm down, bro. You said they'd tie because they'd get tired." Sting said.

"You two need to focus! You're battle is next!" Minerva yelled.

Zeref turned to address the crowd. "Let's take a fifteen minute break. The next battle will be announced after the break. There will be some changes made."

Erik looked at Kinana, Lisanna, and Allister. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

Sting and Rogue were also confused. "Is he changing our team? Theirs? Both? What's going on?" Sting asked.

"We'll find out after the break. Let's just relax before then," Yukino suggested.

Wendy was curious. "I wonder what will happen to our battle," she worried. She then heard a voice in her head.

 _Hello Wendy. This is Zeref. Come to our private box please. We need to discuss the battle._

Without hesitation, she made her way to the private box with Carla. When she made it, Erik, Sting, Rogue, and Allister were all walking in. Once she did the same, she realized Zeref, Mavis, and Freed were present. Jura, Hisui, Arcadios, and Makarov had all left for the time being.

"We need to amend the teams for the next battle. I've come to a decision, but I think it would be fair if I consulted you before finalizing it."

Wendy nodded. "What's going to happen?"

* * *

 **Sorry for taking so long to write this one! School is my number one priority.**

 **I hope the way their battle ended was clever enough for you all. It was hard to write a somewhat long battle for Erza. Her fighting style is better-suited for a more visual medium like the manga or anime. Look forward to Jellal vs Laxus and Natsu vs Gajeel, ESPECIALLY Laxus vs Jellal. I love Jellal's magic the most, and I love the Gajeel, Laxus, and Natsu's magic after. It's pretty easy to get creative with their magic.**

 **Have you all read Chapter 505? I don't think he's dead yet. To be honest, I think he's had a foot in the grave since the ToH arc, so I think he'll come back to have a final farewell with Laxus, pass the torch, and then finally die due to heart problems, old age, and wear from battle.**


	12. Teamwork

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Teamwork**

"You're changing our teams?" Wendy asked Zeref and Mavis.

"Yes. Allister's battle didn't do him any good, and I figured it would be a better matchup to have him and Erik battle Sting and Rogue. I will however give you the option to fight your own battle."

"My own battle? Against who?" Wendy already had somewhat of an idea for who that person would be.

"You would have the option of fighting Freed," Mavis answered for her.

"Freed?" She then looked at the green-haired mage who was leaning against the wall.

"I'll give you a good fight if you want, Wendy, but that is if you want me to. It's entirely up to you," Freed politely said to her.

"I…uhhh…" The Sky Dragon Slayer wasn't sure of her answer.

"You don't have to give me your decision now. Just let me know after this battle. However, I intend on leaving Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, and Gajeel last, so that's really all the time I can give you," Zeref stated.

"That's fair. I'll think about it and let you know!" Wendy answered.

"Splendid! You all are now excused!" Mavis said while pushing everybody out the door.

"Was it really necessary to escort them out the door like that?" Zeref asked his fiancé.

"We have only a few minutes before the rest come back!"

"I don't understand—"

Mavis then stopped his speech with a soft, sweet kiss.

"Oh, now I understand your haste," Zeref said while catching his breath.

"I figured it would be rude to do this in front of the others…"

"No, I understand."

"Good!"

They then continued to kiss each other, hoping the others would come back to the private box as _late_ as possible.

* * *

"So Erik, I guess your wish came true. I'll be your partner in the next battle," Allister said to the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"I'm actually pretty happy about it. You won't be dead weight for me to carry. Those Sabertooth losers don't stand a chance."

"Who are you callin' losers!?" Sting said from behind.

Erik and Allister turned back to see Sting and Rogue were walking behind them.

"Relax, kid. I'm only calling you two losers because that's what you'll be after our fight. I'm an honest man these days." Erik responded mockingly.

"You shouldn't underestimate us," Rogue added.

"Forgive my partner. We look forward to our fight. May the best Dragon Slayers win," Allister said, trying to ease the tension.

"Whatever, man. I heard what your partner said," Sting said as he and Rogue walked past Erik and Allister.

"Poison," Erik said out of nowhere.

"What?" Sting asked as he turned his head.

"Your partner was wondering what my Dragon Slayer attribute is. It's Poison."

"I never said that out loud!" Rogue reacted.

"Doesn't matter. I still heard you loud and clear. Let's go this way, Allister." Erik then turned and began making his way back to where Kinana and Lisanna were sitting. Allister walked with him.

"That guy…he seems like he'll be a handful," Rogue said to Sting.

"I have no clue if he's all talk or if he's really strong. Do you wanna take him or do you want me to?" Sting asked his partner.

"I'll take him. He won't be able to sense me as a shadow."

"Alright then. That leaves Allister to me. His attribute is Silver, right?"

"Yeah. You should match up well."

* * *

"You two are back! What happened?" Kinana asked.

"He's gonna be my partner instead of Wendy," Erik answered.

"You'll be fighting another fight?" Lisanna asked her boyfriend.

"I'll be fine. It's not like I had much of a fight earlier—no offense to your brother!" Allister didn't want to offend Elfman.

"It's fine! You two should make your way down there soon. Are you ready?" Lisanna asked.

"I need something before I go," Erik stated.

"What might that be?" Kinana asked.

Erik then pointed at his lips. It took a second for Kinana to realize what his need was, but she satisfied it as soon as she knew.

"I can't lose now," Erik said as he walked away, waving with his right hand while his back faced them and his left hand stuffed into his side pocket.

Allister looked at him and then at Lisanna. "Uhhh I think I need something too." _That wasn't smooth at all…_

Lisanna promptly gave him a good luck kiss before he could finish his thoughts. "Good luck!"

"Thanks!" He then ran to join Erik.

"Do you think they'll win?" Kinana asked Lisanna.

"I'm sure they will! Do you not know how strong Erik is?"

"I've actually never seen him fight."

"But weren't you once his—"

"I don't remember any of that…"

"Oh…well I guess today's the day for you to see him in action!"

"I hope he doesn't get hurt…"

"You heard him! All he needed was your blessing! Speaking of that, I didn't know he does cute stuff like that…"

"You have no idea," Kinana giggled.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen! We have a change to announce! It was evident that Lyon was having a lot of fun announcing the tournament.

"Instead of Wendy being Erik's partner, Allister will be his partner. Barring any additional changes, Wendy will not fight during the rest of the tournament. This is info straight from Zeref." Gray explained through his microphone.

"Two second-generation Dragon Slayers against two third-generation Dragon Slayers!" Juvia yelled into her microphone. "Who will win!?"

"I'm going with Erik and Allister! Sting and Rogue together couldn't beat Natsu!" Meredy yelled into her mic.

"She just had to bring that up…" Gajeel groaned.

"What's wrong?" Levy asked.

"That fight…the one Salamander didn't let me finish…"

"Relax, metalhead. You could've beaten them on your own too. Why does it matter to you so much?" Natsu asked while leaning back into his seat.

"It would've been better if we finished it together. I never said I wanted to finish it by myself like you did," Gajeel answered.

Natsu thought about that last statement Gajeel said. _I can't believe that fight still bothers him._ "I didn't know you cared that much about it. Sorry about what I did," he muttered.

 _Did that jackass just apologize?_ "Thanks…" It was clear Gajeel didn't know how to respond to his apology. Lucy and Levy took notice.

"So are you two going to get along now?" Lucy asked hopingly.

"Please…" Levy added.

"We'll see after our fight." Gajeel leaned back into his seat. He crossed his arms and then closed his eyes to begin snoozing.

"Are you not going to watch the next fight? I'd imagine Rogue would like your attention." Levy asked her Dragon Slayer.

"Relax. I'll watch once they get serious. I promise."

"Okay." Levy then looked at Lucy.

"Natsu, are you going to watch the next fight?" Lucy asked the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"I'm with Gajeel on this one. I'll watch once they get serious."

There were now two Dragon Slayers dozing off in the middle of the day, sitting to the right and left of the two girls.

"Natsu's really cute when he sleeps," Lucy smiled.

"So is Gajeel. I like to play with his hair whenever he sleeps on my lap," Levy giggled.

"I need to try that some time. Do you think this fight is the closure they need to get along with each other?"

"Maybe. At least I hope it is. I hope they don't hurt each other too badly."

* * *

Erza and Mira were sitting with Jellal and Laxus. They were feeling much better after their disqualification. Each guy was wrapping an arm around his respective girlfriend's shoulder.

"You two are fighting after this fight, right?" Mira asked Laxus.

"Looks like it. Are you ready, Jellal?"

"He is," Erza finished for him.

"I am. Who knows? Maybe we can have fun during our fight, Laxus," Jellal suggested.

"We can try. I wanna see that power of yours that you've been hiding," Laxus smirked.

"Why are you suggesting I'm the only one who's been holding back?"

"I'm not. I've been too, but I haven't been able to try because of my illness. Thanks to Mira though, I'm 100%." He then kissed her on the cheek, yielding a blush from the white-haired girl.

"It's more than that, Laxus. Freed told me you've been working on a new technique for a while now," Erza sad to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"He's right. If Jellal pushes me far enough, you'll see it."

"The fight is about to start!" Mira exclaimed.

* * *

Erik and Allister entered from one end while the Twin Dragons entered from the other.

"You ready for this?!" Sting yelled.

"We won't go easy on you two," Rogue added.

"Yeah whatever," Erik scoffed.

Allister didn't know what to say, so he simply nodded.

"The match will begin in THREE TWO ONE!" Juvia yelled into her microphone.

"BEGIN!" Meredy finished.

Sting wasted no time charging Allister, landing a punch straight to the Silver Dragon Slayer's face.

"Good hit!" He then delivered a kick right into Sting's stomach. It knocked the wind right out of him.

Rogue advanced towards Erik as a shadow. When he got close, Erik tried to sweep through with a kick, however, his leg passed right through.

"You can't touch me," Rogue said as he made his fist tangible for a punch. However, just before he was about to make contact, Erik grabbed his hand. It burned and stung so badly Rogue retracted it immediately.

"Looks like you can't touch me," Erik cackled.

Sting sprung backwards to release a White Dragon's Roar on Allister, but Allister did the same with his own breath attack. The laser beam roar collided with one of silver shards, both negating the other.

"I think it's about time I used this." Allister then unsheathed his sword.

"Nice toy, but do you really think that shit is gonna work on me?" said Sting.

"Let's find out." With one hand he slashed the air in front of him, sending a wave of energy toward Sting. The White Dragon Slayer dodged it, but he could tell it would have been a terrible hit had he failed to dodge.

Rogue used his Shadow Dragon Roar on Erik, but Erik retaliated with a breath attack of his own. The breath attacks were negated, similar to how Sting and Allister's negated each other's.

"Use more of that Dragon Slayer magic. It's interesting to see a fake one fight." Rogue was never good a trash talk.

"Fake one? Just because I wasn't taught by a dragon doesn't mean I can't use it well." He then waved his arms in front of his body. "Poison Dragon's Twin Fang!" Large waves of poison were then whipped at Rogue.

"Shit!" Rogue did his best to dodge, but he was still hit in the end.

"Hang in there, Rogue!" Sting then joined his hands together to launch his next attack. "Holy Ray!" He then blasted Allister with it, landing a quality hit.

"Holy crap!" Allister said while struggling to get up.

"That's one of my best attacks. You should just give up," Sting laughed.

"I'm having too much fun to give up. Though I didn't want to use this immediately, you leave me no choice."

"What?" Sting was wondering what he had meant by that statement, but then Allister struck the ground with his sword, firmly planting it.

"This fight was meant to be fought with Dragon Slayer magic, so let me show you what I've learned." Silver then spread from the sword that was planted into the ground, eventually covering the battleground's floor and walls. "We are now in my domain."

Rogue tried gathering himself by fading into the ground, but it didn't work because of the silver blocking him. "I can't pass through this!"

"Nice job, Allister. Now I can beat the hell out of this kid without him running away from me."

Sting and Rogue regrouped, facing down the two second-generation Dragon Slayers who seemed to have earned a field advantage.

"We have to use our Dragon Force. These guys are too tough," Rogue advised Sting.

"I don't think we need it, but it would make things easier. Let's do it."

The Twin Dragons then entered their Dragon Force at will.

"Nice power." Erik was calm and had his hands stuffed in his pockets. Allister didn't seem as calm.

"I think I'm going to use it too," Allister said nervously.

"What? Already?" Erik asked his partner.

"I'm not as strong as you. I need to." Allister then channeled his dragon lacrima to use his Dragon Force. Silver scales covered his whole body and his hair turned white.

"Well, if all of you are going to use it, then I guess I will too." Erik then channeled his dragon lacrima to enter his Dragon Force. Dark red scales covered his body, and his fangs become even more pronounced. It seemed as if Poison Dragons were the ancestors of snakes.

* * *

"Wow! So that's Dragon Force!?" Lisanna was clearly astonished by the raw power being emitted.

"Erik looks really different," Kinana said while in awe. "You weren't kidding. He really is strong."

"They may be strong, but they aren't strong enough to beat our dragons," Minerva said out of nowhere.

Lisanna and Kinana turned their heads to realize Minerva, Yukino, Lector, and Frosch were behind them.

"Mind if we sit next to you?" Yukino asked politely.

"Not at all! Join us!" Lisanna answered.

"So you two are with them?" Kinana asked the Sabertooth girls.

"Rogue is mine. Sting is Yukino's," Minerva answered.

"What do you think of the fight so far?" Yukino asked the Fairy Tail girls.

"We've never seen them fight before, but they've definitely been impressive. I can't ever imagine having that much power…" Lisanna explained.

"Yes, all four of them are very powerful. Is one of you with that Erik guy?" Minerva was interested in his identity after seeing someone counter Rogue's shadow technique.

"He's my boyfriend," Kinana answered.

"He's cute. What happened to his eye?" Minerva asked Kinana.

"It's a long story, but he said he gained a lot of power when it happened."

Minerva and Yukino looked at each other.

"What do you mean?" They asked in unison.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Lisanna also asked.

Kinana didn't know how to answer because she had never seen Erik fight before, but someone else arrived to answer for her.

"His sound magic is a lot stronger," said a familiar voice.

The four girls and two Exceeds turned around to notice a girl with white hair had arrived without their knowing.

"Sister!" Yukino cried in joy.

"Hey sis. Nice to see you here," Sorano answered.

"You two are sisters?" Lisanna and Kinana asked.

"Yes! I thought she was out on a mission Jellal assigned her when we came to visit!" Yukino explained.

"I came back earlier than expected. Richard and Sawyer had more to do though, so I came back on my own."

"What about Macbeth?" Lisanna asked.

"Oh he's somewhere entirely different. He won't be back for another couple weeks. I learned about your little tournament as I walked in. Has Jellal fought?"

"No, he and Laxus are next," Minerva answered for her.

"I see. Erik should be finishing this soon. He won't even need his partner."

"He won't?" Kinana asked in disbelief.

"Your boyfriend is very strong, Kinana. I'm surprised you didn't know that."

"Big sis, do you really think he can beat Rogue while he's using his Dragon Force?"

"I think he can beat one of these guys, but he'll have trouble dealing with two at the same time. He doesn't know how to fight with a partner. Well, he does, but only with the one true partner he's ever had," Sorano said as she turned to face Kinana. "Teamwork is going to win this battle. It's something Erik needs to learn."

* * *

Lucy and Levy were intensely watching the fight in front of them when they suddenly realized their dragons had awakened near them.

"Does that mean they're serious enough for you two?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"I sensed their Dragon Force, so I thought I might as well wake up," Natsu said while yawning.

"Can I have some iron, Levy?" Gajeel said while wiping his eyes.

"You two are ridiculous," Levy chuckled while writing _iron_ with her magic.

* * *

"Laxus, can you do that too?" Mira asked the man draping his arm around her.

"Do what? Dragon Force?"

"What else would she be asking about?" Erza remarked.

"I can, but second-gen Dragon Slayers like me, Erik, and Allister don't get as much of a boost as first and third-gen slayers. I usually don't use it anyway."

"Why is that?" Jellal asked.

"I usually don't need to," Laxus smirked.

"Jellal will push you," Erza said to the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"We'll see about that," Mira fired back.

* * *

"They're all using their Dragon Force, huh?" Mavis remarked.

"That's a lot of power being emitted. Can Wendy do the same thing, Freed?" Hisui asked the rune mage.

"She's actually the only first-generation Dragon Slayer who can do it at will," Freed answered.

"I see. Would you fare well against her? This seems like a massive power-up."

"I'm sure I could manage with my Absolute Shadow form. Keep in mind though, she isn't as strong as the other Dragon Slayers. It's not an insult to her power. It's merely a testament to the others'."

"Your guild is so strong," smiled Hisui.

"I wonder what will decide this battle," wondered Jura.

"Sting, Rogue, and Allister were about equal before they began to use their Dragon Force. Erik was clearly above them all. However, the Dragon Force Sting and Rogue are using multiplies their power more than the Dragon Force Allister and Erik are using," Zeref said after carefully analyzing the fight.

"So you're now saying they're equal to each other?" asked Arcadios.

"No. Allister is weaker than Sting and Rogue while Erik is right there with them. It would have been smart of Erik to finish the fight before Dragon Force was used."

"Why do you think he didn't do that?" asked Hisui.

Zeref, Mavis, Makarov, and Freed paused, ashamed of the answer to the question.

"These Dragon Slayers like to play around too much…" Makarov shamefully admitted.

"Oh. I see…" Hisui said before looking back the battle.

* * *

"That's a lot of power you have there," Erik remarked.

"I could say the same for you. We didn't get to see Natsu and Gajeel use their Dragon Force against us when we fought them because they couldn't access it at will," Rogue replied.

"Why can't they use it at will?" asked Allister.

Erik looked at his partner in disbelief. "You mean you don't know your lacrima is what allows you to cross the threshold for Dragon Force whenever you want?"

"He's right," Sting nodded.

"Then how come Wendy can do it whenever?" Allister was making a fair point.

"That little girl can use her Dragon Force at will without having a dragon lacrima?!" Erik said in disbelief.

"Yeah I thought you knew. Is this why you thought she wouldn't be strong enough?"

"Doesn't matter now. I'll win this on my own. Stand back, Allister."

"Erik! You can't win on your own! You have a partner to help!"

"I won't need you help!" He then raised his eyebrows. "Sound Wall!"

An explosion that occurred from nowhere sent the Twin Dragons flying to the arena wall.

"That shit was pretty impressive, but it won't beat us!" Sting yelled. He and Rogue then began to move towards Erik, weaving through each other to throw him off.

"I can't discern their thoughts from each other! I can't tell who's going to do what!" Erik yelled before being kicked by both Dragon Slayers. He was sent crashing into the opposite side of the arena.

"Erik we have to work together!" Allister implored the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"There was only one partner for me in this world!"

"What?" Before Allister could ask what Erik meant, Sting unleashed his Holy Nova attack on the maroon-haired mage.

"Maybe you should listen to your partner, loser." Sting then regrouped with Rogue. "I think we can finish him with a Unison Raid. We can take the other one pretty easily together."

"Right," Rogue agreed.

"Erik!" Kinana yelled from the stands.

"Kinana?" Erik muttered.

"You can hear me! You always could! Listen to Allister! You don't need to deny partnership with everybody else! I'll always be your partner, but that doesn't mean you can't work alongside someone else!"

Erik paused and then stood to brush his clothes. "Allister?"

"Yes?"

"Follow my lead."

Sting and Rogue were done charging their Unison Raid. "Holy Shadow Dragon's Flash Fang!"

Just as the attack was about to strike Erik, Allister erected a wall of silver in front of the Poison Dragon Slayer. Erik touched it with his hand and used it as a medium for his sound magic. Once the attack made contact with the wall, it was negated.

"What the fuck!?" The Twin Dragons were in disbelief.

"Thanks…partner." Erik said to Allister.

"No problem! Shall we take them together?" Allister smiled.

"Let's go!" Erik yelled.

The second-generation Dragon Slayers then charged the Twin Dragons. They attacked with multiple dragon fist attacks that had their opponents' back to back. Sting and Rogue returned as many punches as they could. Sting got one punch that knocked Allister backward, allowing Sting the opportunity to unleash a White Dragon's Roar onto him.

"I won't let you take my partner out!" Erik yelled. He then punched Rogue hard enough in the chest to send him flying into Sting, redirecting the breath attack to hit Freed's enchantment. The blast would have hit Lucy and Levy if there wasn't a barrier protecting them. The girls jumped out of their seats and into their respective Dragon Slayer's arms, but Natsu and Gajeel didn't react to it whatsoever.

"Poison Dragon's Fang Thrust!" Erik launched a poisonous set of fangs to grab onto Sting and Rogue and send them flying into the wall.

"Get up! We can finish them off! I have an idea!" Erik said with a smirk on his face.

"What in the hell are you suggesting?" Allister asked his partner. He had taken much more damage than Erik. In fact, Erik looked like he had only endured minimal damage.

"Trap them in your silver. I'll take it from there!"

"Okay."

Just as Sting and Rogue were about to strike back, Allister made silver sprout from the ground. It was in the shape of a hand when it grabbed the Twin Dragons but then is engulfed them into an egg-like structure, leaving no escape or crevices.

"Now what?!" Allister asked his partner.

"Relax." Erik had his hands stuffed into his pockets again. "Sound Explosion."

There was an audible boom from within the silver prison Allister had created. Erik prompted him to release them with a hand gesture. Once the third-gen slayers were released, they fell to the ground, beaten.

"My ears…they're still ringing," groaned Rogue.

"If that bastard deafened us…" Sting whispered not wanting to hurt his ears any further.

"Relax, you two. You won't become deaf. It looks like you lost though." Erik then pointed at the enchantment. It read _Sting and Rogue are unable to battle. Erik and Allister are the winners._

"That thing is right. You two won. Congratulations," Sting muttered.

Erik walked over to kneel in front of the two third-gen slayers. "That was fun. You two aren't losers after all."

"Why the sudden mood change?" Rogue asked the Poison Dragon Slayer.

"You taught me a lesson. I wouldn't have been able to beat the both of you without my partner's help. Thanks for helping me realize that." He then got up to walk away. His hands were still stuffed in his pockets.

"Erik, where are you going?" asked Allister.

"I need lay down on Kinana's lap. You should ask Lisanna for the same thing," he laughed.

Allister smiled. "That's a good idea."

* * *

"They lost?!" Minerva was clearly shocked.

"It was close, Minerva. They fought well! Honestly, it looks like there were lucky Kinana's boyfriend didn't finish it in the first few minutes." Yukino was doing her best to ease the situation.

"Look at her blushing! She's proud of him!" Sorano teased Kinana.

"I've never seen him fight before, so that was pretty incredible!" Kinana smiled.

"I've never seen Allister fight before! All of four of them were fun to watch!"

Erik and Allister were walking back to their seats and then realized the other girls present.

"Sorano? You're back?" Erik asked his fellow Crime Sorciere member.

"Yes, I came back today. Nice fight, though you probably could've finished it sooner."

"Ah well you know me. This is Allister by the way."

Allister waved. He clearly wanted to sit down.

"Allister, you need rest. You took a real beating just now," Lisanna said with concern.

"I'll be fine. I do need to sit down though."

The two sat down next to their girlfriends. Sting and Rogue arrived less than a minute after.

"Sorry we lost…" Sting said while scratching the back of his head.

"We hope we weren't an embarrassment," Rogue said while hanging his head in shame.

"You two need to relax," Minerva laughed.

"Yeah it was just for fun!" Lector said.

"Rogue always wins! Even if he loses!" Frosch said. It didn't make any sense to everybody else.

"Thanks buddy," Rogue said while rubbing Frosch's head.

"You actually worked directly with a partner to win a fight, Erik. I'm surprised," teased Sorano.

"Don't make a big deal out of it." He was now laying his head down on Kinana's lap. She ran her fingers through his hair while he closed his eyes.

Kinana smiled at her Dragon Slayer. _You kind of scared me. I guess I was worrying too much. You knew you were going to be fine in the end._

Erik then smiled while keeping his eyes closed. "It's fine. It just means you care about me."

* * *

Wendy exhaled and began to concentrate. _Zeref, sir?_

 _Yes, Wendy? I assume you've made your decision?_

 _Yes. I don't want to fight. I don't have anything to prove to everyone else. They know I'm strong, and I know I'm strong. I hope you can respect my decision._

 _I certainly can. You validated your strength when I oversaw your training. There is no need for you to force yourself to fight. I do expect you to continue training to prepare for Acnologia's defeat. Understand?_

 _Understood!_

* * *

Laxus and Jellal both stood from their seats and turned to face each other.

"Are you ready, Jellal?"

"I suppose my answer doesn't matter, right?"

"Good luck, Jellal." Erza then gave him a good luck kiss.

Mira tapped Laxus on the shoulder. "You too!" She said. He then bent forward for her to give him his good luck kiss.

"Put on a show!" Erza requested them.

"We'll do our best." They said in unison.

As they walked away, Jellal paused to look up at Laxus.

"What wrong?" Laxus asked.

"Nothing really…I just wonder if this enchantment can contain us."


	13. Good Men

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Good Men**

"Ladies and gentlemen! Are you ready for what may be the best fight of this tournament!? Crime Sorciere's guild master against possibly Fairy Tail's future guild master?! The Heavenly Body Mage against the Lightning Dragon Slayer?!" Lyon projected throughout the stadium.

"I always wondered who's stronger…" Gray commented as he pondered the outcome of the battle.

"I think Laxus will win!" Juvia predicted.

"Jellal will win! I've seen him crush dark guilds without even trying!" Meredy added.

Laxus was wearing a black tank-top and maroon pants. Because of the imminent destruction that would result from the battle, he opted to not bring his coat. Jellal was wearing a navy blue tank-top and grey pants. They stared each other down, thinking of how to approach the fight.

 _I have to start slowly before using too much of my Heavenly Body Magic. I can't let him figure out a counter too soon._

 _I may need to use my Dragon Force and maybe even my new lightning. I'll use them when I realize he's kicking it up a notch._

* * *

"Who do you think is going to win?" Lucy was asking Natsu and Gajeel.

"I'm not sure. Jellal and Laxus have both kicked my ass before. They seemed pretty equal then, so maybe they're equal now?" Natsu truly wasn't sure. "I'm not snoozing during this one. I really wanna know who's stronger."

"I've never fought Jellal, but he's tough. I don't know who's gonna win," Gajeel admitted.

"I wonder if we'll get to see the magic Erza was talking about the other day," Levy commented.

"I predict Jellal will win. I sense the magic he's been concealing will be too much for Laxus," Pantherlily predicted.

"I don't know who to pick!" Happy panicked.

* * *

"Let the match begin!" Lyon yelled.

"Hey! We were going to do a countdown!" Juvia yelled at Lyon.

"It's okay, Juvia! I'm sure Lyon is just excited!" Meredy smiled.

"They're not even doing anything…" Gray noted.

It was true. All that had happened since the match officially began was Jellal and Laxus walked to within a couple meters away from each other. They began to speak soon after.

"Let's make it fun, Laxus."

"Fun? How?" Laxus replied.

"You alluded to three forms of your magic, correct?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Right. Unlike you, I have to get to my third, final form through a sequence. For the sake of giving you a good battle, I'd like you to do the same thing."

"I can do that."

"Great. Now we can get started." Jellal then zipped back by about ten meters by using his _Meteor_.

"I can't wait to beat that scar or tattoo of yours. Actually, what the fuck is that around your right eye?" Laxus didn't really know if it was a sensitive topic for Jellal to talk about. He had a scar around his right eye, so he assumed he wouldn't get any backlash for his question.

"Trash talk, huh? It's more of a birthmark, really. What is that around _your_ right eye?"

"It's a scar I got during my teenage years."

"I wonder how it will look when swollen," Jellal laughed as he stretched.

"I didn't know you could talk, Jellal. Let's see if you can keep up while fighting."

"I'll try." Jellal then zipped over to Laxus by using his _Meteor_ to land a swift kick that would launch the Dragon Slayer into the air. Laxus, however, read the attack and became lightning to prevent a physical hit. He then reappeared behind Jellal.

"You're fast. Really fast, actually, but are you as quick as lightning? _Lightning Dragon's Jaw!_ " Laxus then tried slamming Jellal to the ground with both his fists, but the blue-haired mage zipped away in time.

"I'd say I'm comparable," Jellal laughed.

"Tch. We'll just see about that!"

They both flew towards each other, glowing yellow as they exchanged punches, kicks, and well-timed blocks as they hovered in the air. Eventually, the scuffle broke up when Jellal kicked Laxus' neck and swept right through to send the large man flying into the ground.

"I don't have to hold back, so try this, Laxus!" Jellal then made a series of motions to generate a magic circle. Those who were present during the war with Phantom Lord immediately recognized the pattern.

"An Abyss Break?! By himself?!" Mavis said in shock.

"Jellal is very talented. Being able to use fire, earth, water, and air magic well enough to cast an Abyss Break? Well done," Zeref said in approval.

Jellal then fired the Abyss Break at Laxus, causing a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared. Laxus was seen standing, seemingly unharmed by everything Jellal had thrown at him.

"Abyss Break, huh? I knew you knew a lot, but that's surprising. Too bad it didn't hurt," Laxus said while dusting off his clothes.

Jellal was slowly descending from the air. "I had to test the waters. I'd also like to mention your attacks also didn't harm me whatsoever." They were countering each other in physical and verbal combat.

"Alright then, well how bout you start using your actual magic. You said three forms. Is this your first?" Laxus asked.

"Indeed. Though just like you, I'm not using its full power," Jellal replied.

"Well now that the warmup is over, let's actually begin." Laxus then began to surge his magic power. "I was using maybe a tenth of my base power just then, and it looks like you were too. I'll go 100% for you."

"Alright, I'll do the same." Jellal then let his power explode.

The amount of energy the two were emitting was breathtaking. There was so much power present in the air, it would have been difficult to breathe for non-magic wielders. The enchantment couldn't prevent their magic from permeating to the crowd. Many people felt as if their skin was burning from the raw power.

Once they were done powering up, they each had an aura surrounding them. Laxus' was bright yellow while Jellal's was blue.

"Right now, I'm just a simple star, Laxus, but eventually I'll expand," Jellal said ominously.

"Whatever, man. I'm curious though. I wonder if this enchantment will let me use it."

"Use what?"

"Something I normally can't use because you aren't a real enemy. If this enchantment basically allows us to go all out, then maybe it can work. It's worth trying."

"What are you talking about, Laxus?"

"Fairy Law." He then positioned his hands to begin charging the spell.

"If you're going to use that, then it's worth it for me to try something _I_ can't use unless it's for a real enemy." Jellal then went into a familiar stance, causing the skies to fill with darkness.

* * *

"It's the spell he was going to use on me!" Jura exclaimed.

"Oh god…Laxus is gonna feel this one for a week," Erik said empathetically.

"What is this?!" Lucy squealed.

"Oh yeah. You weren't there when he did this during the Grand Magic Games. He didn't get to finish the spell, but he made it dark just like this," Natsu explained.

"This is it…" Erza said in awe.

"Get ready!" Meredy yelled into her microphone.

"Whatever Jellal is gonna do won't work. Laxus is going to use Fairy Law. It's over," Gray explained.

"I wouldn't say it's over, Gray! Jellal is about to use one of the strongest spells in his arsenal. It's also a judgement-type spell like Fairy Law. He was able to take down Erik, Macbeth, Sorano, and Sawyer with this pretty easily and without hurting Richard who was in the vicinity."

"What is it exactly?" Juvia asked Meredy.

"Well, it's basically a—"

"METEOR?!" Lucy screamed. "ARE WE SAFE HERE?!"

"Relax, Lucy. I won't let anything happen to you," Natsu said as he tried to comfort Lucy. Truthfully, he was excited to see Jellal use this spell.

* * *

Jellal had the spell ready to drop onto Laxus while Laxus had Fairy Law fully charged. Every happened very quickly.

" _True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!"_

"I invoke Fairy Law!"

The meteor crashed down onto Laxus while a blinding light veiled the stadium. Everybody had to close their eyes.

"What an attack! You have to wonder whether or not anybody could survive the attacks we just saw!" Lyon yelled into his microphone while squinting his eyes.

"At this rate, they'll destroy the barrier…" Gray was captivated by their attacks, but he was more concerned about the safety of the audience.

"Meredy! How often does Jellal use this?!" Juvia asked her friend.

"Hmmm not too often. It's pretty amazing right?!"

Once the blinding light faded away and the battlefield was visible, the crowd tried to see if either mage was left standing. The barrier was still erect, and it wasn't flashing results of the battle.

"That was some nasty shit you threw at me, Jellal. Is this what people have been talking about?" Laxus was panting heavily. His shirt was gone, but his pants were intact. He had quite a few bruises, but it was clear he wasn't close to defeat.

"More or less. You're the first person to still stand after being struck with that. I wonder if it was the barrier preventing me from hurting you or if you are simply that strong." Jellal's shirt was half torn, and he was also covered bruises. He wasn't panting as much as Laxus, but he was struggling at first to keep his balance.

"You survived Fairy Law, and I survived whatever the hell you threw at me. We obviously left a mark on each other, so I guess the barrier does let us fight all out." Laxus then stood up straight and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Indeed. I had a feeling you would give me the satisfaction of a true battle," Jellal smiled as he popped his back and stretched his arms.

"This is for the girls, remember?" Laxus smirked.

"Oh I'm still doing this for Erza…though that doesn't mean I also can't have fun pushing myself," laughed Jellal.

"Likewise. Are you going to use that second form now or what?" Laxus asked somewhat impatiently.

"Relax. I still want to see how well you hold up against this before I progress to the next stage. _Heavenly Blast!"_ Jellal shot out multiples beams of energy at Laxus.

" _Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"_ Laxus' blast countered Jellal's just in time. The large Dragon Slayer then charged at Jellal using his _Lightning Body_ technique. Jellal did the same with his _Meteor_. They began to strike and block each other repeatedly. Their movements were still barely detectable by the general audience.

"You're even faster when fighting at full power!" Jellal complimented.

"You too, but we both know we can go further. Stop teasing me, Jellal!" Laxus then punched him in the gut with his left fist and then sent him flying toward the wall with his right fist. " _Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!"_ The attack struck Jellal before he could dodge.

"Is he okay!?" Erza reacted.

"That's right! Win this, Laxus!" Mira cheered.

"You can get up now." Laxus was standing with his arms crossed. Jellal struggled to get a grasp on reality, but after thinking of how disappointed his beloved Erza would be if he lost, he found the strength to stand.

"I won't fail you, Erza," whispered the Heavenly Body Mage. He then looked at Laxus. "I guess you leave me no choice. I'll begin the progression. Firstly, do you know much about stars?"

"What? Uhhh I don't know. I guess? Why?" _What kind of fucking question is that to ask in the middle of a fight?_

"When a star ages enough, it eventually expands. Stars that are large enough eventually supernova. You could say I follow that path," Jellal explained.

"You're going to blow up?"

"Not exactly…" Jellal then clenched his fists and began to concentrate. The surge in his energy shook the ground. The aura surrounding him began to increase in size. Jellal's muscles also began to increase in size.

"So you're literally going to get bigger, huh? I guess I should kick it up a notch." Laxus then concentrated on harnessing the extra energy his Lighting Dragon lacrima granted him. Scales began to appear around his body while his canine teeth became even more prominent.

When the two were finished, the crowd marveled at their newly displayed power. Both were noticeably larger than before, yet they didn't lose their general physique.

"I'm a supergiant now, Laxus. Every aspect of my magic has been amplified. Let's see if your Dragon Force can keep up.

"I don't care. If I remember correctly, lightning is five times hotter than the surface of the sun."

"I think Laxus is definitely _at least_ five times hotter than Jellal!" Mira remarked.

"Jellal is much more handsome than Laxus!" Erza contested.

"Mira and Erza are arguing again, Laxus. Let's direct their attention towards us," Jellal smirked.

"Now you're talkin."

In an instant, the battlefield exploded. When it became visible once again, it was revealed that the two fighters had merely tried to punch each other, but their fists collided.

* * *

"THEY DID THAT JUST FROM A PUNCH!?" Lucy screamed.

"Have they always been this scary?" Levy quivered as she nudged herself closer to Gajeel.

"They're good. Actually, they're great. Salamander and I aren't out of reach though," Gajeel said while holding Levy.

"Yeah. If anything, it makes me want to work even harder," Natsu smiled while holding Lucy.

Pantherlily was quaking and hiding behind Gajeel's head.

"Are you really that scared of lightning?" Happy asked the black Exceed.

"How can you not be?!" Pantherlily cried.

* * *

Erza and Mirajane were speechless. Their boyfriends were fighting on a level that was unreal.

"Mira?"

"Yes, Erza?"

"Let's not ask them to fight each other again. Agreed?"

"Yeah…I don't want them to break each other."

After the initial punch, Laxus and Jellal separated.

"May the seven stars bring judgement upon you! _Grand Chariot!"_

" _Lightning Dragon Roar!"_

Both were struck by the attacks, yet they charged at each other despite the obvious damage each took.

" _Lightning Dragon's Iron Fist!"_

" _Heavenly Hard Fist!"_

They each punched each other's stomachs. They struggled to breathe for a split-second before resuming their hand-to-hand combat. Laxus kneed Jellal in the chin. Jellal punched Laxus in the face. Laxus swept through with a kick, sending Jellal towards the wall. Jellal sprung off of the wall and delivered a head-butt into Laxus' chest while using his _Meteor._

* * *

"These two are really trying," Zeref calmly observed.

"Laxus reminds me of your father, Makarov. Yuri was also a tenacious fellow," Mavis smiled.

"I can't believe that boy has become this powerful!" Makarov exclaimed.

"I wouldn't stand a chance against these two now!" Jura painfully admitted.

"I'm glad Fiore is home to such powerful mages. It makes me question the strength of our actual army," Hisui commented while still trying to digest the display of power.

"Laxus is truly one of the best, if not _the_ best!" Freed cheered.

"I'm simply glad this barrier is keeping us safe from their attacks," Arcadios exhaled.

* * *

" _Lightning Dragon's Raging Bolt!"_ Laxus summoned an enormous sphere of lightning and sent it flying towards Jellal.

" _Asteroid Belt!"_ The ground around Jellal immediately began to break into chunks that spun around him, forming a barrier that shielded him from the powerful blast. However, Laxus grabbed him once the defense had been exhausted.

"How bout we see durable stars really are!" Laxus then flew into the air while firmly holding Jellal.

"What are you going to do?!"

"Ever heard of shooting stars? Make a wish!" He then started racing towards the ground as fast as he could. On the way down, Jellal began to laugh.

"You really put me in a bind, Laxus. I guess it's time I progressed even further." His body began to radiate, surging with more magic power.

"What the hell!?" Laxus didn't want to find out what was happening while he was still so close. He decided to let go of Jellal to send him into the ground through his established momentum.

Using what little time he had, Jellal rotated his body and landed on his feet. His body then unleashed a blinding light that engulfed the stadium.

"What now?!" Laxus yelled.

" _True Heavenly Body Transformation: Supernova!"_

The shockwave was tremendous. The stadium shook because of the magnitude. Laxus descended to the ground to catch his breath and observe what Jellal has just done.

"This is it, Laxus. My final form… _True Heavenly Body Magic: Black Hole!"_

"Black hole?" He then felt his lightning bend toward Jellal, but it didn't hurt Jellal as it struck him.

"Yes. I have collapsed into a black hole. My body is so dense that you cannot even move me while the force my physical attacks have been amplified tremendously. The gravity I'm imposing is so great, your lightning is being sucked in without harming me. I now dictate the gravity around us. If you want even a chance at this point, you better use that secret technique of your own."

"You really are a monster, Jellal. Thanks," Laxus smiled.

"Why are you thanking me?"

"I'm having so much fun right now. It's been a while since I could just fight someone without any real consequences of losing."

"Isn't Mira being angry with you a consequence of losing?" Jellal asked while scratching his head.

"Yeah…you know what I mean though. I'll give you what you want, Jellal." A second after Laxus had finished talking, a flicker of red light appeared.

"What the hell was—"

"AGHHHHHHH!" Laxus shut off his Dragon Force and began to change his aura from yellow to red. His lightning was no longer bending toward Jellal. Once he was finished powering up, he exhaled and stared at his opponent. "This is my Red Lightning. It pays respect to my great-grandfather, Yuri."

"I am honored, Laxus. I now thank you. This too is the most fun I've had in a while," smiled Jellal.

* * *

"When did Laxus learn to do that!?" Makarov questioned. He had never seen his father's magic, but Precht told him stories of how powerful he was.

"I'm not sure, but it takes me back!" Mavis smiled.

"I'm impressed with these two. They really are exceeding expectations. I wonder if Natsu and Gajeel can even match the excitement of this battle," Zeref commented.

The rest of those in the private box were speechless. They couldn't fathom the amount of power being displayed. Even Freed, one of Laxus' teammates and close friends, was at a loss for words. He had never seen Laxus' Red Lightning while the Lightning Dragon Slayer was fully healthy.

* * *

"Did you know about this, Erza?" Mira had seen Laxus use his Red Lightning once during their training sessions. Even then, all he did was activate it.

"I've never seen him use this before. He's told me about it though."

"Why didn't he use this during the war? It would have been so helpful."

"He told me it exhausts him so much it would be a bad decision to use it in the middle of a war. In a battle like this though, he'll be fine after a couple of days of rest."

"What does this form do?"

"I'm actually not too sure."

* * *

Laxus was thinking of a strategy for dealing with Jellal's new form. _I have no fucking clue what to expect. Can I touch him when he's like this? I don't know much about black holes._

"Let me show you one of the abilities of this form!" Jellal then raised his hand in front of his body. He then curved his fingers toward himself as if he was gesturing Laxus to come to him.

"What the hell are you—" Suddenly, Laxus was flying towards Jellal. Once he got close enough, Jellal swiftly punched him. The force of his punch was greater than any he had delivered earlier in their fight. It sent the Lightning Dragon Slayer to the other side of the battle ground.

"I told you. I can dictate the gravity. I simply increased my gravity on you," Jellal explained with his arms crossed.

Laxus stood up and paused to consider his options. _He can send me towards him whenever he wants….wait a second! Then how the hell did I fly away after he punched me? I wonder…I have to test this._ He then charged at Jellal. Just as he was about to strike him, he disappeared. Before Jellal could react, Laxus struck the blue-haired mage from behind. His speed in his Red Lightning form was unreal. It was as if he was traveling faster than the speed of light.

"Well done, Laxus." Jellal brushed off his pants ran his hand through his hair. "I didn't think you'd still be able to move this fast after the hit I gave you. Let's see how well you take it a second time."

 _I hope I'm right about this!_ Laxus readied himself for the pull he was about to experience. Jellal increased his gravity, sending Laxus straight towards him. _This is it! If I'm right, I should be able to move now!_ He then disappeared and reappeared behind Jellal to grab him.

"So you figured it out, huh?" Jellal smiled while Laxus had him in a hold.

"It wasn't that hard. I figured you had to shut off that gravity of yours at some point to punch me away. Once I felt your pull on me go away, I was free to move."

"Congratulations. You've figured the weakness of the most basic ability of this form."

"Most basic?"

Jellal then freed himself in the moment of Laxus' confusion, distancing himself once he could move. "Haven't you noticed I haven't used any darkness magic up to this point?"

"Actually, I haven't. Why is that?"

"I wanted to reserve it for when I'd use it in its purest form. The darkness I use matches the emptiness of space. In this form, there is true darkness." Jellal then held out his hand. "Try dodging this." An enormous blast of darkness was then fired at Laxus.

"Oh shit!" He did his best to dodge, but Jellal simply fired more blasts once he reappeared, eventually hitting him multiple times. It did more damage than Laxus would like to admit. Laxus countered by sending blasts of Red Lightning at Jellal. He landed quite a few hits before Jellal charged him.

They exchanged many punches and kicks, but both were aware no actual progress was being made despite their immense power.

"This is going nowhere! I need to take you down now! _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Roaring Thunder!"_ The blast struck Jellal very easily because of how broad it was.

"That one definitely hurt! I can't afford another hit! I'm putting everything into this, Laxus!" Jellal then crossed his arms and then lifted them above his head. A dark sphere of immense gravity formed above him. " _True Heavenly Body Magic: True Altairis!"_

"I'll go for broke too! _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Dragon's Rage!"_ Laxus opened his mouth to unleash a massive amount of lightning. It eventually took the shape of a dragon as it charged at Jellal.

Jellal threw the _Altairis_ spell at the same time Laxus sent the dragon after him. As the two collided, each tried pushing the other. Jellal used every bit of his remaining magic to have his spell overcome Laxus' while Laxus did the same for his spell.

"The amount of magic power each spell is giving off is too much for the barrier! Mavis! We need to feed it more magic power!" Zeref prompted.

The barrier was indeed being overwhelmed. There were noticeable cracks forming because of the magic power being emitted from the inside. If the barrier were to break, the weaker audience members would get severely injured. The two mages causing this were completely unaware because their focus was on winning. Eventually, the spells exploded from the force backing each of them. The explosion destroyed the barrier that was protecting the audience.

"No!" Zeref acted quickly. He held Mavis' hand and waved his free hand, using his beloved's seemingly limitless supply of magic to power him. He stopped the explosion from growing by compressing it into a space no larger than an apple. He then crumbled it away. When the audience realized they were safe, they then looked at Jellal and Laxus who were both laying on the ground.

"Holy shit. I'm dead, man. I've got no magic power left," Laxus said while breathing heavily.

"I also don't have anything left," Jellal responded.

"The result of our fight would be flashing on the barrier, right?"

"Yes, it would. I think we may have destroyed it…"

"Oh…then I guess we'll have to decide who won."

"What do you mean? We're both exhausted. How can we continue?"

"Just because we're out of power doesn't mean we can't keep going," Laxus struggled to say as he got himself up.

"I still don't understand."

"Just get up and get over here."

Jellal slowly stood and walked over to Laxus. They both had seen better days. Even limping was a challenge.

"This ain't over until one of us can't fight." Laxus smiled. He then punched Jellal in the face. The force behind the punch was laughable when compared to what they were doing minutes ago.

"I see. I'll follow your lead!" Jellal smiled while rubbing the spot Laxus had just punched. He then punched Laxus in the chest. Both of them were struggling to keep their balance, but after exchanging more punches, they were getting better at holding themselves up.

"They barely have the strength to stand, yet they still want to fight?" Lyon commented.

"I wonder if their motivation is still Erza and Mira…" Gray wondered.

"It's kind of painful to watch them fight like this," Meredy admitted.

"Should we stop them?" Juvia asked.

"No. Let them settle this," Gray answered his girl.

The two continued to exchange weak punches. Eventually, they began to converse while maintaining the fight.

"Jellal, I have to ask…is this still for Erza?" Laxus asked the man he was fist-fighting.

"Honestly, I'm still having so much fun. If winning will also make Erza happy, then even better."

"You really do love her, huh?"

"Erza is everything to me. She's the reason why I still have a purpose in my life after everything I've done. After this is over—defeating Acnologia—I look forward to spending the rest of my life with her. She represents the future I want while the Tower of Heaven represented my awful past. When I'm with her, all I do is think of the future. She makes me happier than anyone else in this world."

Erza was in tears after hearing Jellal.

"You're a good man, Jellal. It's been a pleasure fighting you."

"Thank you, Laxus. I have to ask though…people tell me how great of a man _you_ are, but it seems as if you are the only person who doesn't believe you're a great man. Why?"

"The things I've done…the things I've said. How can I be a good man?"

"Laxus, I believe you and I are alike in many ways, and not just in power. I've also done terrible things…if everyone else is willing to forgive you, then why should you deny their opinion?

"I really don't care if I don't think highly of myself. All I want to do in life is protect the people I care about. I went to great lengths to harm them, and I can never forgive myself for that. If I can protect Fairy Tail, then I'll be happy. That's all that matters…that, and making my grandfather proud of me."

Makarov was in tears after hearing his grandson. "He truly has become the man he wants to be."

"Those are the words of a good man, Laxus. I think you'll be a great guild master, and I'm sure you'll make Makarov proud of you. I'm actually sure he already is. You are the man you want to be, Laxus, whether you realize it or not."

"Thanks, Jellal. I don't think I'll ever stop learning, but it's great to hear that coming from you."

With that last word, the two delivered one last punch to each other's face. Truly exhausted, they fell backwards to the ground. Though they were injured and depleted, they were both smiling.

"So who won?" Jellal muttered with his eyes closed.

"Let's call it a tie. I think we can both agree we don't have the energy to stand."

"What do you think the girls are going to do?"

"Oh shit I forgot…we can pretend to pass out, they can't get mad at us then, right?"

"I don't think I need to pretend to pass out…" Jellal said weakly.

"Jellal!"

"Laxus!"

Erza and Mira had rushed onto the battlefield after the two had fallen.

"Jellal! Are you okay! Are you awake? You need medical attention!"

Jellal did his best, but he couldn't hide his smirk. "Seeing your face, is all the attention I need." He then coughed some blood.

"Mhmm yeah. All the attention you need… You can be so ridiculous sometimes," she smiled.

"Laxus! How many fingers am I holding up?" Mira couldn't think of anything else to ask in the heat of the moment.

"Enough to give me hand. I can't stand on my own," Laxus laughed.

Jellal joined in on the laughter. "It appears we too couldn't give you conclusive results. Sorry we failed you."

"To be fair, _we_ didn't need to break a rule to be laying on our backs," Laxus added.

Erza and Mira looked at each other. They shared a bewildered look, but eventually they burst into laughter.

"What are we going to do with you two?" Mira laughed.

"You can get us some bandages. That'd be great…" Laxus answered.

"Bandages? Laxus…I think you broke some of my ribs," Jellal interjected.

"Ah you'll be fine. You broke some of mine too."

* * *

"AND WITH THAT, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, WE FINISH WHAT MAY HAVE BEEN THE BEST FIGHT YET!" Lyon announced.

"May have been? That was!" Gray exclaimed through his microphone.

"I hope Jellal isn't out for too long! Laxus did really well!" Meredy projected.

"They really put on a show! I hope Natsu and Gajeel can do the same for us!" Juvia also exclaimed.

"I guess it's time, Salamander."

"Yeah I'm ready. Promise me you and I can have as much as they just did?" Natsu asked.

"We'll have fun…I'll especially have fun beating you!"

Lucy and Levy slumped into their seats. They clearly weren't ready for this.

* * *

 **Sorry this took so long to write! It's hard to write fights! It's easier when you can watch them! It was fun being somewhat creative with Jellal and Laxus' magics. Jellal's magic is actually my absolute favorite!**

 **To explain some things:**

 **I hope everybody is realizing the point of this tournament isn't just for some fun scenarios of good match-ups. It's for some characters to learn and/or gain some closure.**

 **Allister's character was made because I felt bad for Lisanna, but more importantly, I wanted Erik to realize he can trust another partner other than Kinana (when she was Cubellios). Allister stood zero chance against Sting and Rogue once everyone was using their Dragon Force. Erik learning his lesson was necessary or else he would have to fight Sting and Rogue on his own after Allister going down. He wouldn't have won by himself once everybody was using Dragon Force.**

 **Laxus needed to understand he isn't far off from the man he wants to be. I now think he'd make a great guild master!**

 **Now, it's Natsu and Gajeel's turn!**


	14. Eye to Eye

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Eye to Eye**

Natsu and Gajeel were standing on the battleground, ready to prove who the stronger Dragon Slayer was. Gajeel tightened his headband while Natsu tightened his scarf.

"I never asked you this, but who the hell got you into headbands?" Natsu asked his opponent.

Gajeel embarrassingly looked away. "She noticed how my long hair was sometimes gettin in the way. She wears one so her hair doesn't bother her, so I thought it was a good idea…"

"That's cute," Natsu teased.

"Shut up. You ready?"

"Yep."

"Time for the last match, ladies and gentlemen! Whoever wins this also gains the highly-coveted title of S-class!" Lyon yelled into his mic.

"I can't believe one of them will be promoted before me. This blows," Gray slumped in his seat.

"Don't worry, dear! I'm sure you'll be promoted soon!" Juvia said to comfort her man.

"Does S-class really mean anything?" Meredy questioned. "It's not like they're any more or less qualified with an extra title."

"It means bragging rights, Meredy," Lyon explained.

"I swear, only guys care about this stuff…" Meredy sighed.

"Nevertheless, may the match begin on the count of three!" Lyon announced.

"One!" Gray shouted.

"Two!" Meredy shouted.

"Three!" Juvia shouted.

"Begin!" They all exclaimed in unison.

* * *

Gajeel took a strong first step that left small crater in the ground. He then propelled himself toward Natsu. Natsu flared up flames from his body and rushed at Gajeel. When they met in the middle, their fists collided, causing a large shockwave to ripple throughout the stadium.

"Nice!" Natsu laughed as he retreated.

"Yeah, not bad," said Gajeel as he did the same.

"You wanna do what Jellal and Laxus did?" Asked Natsu as he dusted off his hands.

"You mean match each other's power ups? Sure. I'm game. What gave you the idea to copy their fight?"

"I heard you have a new transformation. I figured it'd be nice to see who's stronger at each power up."

"How the hell did you find out?!"

"Relax. Levy just told Lucy you're working on something new. I have no clue what it is."

"Oh okay. It actually doesn't matter if you know. You won't be able to stop me anyway."

"I ain't losin!" Natsu then raised his magic power, flaring even more heat.

Gajeel responded by activating his _Iron Scales_ and raising his magic power.

* * *

"You didn't see them fight each other the first time, Levy. They were so scary…" Lucy said while worrying for Natsu.

"I can believe you…I hope they don't hurt each other too much," Levy said while holding Lily even more tightly.

"Even if they get hurt, it's not like they'll be beaten as badly as Jellal and Laxus. They're recovering well after their fight. Relax girls," Lily said to comfort them. He was also hoping Levy would loosen her hold on him.

"I'm sure they're just trying to have fun…" Happy actually wasn't sure of his claim.

* * *

Natsu charged at Gajeel. He punched him in the stomach, the chest, the shoulders, and then his face as hard as he could. It wasn't until his last punch that he realized Gajeel hadn't flinched. In fact, Gajeel had been smiling the whole time.

"Gihi don't you remember the first time we fought? This shit didn't work then. It won't work now."

"I actually remember getting through your scales," Natsu smirked.

"Things are different this time. I ain't the same punk." Gajeel then punched Natsu in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then swept through with a kick, sending Natsu into the wall.

"You really have gotten better!" Natsu gathered himself after getting out of the wall. "I wonder if we can keep our clothes on this time."

"I doubt it. _Iron Dragon Roar!"_

" _Fire Dragon Roar!"_

Their breath attacks negated each other after they collided. Natsu appeared behind Gajeel after the smoke cleared. Before Gajeel could react, Natsu landed a good hit.

" _Fire Dragon Iron Fist!"_ Gajeel was knocked many meters away.

"Geez. I actually felt that one."

"You wanna step it up now? I'm kind of getting restless."

"Fine. _Iron Shadow Dragon Mode!"_ A dark aura cloaked Gajeel. His eyes lost their pupils, and his magic power surged.

" _Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!_ You know I stopped using this for a reason. It takes wayyy too much power," Natsu explained as lightning and fire surged around him.

"I could tell. I was actually surprised an idiot like you figured that out."

"Why do you never expect much from me?"

"That's because you never think when you fight!" Gajeel then became a shadow and disappeared into the ground. Natsu panicked, looking everywhere for where he would reappear. It was impossible to pick up his scent when he was a shadow. Just as he turned his head to look over his left shoulder, Gajeel sprung out of the ground and punched him in the face.

"Ouch! So what if I don't think that much when I fight? Why do you care so much?" Natsu had to know why he and Gajeel couldn't get along.

"For small fights I kind of understand it, but when you're fighting real enemies, you blindly rush in without thinking! What if you slip up!? What can we do then?! Everything has worked out in the end, but you've never realized you've had a great deal of luck on your side!"

"Okay so maybe I don't think very much when I fight! It's worked so far! Why does that bother you?!" Natsu then rushed in and knocked Gajeel back with both of his fists.

After regaining his footing, Gajeel responded. "Idiot! I just said so! What if you aren't so lucky! What if that carelessness ends you!...Okay! Maybe it's not just that! Maybe I wish I can do the same thing!"

"What? You lost me there…"

"I've always had to use my head to win my toughest fights. I sometimes wish I could just get by with overwhelming my opponents like you do…I sometimes just want to win like how you do…"

Natsu smiled. "Is that it? Wow man. You worry about some silly things. You're right though. I need to think more when I fight. I won't get lucky against Acnologia."

"You're actually admitting I'm right?" It was an unusual sight for Gajeel.

"Yeah it feels fucking weird." Natsu then rushed him. " _Lightning Flame Dragon Hammer!"_

" _Iron Shadow Dragon Sword!"_

The two's attacks smashed into each other. The bright, radiant nature of Natsu's magic heavily contrasted the dark, matte nature of Gajeel's. The scene was worth painting for an art gallery, that is, until the force between their attacks caused an explosion.

When the audience regained sight of the two Dragon Slayers, Natsu and Gajeel began to converse again.

"I want to know Gajeel. Why don't you like me? Why can't we get along?"

"I want to know the same from you."

"You first." They then engaged in basic hand-to-hand combat, exchanging punches in kicks in vigorous motion.

"I'll give it to you straight, no matter how painful it is for me to say. I've…always been jealous of you," Gajeel painfully admitted.

"Jealous? OF ME?!"

"Don't remind me! It's not all you. It's mainly what you have that I don't."

"What do you mean?"

"When I grew up with Metalicana, it was tough. He didn't show me really any affection, and when he left, I felt so…empty inside. I didn't know where to go or what to do. Phantom Lord was there, and Jose was the closest thing to a real father I ever had. I did bad things, but I didn't know they were bad. It's just what I was told was right. Metalicana didn't really teach me right from wrong. At least, I don't think he did. I did whatever the hell I wanted, and I didn't care if I got into trouble. I didn't know how to make friends. I still suck at it, but back then I decided making people fear me was easier. You were the first person to beat me one on one. Even though it was close, I felt humiliated. I was at my lowest. I felt like a piece of weak shit when I joined Fairy Tail. Honestly, if it weren't for Master Makarov, I wouldn't have considered it in a million years. I also really wanted friends…"

"But things definitely got better for you, right? Look at you now."

"People tell me I've become a better person, but it's hard for me to forget the past. I feel irritated around you because you remind me of who I want to be and who I was."

"How do I remind you of both of those things?"

"When I was in Phantom Lord, I didn't really have any friends. Juvia was kind to me, but I didn't appreciate her. When I saw how loved and appreciated you were, it made me angry. It wasn't until I joined Fairy Tail when I began to realize I wanted everything you had. You had so many friends, a cat, a team, and respect. I had none of those things. I wanted all of that, and I never think I can come close, so I find myself looking at the past and the future at the same time. I honestly don't hate you. I just think you don't realize how good you've had it."

The two separated from each other's punches and kicks to catch their breath. There was about ten meters of distance between the two.

"I get it now, but I also don't get it all," Natsu chuckled.

"What?"

"Jealous of me? That's a first. Gajeel, I'm not very smart. I'm actually kind of dumb. I barely knew how to read when I was a kid. I got my ass kicked by Laxus, Erza, Mira, and Gildarts all the time growing up. I don't think I've ever come home from my jobs with all of my rewards because I keep breaking shit I have to pay for. It took me forever to realize the girl I love actually loves me back, and I left her for a year with just a note explaining myself. I don't know what there is to be jealous of, but if that's really how you've felt this whole time, then it just really proves how stupid I am."

"You're not that stupid…just really ignorant."

"Yeah…I've honestly been a bit jealous myself."

"Hm?" Gajeel was caught off guard by that last comment.

"You're actually really smart when you consider we were both raised by dragons. You were able to get a job with the Magic Council. You even know how to play and read music. How you play guitar makes no sense to me. You actually know how to be in a relationship with a girl. I feel like I'm not good enough for Lucy because I'm so clueless. I wish I knew all those things you know. I don't understand how you could envy a dumbass like me."

Lucy and Levy couldn't believe what was going on in front of them. For the first time ever, it seemed as if their Dragon Slayers were actually understanding each other.

"Thanks…that means a lot Salama—Natsu," Gajeel smiled.

"I don't really care about my nickname, but at this point it honestly only feels right when you call me by it," laughed Natsu.

* * *

"Zeref dear, did you ever predict these reasons were why your brother and Gajeel could never get along?" Mavis asked her beloved.

"Not really, no, but there's actually something more natural that contributes to their behavior. I was at least aware of that."

"What might that be?"

"I'll explain later on in the battle," Zeref smiled.

"Why won't you tell me anything!?" Mavis pouted.

"Your reactions are priceless." He then kissed her cheek, yielding a blush from her.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that you won't tell me anything," she continued to pout.

"Oh I know, but you'll find out soon."

* * *

"Do you feel better?" Natsu asked Gajeel.

"Yeah I do, but I still really want to beat your face in..." Gajeel laughed.

"Same!" Natsu then powered up once again. " _Fire Dragon King Mode!_ Let's fight at full power! We don't want Laxus and Jellal to outdo us!"

"Right! _Steel Dragon Mode!"_ The scales on Gajeel's body became noticeably more lustrous. His magic power was also surging as much as Natsu's.

"So that's what it is. How long did it take you to figure that out?"

"Not too long. You took almost a year to come up with that, right?"

"Just about. Let's see whose is better!"

They then ran towards each other.

" _Fire Dragon King Demolition Fist!"_

" _Steel Dragon Wrecking Fist!"_

The shockwave from this collision was many times greater than before. Zeref immediately checked to see if the barrier was going to break again. It was fortunately performing just fine.

"I didn't think you'd be able to catch up so quickly," Natsu struggled to say as he and Gajeel were trying to push each other down by the shoulders.

"I just had to make my iron stronger." He then lifted Natsu by the shoulders and threw him onto the ground. He then stomped on his chest.

Natsu couldn't breathe well. "Geez! You have gotten stronger!" He then rolled away to get to his feet. He was noticeably clutching his chest.

"Did I break something?" Gajeel laughed.

"Doubt it, but we're on our way to that. _Fire Dragon King Inferno!"_ Flames covered the entire battleground. Gajeel couldn't see where Natsu was, but that actually wasn't his top priority.

"Holy shit! My hair!" He had to act quickly or else it would burn away. _"Steel Shadow Dragon Mode!"_ By doing this, his hair was safe from any physical harm. The amount of magic power he was emitting was also unreal.

The flames weakened once Natsu reemerged. "I didn't know you can use steel and shadow at the same time!"

"It's great, isn't it? Now it's my turn to change the playing field! _Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karmic Demon Underworld Cemetary!"_

"WHAT?!"

Natsu's flames that covered the battleground were swallowed by the shadows. The whole area became darker, and many tall pillars and tombstones made of steel sprouted from the ground. It truly looked as if they were in a cemetary.

"You're in my domain now. Now you'll need to learn how to use that head of yours," Gajeel's voice echoed throughout the area.

"I can't see or smell you!"

Gajeel then appeared by sprouting out of one of the tall tombstones. "The whole area is made of my shadows and metal. You're smelling me through my metal, but because it's everywhere, you won't be able to figure out where I am. Have fun."

"I didn't know you were into games, Gajeel," Natsu laughed.

"It's not game when there's only one player," his voice echoed as he disappeared.

Natsu looked everywhere. He didn't have a clue as to how he could fight like this. _Maybe if I jump high into the air I can blast the whole place with my breath attack._ He bent his knees and began to jump, but right when his feet left the ground, Gajeel's hands sprouted from beneath his feet and pulled him back down.

"No running away!" A new pillar then sprouted from the ground, knocking Natsu towards another pillar. That pillar then sprouted an arm that knocked Natsu into another pillar. That pillar then knocked him into a tombstone.

"I have to admit, this is crazy effective," said Natsu as he was rubbing his head. "Does Levy know about this technique?"

"Not really. I didn't want to scare her."

"I WOULD NOT BE SCARED OF THIS!" Levy said from the sidelines.

"Don't you sleep with a light on at night?" Lily asked the girl who was still holding him too tightly.

"Shhhh! Don't say that!" Levy immediately replied.

"Natsu looks so lost out there! This is bad!" Lucy worried.

"If only he knew how to find Gajeel!" Happy panicked.

Natsu sat and thought. _How the hell am I supposed to fight him? As long as I'm here, he pretty much has the absolute advantage. Think, Natsu! Think damnit!...WAIT A MINUTE! THAT'S IT!_ "I've never practiced doing this before, but it's worth a shot! _Lightning Flame Dragon King Mode!"_ The amount of magic power Natsu was emitting was now matching Gajeel's. "If I can't burn this away, I'll shine it away!" Natsu used his lightning magic to emit the brightest light he could to eliminate as much shadow as possible. "Sting's magic probably would have been better, but this will do." The cemetery Gajeel had imposed onto the battleground was now much easier to see through.

Gajeel then sprouted from one the side of the pillars. "I guess I can't sneak around as well as before. It was kind of getting boring tossing you around anyway," he said with his arms crossed while standing perpendicularly to the side of the pillar.

"This is the best we've got! Let's see who's stronger now!" Natsu said as he charged at his opponent.

" _Steel Shadow Wrecking Fist!"_

" _Lighting Flame King Demolition Fist!"_

Their attacks clashed and they reengaged in hand-to-hand combat. The impact of their hits could be felt from the sidelines.

* * *

"They're doing well, but I think it's about time we carried out the experiment. Freed, be ready to adjust the barrier for us, okay?" Zeref told the green-haired man.

"Yes sir," he responded.

"What do you plan on doing?" asked Makarov.

"We're going to answer one of the age-old questions," the black mage answered.

"What?" Hisui, Arcadios, and Jura wondered.

"He does this all the time…." Mavis sighed.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel were becoming exhausted. Maintaining a second attribute along with their upgraded primary attributes used up a lot of magic. They also failed at keeping their clothes intact. They both had lost their shirts and Gajeel's headband was burned a long time ago.

"You ready to give up?" Natsu asked Gajeel as he panted.

"Hell no! I want S-class! I also want to beat you!"

"You two can stop for now."

Natsu and Gajeel looked over to see Zeref had appeared on the battleground.

"What are you doing here?" asked Natsu.

"I'm here to enlighten both of you," Zeref answered.

Natsu and Gajeel still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Enlighten us?" Gajeel wondered.

"You two are often arguing, bickering, fighting, etc. Correct?"

They nodded.

"Yes, well there's a biological reason for that. You two are practically dragons, so you have dragon-like behavior as well. Male dragons such as you two like to assert their dominance among their own kind."

"Then why do we only do it to each other?" asked Natsu.

"That's because you two are male dragons of equal strength and age. This is no offense to Sting and Rogue, but instinctively, you don't see them as a threat toward your dominance or status. You two see each other as competition, so you always feel the need to outclass the other. You clearly don't hate each other, but this explains why you two find it difficult to get along."

"Why didn't you tell us this before?" Gajeel asked Zeref.

"Well, competition is a good thing when you want to inspire people to improve," laughed Zeref.

"Ughhh it would have been nice to know that, ya know!" Natsu groaned.

"Relax. Aside from inspiring you two to train harder, it was also a means for you two to resolve your issues with each other. If I told you about this dragon behavior, you would simply use that as a scapegoat for your problems."

Natsu and Gajeel then looked at each other and began to laugh. "He's right," Gajeel said while running his hands through his hair. "I'm glad he didn't tell us."

"Yeah, now we understand each other better."

"Splendid! Now I need to explain what will happen next," Zeref stated.

Natsu and Gajeel were confused yet again.

"You see, you two aren't the only dragons who had trouble getting along. Igneel and Metalicana had a strained relationship in their earlier days. They eventually learned to accept each other as friends. As they grew older, Igneel became revered as the dragon with the strongest offense while Metalicana became known as the dragon with the strongest defense. You two have taken after them well. They never fought each other, but you two are the closest options available to answer the age-old question: Which is better? The strongest offense or the strongest defense?"

"We aren't anywhere near as powerful as them! How do you plan proving anything with us?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Simple. You just need to emulate their power." Zeref then turned his back to them and began walking away. "Read the barrier. You'll find it says something different."

Natsu and Gajeel then read the barrier to see if the enchantment had changed.

"The Dragon Slayers in here will experience the purest form of Dragon Force when he or she says the name of his or her foster parent," Gajeel read aloud.

"What will triumph? The best offense or the best defense? May the experiment begin." Zeref then faded away and reappeared in his seat next to Mavis.

"This was your surprise? An experiment?" Mavis asked.

"I'm a man of science. I love experiments."

"Which do you think will win? Offense or defense?"

"I don't know. That's the point of this."

Natsu and Gajeel powered down to digest the challenge that was presented to them.

"Do you wanna go first or should I?" Natsu asked.

"How bout we do it at the same time," Gajeel suggested.

"Okay. On the count of three!"

"One!"

"Two!"

"So they're going to become stronger than ever before?" Levy asked worriedly.

"They're going to break each other!" Lucy groaned.

"Three!"

"Igneel!"

"Metalicana!"

The magic power between the two erupted. Their bodies began to cover themselves with dragon scales. Natsu's were red like Igneel's and Gajeel's were a silver-grey like Metalicana's. Their canines became even sharper. Natsu's eyes turned red while the whites in Gajeel's turned black and his pupils began glowing white. When their transformations had completed, they truly looked like the sons of Igneel and Metalicana.

"Gajeel!"

"Yes?!"

"This feels amazing!"

"Yeah! It does!"

"I'm gonna make Igneel proud!"

"He may have been a jackass to me, but I still loved him! I'll make Metalicana proud!"

Within a blink of an eye the two went at each other. They weren't visible to most of the audience when they were moving at this speed.

Zeref cleared his throat to address the audience. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is the true power of the Dragon Slayers."

Everybody in the crowd began to cheer. They began to gain hope for beating Acnologia.

"If only these two could use this power against Acnologia! They would have a chance!" exclaimed Mavis.

"Which is why I have a plan for them and the others after this tournament. For now though, enjoy the experiment." Zeref said to his fiancé.

Natsu punched Gajeel in the stomach, but he didn't flinch. Gajeel punched Natsu in the chest, but he didn't flinch. Each knew how much damage was being endured, but each was unsure if any damage was being inflicted. Natsu flooded his right fist with flames that rivaled Igneel's while Gajeel covered his right fist with scales as tough as Metalicana's. As the two fists collided, there was an even reaction, sending both in the opposite directions.

"Nothing is working!" Natsu yelled.

"Give me everything you've got! I'll do the same for you!" Gajeel responded.

"All of my power into my right hand!" both yelled.

"I'll punch and you block. Sound good?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah! Come at me, Salamander!"

Natsu took a strong first step to propel himself with as much speed as possible. He drew back his right arm to land the best possible punch.

Gajeel used his magic to weigh himself down, firmly planting his body into the ground. He outstretched his right hand to block Natsu's attack.

"This is it!" Lyon cheered.

"They're gonna lose their arms!" Gray yelled.

"I can't look! Gray hold me!" Juvia yelled.

"I can't either!" Meredy screamed.

Lucy and Levy were praying their Dragon Slayers wouldn't leave this fight dismembered.

Natsu's fist was blocked by Gajeel's hand. The impact was so strong, the ground around them was unearthed, creating a dust cloud. Thankfully, the last fight prompted Zeref, Mavis, and Freed to make the barrier stronger, so the explosion was well-contained.

"Is it over?" Lyon wondered.

"I know they can't die in that barrier, but if they're blown apart, can they still get S-class?"

"Gray, dear…now is not the time."

"I think I can see them! They're both still standing…kind of!" Meredy pointed out.

It was true. Gajeel was standing on his two feet, but he was a little hunched over while still holding out his hand. Natsu's arm was still outstretched and his fist was still in Gajeel's hand. He was on his knees. Both had reverted to their normal forms and were breathing heavily.

"Looks like you won, Gajeel," Natsu muttered.

"What are you talking about? I can barely stand. I'm about to collapse."

"I'm gonna take a nap…" Natsu then fell backwards onto the ground.

"Does this mean Gajeel won?!" Levy exclaimed.

"Really!?" Lucy was in disbelief.

"Tch. If you think I won, you're wrong. I just stood longer…" Gajeel then fell forward onto the ground. "I don't know if you can hear me, Natsu, but I think we just tied."

"Are you for real?" Natsu chokingly said.

"Yep. It was fun….buddy," Gajeel said as he closed his eyes.

Natsu smiled. "You can call it a tie if you want, but you won. We both know you won. You beat me first."

"Thanks. We'll think of a tiebreaker another day."

"I said you won though," Natsu responded.

"You barely won the first, and I barely won the second. Best two out of three?"

"How bout whoever makes his girl panic more wins?"

"Sounds good." Gajeel and Natsu then weakly shook each other's hand as they remained laying on the ground.

* * *

"What an amazing battle!" cheered Lyon.

"I'm glad they're okay! I don't which one I liked more! This or the last one!" Gray exclaimed.

"This one! I'm so proud of them!" Juvia cheered.

"That was exciting! I wonder if Zeref is happy about his experiment!" Meredy yelled into her mic.

Zeref was hunched over in his seat with his hands covering his face. "AGHHHH! THIS IS HORRIBLE!"

"Dear! What's wrong?!" Mavis asked her beloved.

"THE EXPERIMENT! IT'S A FAILURE! A TIE?! INCONCLUSIVE RESULTS ARE WHAT YOU DON'T WANT IN AN EXPERIMENT!"

"Calm down, dear! Maybe the best answer is no answer? At least be proud of them! They've become so strong!"

"Ugh. You're right, but I'm still unhappy," Zeref groaned.

"Zeref! You will act happy and we will go down there to congratulate them! I believe they've both earned a new title!" Mavis sternly prompted her fiancé.

"Alright alright. I'm going. Makarov, let's go."

"Never in my life have I promoted two to S-class at once. Though I suppose both have been long overdue," stated Makarov.

The rest of the people in the private box were still amazed at the amount of emotion they witnessed from Zeref.

"That man really loves science and experiments…" said Hisui.

"He may have been an emperor, but he's a scholar at heart!" chuckled Freed.

Everybody in the private box laughed.

* * *

Zeref, Mavis, and Makarov appeared in front of the two Dragon Slayers. "Congratulations you two on—WAKE UP!" yelled Makarov.

The two were still on the ground. Lucy and Levy came running to the scene.

"Gajeel, get up!" Levy screamed.

"Natsu! Please!" Lucy cried.

Shortly after the girls falling apart at the sight of their loved ones still unconscious, Gajeel and Natsu began to chuckle.

"Okay okay, I don't know whose was worse. I think it may have been Levy's!" laughed Natsu.

"No! Lucy was definitely the bigger crybaby!" laughed Gajeel.

"HUH!?" The girls were so confused.

"We made a bet over who would panic more," smiled Natsu.

"I think I lost though," smiled Gajeel.

"I definitely think I lost," argued Natsu.

Lucy and Levy were even more bewildered. An hour ago, they couldn't stand losing to each other. Now they were arguing over who lost.

"You guys are lucky you're cute," Lucy sighed.

"Let me make some iron and fire for you," Levy sighed as she wrote Solid Script magic into the air.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Join us in congratulating these two on their promotion to S-class!" Makarov announced to the whole crowd.

Natsu and Gajeel choked on their food.

"Both of us?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Really!" Natsu was beginning to cry tears of joy.

"Yes. You two have earned it!" Mavis answered.

"Don't think it stops here. I have more planned for you and others. Please though, indulge in your accomplishment," stated Zeref.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and smiled.

"We did it," they both said in unison. They then high-fived each other.

The Fire Dragon Slayer and the Iron Dragon Slayer were finally seeing each other eye to eye.

* * *

 **Happy Thanksgiving! This concludes the tournament! I have more planned, and I've already begun writing the next chapter.**

 **I hope y'all liked me having less interruptions by other characters. I think lets the fight flow better when there aren't comments from spectators every few paragraphs.**

 **I have to edit some things in the previous chapters...I have to admit I've changed my mind. I like Sting and Yukino more than Rogue and Yukino. It's a quick fix, so I'll make the changes.**

 **I hope Zeref is fulfilling the mentor role I planned for him. The idea was for him to help people in a multitude of ways.**

 **The semester is almost over, but finals are approaching. Wish me luck!**


	15. New Challenges

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **New Challenges**

 _It was three days after the tournament. All the fighters' wounds had healed, and the stadium had been removed. The Sabertooth members and Lyon decided to stay until the end of the week. Lyon wanted to be with Meredy for a little longer, but Sting and Rogue were asked to stay per Zeref's request. The immortal didn't have a reason for why he wanted them to stay other than he has an idea to make the Dragon Slayers stronger. This evening, however, was carefree. The girls had decided to spend the night drinking at Fairy Hills while the guys drank at the guild hall. Little did both parties know of the new challenges that awaited them._

* * *

"Hold on! So Meredy is scared of spiders? Really?" Lyon laughed before drinking more of his beer.

"Oh yeah! This one time while we were camping in the forest, she screamed in her tent. Jellal and I were in the closest tent, so we went to check. When we came in, we saw the tiniest fucking spider near her pillow. We couldn't stop laughing at her!" Erik said as he leaned back in his seat.

"If you think Meredy is a screamer, you should see Lucy whenever we go on jobs! The smallest shit gets her screaming!" Natsu laughed while elbowing Gray.

"He ain't kidding," Gray added.

"Would you guys believe me if I told you Levy can't sleep without at least a small light on?" Gajeel said after downing a whole glass.

"Isn't she like 18?" Sting asked.

"That's what I said," Gajeel laughed.

"How did you find that out?" Gray asked.

"During our Magic Council days, she'd fall asleep while we did paperwork at night. I had to carry her to her bed, and she'd always tell me to leave a lamp or something similar on."

"No offense, but I can't imagine you doing paperwork," Laxus said to Gajeel.

"Neither did I, but I managed to get most of it done," Gajeel laughed.

"Sleeping with a light on is nothing! Ask Laxus and Freed! Evergreen talks in her sleep!" Bickslow exclaimed.

"She does?" Elfman asked.

Freed nodded while drinking.

"Yeah. We sometimes hear your name come out of her mouth," Laxus added.

The whole lot couldn't hold their laughter after hearing that. Elfman was slightly embarrassed, but he still joined in the good fun.

"Damn! You guys know some really embarrassing shit about the girls!" said Sting.

"Is there something you two would like to share about Yukino and Minerva?" asked Allister.

"Ehhhh Yukino is really ticklish, but that's about it," Sting said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Minerva gets really jealous whenever I talk to other girls," Rogue mentioned. _Did I just say that?!_

Erik raised his eyebrow at that moment.

"Jealous? How jealous?" asked Natsu.

"It's pretty bad. We almost didn't get paid because she was about to attack a client's daughter."

"What did the client's daughter do?" asked Laxus.

"Welllll…" Rogue didn't know how to explain it.

"The girl asked Rogue if we wanted to stay for dinner," interrupted Sting.

"Wow! I never pegged her as the jealous type!" Freed stated.

"Erza is actually just as bad…actually she may be worse." Jellal slumped in his chair after admitting that.

"I'm not even surprised!" Gray laughed as he drank his beer.

"What has she done?" Rogue was wondering if she really could be worse than Minerva.

"We were once at a café. When a young employee came by our table and asked me if we were doing well, Erza drew a sword and stabbed it into the table before telling her she and I were fine. I tipped extra to cover the damage to the table." Jellal didn't know if he was supposed to laugh or sigh after sharing that story.

"HA! That sounds exactly like something Erza would do!" Natsu was slamming his fist on the table as he laughed.

"Damn, Jellal. I wonder if Mira would do the same thing." Laxus hadn't been to too many public places with Mirajane yet, but he had a feeling that demon side of her would yield some jealousy if the situation ever presented itself.

"Speaking of Mira, do you have anything to say about her?" Jellal asked Laxus.

"Well, it hasn't been that long, but I've noticed she sings in the shower."

Everybody nodded. It didn't seem like a surprise for anybody.

"Erik, you've been quiet about Kinana. Have anything to mention?" Lyon asked.

Erik wiped his mouth and set his glass down before speaking. "She sleepwalks at night."

"Really? How bad is it?" Allister asked.

"She has Laki brace her door with her magic before going to sleep so she doesn't wander outside her room. I check on her all the time though."

"Damn. I didn't even know Laki did that for her every night," said Bickslow.

"You've yet to say any shit about Laki, Bickslow," Sting asked out of nowhere.

"That girl is freaky!" Bickslow said suggestively.

Everybody paused.

"Care to elaborate?" asked Freed.

"She knows how to handle wood! I mean, that is her magic after all, right?" Bickslow was having too much fun with this.

Natsu and Gajeel couldn't help but chuckle at that one.

"You're hilarious, Bickslow…" Freed seemed unamused.

"What? Haven't you guys been doing anything with your girls?"

The room became silent.

"I can hear all of your thoughts, guys…" mentioned Erik.

"What's going on over here?"

Everybody looked at the door to realize it was Zeref who had returned from his evening with Mavis and Wendy.

"Oh hey bro. We're just drinking and talking. You wanna join us?" Natsu asked.

"It's getting late. Remember, I asked all the Dragon Slayers to arrive at the guild tomorrow morning by nine."

"Oh yeah. Well, at least answer this before you leave!"

"Okay, what is it?" asked Zeref.

"What's a funny fact about the First Master!"

Zeref scratched his head and thought. Everybody at the table was anticipating his response.

"I don't really know if this is that funny, but she needs my help reaching for things like books on a bookshelf. She tries to do a lot of things on her own by getting on her toes, but she's very vertically challenged."

All the guys began to chuckle at the idea of the First Master of Fairy Tail struggling like that.

"I hope that was enough for you all because I'll be going now," Zeref said as he made his way to the staircase.

"What's got you in a bad mood?" Natsu asked before sipping on his beer.

"I just spent three hours picking out cards, the cake, and other arrangements for my wedding. I wasn't even aware there were so many different shades of red."

The whole lot of men groaned. "That sounds fucking terrible!" Natsu responded.

* * *

The girls were sitting on the floor or on the sofas at the Fairy Hills common room. They had some liquor to drink courtesy of Cana.

"So do you like Lyon so far, Meredy?" Kinana asked the girl sitting on the floor and up against a sofa.

"Yeah! He's a real gentleman!" Her grin was incredibly apparent.

"Ohhh I hope you two also get married so we can be sisters!" Juvia cheered.

"But Juvia, Gray and and Lyon aren't real brothers, and are you sure you and Gray will get married?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm certain he and I will be together for the rest of our lives!" Juvia replied while she began to daydream of her wedding.

"Let's see, if you and Gray will definitely get married, then who else is guaranteed to get married? Hmmm Jellal and Erza perhaps?" Mira would never waste an opportunity to tease her childhood rival.

"Me and Jellal? Married?" Erza was becoming as red as her hair. "The idea sounds flattering, but I'm not sure if he'd be willing to—"

"Girl, the man is in love with you. You're in love with him. It isn't that complicated," Cana bluntly said before taking a swing from her barrel of liquor.

Erza began to think about what it would be like to start a family with Jellal. She couldn't help but smile after thinking of what their children would look like.

"I bet Gajeel and Levy would also get married!" Lucy added.

It was Levy's turn to blush. "I…ummm…..I really hope so!"

"Wow! You must really love him!" Minerva asked the blue-haired Solid Script Mage.

Levy nodded. "I can't imagine being with anybody else!" she smiled.

"Do you feel the same way about Natsu?" Yukino asked her fellow Celestial Spirit Mage.

"I mean, I wouldn't object to marrying him, but I'm not sure if he even thinks about that stuff…" Lucy explained while twiddling her fingers.

"So that means you love him." Evergreen concluded.

"Okay. Yes, I do," Lucy blushed. "What about you and Sting, Yukino?"

"I honestly had a crush on him for the longest of time. I didn't think he felt the same way because he seemed so dense! I'm really glad we ended up together! I really do think I love him!" Yukino smiled.

"Wow. Are all Dragon Slayers slow when it comes to this stuff?" Lucy sighed.

"That reminds me! Mira, how did you and Laxus end up together?" Minerva asked the eldest Strauss sibling.

"Oh…welllll, I always thought he was cute, but I just didn't think he and I were compatible. He really changed after coming back from his exile though. He wasn't obnoxious anymore and began to care a lot more about other people rather than himself. As for how we actually ended up together, one night, after everyone else had already left, Laxus was still at the guild hall, moping about his health. He was also asking me why I was still working at the bar instead of going out on jobs. He then told me he still had those anti-magic particles in his lungs, so I…uhhh…sucked them out for him?"

"YOU WHAT?" All the girls reacted.

"I basically gave him a long kiss…I didn't stop after I was done extracting the particles. I couldn't stop myself, actually. When we were finally done, he convinced me to train with him. When we came home after training, we ended up messaging each other and somehow ended up making out in his room. Zeref, First Master, and Master Makarov walked in on us…"

"That sounds hot, Mira!" Cana commented while giving Mirajane a thumbs up.

"Um thanks? You're embarrassing me…"

"You shouldn't feel embarrassed! You did everything you were supposed to do! So how good is Laxus at sex?" Cana asked.

"What?!" Mirajane was caught off guard. In fact, all the girls were.

"Is something wrong?" Cana asked.

"Laxus and I have never had sex…" Mira responded innocently.

"Really?! How? You two? How can you two resist….I can't believe that."

"Well, it's the truth," Mira exhaled.

"You need to work on that. So Erza, what about Jellal? I bet you two can't keep your hands off each other!" Cana nudged her at that moment.

"We've actually never had sex with each other…we're no different from Mira and Laxus."

"WHAT THE FUCK?! What is wrong with you two!? Juvia! How 'bout you and Gray? You've wanted him for so long! There's no way you two haven't fucked!"

Juvia shook her head. "No, we haven't. At least, not _yet_ we haven't."

"No way! Levy? You and Gajeel? Lucy? You and Natsu?"

Lucy and Levy both shook their heads.

"Gajeel and I haven't made it _that_ far."

"It hasn't happened yet between me and Natsu."

"Kinana? Minerva? Yukino? Evergreen? Meredy? Lisanna?"

"Erik and I love each other, but I've honestly never thought of asking him for that…"

"Sting and I aren't that deep into our relationship."

"I can say the same for me and Rogue."

"I'm not saying anything," Evergreen said while looking at the ceiling.

"Lyon and I got together weeks ago…"

"The same goes for me and Allister…"

"Okay. I can understand Minerva, Yukino, Meredy, and Lisanna, but the rest of you girls?! No! This isn't healthy! All of us are adults! I also refuse to be a part of a guild full of virgins!"

"What are you suggesting?" Kinana asked timidly.

"You all need to get laid! It shouldn't even be difficult! You'll honestly thank me for telling you to get on it!"

The girls were tensing up at the idea of having to ask their respective lovers to…make love."

"I'll do it."

Everybody looked up. It was Kinana who had spoken those words.

"I love Erik. I know it. I want him to be the first."

"AWWW!" The girls said in unison.

"There ya go, Kinana! What about the rest of you girls?" Cana asked the others.

Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, and Juvia groaned and then nodded.

"You all act as if you're going to die," said Evergreen.

"You sound like you've it before," Lucy replied.

"Okay…so maybe Elfman and I have—"

"I don't want to hear it!" Mira and Lisanna screamed in unison.

"It's settled! Erza, Mira, Lucy, Levy, Kinana, and Juvia will get laid this week! This isn't a contest because I expect all of you to get it done the first chance you get! Got it!"

The girls nodded. "Perhaps Cana is right. We all are of age, so it's not like we're doing anything wrong. These are all men we deeply care about too."

The door then opened. Mavis, Wendy, and Carla walked in.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" Wendy asked.

"Just drinking a little and chatting. How was it?" asked Lucy.

"It was fun! I'll be picking out a wedding dress in a couple of days!" Mavis smiled.

"I want to help you do that!" Mira insisted.

"As do I!" Erza added.

Eventually, all the Fairy Tail girls mentioned they would join Mavis in picking out her wedding dress.

"Thank you, all! I'll be going now! I just wanted to say hi and goodnight before going back to the guild hall!"

They exchanged their goodnights, and when the door shut, Wendy looked around the room, noticing a tense atmosphere.

"What's wrong, guys?" she asked.

"Nothing! Yukino just mentioned Sting is really ticklish, and we thought that was funny!" Lucy quickly replied.

"Actually, I'm the ticklish one—" Yukino tried to correct Lucy, but her mouth was covered before she could finish elaborating.

"Oh okay! Well, I'll be going to bed now. It's kind of late. Night!" Wendy said as she went upstairs with Carla.

Once it was clear that she was gone, the rest of the girls exhaled.

"She's too young to be talking about that stuff," said Lisanna.

"Agreed. I think it's time we also went to bed. Good night," Erza said to everyone else.

Minerva and Yukino left to go to their inn while the Fairy Tail girls left to go to their rooms. Lucy opted to sleep in Levy's room instead of walking all the way back to her apartment.

* * *

Mavis opened the door to the bedroom she shared with Zeref. The black mage was writing in his journal when she had entered.

"What are you writing, dear?" Mavis asked.

"Just finalizing the combinations I have set for tomorrow morning."

"I see…Zeref, I was thinking about the people we're inviting to our wedding and—"

"Did we forget someone? Did we forget August? He'll be devastated if he doesn't get an invitation. I once forgot his birthday and—"

"No, dear. We didn't forget him."

"Oh. Then what seems to be the issue?"

"I think we should at least try inviting _him._ "

" _Him_? Who do you mean...he won't want to come. Not after how I treated him as he grew up," Zeref sighed.

"Zeref! He's your son! Our son! I think he deserves the option of coming! It would only make him feel more neglected if we decide to not send him an invitation of any kind!"

"Because of my curse, I had to neglect him his whole life. He hates me. He'll never forgive me." He was staring at the floor, feeling ashamed.

"Really? So why did _I_ forgive you?"

Zeref looked up. "That's different!"

"It's not! He just wants to feel loved! Allow him the opportunity to be in your life, and I promise you, he'll come running," Mavis smiled.

"Okay. We'll invite him. I suppose it would be silly if he wasn't there to see his parents get married," sighed Zeref.

"You're not alone. I'll help you." Mavis then kissed him.

"I love you, Mavis," Zeref whispered in between kisses.

"I love you more."

* * *

The Dragon Slayers arrived at the guild hall in the morning just as Zeref had instructed. When they came in, they realized Zeref and Mavis were outside in the back.

"Thank you for showing up on time. I'll make this quick and simple. We're going to make you all stronger, so we will be giving you all more magic," Zeref said, wasting no time to explain.

"More magic? What do you mean?" asked Laxus.

"Simple. I spent some time planning this, so let me read aloud the plan." Zeref unfolded a piece of paper and began to read. "Natsu gets Sting's, Gajeel gets Erik's, Wendy gets Allister's, Sting and Rogue will share, and the rest will get a lacrima."

When Zeref had finished reading, everybody was in a bit of shock.

"What's wrong?" Mavis asked.

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Gajeel asked.

"Yeah, how am I supposed to eat silver?" Wendy asked.

"What kind of dragon lacrima do you even have?" Erik asked.

"Relax. It will work. I did the research and carefully thought this out. To answer your question, Erik, I picked three of the lacrima from God Serena's corpse that I thought best-suited you three second-generation Dragon Slayers. You will get smoke, Laxus will get gale, and Allister will get cavern. Is everybody ready?"

Everybody slowly nodded.

"Alright. Sting and Rogue will go first. I figured because they are a team it would make sense for them to share the same attributes. This way, their effectiveness will be maximized. There is also an abundance of light where there isn't shadow and vice versa."

"Do shadows even taste good?" Sting asked Rogue.  
"They taste like coffee. At least, that's what I think…" Rogue answered.

Sting ate the shadows Rogue gave to him. He began to grow some darkness on half of his body.

"Cool! Your turn!" Sting then gave Rogue his White Dragon Slayer magic. The same effect occurred for Rogue except the same side of his body began to glow white and holy.

"It feels nice. Thanks, Sting."

"No problem! Why did we never think of doing this before?"

"Because we thought Dragon Slayers can only eat their own elements."

"Oh yeah. How come we were able to eat elements that differ from our own, Zeref?" Sting asked the black mage.

"You can't just any element that isn't your original element. There has to be an agreement between them. Someone like Gajeel absorbing water-based element wouldn't work because of his iron consequently rusting."

"HOLD ON! So Laxus gave me his lightning without even knowing it would work?!" Natsu realized.

"I was drained, and wasn't thinking. It worked out in the end," Laxus answered.

"Right. Gajeel and Erik, it's your turn," Zeref said to recapture the purpose of the meeting.

Erik produced a poison cloud for Gajeel to consume. Everybody else stepped back, but Gajeel seemed fine eating the poison.

"Wow. That tasted…like cough syrup?" Gajeel was actually indifferent about the taste.

"Cough syrup? I've never thought about it that way…" Erik said as he scratched the back of his head.

"I guess it's my turn to share," stated Allister.

"I'm ready!" Wendy answered.

"I'm going to make the silver liquid so you can consume it more easily. After all, you don't have the teeth or stomach to eat it in its solid state."

Wendy nodded. She took in the melted silver and began to feel the foreign element become a part of her. She allowed it to take shape, causing silver scales to appear on her skin.

"Wow! I feel so much tougher!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yes, that was the point. I realized you had developed good offensive power and support magic with your Dragon Slayer magic, but you were still lacking in defense. Allister's silver was the best option as it does resemble Grandine's scales. I'm happy with the results," Zeref grinned.

"Lemme get mine now! Sting! Let's do this!" Natsu exclaimed.

"White Dragon Slayer magic coming your way!" Sting said as he produced his attribute for Natsu to consume.

"Oh yeah! This feels great!" Natsu's flames became white and noticeably hotter.

"White fire is the hottest variety of fire in existence. It was the simplest combination I came up with. Be careful with it, brother."

"Understood," Natsu replied as he powered down.

"Let's see how well poison and iron work together." Gajeel then activated his iron scales in conjunction with the poison. Poisonous fumes were permeating from his scales. "If I cut or even touch anything like this…damn." Gajeel was clearly happy with the results.

"I guess it's now the second generation's turn." Laxus stated. He hadn't been involved the whole time, so he was leaning toward a tree.

"Yes. Here is the dragon lacrima for a Gale Dragon," Zeref said as he handed it over to Laxus.

Laxus inspected the lacrima. He had always been known as the lightning mage of Fairy Tail. His scar on his face further reinforced that. It was weird for him to think of adding another element to his magic. His lightning also gave him a special connection to his great-grandfather.

"What will this give me?" Laxus asked Zeref.

"With the Gale Dragon lacrima, you should have even greater control on the atmosphere. In a sense, you can become a Storm Dragon Slayer. It won't be as drastic of an addition as the first and third generation slayers'. You'll still have an effective combination. The same goes for the rest of the second-generation slayers."

"Give it a chance, Laxus! Your great-grandfather would be proud!" Mavis smiled. She was hearing his thoughts again.

Laxus relaxed. "Okay. Here it goes." He then absorbed the dragon lacrima into his body. After feeling it resolve and mingle with his original lacrima, he felt a great surge of power.

"Try it, Laxus!" Natsu demanded.

"Let's see." Laxus raised his hand into the air and closed it into a fist. A large gust of wind swept through the scene, knocking Natsu into the tree.

"What the hell!" Natsu reacted.

"I'll try mixing the two," said Laxus. A storm cloud appeared above the group. It was clear that it was a thunderstorm.

"Fantastic. Now please put that away. Erik, you're next," Zeref said as he handed the Smoke Dragon lacrima to Erik.

"Smoke and poison, eh? I like where this is going." Erik then absorbed the lacrima. He too felt a surge of power running through his body. " _Poison Smoke Dragon Roar!"_

The blast hit a large tree. After the poison cloud had faded, the tree was barren and practically dead.

"You thought of a good combination, Zeref."

"Please don't kill any more trees. Now try traveling with it. It's essentially the same thing as moving as lightning or a shadow," Zeref replied.

"Nice!" Erik the faded into a smoke cloud, moved around the group and the guild hall, and then physically returned to his original position. "I can get used to this!"

"Laxus, teach Natsu how to do that with lightning when you get the chance. Wendy, you should be able to do the same with your regular Sky Dragon Slayer magic. I want everyone here to be able to move around easily."

"What about me, sir?" Allister asked Zeref.

"Yes, you will have the Cavern Dragon lacrima. It will allow you to accept the element of Earth. You won't be able to travel around in the air like the others, but you can still travel around through the Earth. It's the same as traveling through your silver, but you won't need to coat the ground with anything as it is already Earth."

"Here you go!" Mavis gave Allister the Cavern Dragon lacrima to absorb.

Allister took it in and began to feel a greater connection between himself and the ground he was standing on. He then immersed himself into the ground and sprouted out behind the group.

"I like it!" he exclaimed.

"Splendid. I do have a warning for you all. As Natsu and Gajeel have learned, it takes a large amount of magic power to maintain two elements at the same time. Using more than one should be used sparingly. Using more than one element for extended periods of time should be reserved for the most difficult battles. Even then, the goal is to master the use of multiple elements in short bursts for ultimate effectiveness. Natsu and Gajeel, you two now have three elements along with a refined primary element. Your mastery will take more time and effort."

Natsu and Gajeel nodded.

"This leads me to my last point before dismissing you all. I will be imposing a new rule. In order to prepare for teaming up against Acnologia, you need to work with other exceptional mages all the time. From now on, all your jobs must be with another Dragon Slayer. Sting and Rogue do this anyway, so I have no worries they'll keep up with it. As for the rest of you, make sure this is maintained. Jellal and Gray are also suitable candidates to satisfy this new requirement. Master Makarov has already approved this as well. Any questions?" Zeref asked.

All the guys were nervously staring at the ground and slightly groaning.

"What's wrong?" Mavis finally asked.

"Sooo does this mean we can't work with the girls?" Natsu asked.

"Oh I didn't say you couldn't. I meant that you need to include at least one other Dragon Slayer, Jellal, or Gray. I actually left out Erza and Mira. Those two are also exceptional mages. Even then, you can still bring others along."

All the guys were then relieved.

"I can't imagine having to tell Lucy she can't come with me anymore!" Natsu laughed nervously as he thought of how he'd have to explain that scenario.

"I actually just assumed you'd bring them anyway…Oh I almost forgot. Natsu and Gajeel, you two should be a regular team. You both have three attributes and even power levels. You'll also be Acnologia's main targets for a few reasons."

"Reasons? Like what?" Gajeel replied.

"I'll explain soon enough. For now, address the task that has just been presented to you," Zeref said as he and Mavis walked back inside. "Enjoy your new attributes. Remember, the challenge is to master the balance between them and knowing the opportune times to use them in a battle."

The Dragon Slayers then made their way into the guild hall. Wendy went over to talk with Carla and the other Exceeds while the others went to see their girlfriends. Conveniently, they were all sitting at the same table except for Kinana who was wiping the counter.

"Hey guys!" Natsu greeted the girls.

"Hey Natsu…" Lucy sounded noticeably awkward with her greeting.

"What's wrong?" Natsu asked.

"Nothing!" Lucy quickly replied.

"Okay…well, all of the Dragon Slayers got new attributes! We'll have to show you some time!"

"That reminds me, we now have a rule for who we can go out on jobs with," Laxus interjected.

"Really? What's the rule?" Mira asked.

"We need to have at least one another Dragon Slayer, Jellal, Gray, you, or Erza with us," Gajeel answered Mirajane.

"So we can still go on missions together, right?" Levy asked nervously.

"Of course!" Gajeel replied.

"Gajeel and I have to be a regular team because, unlike the others, we have three elements, so I guess it would be us and you two," Natsu said to Lucy and Levy.

"That sounds good!" Lucy smiled.

"Since this table is full, we'll go over to where Gray and Jellal are sitting," Erik hastily stated.

The male Dragon Slayers were then rushed over to the other table by Erik.

"Was there a reason for rushing us?" Rogue asked.

"Sit down, guys. I heard some interesting shit," Erik answered.

Jellal and Gray greeted the others as they sat down. However, they noticed Erik's haste.

"What's got you all worked up?" Gray asked.

"The girls. I heard their thoughts, and they were all thinking the same thing. At least, a good amount of them were."

"Alright. Spill it." Sting demanded.

"Calm yourself, nightlight. It's a sensitive topic. I'll sit between Jellal and Gray and only whisper so they can hear me. The rest of us have dragon ears to use.

All the guys nodded.

"Kinana wasn't there to remind them of my magic, but they were all thinking of…sex," Erik explained.

"What the fuck? Why of all things?" Rogue reacted.

"I didn't hear a good explanation, but I can tell you who's planning on making it happen."

"Out with it, Erik! Making what happen?!" Jellal demanded.

"Lucy, Levy, Erza, Mira, and Juvia are all planning on getting laid," he disclosed.

There was a brief silence.

"So I'm not the only one here who hasn't had sex with his girlfriend?" asked Jellal.

"Actually, none of us have," Erik said before anybody could answer.

Everybody sprouted an embarrassed look.

"What's your reason for not getting with Erza? You two love each other, right?" Allister asked Jellal.

"I'm not sure. I guess we haven't really thought about it. What about Gray and Juvia? What about you, Erik? Gajeel? I know for sure all of you know you love your respective woman."

"I honestly don't know why I never thought about it, but if she wants to, then I'm up for it," Gray calmly answered.

"I've only recently been staying in town almost all the time, so I can probably make it happen now," answered Erik.

"Well, I love her. That's for sure, but there's a reason why Natsu, Sting, Rogue, and I can't just go through with something like that so easily," Gajeel hesitantly answered.

"What might that be?" Laxus asked.

"We wouldn't want to hurt them," Natsu sighed.

Before Allister could ask what Natsu was talking about, Lyon came to the scene.

"Hello, gentlemen! What's got you all clustered together?"

"Uhhh well…" Gray didn't know how to explain what was going on.

"Never mind that. I have to be on my way now. I've been away from my guild for a while now, but I can promise you I'll visit!"

"Alright. Take care, Lyon," said Gray.

Everybody else said goodbye. Once Lyon had left, the attention was redirected toward Gajeel.

"So what does it mean?" Jellal asked.

"If we have sex with them, they're going to feel pain," Gajeel answered back.

"You'll have to explain better than that," Laxus responded.

"Okay, fine. I'll explain it if he's going to be shy about it," Erik interjected.

Everybody but the four reluctant Dragon Slayers listened in.

* * *

Kinana finished her shift and decided to sit down with the other girls.

"So what have I missed? Did any of you talk about anything interesting?" she asked.

"We're going to try to tempt them after coming back from a mission. We think they'll be in the mood for it afterwards," Levy explained.

"Oh. Well, I don't go on missions, but I should be just fine if I ask Erik…" Kinana replied.

"Fair enough, but we think this is the best way for us," Erza stated.

"So Erza and Mira will go on a mission with Jellal and Laxus while Levy and I go on a mission with Natsu and Gajeel. What are you going to do Juvia?" Lucy asked the water mage sitting near her.

"I'll do what Kinana is doing. I'll just ask him while I'm at his apartment tonight," she answered.

"You two seem very confident," Yukino pointed out.

"I honestly don't feel afraid. We're all old enough. I love him and want to marry him. This needs to happen," Juvia smiled.

"Right. Well, let's all come back tomorrow at this table to report what happens," Mira stated.

"Yukino and I will be here with Sting and Rogue until the end of tomorrow, so we wish you the best of the luck! We will be here to hear what happens," Minerva smiled.

"Thanks!" The six girls said in unison.

* * *

 **Don't expect me to write Zervis sex. I'm not gonna write about two people who are like 13/14 and 16/17 fucking. Yes, I know they're much older than that, but their physical ages have only recently resumed to progress. Give them a few years.**

 **I hope you all like what I've done to the Dragon Slayers. I'll explain why Sting, Rogue, and Wendy didn't get more elements soon enough.**

 **I've decided to incorporate Larcade. I know how I want to write him into the story.**

 **We finally know what Irene's relation is to Erza. I'll think about how I'd want to add her into the story.**


	16. The Hardships of Love Part I

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

 **Author's Note: From now on, please think of Gajeel wearing what he wore in the Christmas OVA! I really like that jacket and how his hair looked! For Gray, think of him wearing that jacket he wore when he and the others went to Sun Village before the Tartaros arc.**

* * *

 **The Hardships of Love Part I**

Gajeel and Natsu sat alone at their table, thinking about what they would have to soon deal with. There was no question they loved Levy and Lucy respectively, but they weren't sure if they could allow themselves to hurt them, even if it was for love.

"So Igneel told you what happens too? Did he give you any advice?" Gajeel whispered so only Natsu could hear him.

"Yeah, he said choose wisely because she'll be the only girl for the rest of your life…and that mark isn't going away, so it'd be pretty fucking cruel to leave her with it," Natsu said as he stressfully ran his hands through his hair.

"Doesn't seem like Metalicana said any more, but I'm not sure if Igneel ever told you what to do once you leave the mark."

"He said to "treat it lovingly". Nothing else," Natsu replied.

"Metalicana actually told me to lick it until the bleeding stops. I have no fucking clue if that actually works."

They both groaned. Jellal, Erik, Laxus, and Gray then stopped by.

"Still stressing, I see," Jellal said with his arms crossed.

"I'd just tell them what's up. It's not like they haven't had any worse pain because of you two—" Gray tried to say before Laxus elbowed him in the shoulder.

Gajeel scowled for a moment before laying back on the table.

"I think what the stripper is trying to say is you guys don't need to worry about this. Just tell them and give them some painkillers or something. We've fought fucking dragons before. This can't seem that difficult for you two," Erik interjected.

"Are you sure second generation Dragon Slayers like us won't do what they do?" Laxus asked Erik.

"We weren't raised by dragons like them, so I doubt it," Erik replied.

"Well, good luck to you two. I'm going on a mission with Juvia and will be back later. I'll let you know how it goes," Gray said to them as he walked away.

"You guys are lucky," Natsu groaned.

"We're lucky that we don't need to sink our teeth into the junction of our girlfriends' necks and shoulders in order to complete a dragon mating process? I never would've considered that," Jellal chuckled.

Natsu and Gajeel were now both planting their faces onto the surface of the table. Their frustration didn't seem to be wavering at the comforting words of their contemporaries.

"Alright, I think it's time we leave these two alone. Jellal, I think we should be proactive about this and ask Erza and Mira to go out on a job. They'll be asking us to do the same thing, so if we approach them about it first, then I'm sure it'll put them at ease," Laxus spoke.

"You two seem to be calm about this," Gajeel remarked.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Laxus responded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary is going to happen. The four of us are in our twenties, so if anything, I'm surprised you two aren't happy you've found your…mates? Partners? I'm not sure what term you like, but you get the point," Jellal stated.

Jellal and Laxus then walked away to find a suitable job.

"I'm gonna find Allister and go out on a job too. Have fun, guys," Erik cackled before walking away.

"I still think they're lucky," Natsu murmured.

"Lucky or not, it doesn't change our situation," Gajeel fired back.

"So when they ask us to go out on a job, do we just say yes and play it cool?"

"Yeah, don't let them know that we know. I can't say what we need to do when they ask because I have no clue when they're going to ask."

Lucy and Levy then entered the guild hall. They had been at Fairy Hills for the past hour, discussing their plan for how they would tempt their Dragon Slayers. They had a job picked out and everything. They just needed to ask the men in question to go out on said job.

"Hey guys! How are you feeling? Do you want to take this job?" Lucy asked as Levy handed the flyer to Gajeel.

"The pay is good enough for four, and with you two, we can easily get it done! We also thought it'd be fitting when you consider your recent promotions!" Levy smiled.

Natsu and Gajeel began to read the request. It was regarding the extermination of wyvern that had been terrorizing a town. It was marked as an SS-class job, and the pay was four million jewel.

"Our first SS-class job, huh?" Gajeel smirked.

"You sure you two can keep up?" Natsu laughed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Both girls answered with their hands on their hips.

"Nothing!" Natsu replied.

"We're just teasing. This sounds good, so let's leave now. It's noon, so we can probably get their by three and then be back in time for a dinner," said Gajeel.

"You think we can handle this in less than a day?!" Lucy questioned the Dragon Slayers.

"You two are tough. Really tough, actually, but even that seems a little too optimistic of a time estimate…" added Levy.

Gajeel got up and wrapped his arm around Levy's shoulder. "We're sure, so trust us. Besides, without you two coming along it would take twice as long," he smiled.

"Do you actually mean that?" Levy asked.

"Of course he does!" Natsu answered.

Sneaking up on him, Lucy then kissed Natsu on the cheek. "Grab your stuff! Let's go!"

Levy did the same for Gajeel. The two Dragon Slayers then went back to their homes to grab their stuff. The girls already had theirs, so they decided to wait at the guild hall for them to return.

"I appreciate their optimism, but less than a day? These are wyverns we're talking about! I doubt we'll be back that soon!" Lucy said once she felt that they were safe from Natsu and Gajeel's dragon ears.

"Oh well. I guess we'll see what happens. They're Dragon Slayers, so maybe wyvern are a joke to them?"

"Maybe you're right. Just gotta let them do their thing," said Lucy.

* * *

Erik was walking out back to find Allister. He sniffed his scent earlier and could hear his voice too, but the sound of sword strikes left a pretty obvious clue for anybody to find out where he was. After the sounds of swords clashing became louder, he realized Freed had been sparring with the Silver Dragon Slayer on the beach behind the guild hall.

Freed slashed and parried swiftly, using the rapier he always had at his side. Allister was doing the same with his beloved self-made sword.

"You're technique is marvelous, but the speed at which you're slashing isn't quite quick enough!" Freed critiqued the former Magic Council operative.

"Noted!" Allister said as he and Freed's swords came together at a draw. They stepped back and withdrew them as Erik arrived at the scene.

"Glad you're having fun, but it's time we head out to make some money," Erik said with his hands in his pockets.

"Okay. Have you picked out a job?" Allister asked.

"Yeah, I've got one here that's asking us to take care of a bandit crew that's been trafficking drugs through a city," Erik answered.

"Cool. Should we ask the girls if they want to come? The other guys are doing so."

"Ummm Allister, there's a reason Lisanna and Kinana work in the guild hall," Freed hesitated to say.

"Don't they know how to use magic?" Allister replied.

"Yeah, but Kinana doesn't know how to fight and Lisanna is weak," Erik answered bluntly.

"Oh. Well, okay then. I guess just the two of us can head out," Allister said as he sheathed his sword.

"I guess I'll see you gentlemen later," Freed said as he walked back inside.

"Let's get this done quickly so we can come back by this evening. The town is less than an hour away. With my ears, we can finish this quickly."

"In a rush to be with your girlfriend?" Allister teased.

"It ain't a race or anything, but I think it'd be nice to beat Jellal at something for once," Erik smirked.

* * *

Jellal and Laxus picked out an S-class job of slaying a small horde of ogres. They then went over to Erza and Mirajane who were also about to check the request board.

"Hey we have a job for the four of us. The pay is enough to split evenly, and we can probably get it done in a few hours. Sound good?" Laxus asked the two girls.

"Oh thanks, Laxus! Erza and I were actually about to ask you and Jellal to go out on a job today, so yes! Let's go!" Mira smiled.

"We can get there quickly if we allow Laxus to take us there," Jellal stated.

"Yeah, fuck trains," Laxus firmly added.

Erza and Mira giggled.

"Okay, Laxus can take us there, but I want you to take me back," Erza said as she put her hand on Jellal's chest.

"I can definitely do that," he smiled.

They all walked outside so Laxus could transport them there as lightning.

"Everyone grab my shoulders," he ordered.

Erza and Jellal each grabbed a shoulder, but Mirajane decided to do something different. Instead, she held onto Laxus while she was under his coat.

"I like being in here," she said as she snuggled under the thick fur. "It's nice and warm," she smiled.

Laxus blushed and coughed before speaking again. "Leaving in three, two, one…" They then became lightning and traveled to the location of their job request.

* * *

Gray walked into Fairy Hills and knocked on Juvia's door.

"Hey, Juvia! Are you ready? Let's go!" Gray said after knocking.

"Come in! I'm just putting away laundry!" Juvia answered.

Gray walked in to find her folding her clothes. Her wardrobe didn't deviate very much from the color blue.

"I've got a request I think we can do. It's in Hargeon, so it's not far from here," Gray said as he helped her finish folding her clothes.

"Okay! I'm glad it's near us! I definitely don't want to take more than a day to get back," she smiled.

 _I wonder why…_ "Yeah, we should be fine. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes, let's go!" she said while wrapping herself around one of his arms.

"A train leaves in twenty-five minutes, so let's hurry over to the station," he said as they walked out.

Juvia felt calm and wasn't feeling the nervousness the other girls were feeling about their first time. She felt confident in her relationship with Gray, and it was probably his calm and cool demeanor that comforted her.

When they got to the station and boarded their train with about ten minutes to spare, they sat down and shut the door. Juvia leaned her head onto crook of his shoulder and neck as he wrapped his arm around her.

"So what's the job?" Juvia asked as Gray held both her hands in his lap with his right hand.

"They need some ice sculptures and small ice fountains for a wedding. Every table has to have a fountain that will run with water. I'll make the sculptures, and you'll use your magic to turn the smaller ones for the tables into fountains," he answered her.

"That sounds simple and fun! So it's for a wedding? I've never been to a wedding yet."

"Well, First Master and Zeref will definitely change that."

"Oh I'm so excited! I can't wait to help her pick out a dress!"

Gray smiled. "I've never been to a wedding either, but it only sounds like it can be a good time."

Juvia paused before asking. "Gray…have you ever thought about marriage?" She immediately wished she could retract her seemingly premature question.

 _Wow. I didn't expect that._ "Actually, ever since Zeref proposed, I've thought about it. I didn't get to really grow up with my parents, so I want to have a family of my own to love and protect," he answered.

 _That went better than what I was expecting!_ "That sounds lovely," she said as she kissed his cheek. Before she could return to her previous position, he used his right hand to gently cradle her face into kissing his lips. They still had over an hour before they would reach their destination, yet they didn't seem to mind.

* * *

Zeref sat at his desk, writing something before Mavis came into their room.

"What are you writing, dear?" she asked.

"I'm requesting August to come here to train Jellal and perhaps some others, but mainly him. I also want him to pay a visit to Ms. Ultear," he replied.

"I understand him training Jellal, but what business does he have with Ultear?"

"We need someone of her skills, so August will do his best to remedy her situation. I've already dispatched Pantherlily to fly over to her house outside of Magnolia so she can be aware of his arrival."

"I see. If you want, I can send that letter for you through the Magic Postal Service. You seem to have other things to take care of…"

"Yes, please. I actually need some sleep. I'm exhausted."

"Please don't overwork yourself, Zeref. I understand you want to do everything you can for all of us, but I don't want a half-dead man at my wedding," she laughed.

Zeref smiled. "Don't you worry. I'll get my rest."

Mavis then took the letter and walked out of their room. She began to read it, noting the dry tone to its message. _If it's going to Alvarez, then this an opportunity I can't ignore!_ She walked over to a table and took out a pen.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel came back to the guild around fifteen minutes after they originally left. They each had a small bag with them.

"You guys didn't bring anything in case we need to set up a camp. I guess you're sure we can handle this before the day is over…" Levy commented.

"What did you two pack in those small bags anyway?" Lucy inquired.

Natsu opened his bag to reveal he had nothing but food in his bag. Gajeel opened his to reveal he had scraps of metal.

"Food, huh?" Levy scowled.

Natsu and Gajeel could only shrug their shoulders.

"Let's head out. We can take a train that leaves in twenty minutes," said Lucy.

Natsu and Gajeel's faces then went pale.

"We ain't takin' a train," Gajeel reacted.

"Yeah we don't need to!" Natsu added.

"Oh so what do you want us to do?" Lucy asked sarcastically.

"We can have Gajeel take us there as a shadow?" Natsu said as he looked at Gajeel.

"It'll be faster than walking, but it won't be faster than a train," he groaned. "Do you think you can do what Laxus does?"

"He hasn't taught me yet," Natsu sighed.

"That settles it. We're taking a train," Levy stated imperatively.

The Dragon Slayers could already feel their stomachs churn.

They arrived at the train station and boarded their train immediately. The girls sat in seats opposite of each other. Both guys sat down next to the window. While Natsu sat next to Lucy and laid his head on her lap, Gajeel was still sitting upright. He was observing the situation.

"Does he do that every time?" Levy asked.

"Pretty much. I think it helps."

"Does it?" Gajeel asked Natsu.

"I don't throw up, but my stomach still kills me. Try it for yourself."

Without hesitation, Gajeel laid on his side, setting his head on Levy's lap. Just as he settled, Levy began to play with his hair as she usually did whenever she read her books while they were on his couch. The train then began to move. The discomfort of the Dragon Slayers then became very apparent.

"What did we do to deserve these two?" Levy giggled.

"I think it's fun being stronger than them in at least one situation," Lucy also giggled.

Gajeel was feeling his motion sickness kick in, but it wasn't as bad as usual. _I guess all I needed was her to help me relax more…Levy…you've been my answer for almost everything, but I still don't know if I can go through with it just yet._

"How long is this train ride anyway?" Natsu asked.

"A little over an hour. Just relax and don't think about it," Lucy implored him.

"Salamander, just train as you relax. We might as well make use of our time."

"Train as you relax…while on a train?" Levy stated slowly. "Was that supposed to be a pun? Also, how do you plan on training as you relax?"

"It's hard to explain, but we're gonna practice cycling and combining attributes internally. You don't need to worry about us hurting you with fire or poison," Gajeel said as he closed his eyes.

"Sounds like a plan," Natsu said before closing his eyes.

The two began switching between their attributes as they closed their eyes. To the girls, it just looked as if they were sleeping on their laps as the train took them to their destination.

* * *

Jellal, Laxus, Erza, and Mirajane arrived at the town where their job request came from. They stopped by the town hall to let the mayor know of their arrival. Once the formalities were taken care of, they went into the woods to locate the horde of ogres.

"It's a shame these ogres need to be exterminated, but I suppose it is their fault for eating the town's livestock," Jellal commented as they walked.

"How many of these wart-covered pieces of shit are there?" Laxus asked.

"The flyer said there are about sixty of them, standing about eight feet tall," Mira answered.

"That's even taller than your brother, Mira," Erza commented.

"Would you three like to make a game out of this? The first person who kills fifteen ogres gets lunch paid for by the rest," Jellal suggested.

"You seem to love playing games with me, Jellal," Laxus smirked.

"It's not much of a game when I know who's going to win," Jellal smiled.

The four then heard a rustle in the foliage around them. Before anybody could say anything, a battleax was thrown at them. Jellal instinctively grabbed it midair by its handle. He then threw it into the bushes to his right, yielding the yell of an ogre that just had its neck severed.

"I guess I'll take the first lead," said Jellal.

Many trees in front of them then collapsed, revealing the camp the ogres had set up for themselves. The flyer was about right with the count. There were indeed roughly sixty ogres present. The four mages then got to work.

Jellal caused a bright explosion, Erza launched many swords, Mirajane blasted a ball of dark magic, and Laxus caused lightning to strike from above. Within a matter of seconds, all the ogres fell to the ground, dead.

"Okay…so who the hell won that?" Laxus asked the others.

"It appears we've tied," Erza said as she counted.

"We can just eat lunch in town before we leave, we don't need a clear winner…" Mira suggested.

Jellal was about to say something until he heard another noise. It sounded like large footsteps.

The group was then facing a giant ogre the size of a small house. It wielded two clubs and was clearly angry.

"I think our friend isn't too happy about us killing his kind. How about whoever slays this beast wins our game," Jellal proposed.

Before Laxus and Mira could agree to the new terms, Erza lunged at the beast with her giant spear. She impaled the beast right through its heart and ripped it out to ensure its defeat.

"I win! Now treat me to lunch in accordance to our wager!" Erza demanded.

"What the?! Ughh fine. Let's go. I'm too hungry to argue," Laxus muttered.

"So Jellal, it looks like you _didn't_ know who was going to win!" Mira joked.

"Actually, Mira, I did know…" Jellal smiled while holding Erza's hand as they walked.

* * *

Gray and Juvia arrived at Hargeon for the wedding job request. After speaking with the wedding planner, they got to work creating sculptures and fountains.

"I just made a few horses. Do you think the bride and groom would like rabbits?" Gray asked Juvia.

"Rabbits sound cute! Elegant birds such as swans sound lovely as well!" Juvia answered.

Animals were more of Lyon's specialty, but Gray was still very good at creating them out of his ice.

"Looks like that's enough. Are you done with turning the smaller ones into fountains?"

Juvia nodded as she finished the last table.

As they left the ball room, they gazed at their work.

"Gray, what do you want your wedding to look like?" Juvia asked.

"I'm not sure yet, but I'll ask you what you want when the time comes." He then turned around to look for the planner for their reward.

As Gray went to look around, Juvia stood there. She couldn't contain the happiness her heart felt after hearing Gray's words. The water that flowed through the fountains began to radiate. Her happiness was influencing the magic she used to create them. As she walked away, the radiance did not waver.

"I guess my happiness can extend to another couple's love," she smiled as she left to rejoin Gray.

* * *

"We're here, you two! Get up!" Lucy yelled at the Dragon Slayers.

After regaining their composure, the two got up so the four of them could exit the train. They wasted no time finding their client who was only about five minutes away from their stop. The town wasn't very large, but it was well put together. It was clear the building they were going to was a public service building. Along the way, they all noticed the streets being very empty.

When they walked inside the building, they were greeted by a tall man wearing a uniform.

"Hello. I'm this town's sheriff. You're the Fairy Tail mages we asked for, right?"

"Yep! So you've got a baby dragon problem, huh?" Natsu answered.

"You could say that. I figured a couple Dragon Slayers like yourselves would do us good. Who are the ladies? Your wives?"

Natsu and Gajeel turned red. They didn't expect that comment.

"We're their girlfriends. We're also mages, so we're also here to help out," Levy answered the man.

"You two men are lucky to have such pretty ladies. They're mages too? Wow. I hope I can see the children one day," he laughed.

Lucy and Levy began to imagine what their children would look like if Natsu and Gajeel fathered them. Lucy was thinking of a girl or boy with pink hair while Levy was thinking of a child with crimson eyes. The thoughts made them smile.

Natsu and Gajeel on the other hand were thinking about the mating ritual. It seemed as if the uneasiness of the train ride had returned to them.

"I'm only kidding, you four. Still though, I bet the children would be powerhouses. Before I send you off, lemme give you some intel. The wyvern are in the inactive volcano there. They've been killin' unaware travelers who come through here and bringin' them up there to eat 'em. It's been difficult allowin' anybody to walk through the streets."

"We'll take care of it for you. How many of them are there anyway? Do you have any idea?" Gajeel asked.

"We don't know, but there are enough to be a thorn in our side. Kill all of them fuckers."

Natsu and Gajeel nodded. Lucy and Levy nodded too, but they began to worry about the situation. The four then walked out of the town hall and began their trek to the top of the inactive volcano near the town.

Once the four had reached the foot of mountain that housed the inactive volcano, Gajeel stopped them from walking up in the conventional way.

"Everybody grab onto my shoulder. I'm going to take us up as a shadow. It will save us time," he ordered everyone else. The other three did as he said, and they traveled to the top as a shadow.

The four arrived to the summit of the volcano and carefully crept up to the edge of its mouth. Even though it was still well before sunset, it was much darker at the top of the inactive volcano. It was probably because of the ash that polluted the air.

They then saw the wyvern nest that housed about forty wyvern.

"There are about forty of 'em. Looks simple enough," Natsu grinned.

"Don't do anything stupid!" Lucy demanded of Natsu, but it was too late.

Natsu slid down the slope and yelled for the attention of the beasts. "How's it goin', you lizards!" The wyvern scowled and unleashed breaths of fire on him, but Natsu simply ate the flames, wiping his mouth when he was done. "This is gonna be fun!"

Gajeel then zipped right past him and struck one with his _Iron Dragon Sword,_ cutting its neck off its body.

"Hey! No fair! I wanted to go first!" Natsu complained.

"Just get started! I'll kill more!" Gajeel cackled.

"Hell no!" Natsu then jumped on one of the wyvern and began punching it with a force strong enough to crush buildings. The beast went down shortly after.

"So this is why they're so confident we'll be done with this job so quickly. They're killing these things with just a single hit!" Lucy yelled.

"Well, let's help them out!" Levy responded.

The two girls slid down the slope into the inactive volcano. They were met the wyvern that was many times larger than them.

" _Solid Script: Arrows!"_ chanted Levy.

"Open! Gate of the Lion! Leo!" Lucy also transformed into her Leo stardress. " _Regulus Punch!"_ she and Leo hit the beast after Levy's arrows struck it.

Though both attacks hit the beast, it didn't accomplish taking it down as quickly as Natsu and Gajeel's attacks.

"What the?! It's going to take more!?" Lucy yelled as she, Leo, and Levy dodged a breath attack.

"You two are going to need more time to take one of these down! Don't worry about any others! Natsu and Gajeel can cover you!" Leo instructed them.

"He's right! _Solid Script: Lightning! Solid Script: Spear!"_ Levy yelled.

She struck the wyvern, impaling its wing and chest.

" _Regulus Kick!"_ Lucy exclaimed as she punched the same spear further through the wyvern's body. The beast finally was finally slain.

Two girls paused to gather themselves. Taking one of these wyvern down was a decent challenge for them, yet the frequency that Natsu and Gajeel were killing them was absurd.

Natsu ran up the wall of the volcano and sprung off of it to spin kick his opponent in the head. He then grabbed onto its neck and brought it down with a enough force to break it.

" _White Flame Dragon King Mode!"_ The flames surrounding Natsu turned white and burned with an intensity that stunned the girls. He then turned and faced a few more wyvern. " _White Fire Demolition Fist!"_ The force of power emitted from his punch burned the monsters on impact.

"Incredible…" Lucy said in awe.

While Lucy was taking notice of Natsu, Levy was observing Gajeel work.

" _Poison Steel Dragon Mode!"_ Gajeel then drew his blade and cut through four wyvern. After his blade has made contact, the beasts shriveled up and reduced to dust.

"They're amazing…" Levy smiled.

Just as Levy was about to congratulate Gajeel on beating so many at once, two were about to strike the girls.

"Levy!" Gajeel yelled.

"Lucy! Look out!" Natsu yelled.

" _Holy Script: Divine Judgement!"_

" _Regulus Metria!"_

Levy's spell shined a light so bright and pure that it disintegrated the wyvern in a matter of seconds. Lucy struck her wyvern so hard that it was dismembered upon contact.

"Nice!" The two Dragon Slayers yelled.

"Thanks for the compliment, but we can't use those spells over and over or else we'll run out of magic! Just finish the rest of them as quickly as you can! We'll cover you two!" Levy yelled.

"Open! Gate of the Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy then combined her Regulus and Archer stardresses together. "Yeah we'll cover you two from a distance. Show us what you two can do at full power!" Lucy yelled while giving a thumbs up.

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other.

"Full..." Natsu began.

"Power…" Gajeel finished.

" _White Lightning Fire Dragon King Mode!"_

" _Poison Shadow Steel Dragon Mode!"_

The amount of power the two were emitting was incredible. It seemed as if using two new attributes with their refined original attributes rivaled their Dragon Force. The two dragons looked at their prey. It almost seemed as if the wyvern were terrified of the stronger species.

Natsu and Gajeel each took one strong step and seemingly disappeared. The girls blinked for a split second before seeing all the wyvern fall to pieces. The Dragon Slayers reappeared in front of the girls, powering down before exhaling heavily.

"Big bro wasn't kiddin'! That does take a lot of magic to use!" Natsu panted with his hands on his knees.

"Yeah. I don't think I can do that more than once or twice in a fight. I guess we need to get better at doing it just in case. What's wrong with you two?" Gajeel asked the bewildered girls.

"You two…you…killed all the rest of them in a heartbeat!" Levy struggled to say.

Natsu laughed. "Ha! We told you we could finish this in no time!"

Lucy smiled. "Okay okay. You two made your point. Let's collect our reward and go home. It's not even sunset…"

The four returned to the sheriff to collect their reward.

"Y'all don't even have a scratch on you! Good job! Here's your reward! Come back to visit us anytime!"

The four Fairy Tail mages nodded and went to the train station to return home. This time, Natsu and Gajeel knocked each other out so they wouldn't have to deal with their motion sickness.

* * *

A young man with blonde hair was walking on the path to Magnolia. He wore a robes over half of his body and carried a cross-shaped weapon on his back. On the exposed part of his body, he sported a distinct tattoo. As he walked, he periodically read the letter he had received earlier that day through the MPS. When he and August read it, he wasted no time to arrive. The message the letter read echoed in his mind:

 _Dear August and Larcade,_

 _I request your assistance. I need you to train some of our mages for the battle with Acnologia._

 _Come visit us before the wedding as soon as possible. Stop by a house outside of Magnolia to rendezvous with Ultear Milkovich. The directions to her house are on the back of this letter. Please remedy her situation before arriving in Magnolia. You may need to stay the night at her house before arriving._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Z. Dragneel_

Larcade was afraid. He had not been with his father ever since his curse was reformed. It was almost as if he was going to meet an entirely new person. He had so many things to say, yet he had a feeling he wouldn't know how to say anything when he'd see his father in person.

He arrived at the house that was mentioned in the letter. He had never met this Ultear woman, but he knocked on the door and waited patiently. When the door opened, an old, frail woman answered.

"Hello. You must be August," she said in an aged voice.

"Actually, I'm not. My name is Larcade. I decided to leave as soon as possible while Lord August gathered training resources. You're Ms. Ultear Milkovich, correct?"

"Indeed, I am. I was unaware of another arriving per Zeref's request, but nevertheless, please sit down and have some tea with me. I probably didn't read the letter carefully before discarding it."

Larcade sat down and observed the interior. It was simple and not heavily decorated. He noticed a picture frame on the wall. The picture in it included Jellal Fernandes, a young girl with pink hair, and another young girl with dark hair. He had heard of Jellal Fernandes. His red mark around his right eye was distinguishable, and his immense power was a hazard his father had stressed to be wary of during the war, but the other two in the picture were a mystery to Larcade. He especially wanted to know who the dark-haired girl was.

"Beautiful…" he spoke softly to himself.

"What was that, dear?" Ultear said out of nowhere.

"Nothing…so the letter said I am to rendezvous at your house to "remedy your situation" and then perhaps stay the night. What exactly is there that needs remedying?"

"Yes. I do remember reading _that,_ I'm afraid only Lord August can handle the situation Zeref is speaking of. However, I'm sure you can still provide me a conversation, correct?" Ultear said as she poured tea for Larcade and herself.

"Thank you for the tea, but I'm not sure there is anything I can really talk about…"

"You seemed to have a lot on your mind as you came here."

Larcade looked up at her, wondering how she could tell. "Is it obvious?"

"I can see it right now as well."

He sighed. "It's my father. I'm essentially meeting him for the first time, and…I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I'm nervous."

"You have the right to be. That's a scary thing."

"Can you relate?" he asked.

"In a way. I was separated from my mother when I was very young. When I had the opportunity to face her, I decided not to. I've regretted it ever since. My advice to you for when you meet your father is to say whatever is on your mind. A real parent won't care what it is as long it is respectful," she smiled.

"I have so many things to say to him. I'm not sure how I'll say any of it though. I'm not even sure if he even loves me as his child."

"You won't know until you try. I promise you, I'm sure he loves you. I thought my mother hated me, and I didn't realize I was wrong until it was too late. Don't make the same mistake I made."

Larcade smiled. "You know a lot, Ms. Milkovich. Thank you."

"I suppose it comes with being so old," she laughed.

After finishing their tea. Larcade decided it would be a good idea to continue traveling after getting some rest.

"You can stay here, dear. If you go to the nearest hotel, all the young women will follow you to your bedroom!" she laughed sweetly.

"You're a kind woman, Ms. Milkovich. I wish I was able to treat your situation."

"That's fine. I'm sure Lord August will be able to very soon. Besides, you did help me. It gets lonely out here, and Jellal and Meredy don't visit me often enough!"

"I know of Jellal, but who is Meredy?"

"Don't worry. You'll meet her once you arrive at Fairy Tail later. Get some rest, dear," she said as she closed the door.

Larcade thought to himself. _Jellal and Meredy? Could it be that Meredy was one of the girls in the picture? Then who was the other girl? Ms. Milkovich's daughter? Maybe. I suppose it will all make sense later._ He closed his eyes and began to sleep in his guest bed.

* * *

Everybody who had been on out on jobs for the day had returned in the middle of the afternoon. The first to return were Erik and Allister. They were sitting at a table, waiting for their early dinner or late lunch to arrive.

Kinana and Lisanna arrived with their plates. "How was it, you two?" Kinana asked.

"Too easy. We finished the job and turned in all the drugs to the authorities. It's kind of funny for me to talk to those guys when you consider I was once an escaped convict…" Erik answered.

"It's even funnier when you consider I, a former operative of the Magic Council, am your partner these days," Allister mentioned.

"You two have an interesting sense of humor. How did you finish the job so easily?" asked Lisanna.

"Erik heard one of the bandits disclose the location of their operations. Once we followed him, we were led to the whole gang. We took them all out and had them arrested. The drugs were taken up by the authorities," Allister replied.

"Sounds like easy money!" Lisanna said before returning to the bar.

"Enjoy your food!" Kinana told them. _Can you come over to my room later? I want to spend time with you._

"Sure," Erik said as he chewed.

The doors of the guild opened with Gray and Juvia returning. Juvia said something to Gray before running off to talk with Meredy. Gray chose to sit down with Erik and Allister.

"So how was it?" Allister asked Gray.

"It was kind of fun. We did it for a wedding, so she was talking a lot about marriage," he casually answered.

"Marriage? Are you even ready for that?" Erik questioned.

"Not now, but definitely not too long from now."

"Well, I'll tell you right now that she's talking with Meredy about being with you tonight. You ready?" Erik asked.

"Very," Gray answered.

The guild hall doors opened once again. This time, it was the party of Jellal, Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane who had returned.

The girls did the same thing as Juvia. They scurried over to the table Juvia and Meredy were sitting at. Jellal and Laxus made their way to the table the other guys were at.

"How'd it go?" Gray asked the two.

"It was good. We're each going to spend time with them later," Jellal replied as he sat down.

"It's all coming together," Laxus added.

"Where are Natsu and Gajeel?" Allister asked the rest of the guys.

"Hmm I'm not sure. They weren't here when we came back, and you all just came ba—they're coming through the doors in a few seconds." Erik interrupted himself.

"What are you hearing?" Laxus asked.

Erik laughed a little. "Natsu and Gajeel are checking out Lucy and Levy as they walk."

Gray groaned. "And they're afraid to go through with it because?"

Just as Erik predicted, Natsu and Gajeel returned with Lucy and Levy. The girls noticed the other girls sitting at their own table, so they decided to join them. Natsu and Gajeel joined the guys table.

"Hey guys," Gajeel greeted them.

"It went pretty well! The job was a lot of fun!" Natsu said as he pulled up a seat.

"That was an SS-class job, right? What was the pay?" Jellal asked.

"We each made a million," Gajeel responded.

"That's pretty nice. Are you two feeling better about your mating ritual?" Jellal teasingly asked.

Natsu and Gajeel slumped a little in their seats.

"We'll handle it the best we can," Natsu answered.

"Don't you mean handle _them_ the best you can?" Laxus joked.

The whole group shared a laugh. However, they were interrupted when Zeref and Makarov appeared to be making an announcement.

"Attention! Everybody, Master Makarov has important news to share with you all!" Zeref instructed everyone in the guild hall.

Everybody ceased their conversations to listen in.

"Everybody, I have just received great news from the Magic Council. Our own Laxus and Jellal have each been given the honorable title of Wizard Saint for their efforts in the war and their display in the tournament. The decision was unanimous. Please congratulate them when you get the chance!" Makarov announced.

"I'm a Wizard Saint again?" Jellal softly said to himself.

"I'm…just like gramps?" Laxus muttered to himself.

All the guys began patting the two on the back, congratulating them on their promotions. Erza and Mira raced over to hug them as they were sitting.

"I'm so proud of you, Laxus! You and I have to celebrate this evening!" Mira exclaimed.

"You too, Jellal! I know you once held the title, but I think it means much more now that you're aware of it! We too must celebrate!" Erza also exclaimed.

"I don't really know what to say, but I'm very grateful. Let's definitely celebrate, Erza," Jellal smiled.

"I don't need anything big and grand, Mira. Let's just get something to eat and drink," smiled Laxus.

The girls nodded and kissed them on the cheek before returning to their girls table.

"Wizard Saints, huh? I wonder when you'll become Guild Master, Laxus," Gajeel mentioned.

"I don't think about that. If it happens, it happens. I'll do my best, but right now we have gramps leading us."

"Fair enough," stated Jellal.

As the guys continued to talk about their plans for the evening, Sting and Rogue arrived at their table.

"Congrats guys!" Sting said to them.

"It's about time you two were given the title," added Rogue.

"Thanks. What were you two doing all day while the rest of us were gone?"

"We can't take the job requests sent to your guild, we're leaving tomorrow anyway, so we were training with our new attributes. At one point though, we wondered why Zeref didn't give me and Rogue a third attribute. We're about the same age as Natsu and Gajeel."

"Wendy is years younger than us, but we're about as physical mature as you two," Rogue said to Natsu and Gajeel.

"Hmm I didn't really think about it. I guess you can ask him about it?" Gajeel answered.

"Yeah, my brother always seems to have a reason for everything," Natsu said before signaling Lisanna to get him a drink.

* * *

Zeref sat down at a table next to Mavis. She had just finished her snack after Makarov's announcement.

"I'm so proud of those two!" she cheered.

"They are very deserving. Many people in this guild are strong enough, but those two are well overdue."

"There are indeed many strong people in this guild hall. It's shame only ten people can hold the title," she said.

"It's a title. Laxus and Jellal know better to overvalue it, especially after realizing how much it mattered during the war. Speaking of strong people in this guild hall, I can hear Sting and Rogue wondering why they don't have third attributes like Natsu and Gajeel."

"You never explained to me why you didn't plan for them to receive a third one," said Mavis.

"They don't have the same capability as Natsu and Gajeel. They may be roughly the same age, but they don't have the special circumstances the other two have."

"Such as," she inquired.

"As you know, Natsu was reincarnated with his original human body as a vessel. As for Gajeel, he has exceptional genetics. That's why those two have the best potential out of all the Dragon Slayers."

"I understand Natsu's reason, but what do you mean by Gajeel's exceptional genetics?" she questioned.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out yet. Gajeel—"

Zeref was interrupted by the guild hall doors opening. At the doorway, there stood a tall man with blonde hair, carrying a cross shaped weapon on his back. His scent was a mixture of Zeref and Mavis'. Everybody in the guild hall was surprised of his arrival.

"Larcade! How nice of you to come!" Mavis said as she ran over to greet her son.

"He's here. Why is here?" Zeref muttered to himself as he walked over to greet his son.

Larcade embraced his mother and then looked up to see his father. "Hello, father."

"Good afternoon, son. I didn't expect you to arrive so soon." _Mavis wasn't kidding when she said he'd run when given the chance._ "I take it that you received the wedding invitation we recently sent?"

"Yes, I did. I also received the letter you addressed to me and August to arrive as quickly as possible. The old man had some things to gather before arriving, so I would anticipate his arrival to be tomorrow."

 _The letter I addressed to August AND him? Fuck. I should have known Mavis would do this._ "I see, well thank you for arriving. I will debrief you later about training the mages I spoke of." Just as Zeref was about to walk away, his sleeve was yanked by Mavis.

"Isn't it great that we're all here?! I know what we need to do! I'll prepare us dinner for this evening! You two can spend the afternoon with each other!" Mavis suggested.

 _Why are you doing this!?_ "That sounds like a good idea, dear, but I'm sure Larcade is very exhausted from traveling. He should probably get his rest," Zeref said to make an excuse.

"Actually father, I'm very well-rested after staying the night at Ms. Milkovich's house. She was very kind, but I wasn't able to help her the way you wanted me to."

 _Of course you weren't able to! You weren't supposed to come here, child!_ "I see. Well, I suppose you and I can go for a walk around the town. I can show you where I've been living these past months."

"That sounds good, father." Larcade was then walked over by Kinana to be shown a guest room in the guild hall.

Once he was out of sight, Zeref turned to face his fiancé. "Why did you bring him here without telling me?!"

"Don't get angry at me! I figured it would be nice for you to clear the air and perhaps build a relationship with your son before his parents got married. Is that really outrageous of me?"

"Yes! I was completely unaware of this!"

"Good! You couldn't think of an excuse to neglect him any further! He's your son, Zeref! Be a father and spend time with him! I'll make us dinner while you two are out. Do you understand?" she said sternly.

Zeref sighed. He knew he had no way out of this. "Very well."

As Larcade was about to walk up the stairs, he noticed the pink-haired girl he had seen in Ms. Milkovich's picture sitting at a table. He immediately walked over to her.

"Hello, may I ask what your name is?" he asked Meredy.

"My name is Meredy." Meredy wasn't sure why Zeref's son had an interest in speaking with her.

"I thought so. If you don't mind answering another question, who was the other girl who traveled with you and Jellal Fernandes?"

"Why do you want to know? She isn't really around anymore."

"I see. I'm sorry I asked." He then walked back to Kinana to be shown his guest room. _She was probably just another casualty in the war. I should just forget about her._

* * *

 **Sorry I took so long to write this one. I wasn't able to write at all during finals week, but I'm happy to report I got all A's on my finals and another 4.0 overall for the semester!**

 **I actually didn't finish what I intended to be this chapter. I'll post the rest of it later today as a second part to this chapter. It's for the better. It was turning into a chapter with 12,000 words or so...**

 **This chapter (both parts) and the next have been some of the most difficult to write. I hope you enjoy what I'm doing with Larcade.**

 **Merry Christmas!**


	17. The Hardships of Love Part II

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

 **Author's Note: There's a lot of sexual stuff in this half-chapter. I put warnings for those who don't care about it. However, there is some important dialogue you can't disregard.**

* * *

 **The Hardships of Love Part II**

Gray and Juvia were walking over to Gray's apartment. They had just finished eating dinner and it was about nine in the evening. It was somewhat cold outside, so for Juvia's sake, Gray turned on the fireplace he rarely used once they came in. She took off her coat, shoes, and hat before walking over to him.

Gray sat with his legs stretching across his couch. Juvia sat in front of him while straddling his legs. Her head reached just below his chin as he held her in his arms.

"I had fun today," he said to her as they cuddled.

"I'm glad. It's nice to take jobs that don't require any violence once in a while," she smiled.

"Is it because you're still tired from the war?" he asked.

She closed her eyes. "We were almost separated for good. Any bit of peaceful time I am with you is a blessing."

She then sat up straight and turned her head to look at his face. "I love you, Gray."

He smiled. "I love you too, Juvia."

They then shared an extended kiss. At first it was gentle and slow, but then they each became more aggressive, periodically gasping for air.

* * *

 **WARNING: RATED-M SHIT**

* * *

 _Now's my chance!_ Juvia thought. She then slid off Gray's jacket, dropping it onto the floor. She rubbed her hand across his chiseled abdomen while not neglecting his lips. Then, she slowly began to remove her sweater. Just as she was trying to slide it over her head, Gray helped her take it off. She was now only in her bra and pants. Gray was only wearing his pants.

"You're looking good, as usual," he smiled.

She returned his smile. "Tell me when I should stop, Gray." She then unhooked her bra, revealing her large, seemingly perfect breasts.

Gray raised an eyebrow. "Why would I want to stop?" He then gently cupped one of her breasts in his hands and began sucking on her nipple.

"Oh my! Gray! Oh!" she began to moan, but Gray wasn't going to stop.

He then held her as close as he could against his body before lifting her up. He then carried her over to his bedroom. He gently laid her across his bed and began to slide her pants off.

"Tell me when _I_ should stop, Juvia."

"Don't stop!" she demanded.

Gray smiled and gazed at the woman who was laying across his bed in nothing but her lingerie. _What the fuck was I thinking waiting this long?!_

He started at her thighs, running his tongue across both upper legs. He paid special attention to her guild mark, trying outline it rather than dishonorably running his tongue over it. He traveled up to her abdomen and then began to clutch her butt with his left hand as he kneaded her right breast with his right hand. He then began to suck on her left nipple. Her moans would crescendo every time he increased his intensity. At the same time, he could feel the tension and wetness between her legs.

"Gray! Now! Please!" she said as she tightly interlocked her legs, biting her lip.

"Are you on birth control?" he cautiously asked.

"Yes! Now!"

He then removed the rest of her lingerie, leaving her bare naked on his bed. He returned to kissing her lips as he used two fingers to circle her pussy. He wanted to time this well. As she gasped for air during their kisses, he slipped his fingers into her and began rubbing her clit. Not anticipating this, she almost choked on the air she was taking in. After only a few seconds, she couldn't hold it anymore. She moaned so loudly, Gray was so glad he wasn't in her room doing this or else the other girls in Fairy Hills would know. She arched her back as she released, signaling Gray to cease teasing her with his fingers.

"I love you so much," he said before he began to suck on her neck.

"I love you too!"

Feeling it was the time to do it, he took off his pants and boxers in the blink of an eye. He was too good at doing that. They both were now bare naked.

He looked down on her, admiring every square inch of her body. He then picked her up and turned her so they would have the full length of this bed. The way her breasts would jiggle made his erection grow even more than he thought it could.

He hovered over her while she laid there, looking up at him. They shared a smile that conveyed the same message. He lowered himself onto her and began to insert his erection. On first contact, the stimulation sent shockwaves up her spine. When he began thrusting in and out of her, she began to moan once again. It was both their first time, so it didn't take them long to reach their breaking point. They were still better normal humans.

"Almost there!" Gray said as he was getting closer.

"GraaaAAAAYYYY!" She came first.

Gray followed soon after, finishing out with a few more thrusts before collapsing beside her. They were both breathing heavily. He reached out and held her closer to his body, hugging her chest to chest.

"That was amazing," she whispered under her breath.

Gray smiled and kissed her. She began to lightly stroke his chest. "You wanna go again in a few minutes?" he asked.

She responded by reaching down and grabbing his dick. "Yes, but I get to start it this time," she smiled.

* * *

 **END OF RATED M SHIT…FOR NOW.**

* * *

It was about half past nine in the evening. Jellal and Erza had decided to eat out for dinner to celebrate Jellal reclaiming his status as a Wizard Saint, but when Erza had arrived at Jellal's apartment, things took a bit of a detour.

 _*Knock knock*_

"Jellal, it's me. May I come in?" Erza asked.

"Yes."

Erza walked in, wearing a black sweater and a red fluted skirt that matched her hair. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail by a black ribbon that matched her sweater. It wasn't formal, but it was nicer than casual.

She didn't see Jellal when she walked so she went over to his bedroom to see if he was almost ready. As she opened the door, she was welcomed with the image of her boyfriend wiping the water off his face and some of the water out of his hair with his towel after having taken a shower. He was only wearing another towel around his waist.

"Sorry I'm not ready, I really took my time taking a shower," he said.

Erza didn't say a word. She was too caught in a gaze.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"When did you get that?"

"Get what?"

She walked over to him and touched the scar that ran along his side, right where one of his kidneys would be. "That."

"Oh. It was during my fight with August. I barely won, but he beat me pretty badly. It's fine though."

Erza sighed. "You're still a clumsy liar, Jellal."

It was Jellal's turn to sigh. "Okay. You got me…I got it during my fight with Laxus. I just didn't want you to feel bad. It doesn't hurt or anything like that."

"I don't care if it doesn't hurt! It's still there, and it wouldn't be had I not have made you fight him!" She looked away to lower her head and cross her arms.

"Erza, please. It's fine. It's not your fault," Jellal said while putting his hands on her shoulders. "We all get scars. It's a part of being what we are. I enjoyed fighting him. It was some of the best fun I've ever had in my life. It was a fight with no real consequences. I was able to fight someone of equal strength without worrying about losing my life." He then softly lifted her chin to place gentle kiss on her lips. "I'm fine. Please don't blame yourself. That's when I'm not okay," he smiled.

Erza returned his smile. "Okay. If you say so. Oh and please stop lying for my sake. It took me a while to recover from your fiancé," she said sarcastically.

"Yeah I didn't really think abo—"

Before he could finish, she already has his lips locked up in another kiss. His hair was still a little wet from his shower, so little beads of water were dripping off his hair and onto her face. She didn't really care though. After a about a minute, she paused to get some air and then decided to drape her arms over his shoulders to bring him closer. She didn't think about how he was still wearing his towel.

Once Jellal had bent over to deepen their kiss, the towel around his waist began to loosen. He was normally a very alert person, but even he couldn't divide his attention when he was with his girlfriend. Eventually, the tightness of his towel was gone and it dropped to the floor, leaving the man naked.

It didn't take Erza a long time to notice what had happened. She, however, saw it as an opportunity.

"Oh goodness! Did your towel just fall? I'm so sorry, Jellal!"

* * *

 **MORE RATED-M SHIT**

* * *

"It's fine! I should've worn it around my waist more tightly." Truth be told, Jellal didn't know how to handle the situation. His towel was on the floor, and his erection was right there for Erza to see.

"Let me help you," she said.

"What?" he asked before she knelt.

"What's this?" she said as she was kneeling on the floor in front of him.

"What's wha—?" Before he could finish, she had his erection in her hands.

"This. It looks like you have more than a towel problem, Jellal."

"ErzaaAAA." He wasn't expecting her to begin stroking it repeatedly.

"Don't worry, Jellal! I'll promptly take care of this for you!" she smiled.

Jellal wasn't able to speak. He was feeling too much stimulation.

Erza ceased using her hands for a brief moment. Jellal looked down to see what was going on, but his question was answered when he realized Erza was covering his erection with her mouth, beginning to suck and lick every bit of his shaft.

"Oh my god!"

Erza was feeling incredibly thankful for his towel falling off. Now she knew she'd get the deed done by the end of the evening. She had him right where she wanted him. She teased running the full length of his erection into her mouth, but right when she was about to reach its base, she'd retract her mouth. Jellal found the act to be very erotic. He eventually lost control.

"There we go!" She said before wiping her mouth.

"Where did…" he then realized she swallowed it all.

"Forget dinner!" She grabbed him by the shoulders and then pushed him onto his bed. She then took off her sweater and threw it across the room. "I can't allow you to be the only one exposed!"

"That sounds fair," he laughed.

She paused when she was down to her lingerie. "Jellal, I demand that you take the rest of this off."

Jellal sprang up to his feet to help her. He stood behind her and took care of her panties first. She lifted each leg one at a time so he could get them off. When it came to her bra, he unhooked it, allowing it to fall to the floor just as his towel did. The two were now both completely naked.

Jellal, still standing directly behind her, leaned in and whispered into her ear. "I promise you, I'll make every bit of this magical."

She turned her head to kiss his cheek. "We're mages, you fool. Why wouldn't it be?" she retorted.

"Fair point." He then wrapped his arms around her, placing his hands on her ample breasts. He caressed them slowly, paying close attention to rubbing her nipples. Erza, the mighty Titania, was at his mercy. Her soft moans of feeling pleasured became more frequent as he began to suck on her neck.

"Jellal…"

"Yes, Erza?"

"Enough of this teasing!"

Jellal then picked her up and plopped her onto his bed. "Shall we get started?" he told her as he climbed atop her bed.

* * *

 **END OF RATED-M SHIT**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Mirajane and Laxus were walking back from their dinner. Mira decided it would be best to get him in bed if her brother wasn't at her house because he would surely be a bother. Evergreen was responsible for getting him away, and she did just that.

"Would you like to come over to my house for some tea?" she asked the tall Dragon Slayer.

"Sure." _I know tea ain't the only thing I'll be coming for, but I'll play along._

When they arrived, Laxus took off his famous coat and Mira's jacket. She went into the kitchen to get the tea brewing. He sat down on her couch, resting his head onto his right hand. He closed his eyes and began to reflect on his day.

 _I gained new power, I went out on a mission with her, I became a Wizard Saint like gramps, and now…this. What a day._

She came back with a teapot, two cups, and sugar.

"How many sugars?" she asked.

"Two is fine. Thanks."

She sat next to him as they drank their tea.

"I'm so proud of you, Laxus. You've been qualified for so long to become a Wizard Saint, but I'm sure it's because—"

"It was my attitude. I know," he finished for her.

"Exactly, but it proves you've grown!"

"Thanks, Mira. It means a lot coming from you."

She set down her cup and decided to lay across the couch, setting her head on his lap. "If you don't mind," she giggled.

"I kind of do." He then became lightning and zipped off the couch to stand in front of it. Her head plopped onto the seat cushion after his lap disappeared.

"Hey!" she said as she sat up, but before she could complain any further, he sat down and laid across the couch.

"I want to lay down too."

She smiled. "Then why didn't you just say so?"

"I guess I just like to see you squirm sometimes."

"Idiot." She laid down and allowed him to cradle her into his arms like teddy bear.

They conversed back and forth until Laxus was stuck on sharing his stories of being a member of Blue Pegasus.

"Freed really took his bartending job seriously. I'm not sure why though." He then realized Mira had fallen asleep. He smiled and decided he should carry her to her bed, so she wouldn't sleep on her couch the whole night.

As he carried her to her bed, he noticed how heavy of a sleeper she was. _This wasn't how I imagined how I'd carry you to your bed, but oh well._

After he gently set her down onto her bed, he grabbed a blanket for her, so she wouldn't get cold. He spread it over her and admired how peaceful she looked as she slept.

 _Like an angel...funny how she's literally the Devil when she fights._

He then lowered himself to place a kiss goodbye. However, just as he was about peck her lips, she opened her eyes.

"My bed is large enough for two people, you know."

Laxus raised an eyebrow. "For sleeping orrr…"

"I don't want to sleep just yet," she said as she sat up. She then slid off the sweater she was wearing to reveal she had nothing underneath but her bra.

"Ahhh I see. Did you plan this?" Laxus said to sound clueless.

"Maybe. Do you care?"

"Nope." He then unbuttoned his shirt and began to slide off his pants. "I want you."

"Well that was easier than I thought it would be…" she said while scratching her head.

"What do you mean? Did you really think it would be that difficult for you to get me in bed?" he asked as he took his pants off and tossed them onto the floor.

"I'm not sure what we were thinking…"

"We?" He was still trying to act surprised.

"Some of the other girls are doing the same thing. You know, getting their boyfriends to have sex with them."

"Oh is that we're doing?" Laxus jokingly asked.

"Ugh! Shut up!" She then threw her pants onto the floor. She then grabbed Laxus by the shoulders and pulled him onto her.

* * *

Kinana sat in her bedroom, waiting for her beloved to arrive. She was easily the most careful when it came to haphazardly thinking anything she wouldn't want Erik to hear, so she was sure Erik had no clue what she was up to.

Smoke seeped from underneath her door. She stood up and walked over to investigate, but then that smoke materialized into Erik who was wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," he said.

"When did you learn to do that?"

"This morning. Like it? I think it's pretty useful," he smirked.

Kinana gave him a confused look. "It's cool and all, but you know you could've just knocked on the door for me to let you in, Erik."

Erik laughed briefly. "That's no fun," he said as he sat down on her bed. "How was your shift?"

"It was the same old same old. It is easier when I know you'll be around these days," she smiled. She then sat on his lap in front of him and began to rub her shoulder. "I am kind of sore though."

Erik instinctively began to massage her shoulders. "You work too hard, you know that?"

"I appreciate your concern, but it's not like I'm working _that_ hard."

"You're working hard enough that I need to straighten you out myself."

"Maybe I'm just baiting you into giving me a massage?" she laughed.

"You don't need to bait me into doing anything for you," he said directly into her ear.

"So if I asked you to have sex with me right now, you'd do it?" Kinana then realized that wasn't subtle. Not subtle whatsoever…

"Eh? You too?" _I was giving everybody a heads up, but I couldn't do that for myself? Fuck it. I'm not gonna complain._

"Me _too_? Did you find out about the other girls? I thought I told them to be careful around you," she sighed while face-palming.

"They're not as smart as you," he laughed.

"No, that's not it. I just know you too well," she laughed.

Erik kissed her on the cheek and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Nah. I'm pretty sure you're just smarter than 'em. Hotter too."

She giggled. "You never answered my question, Erik."

Erik then looked at her enchanting, green eyes with his lone usable eye. "I wouldn't want to with anyone else." He then cupped her face in his right hand to deliver another kiss. He then became smoke as she was leaning forward so he could get off her bed without forcing her to move. Kinana was about to complain about him teasing her, but she choked on her words when his tank-top came off.

Kinana stood up and walked over to him. She placed her hand his chest and ran it down to his abs. "I wouldn't want it to be with anyone else either." She then slipped her dress off, leaving only her lingerie on. "You'll need to do something about anybody else hearing us though."

"Don't worry. I can take care of that." He then snapped his fingers. "No sound can leave this room, but it can come in. If anybody knocks or yells for you, then we'll know." He picked her up, bridal style, and laid her across her bed. "Just tell me whatever you want, and I'll make it happen."

"I'm not really sure. Do whatever you think I'll like," she smiled.

* * *

 **YET AGAIN, MORE RATED-M SHIT**

* * *

"You're so innocent. Alright, just let me know when I need to do something else." He then slipped off her panties and stuck his face between her legs.

"Oh my god!" She had never been touched like this. Shockwaves of stimulation were sent throughout her as Erik flicked his tongue in and around.

Eventually, he decided he couldn't stand seeing her divine breasts being concealed any longer. He swiftly ripped off her bra. Normally, she'd complain about him ruining her lingerie, but she couldn't care less in this situation. Erik moved his mouth's attention to her nipples. He took turns sucking on each of them. Both were being handled meticulously by his hands at while this was happening.

Kinana was seeing stars. Had she known being pleasured by him would be this enchanting, she would have asked for this much earlier. The tension between her legs was growing every second.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Yes!" With all her strength, she pulled him across her body so his erection would be right above her wet pussy.

"Shit, I guess I'm doing a good job." He then inserted himself into her, wasting no time to begin thrusting.

"I love you so much!" She wasn't anywhere near as conditioned as the other Fairy Tail girls, so her endurance wasn't going to be good during her first time. She could already feel herself getting close.

"Almost there!"

After several more minutes, Kinana cocked her head back and arched her spine. She released with such a loud moan that Erik almost covered his ultrasensitive ears. He finished soon after, relaxing beside her.

* * *

 **END OF RATED-M SHIT**

* * *

"That…was the greatest moment of my life," she said while staring at the ceiling. She was breathing heavily.

Erik wrapped her with one of his arms to hold her closely. "First of many. It was actually my first."

"That was your first? I couldn't tell." _I wonder how the other girls are doing._ Kinana relaxed herself into his warmth.

"The other girls? I'm pretty sure Juvia, Erza, and Mirajane are fine." Erik said after hearing her concerns.

"Oh I didn't mean to think that…wait a second. What about Lucy and Levy?"

"Fuck. Well, I guess you should know. Natsu and Gajeel are making it too big of a deal, but I'll tell you what's up."

* * *

Natsu and Lucy were walking over to her apartment. It was late in the afternoon, and he wanted to walk her home so they could relax. They both had the same thing on their mind, but they were doing a good job of just being themselves with another.

They came into her apartment and sat down in her living room. Natsu decided to explain to her how earlier that day he and Gajeel were able to use three different attributes.

"So big bro ending up giving all of the Dragon Slayers another attribute. Gajeel and I already had two, so we ended up with three."

"Why didn't he give the others more so they could also have three?" she asked.

"Hmmm I don't know. I didn't bother asking. I guess I was too excited!" he laughed.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't have to go away for a year to get stronger this time," she joked.

"I'm never gonna hear the end of that, am I?" he groaned.

"You also smelled really bad when you came back. Did you even think about taking a bath?"

"I did take baths! I just didn't take enough?"

"I do have to admit though…your hair looked really cute when it got really long," she said while running her fingers through his spiky hair.

"You liked that? I did at first, but then it got so hard to deal with. I don't know how you can handle having long hair. Doesn't it get in the way?"

"You get used to it. Ask Gajeel what he does with his long hair."

"He wears headbands here and there, but they're always tearing off whenever he fights. I don't get the point of that when it's going to tear off anyway."

"He probably just does it for Levy," she laughed.

"Yeah, maybe. Do we do anything?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do we wear anything similar?"

"I never brought it up, but I wore a wristband like yours for the longest time. I had this idea that it would give other girls the idea that you were already mine," Lucy embarrassingly admitted.

"Really? Yeah I think I remember you doing that!" Natsu then pulled Lucy into his arms and placed his forehead against hers. "I wish I realized it sooner."

They kissed for a while. They naturally interrupted each other to get air, but they were easily locking lips for over ten minutes. Natsu would run through her hair with his right hand while his left hand wrapped around her waist.

Lucy then realized this was her best chance. She stroked his abs with both her hands for a several seconds before pushing him off. Natsu was about to question why she made them stop, but he choked on his next few words when Lucy ripped off the shirt she was wearing and began to unhook her bra.

"Take me, Natsu. I'm yours," she said seductively as she held her loose bra against her enormous breasts.

Natsu gulped. His judgement was being overwhelmed with primal lust. Lucy was the only girl he ever had a sexual attraction to, so his previous morals of waiting on mating with her were diminishing. However, he knew he had to let her know before doing it, otherwise he would be burdened with guilt.

"Lucy," he said feebly.

"Yes," she whispered seductively.

"I have to tell you something."

"Yesss?" She leaned in and unraveled his scarf before running her tongue across his neck and then lightly gnawed on his scar.

Natsu was about to snap, but his love for her kept him from advancing. He sprang off the couch and breathed heavily.

"What's wrong, Natsu? Am I doing something wrong?" This is what Lucy was nervous about. She never had a boyfriend before, so she was afraid her approach would be completely off.

"Nothing's wrong! Actually, everything is…perfect." He was scanning her from tip to toe. "I just need to tell you something important."

Lucy tilted her head. "Uhh okay? What is it?"

"Okay, sooo…uhhh…how do I explain this? Hmmm I guess the way Igneel did?" He cleared his throat and tried to remember the story accurately. "When a boy dragon and a girl dragon love each other sooo much, they—"

"Natsu! I don't need a sex talk from you!" Lucy yelled at him.

"Okay! I'll just skip to the end! When a boy dragon finds his mate, he needs to claim her as his by marking her with his bite," Natsu said with his eyes closed. He opened one eye to see her reaction.

"With…his bite? Like, you need to literally bite me?" she asked.

"Yeah. I'm not talking about me just nibbling on your neck. I'm talkin' I need sink my fucking teeth into there. It ain't goin' away either. That's why I'm afraid. I don't know if I should be doing that this soon. I know I love you and want to be with you for the rest of my life, but I wasn't sure if it was fine to do something like that. I thought you should know before we did anything," he exhaled while staring at the floor.

"Natsu…I love you too." He looked up at her. "I don't care if it's going to hurt. If that's what it takes to be your forever, then I'm all for it," she smiled.

"Really?! Are you sure?" He then opened his mouth and pointed at his canines. "This shit going into your neck-shoulder area is cool with you?!"

"I'm not looking forward to the pain, but it was bound to happen eventually," she laughed.

"I can't believe I found someone as crazy as I am," Natsu laughed.

* * *

 **RATED-M SHIT IS HERE**

* * *

"Me either. Now please." Natsu stopped laughing to pay attention. "I'm getting cold without my top on! Are we doing this now or not?!" She then let go of her bra that was pressing up against her breasts this whole time. They bounced and jiggled as they fell into their natural place. Her nipples were visibly hard and ready for stimulation.

Natsu, knowing he didn't have to restrain himself any longer, flung off all of his clothing at a speed that could rival Gray. He then picked up Lucy and carried her to her bed. Before advancing, he closed her blinds and locked her door. He immediately jumped onto her bed and began to suck on her neck as he groped her breasts. Her moans made him stiffen even further.

Lucy bit her lip and grabbed the bars of her bedframe as Natsu pleasured her. The stimulation from his warm hands being on her breasts alone was doing a good job of getting her close to an orgasm.

He then realized he needed to take off the rest of her clothes. He threw off her pants as quickly as possible, but because she was laying down and he was impatient, he decided to simply burn off her panties.

"Natsu!" she yelled as she felt him burn off the last shred of her clothing.

"You alright?" He paused.

"Yeah! Let's just get to it! I'm ready!"

Natsu nodded. He positioned his hard erection and pushed himself in, earning a squeak from Lucy. "Wow that's tight!"

"Shut up and do it!" she yelled almost without thinking.

He promptly began thrusting. Every time he pushed himself in, Lucy would heavily exhale. As he and Lucy inched closer and closer to their release, he began to feel the primal dragon behavior he was warned about. His instincts would soon lead him to permanently marking Lucy as his one and only true mate.

"Natsuuuu," she whimpered.

"We're almost there!" Natsu's skin then began to sprout scales as if he was about to enter his Dragon Force, but he wasn't feeling a surge of power. He then let out a loud dragon roar before sinking his sharp canines into the junction between Lucy's neck and shoulder. His teeth stayed there for a few seconds before he withdrew them. At the same time they both released.

* * *

 **END OF RATED-M SHIT**

* * *

They were both hyperventilating after having sex for the first time. Lucy, truth be told, didn't notice what Natsu had just done to her with his teeth. She was too caught up in the pleasure and stimulation. However, she realized what had happened once Natsu began to lick her wound with his tongue.

"Ouch! It stings!" she squealed.

"Relax. Apparently this works," he said between his tongue strokes.

"That actually wasn't that bad. I'm sure it would've hurt a lot more had we not been…you know. How does it look? Has it stopped bleeding?" she asked Natsu.

"Yeah! It actually has!" Natsu plopped on his back next to Lucy, exhaling one big breath. "It's done. You're stuck with me for the rest of your life," he laughed.

She turned over to hug his side. "You make it sound like that wasn't the plan to begin with," she giggled.

"You're right. I hope Gajeel can do the same with Levy. It's been on our minds all day," Natsu carelessly blurted with his eyes closed.

"Wait what? How did you know we would try this today?" Lucy immediately asked.

Natsu sharply reopened his eyes. "Well, you see…we used our Dragon senses to figure out what you and the other girls were up to—"

"Erik heard us and told you, didn't he?" Lucy interjected.

"Yeah…"

She laughed and rolled back onto her back. "I think they'll be fine. Levy is just as committed as I am."

"You're right. Now you two will have matching bracelets _and_ scars!" he said as he flashed his toothy grin.

"Oh god I didn't about this! Is this thing visible when I put on a shirt?!" She sprang up and ran over to her mirror. She stumbled a little because her legs were sore from sex.

"If it is, you can just start wearing a scarf like how I do. Nobody can see the scar on my neck when I wear—"

"I'm not wearing a scarf!" She then began grabbing random shirts to test the visibility of her scar.

"I don't why you're freaking out. I think it looks cool," Natsu shrugged while still laying on her bed.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy were walking over to Fairy Hills. They both had enough of the rowdiness of the guild hall, so Levy asked Gajeel to come over to her room so they could relax.

"Hey Gajeel?" she asked as he held her hand.

"What's up, bookworm?"

"My feet are kind of sore, do you mind taking us back as a shadow for the rest of the way?"

"That's no fun. How 'bout this?" He then picked her up and placed her onto his shoulders.

"Gajeel! Tell me next time when you're—so this is what it's like to be tall!" she interrupted herself.

"Well, it's not like many people are over eight feet tall…" he said sarcastically.

"Oh shut up."

Once they reached Fairy Hills, Gajeel let her down.

"Same as last time, okay?"

"Alright." She walked inside while he hid himself in the darkness as a shadow. He rematerialized once she came into her room and locked the door.

"I wish I could do that," she laughed.

"What in the world would you do with it though? Sneak books from the library?" he teased.

"Ugh! You always think I'm too innocent!" she retorted.

"Not _too_ innocent, but you're definitely a good influence on me."

"What?"

"I said you're a good influence. You're the main reason I'm the better person I am these days. I thought I've already told you that."

"I know…I just really like to relish the compliments you give me. You're always teasing me," she glared.

"You know it's because I love you," he laughed as he scooped her up and walked her over to the large chair she always sat in whenever she read. He cradled her in his lap as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you too. Besides, I wouldn't say I'm completely innocent. Remember what we did in the shower?" she blushed.

How could Gajeel forget? That was the furthest they had ever gone. Part of him hoped they could keep it that way for just a little longer, but he knew she had planned otherwise. Why else would she ask for him to come to her room? Pantherlily was at his home, and she didn't want any obstacles.

"Yeah…it was great," he smiled with his eyes closed, recalling that day. He then felt her lips brushed past his neck until they found their way right in front of his ear.

"We can so much more right now…" she whispered.

Gajeel felt his body tense up and stiffen. She was doing it. She was trying to seduce him.

"What were…what were you thinking of?" he asked.

"Oh you know…" she began to slowly slide off the straps to her top, eventually taking it and her bra off in one smooth motion. She untied her headband and also dropped it onto her floor.

Gajeel gulped. "Levy…there's something I need to tell—"

"Don't talk. We don't have time to talk." She then repositioned herself so she was on her knees with her legs sandwiching Gajeel's. She'd be lying if she said that wasn't difficult for her to do with her small size. She then grabbed his shoulders with her hands and raised herself so her bare chest was right in front of Gajeel's face. After peering over her chair, she lowered herself so they were facing each other. "I was just checking the time to be sure. I was right. We don't have time to talk," she said before sucking on his neck.

Had Gajeel not have been fighting his urges, he would have laughed at what she just did. "Levy…"

She didn't respond. Instead, she continued to arouse him.

He couldn't take it anymore. She wouldn't listen to him, and he was close to letting his dragon instincts take over. He wasn't going to allow himself to hurt her without thinking. He became a shadow and left her chair immediately. "I have to go!" He then became a shadow once again and left before she could ask him what was wrong.

Levy sat there, digesting what just happened. "What did I do wrong?" She felt her eyes well up. "I knew it. I knew I would mess this up!" She then burst into tears, crashing onto her bed to sob into her pillow.

There was then a knock on her door. "Levy! What's wrong?! Are you crying in there?" It was Cana.

"GO AWAY!"

"You're crying! I can't just leave you alone!" Cana then used her card magic to unlock the door. She didn't care that Levy was half-naked. She went over to her bed and did her best to comfort her. "Please, just tell me what happened. We're family, remember?"

Levy sat up and did her best to suppress her tears. "It's Gajeel. I messed up. I'm an idiot."

 _Meanwhile…_

Gajeel was already halfway to his house. Once he thought he was far enough, he dropped to his knees.

"I can't do it. I can't. I've already hurt her once. I can't do it again."

* * *

August was walking the path to Ultear Milkovich's house. Thanks to his good memory, he was able to find it without the directions Larcade had taken with him. He came up to her door and knocked. A short, old woman answered the door.

"Good evening, _you_ must be August," Ultear said.

"Yes. I am here by my lordship's request."

"Yes please come in. Sit down. You must be tired from traveling. Us old people aren't built for it as we once were," she laughed.

August raised a brow as he sat down. " _Us_ old people? To an untrained eye, yes, we are both old. However, I am aware of the situation you are in. This is why I am here, remember?"

"You're no fun, August."

"I'll have fun once Acnologia is vanquished. Are you ready to return to your youth? I plan on arriving at Fairy Tail as soon as possible."

"Very well." She then looked at the picture frame of her, Meredy, and Jellal. "I can't believe I'll look like that again," she smiled.

"Yes. Hold still." August raised his right hand and materialized his staff. " _Restore!"_

A cloud of magic engulfed Ultear. She felt her body regain its strength and posture. Her hair regained its color and length, all of her wrinkles disappeared, and her magic power returned to its previous magnitude.

She stumbled running to her room to see herself in the mirror. "I'm…young again. I can't believe it! Thank you! Thank you so much! Let's leave now! I'll have my stuff moved later! I'll live with the others in Magnolia! I can be with my friends again! I can be useful again! I'm so happy!" She ran over to August to give him a hug.

August coughed before speaking. "Yes, well, I'm happy I was able to help. Change into some clothes that fit you, and let's leave. All your possessions can go in here." He held up a small chest that could fit into the palm of her hand.

"What is this?" she asked.

"It's my traveling chest. I use it to carry many items without having to worry about the size of the load. I currently have many resources for training Jellal in here. You can have all of your possessions stored into this in a separate section until you can find a new place to live in Magnolia."

"That's amazing! Thank you!" Ultear said before running to her room to change her clothes.

"We should be able to arrive before the day is over. Gather all of your things with the chest and let us go," August said as he stood at her doorway.

"Larcade was much nicer to me than you were," she said from another room.

"That young fool was nice to you? I'm surprised. Being neglected by his father has made him cold towards strangers."

"Well he was nice to me. I'm ready to leave," she said with a bag on her back. "Who is his father anyway?"

"You don't know?" August glared at her.

* * *

 **I should stop promising when I'll upload...**

 **Everything in this chapter was happening in the same afternoon and evening. The next chapter will begin with Zeref and Larcade to finish out this long, long day.**


	18. Acceptance Part I

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

 **Author's Note: As previously mentioned, this part to the chapter concludes what has been a long day. I decided to split it for the sake of making reading easier. Both parts have a similar a theme, so that is why they are under the same chapter.**

* * *

 **Acceptance Part I**

Zeref went to his bedroom to think over the afternoon he was set to spend with his son. He slowly walked over to his sink to splash water on his face before sitting down on his bed.

"I just need to show him around. There are plenty of things in town to talk about with him. I don't need to worry," he said to himself before exhaling.

* * *

After seeing his guest room, Larcade walked downstairs and sat down at a table so he could wait for his father. He examined the guild hall he was in, noticing the occasional stares he was receiving. _They look at me as if I'm about to rip all of their souls from their bodies. The war is over..._ He hunched over and rested his head on his hand. Eventually, he was greeted by a short girl and her cat.

"Hi there, Mister! I haven't seen you before, but your Zeref's son, right? He's been really helpful to us all ever since he came here!" Wendy smiled as she stood in front of Larcade's table.

 _This girl doesn't seem to care about who I am._ "Nice to meet you. You may call me by my first name. I don't need any formalities. What is your name?" he politely asked.

"My name is Wendy Marvell! I'm one of the Dragon Slayers of this guild! This is my cat, Carla!" Wendy said while holing Carla in her arms.

"Hello," Carla plainly said.

"Pleasure to meet you two. Tell me, what has my father done for all of you in the months he's lived here?" Larcade hesitantly asked.

Wendy thought for a second before explaining. "He's helped in making us stronger, and he's also been a huge help when many of us have been seeking advice."

Larcade gulped. "That's very nice of him. I've never really known him to be the kind of person to help others like that."

"We can't wait to see what you can do. Being his son, you must be very brilliant," Carla complimented.

Larcade smiled. "Thank you for your kind words, but I don't have anywhere near the amount of knowledge he does. I'll try my best though."

"Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Wendy said before she and Carla left.

 _She was kind. It's hard to imagine she's another one of those Dragon Slayers. I wonder where my Dragon Slayer of an uncle went._ Larcade's thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped his soldier. He turned around to realize it was Meredy. "Hello again, Meredy," he said unemotionally.

"Hi, Larcade. I want to know why you were so interested in learning about my friend earlier. Did something happen to her?!"

"No…well, I don't know. I never met her. I was just curious."

"Curious about what?" she inquired.

Larcade didn't want to disclose he had an infatuation with a girl he had never met or actually seen, so he did his best to come up with an excuse. "I saw a picture of you, Jellal, and that girl. She reminded me of my former fiancé." _That should work just fine._

"Former fiancé? Alright then…" She began to walk away, but Larcade grabbed her forearm. "Hey! Let go!"

He promptly let go of her arm. "Sorry. I just had a question…do you mean to tell me your friend is still alive?"

"Yeah, we visit her here and there, but not often enough. I need to leave now, Larcade." She walked away to wish Juvia good luck with Gray.

Larcade leaned back in his seat. "Still alive? What is going on?"

* * *

Zeref walked downstairs and saw Larcade sitting across the guild hall. As he reluctantly walked over, he noticed Allister sitting alone at a table, writing quickly with one of his fountain pens.

"Allister, is there a reason why you're writing so quickly?" Zeref asked while standing beside the table.

"The post office closes soon, and I want to send a letter to my parents."

"To your parents?" He noticed the Dragon Slayer had written almost two pages front and back. "You really have this much to say to your parents?"

"Of course! We don't see each other very often, so I like to tell them everything that's going on."

"How long has it been since you last saw them?"

"About a year and a half. Work really keeps you busy," he laughed.

"I see." Zeref looked at his son who had his back turned to him from where he sat. _We haven't really had a conversation in many years. How much do you have to say to me? What am I going to say?_ "Have fun, Allister."

"Thank you, sir."

Zeref walked over to Larcade and tapped his shoulder. "Let's go," he said.

Larcade stood up before they walked out together. _Father, I know you may not remember, but that tap on my shoulder was the first time I've felt your contact in many years. It feels good not having to worry about your curse._ Larcade began to ever so slightly smile.

* * *

They exited the guild's front gate and began to walk through town.

"This is the café many of us like to visit. Allister swears their hazelnut coffee is the best he's ever had."

"I see. I should try it sometime," Larcade nervously responded.

"This is the shopping district. I don't go here often, but your mother goes to the bakery with Wendy and/or Erza almost daily."

"It smells good," Larcade said as he stared at the batch of bread the baker had just put out.

Zeref paused before asking. "Would you like some, son?"

"Oh, uh, you don't have to…"

"No, please, which do you want?"

"Umm that cinnamon bread, I suppose. I actually really like sweet foods."

 _Just like his mother, huh?_ Zeref went over to the counter and asked for two large rolls of the cinnamon bread. After the cashier gave him the rolls in the thin paper bags, he gave one bag to Larcade.

Zeref ate a pinch of the bread. "I normally don't like sweet foods, but this is very good, son."

"Yes, it is…I guess we should continue walking?" Larcade responded as he ate his bread.

The two then walked past the bridal shop. Zeref rolled his eyes after the shopkeeper waved to him.

"Is something wrong, father?" Larcade asked.

"That shop has been helping us with our wedding. Your mother loves going to it, but I despise it. I recently spent hours picking out arrangements," he sighed.

Larcade began to laugh. Just a little though.

"What's so funny?" Zeref asked his son.

"I find it very difficult to imagine you doing such things."

"Picking out arrangements for a wedding?"

"More than that. It's hard to imagine you…I don't know…living a normal a life?" Larcade struggled to communicate.

Zeref was perplexed by his comment. "Believe it or not, your immortal father did live a normal life at one point," he lightly laughed.

"I guess I just don't know my father very well…" Larcade said. He immediately wished he could retract that statement, realizing the stress it probably added to their conversation.

"The cathedral is up ahead," Zeref said to dispel the negative aura surrounding his son.

They walked inside for Larcade to see the amazing architecture.

"It's a beautiful building, father. Do you come here often?"

"Not often in the past. I've only recently been speaking to the priest because the wedding is supposed to be here," Zeref said as he leaned against the wall. He noticed his son marveling at the church organ. "This is one of the largest cathedrals on the continent, and it also has one of the largest organs. We'll probably hire someone to play it for the wed—"

Zeref was interrupted when Larcade began to play the large instrument. He played a beautiful hymn followed by another before leaving the bench.

"It plays as well as it looks," he said.

"Larcade…when did you learn how to play piano, let alone the organ?!"

"I learned on my own years ago." He then looked at the ground. "I often became bored, so I decided to teach myself how to play. Simple cadences like that were some of the first things I learned to play."

"I had no idea you were capable….um it's almost time for dinner. How about we visit the park along the way back to the guild?"

Larcade nodded.

Once they reached the park, they sat down at a bench and observed the children playing. Both especially noticed the parents playing with their children.

"I…uhh…it was nice spending time with you, son," Zeref said nervously.

 _It's bizarre to see father, a former emperor and a current immortal, appear so…human._ "Thank you, father." Larcade continued to stare at the scene of children playing just before their parents were taking them home. He thought of the childhood he spent occasionally playing with other children his age.

"Is there something on your mind, Larcade?" Zeref asked.

"A lot, actually. Seeing these children playing reminds me of my boyhood years."

Zeref laughed a little. "You act as if you're many years removed from those days."

"Well, it has also been a while since I was a teenager…"

"Even then, it's only been a few years, right?" he carelessly said.

"Shouldn't you know? How many years do you think it's been, father?" Larcade's heart began to beat quickly.

Zeref paused, struggling to answer. The immortal man, with knowledge that could fill a library, was drawing a blank. "You turned thirteen about eight years ago, so it hasn't been that long."

Larcade's heart sank. He felt as if an invisible hand was choking him. "Father…how old do you think I am?" he struggled to ask.

Zeref froze. The hairs on the back of his neck rose and his heart was beating faster than it had ever before. He couldn't remember his son's age, and he had no idea how to answer his question. "Oh… you're right. It wasn't eight years ago. Where's my math? For you to be twenty right now, it had to have been seven years ago."

Larcade's eyes began to well up. "Father, I'm twenty-six years old." He hunched over to cover his eyes, trying to hold back his tears. His efforts were futile as he began to cry anyway. His father had forgotten how old his only son was and was off by a considerably margin. He wept, letting out all the pain and frustration he had kept bottled-up for so many years.

"Larcade! I'm sorry! I was always so busy, and being immortal for over four hundred years, time differences like six years seem so small! I'm sorry, son!" Zeref was trying his best to ease the situation, but he was truly clueless when it came to parenting. He thought about holding him but hesitated.

"All those years…I saw other children…with their parents! I would play with them…whenever it was just us kids…but whenever their parents would show up…they'd ask where mine were! I didn't know!...I didn't know!...They asked me if I had parents! I…would say…I don't know!" Larcade struggled to yell as he sobbed.

Zeref turned his son's body to face him and place his crying head on his shoulder while he hugged him. "I'm sorry. Please…just let it all out." Zeref rarely ever cried, but the tears running down his face were genuine as he held his only son.

"I would…wait for you at home! I'd wonder where you were!...I learned how to dress myself by asking the servants!...I learned piano by myself!...I never had a birthday!...I would ask myself if it was me!...Was it my fault!?...Why doesn't my father love me!?" His grip on Zeref was incredibly tight. He had never felt his father's hug before.

"The Curse of Con—"

"Your fucking curse! I knew what it was!...That's what I told myself! It's just your curse!...Yet, you didn't ask for me to live with you after the war!...Mother! She didn't know of me until the war!...She still sent me letters!...She wanted…to know more about me! Father!...She knows me better than you do!"

Zeref was speechless. How could he have he been so careless? _How did I neglect my boy for this long…how did I not realize I've been a disgrace of a father?_

"So,. I'm here now. I'm not leaving, and I promise to be your father. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry…" He held him closer.

"Do you really mean it though?...Do you…really want to be around?" Larcade asked.

"Yes. You are my only son, so please, give me a second chance. I promise to be a real father to you," he smiled.

Larcade wiped the tears from his eyes. "Say it then. I want to hear you say it for the first time."

Zeref didn't know what he was talking about until he realized the easiest phrase to trigger his curse before it was reformed. _I get it now._ "I love you, son. Please don't forget that."

Larcade embraced his father. He had never told him he loved him. Not once in his life. He was beginning to feel happiness and hope flow through him. "I love you too, father. Thank you for spending time with me. Let's go home."

* * *

The two arrived at the guild hall to see everybody had left except for Mavis and Lisanna.

"Thank you for helping me, Lisanna! Have a good evening!" Mavis said to the young lady.

"Thank you, First Master!" She then left for the night.

Mavis noticed her fiancé and son had made it back to the guild hall. Though they did their best to hide the fact that they recently shed tears, Mavis knew they had an emotional afternoon with one another.

"So how was it?" Mavis asked.

"It was fun!" Larcade replied.

"I'm glad! Please wash your hands and sit down at a table. I think I may have made too much food…" she laughed.

"I've never had mother's cooking," Larcade said as he went to the restroom with his father so they could wash their hands.

"It's nothing to brag about…" Zeref whispered.

Mavis set three plates down on the table before hearing the guild hall doors open.

"My lord! We've arrived early!" It was August.

"Mavis Vermillion!" Ultear yelled before running over to say hello.

"Ultear! You're no longer old! August! Was it really that simple?!"

"I never said it was simple, but I did do it very quickly," he explained. "Where is Zeref?"

"He and Larcade are washing their hands before we eat dinner. Would you like to join us?" she asked.

"That would be nice!" Ultear answered.

"I am hungry. If you don't mind, I'll join you before ending my night," said August.

Zeref and Larcade then came back to the scene to realize who had arrived.

"August! You're already here! Such haste…" Zeref said as he greeted one of his most trusted men.

"I don't waste time when I need to help you. Also, I want that bastard, Acnologia, dead."

"Fair enough. I see you've brought Ms. Milkovich."

"Indeed. It took no time to help her."

"Larcade, you've met Ms. Milkovich, right? Larcade?" Zeref was trying to grab his son's attention, but he was being ignored. _I tell him I'll be a better father, and now he's ignoring me? Is this a rebellious phase?_

Larcade was shocked. The girl he had seen in the picture was standing in front of him, and now he learns she was Ms. Ultear Milkovich this whole time. _What in the actual hell is going on?_ "Sorry father, I was just wondering WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

Ultear walked over to Larcade and put her hand on his shoulder. "I'll explain during dinner," she smiled.

The five sat at a table and ate the food Mavis had prepared with the help of Lisanna. Larcade wasted no time seeking answers.

"So that was you who I met the previous night?" Larcade asked Ultear who was sitting across from him.

"Yes, that was. During the dragons incident after the Grand Magic Games in X791, I had to use a spell that cost me most of my years, making me an old woman. August was able to reverse the effects, returning me to the age I'm supposed to be had I not used that spell."

"It all makes sense now…"

"Were you really thinking about this the whole day?" she laughed.

Larcade did his best to hide his embarrassment. "Perhaps…" _She's even prettier in person._

Ultear smiled. "August here says you're not that nice of a person, but I don't see what he's talking about."

"That's because the boy isn't being his usual, brooding self," August interjected.

"It looks like an afternoon spent with his father is what he needed," Mavis smiled at Zeref.

Zeref was in the middle of a bite but lowered his fork to quickly nod in agreement. "Dear, I'm not sure if you knew, but Larcade knows how to play the piano and organ very well. I think we should have him play at our wedding rather than hiring someone."

"Oh is that so, son?! That would be fantastic!" Mavis said while ruffling the hair on his head.

Feeling praise from both of his parents was going to take some getting used to for Larcade. "I would love to, mother and father."

"You can play? I'd love to hear you sometime," Ultear said to Larcade.

Larcade blushed just a little. "Oh..uh sure…"

Zeref took note of his son's behavior. _Ahhhh so that's what's going on…_

Once everybody had finished eating their food, they were about to walk their plates over to the sink in the kitchen to wash them. However, Ultear and Larcade intervened.

"Though not all of you show it, you are our elders. Allow us to take care of these for you," Larcade explained. He and Ultear then walked to the back. They could hear August remarking at Larcade's subtle jab at his old age.

"Allow me." She took the plates from Larcade's hands and set them down on the countertop. She waved her hand over the plates, and they became as clean as they were before use.

"So that's your magic? Incredible…" Larcade said in awe.

"Indeed, it is the Arc of Time! What kind of magic do you use?" Ultear asked.

Larcade didn't know how to explain it to her without making it sound weird. "It's nothing worth mentioning…"

"Oh nonsense! Just tell me!" She was standing too close to him.

He gulped. The stare of her red eyes overwhelmed him. "I target the soul and its desires, but I use a cross sword when I don't want to use my magic."

"That sounds really cool! You'll have to show me that sometime," she smiled.

"So you want me to play piano for you and show you my magic? Why do you have such an interest in me?" he asked.

"Don't you remember the time we spent together? Though I may have looked different, that was still me. You and I are a lot alike, and, unlike what August says, you're really sweet."

"Thank you…"

"Well, I'm still a bit tired and getting used to my restored body. I'm going to head over to Meredy's room in Fairy Hills until I can get my own room set up. Goodnight, Larcade," she said as she left.

"Goodnight, Ultear. I'll see you in the morning," he smiled.

She returned his smile and waved before turning the corner.

Larcade leaned against the wall and ran his hands through his hair. It had been a long day. He received the letter from his father in the morning, rushed his way to her house, spent the afternoon with his father, and ate dinner with her, August, and his parents. He had finally been accepted by his father, and he had met the beautiful girl who was a mystery to him only a few hours ago. He wasn't sure what tomorrow would be like, but as long as he could see her bright smile, enchanting red eyes, and long, beautiful hair, he didn't care.

"So this is what it's like to feel love and to be in love…"

* * *

Zeref, Mavis, and August were conversing in Zeref and Mavis' bedroom before calling it a night.

"My lord, it appears our hypotheses were correct. Acnologia does have followers," said August.

"Just as we thought. It's a good thing we've been training not only the Dragon Slayers, but the other mages of this guild and its allies," Zeref stated.

"How many of them are there?" Mavis asked.

"We aren't sure yet. More intelligence from Mest and Midnight should come through soon," August replied.

"We'll have to train them well. I think we also need to establish a means of quick travel between guilds," Zeref suggested.

"I understand. We'll arrange that tomorrow morning," August agreed.

"Should we tell them right away?" Mavis asked.

"Let's wait on Mest and Midnight before doing so," Zeref answered.

* * *

 **I hope I wrote the awkwardness and nervousness between a neglecting father and his neglected son well enough.**

 **I'm not sure how I came up with Larcade and Ultear, but the more I thought about it, the more I wanted to make it happen. I'll do my best at writing a romance from scratch.**

 **The next chapter will be focused on Gajeel and Levy.**

 **Happy New Year!**


	19. Acceptance Part II

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Acceptance Part II**

The morning at the guild hall was peaceful. Nearly everybody was going about their usual business as Natsu and Lucy walked in. As usual, he decided to sleep in her bed during the night, but it felt different this time after having sex with her. She was his mate, and the mark on her neck cemented that. They decided to split up so they could tell the other girls and guys what happened and find out how everyone else's evening went.

"Morning, guys. How'd it go?" Natsu asked the table full of guys.

Gray grinned from where he was sitting. "It was great. Really great, actually. How 'bout you?"

"Same! It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. She handled it really well," Natsu also grinned. "What's with Jellal?"

Jellal's head was on its side as he was leaned onto the table from where he was sitting. He turned his head to address Natsu. "She…didn't want to stop. Once, twice, thrice…I lost count. I'm exhausted," he groaned.

The other guys began to laugh at their comrade's good problem.

"What about you, Laxus?" Natsu asked.

Laxus turned to his side to unbutton his shirt, revealing scratch marks that ran the full length of his chest. "She wasn't gentle," he chuckled.

"Holy shit! Did you actually enjoy that?" Natsu asked, looking very startled.

"Nope, but I didn't really care. It was worth it."

"You have so many scratches, so I guess you aren't lying…" Natsu then looked at Erik who was leaning back in his seat, drinking his coffee. "How did it go for you?"

He set his mug down. "It was great. I've decided I'm gonna marry her," he said confidently.

"Damn! When?" Natsu and the others were somewhat surprised by Erik's statement, but they'd be lying if they said they didn't expect it to eventually happen.

"Probably after we take out Acnologia. I'll propose before though. I just have to figure out when and get more money for an engagement ring."

"Good for you. You have something to look forward to when this is all over," said Laxus.

"Exactly," Erik said before drinking more of his coffee.

Natsu sat down before Sting, Rogue, and Allister showed up.

"We see smiles, so we're going to assume it all went well! Wait a minute, what's going on with Jellal?" Allister asked.

"Titania milked him dry," Erik answered his partner before anybody else could think of a brief answer.

"Damn, Jellal! Did you at least enjoy yourself?" asked Sting.

Jellal turned his head to face him. "You know when you eat a lot of food you really like, but then get a stomachache later because you ate too much? That's where I am right now…"

"Good analogy," Rogue chuckled. "Where's Gajeel?"

Everybody turned their heads to see if he had arrived yet, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't hear him. Are you guys picking up Levy's scent?"

"Nope. I don't smell her scent here. Those two are so in love, they're probably just taking their time getting out of bed," Sting said as he pulled up a chair.

"Yeah, that's probably it," Natsu agreed.

* * *

Lucy sat down next to Erza, Mirajane, and Juvia. It wasn't unusual to see them in a good mood in the morning, but it was even more visible today.

"Sooo? How'd it goooo?" she asked the other girls.

"Jellal was simply amazing!" Erza exclaimed.

"Laxus was a good handful!" Mira smiled.

"I melted in Gray's arms!" Juvia said as she began to recall her evening with Gray.

"And you?" all three girls asked in unison.

"It was also really great! I have a bit of a souvenir from it too…" She pulled on her hemline to reveal the bite mark Natsu had left on her.

"Lucy! What is that?! Did Natsu do this?!" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, it was a part of a mating ritual that dragons do. It wasn't as painful as you probably think it was, but it's definitely permanent."

"So does this mean you two will get married?" Juvia asked.

"Ohhhh I would love to be your Maid of Honor!" Mirajane interjected.

"We eventually will, and sorry, Mira, but I already promised Levy we'd do that for each other," Lucy answered.

"That's understandable. Speaking of Levy, where is she right now?" Mira asked the other girls. "I don't live at Fairy Hills, so I have no clue."

"I came straight from Jellal's," Erza responded.

"I also stayed the night at Gray's."

"Same with me and Natsu."

"So where is she?" Mira asked once again.

Minerva and Yukino then came over to sit down. "Good morning, ladies! How'd it go?" Minerva asked the lot.

"We all were successful and enjoyed every bit of it," Erza answered.

"I kind of overachieved…" Lucy said as she revealed her bite mark to Minerva and Yukino. She then re-explained the mating ritual.

"Wow! I guess I should expect the same thing to happen between me and Sting?" Yukino began to worry about how painful it would be.

"You'll be fine! Have you two seen Levy?" Lucy asked the Sabertooth girls.

"Haven't seen her yet. We assumed she'd be here by now," Minerva answered.

Kinana then came over to their table with refills for Erza, Mira, and Juvia and new cups of coffee for Lucy, Minerva, and Yukino.

"Good morning! How was it, Lucy? Did the bite hurt?"

"How do you know about that?" Lucy asked Kinana.

"Erik told me after we…you know."

"Oh okay. How was it for you? It was great for me, even with the bite! It actually didn't hurt that much."

"That's great! I had the best time of my life," she blushed.

"Kinana, have you seen Levy?" Erza asked with much concern.

"Meredy and Ultear were the first people Lisanna and I saw in the guild hall this morning because they're moving Ultear into a room at Fairy Hills, so no. I haven't seen her. I think she hasn't left her room yet." Kinana answered.

"Ultear? Never mind, we'll ask about that later. Let's go check on Levy," Juvia suggested.

"Right," agreed Lucy. "Who else wants to come?"

Erza and Mira got out of their seats.

"We'll stay here and let you know if Gajeel shows up," Minerva answered for herself and Yukino.

The four others then left for Fairy Hills.

* * *

Levy rolled around on her bed. All night, she had been thinking about the same questions over and over: What was she going to do the next time she'd see him? When would she see him? Did she have the confidence to seek him out herself?

She groaned and laid on her back, staring at the ceiling. "I didn't picture this morning to be like this. I thought you'd be here, holding me in your arms. I bet the other girls had that this morning…I know this wasn't supposed to be a contest, but I was in the lead! Ughh! What am I even saying?!"

She then heard a knock on her door. "Levy, it's us. May we come in?" It was Erza's voice.

Levy thought about saying no, but she felt the need to talk to others now that she had stopped crying. Cana tried being helpful to her last night, but it was too difficult for her to speak. "Yeah, come in."

Erza, Mira, Lucy, and Juvia came in and sat around and on Levy's bed.

"What's going on, Levy? You weren't at the guild hall this morning," Lucy asked.

Levy sighed. "It's Gajeel. Things didn't work out the way I had hoped."

"What happened?" Erza asked.

"I tried to seduce him, but he ran off. I don't even know why, so I'm just assuming it's my fault," she explained.

"Oh dear! That sounds terrible!" Mira reacted.

"Did Gajeel say or do anything that could explain why he left?" Juvia asked.

"I don't think so? I mean, he was trying to say something, but I wasn't really thinking…"

"Levy, did Gajeel mention anything the dragon mating ritual?" Lucy asked unexpectedly.

"The what?" Levy was caught off-guard.

Lucy leaned forward and tugged on her hemline for the millionth time that morning to reveal the scar Natsu's bite had left on her. "This. Before Natsu and I had sex, he explained to me he needed to do this to claim me as his mate. Once I said it was okay, he went through with it without any hesitation."

Levy stared at the scar. "Did it hurt?"

"Not really. I mean I was going through too much at the time to really notice it…"

"So Gajeel was trying to tell me about this, but because I didn't let him speak, he ran off?"

The girls nodded.

Levy frowned. "Then it really is my fault."

"Don't say that!" Erza exclaimed.

"You two just need to talk things over, and I'm sure you can patch things up!" Mira suggested.

"You _are_ ready for the mating ritual, right?" Juvia asked.

Levy rolled onto her side. "It's weird. Any normal person would probably be frightened at the thought of a Dragon Slayer's teeth sinking into your body, but I'm really not that afraid. Am I looking forward to it? No, but I always feel so safe around Gajeel. I love him so much, and I'll do whatever I need to do."

"So you'll get out of bed and look for him?" Lucy asked optimistically.

"Not yet. I need to figure what I'll say to him."

"I don't understand what's so difficult about this," Erza interjected. "Just tell him you were unaware, and everything should be fine."

"It's more than that, Erza. If it was that simple, he wouldn't have run off."

"What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"I didn't know he had to bite me as a part of a mating ritual, but now that I do, it all makes sense. He's still traumatized from when he attacked me, Jet, and Droy. That guilt still looms over him, so the idea of causing me any pain is allowing that guilt to take over and scare him. He needs to feel ready, so I don't want to rush him," Levy explained.

"I didn't really think about it that way," Lucy frowned.

"I thought he had gotten over that a while ago. I guess this is why he's so protective of you. He doesn't want you to get hurt when he knew he could prevent it," said Juvia.

"And this ritual would require him to directly hurt you," Mira also frowned.

"Well, we need to at least find him! Levy, his house is on the other side of Magnolia, correct?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, but what do you plan on doing once you find him?" Levy asked.

"I'm just going to tell him you're aware of what's going on," Erza answered.

"Um okay. Just don't do anything rash," Levy demanded nervously.

"You have my word, Levy." Erza then left to find Gajeel.

* * *

Gajeel sat in his rocking chair on his house's patio. His house stood at the edge of town, so he hadn't seen or heard many people nearby. He had actually been thinking all night until he fell asleep on the aforementioned chair. When he woke up, he went back to thinking. Everything came back to the same question: Could he really hurt her again, even if it were to be out of love?

He then felt the iron poles he had planted along the path to his house picking up the presence of someone approaching his domain. Then his sensitive dragon nose picked up a familiar scent. It was Erza who was approaching his house. He assumed she was going to demand he come back to Fairy Tail to talk to Levy, but he knew he wasn't ready, so he didn't plan on leaving his house regardless of what'd she say.

"Gajeel, where have you been?" Her voice was very stern.

"Here." He was keeping his head down as he sat in his chair.

"Don't give me that! Why are you here and not with her? You two need to talk things over!"

"Not now. Leave me alone," he said bluntly.

"Gajeel! Do you have any idea how much she needs you right now!? How can you just sit here when—"

"Go away."

"She knows what you were trying to tell her. Lucy showed us the mark Natsu left on her. She's aware, Gajeel. I don't understand why you can't talk to her with this in mind."

Gajeel raised his head and looked her straight in the eyes with his crimson eyes. "LEAVE ME ALONE! LET ME THINK!"

"Don't yell…at…me…" Erza began to feel a shortness of breath. Her eyesight began to feel weak, and her ability to stand was diminishing. She backed away to gather herself and then noticed she felt better the further away she was from where Gajeel was sitting, albeit it was only improving little by little.

"Good. You're leaving. I'll talk to her when I'm ready."

She wasn't paying attention to him. All she could think of was getting far away or else she would collapse. She immediately stumbled away and ran back to Fairy Tail once her strength was restored.

 _What in the hell was that!? I couldn't speak, breathe, or stand, but I felt better as soon as I moved away from him. Has he been working on new magic?_

When she arrived at the guild, she immediately ran over to the girls sitting at a table. Levy finally got herself out of bed to join the other girls, but she was in no mood to leave the guild hall.

"He's sitting outside of his house! I tried to get him to come back, but he's being stubborn!" She was still panting from her earlier, unexplained dizziness.

"What's got you breathing so heavily?" Lucy asked.

"It was the strangest thing. When Gajeel yelled at me, it felt as if the strength in my body was leaving me. I almost fell over until I backed away from him."

"That is strange…" muttered Mira.

"Has Gajeel been working some new kind of magic to immobilize people?" Juvia asked Levy.

"Not that I know of," Levy answered after thinking for a moment.

"What about the other Dragon Slayers? Do you think they'd know?" Juvia asked Lucy, Mira, Minerva, and Yukino.

"We can ask. Natsu! Come here with everybody else!" Lucy yelled across the guild hall.

Natsu, Laxus, Erik, Sting, Rogue, Allister, Jellal, and Gray then walked over.

"Are you okay, Erza?" Jellal noticed she seemed too tired when it wasn't even noon.

"I'm fine, but the strangest thing occurred earlier today when I encountered Gajeel. Maybe the other Dragon Slayers would know. Where is Wendy?"

"She's out on a quick job, but she never trains with Gajeel, so I doubt she'd know anything," Lucy explained.

"What do you want to know?" Laxus asked.

"Has Gajeel learned a new technique? He almost made Erza fall over just by yelling at her," answered Levy. "I'm with him all the time, but if he's been working on something around you guys, please, let us know."

Natsu scratched his head. "I don't think so?"

Jellal, Gray, Erik, Sting, Rogue, and Allister shook their heads.

Zeref, who was walking by, noticed everybody congregating around one table.

"Good morning, all. What's going on over here?" he asked.

"Morning, bro. We're trying to figure out what happened to Erza when she talked to Gajeel this morning," Natsu said to his brother.

"What happened?" Zeref asked Erza.

"He yelled at me, and then I felt weak throughout my body. If I didn't leave immediately, I would have passed out," she explained to Zeref.

Zeref raised an eyebrow. "You're saying all he did was yell at you? Nothing more?"

"Yes, that's it, sir. Well, his eyes looked as if they were glowing, but that's really it."

"Hmmm I think I may know what's going on. I had a feeling it would be him, but I wouldn't have been surprised if Natsu had the same ability…"

"What are you talking about?" Rogue questioned.

"If what Erza is describing is what I think it is, then Gajeel has an ability that is incredibly rare among Dragon Slayers. It's all I can think of to explain how he was able to affect Erza, a strong mage, by merely yelling," Zeref explained.

"Okay, I'm getting really tired of this! Why is it he and Natsu are so special?! It seems like they're always an exception among us!" Sting complained.

"Sting's right. You haven't been upfront with us, Zeref. We have a right to know what's going on," Laxus added.

"Just tell us, bro. I also wanna know why Gajeel and I have been getting special attention," Natsu asked his brother.

"Alright. I'll explain everything later, but what you should know now is what Gajeel did earlier."

Everybody was anxious to hear what he had to say, especially Erza. She was after all the victim of whatever Zeref was about to explain.

"There are three special abilities of Dragon Slayers. The first two you all are already well-aware of: Dragon Senses and Dragon Force. All of you, including the second generation, have these two. Some are better than others such as Natsu having better senses than all of you, yet Wendy, Sting, and Rogue have the ability to use their Dragon Force whenever they want because their thresholds are lower. However, there is a third ability that is very rare and only available to natural Dragon Slayers. I suspected Gajeel being a prime candidate to possess it. It is Dragon Dominion," stated Zeref.

"Dragon Dominion?" Levy repeated.

"Yes. It is the ability for a Dragon Slayer to impose his or her will on another living being, immobilizing and subduing the target or targets. The user must have strong will and a lot of magic for it be effective. Gajeel meets both criteria, so it makes sense."

"Why does he have it, yet the others who were taught by dragons don't?" Allister asked.

"You'll find out when he's here."

"But why later? Why not now?" Gray asked.

"I'll explain it even more when August and I address the whole guild. We have other details that can be shared along with this bit of information. What matters now is Gajeel has this ability and isn't aware of it. If you want someone to engage him without being incapacitated, that person must have at least the same willpower and magic power. You saw what happened to Erza when that criteria wasn't satisfied."

"Why is this surfacing now?" Jellal asked Zeref.

"Good question. I think it's because he's gotten a lot stronger lately, and he could be under a lot of emotional stress. Our magic is heavily tied to our emotions, so if he's in emotional distress, his body may be realizing this ability as a means of defending itself in his time of vulnerability."

Levy sighed.

"Levy, this isn't a bad thing. I'm actually very happy. I was hoping we could have at least one Dragon Slayer with this ability for defeating Acnologia. Gajeel can train this and eventually use it at his own discretion."

"Would he be able to knock out Acnologia with it?" she asked.

"No. For all we know, Acnologia may even have the same ability, but even then, his power is too great to be completely subdued by it. However, it should prevent him from transforming into a dragon. That is still very valuable to us."

"So we just need to calm him down, get his emotions sorted out, and then have him train it?" Gray summarized.

"Yes. Who would like to speak with them? Choose wisely because he'll inadvertently use his Dragon Dominion, so whoever goes needs to be strong enough."

Everybody thought for a few seconds.

"I can do it if you want," Jellal proposed.

"I don't mind," Laxus added.

"I can do it too," Natsu spoke up.

"You three should be strong enough, choose your words wisely when you speak with—"

"I'm going."

Everybody looked at who made that firm statement. It was Levy.

"This is between us. I don't care if I don't even come close to what you Dragon Slayers are capable of. I'm going," she repeated.

"Levy! You were saying not too long ago you aren't ready to talk things over with him! You saw what happened to Erza! How are you going to speak with him if you just get knocked out?!" Lucy exclaimed.

"I know what I need to do. I don't care if I'm not strong enough. I love him too much to let anybody else be the person to help him when he's like this, especially when it was my fault in the first place."

Lucy sighed but then smiled. "Good luck. You'll make it work. It's you, after all."

"Thanks," she smiled back. "Uhh I think I'm going to take a nap…I might just pass out on my own if I don't get some rest. I didn't sleep well the previous night." She went back to her room before going to Gajeel's house.

Once she was gone, Larcade and Mavis arrived at the scene.

"What's going on over here?" Mavis asked the crowd.

"It's Gajeel and Levy," Natsu answered his soon to be sister in law.

"You need to be more specific, Natsu…" Mavis replied.

"I'll explain later, dear. Gray, Larcade will be training you. Jellal, you're going to work with August," Zeref said almost randomly to the two.

Larcade shook Gray's hand. "Hello, I'll do my best."

"Thanks," Gray replied. Meredy had told him about Larcade's peculiar interest in Ultear, so he decided to keep a watchful eye on him. It was his master's daughter after all…

"Where is August?" Jellal asked Zeref.

"Though he promised he would do me a favor this morning, he's sleeping. An old man like him needs his rest, wouldn't you agree?" Zeref said before walking away with Mavis and Larcade. Everybody else sat down at the nearby tables except for Jellal.

"That _old man_ almost killed me," Jellal said before Erza pulled on his arm for him to take a seat.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as Gajeel was still sitting in his chair. After thinking things over for many hours, he finally decided he would speak with her by the end of tomorrow. She knew of the mating ritual, so that was one less thing for him to talk about. If he was willing to go through with it was a different story.

Suddenly, he sensed someone coming again. He got out of his chair and tried to pick up the person's scent. It was Levy. _Not now! I don't know what I'm gonna say! I'll just hide, and hopefully she'll go away!_ He jumped onto his roof and became a shadow so she wouldn't be able to see him.

She was wearing a long sleeve grey t-shirt, black leggings, and a black headband. "Gajeel? Gajeeeel?" Levy looked around, but he was nowhere to be seen. She noticed the chair on his patio and sat down in it. It was still warm, so she concluded he had left not long ago. The chair also smelled like him. She closed her eyes and began rock back and forth in its seat.

Gajeel could hear the creaking noise his chair would make as she rocked in it. He wished he could be sitting in it, holding her, but he had to control himself. He didn't know what to say to her just yet.

"Gajeel, I don't know where you are right now, but it still feels as if you're with me. I'm sure you can't hear me, but I just want to remind you how much I love you."

He moved over to the edge of his roof and rematerialized, sitting with his legs crossed. He was now sitting directly above her with only an awning separating them.

"Regardless of what others may say, you're sweet and caring. You're always worried for my sake even though you don't need to be. People think you can only scowl, but I've seen your smile. It's a handsome one. Your skin is rough and scarred, but whenever you hold me, I'm at my most comfortable. I'm not the biggest or strongest girl around, but you don't care. Whenever I'm with you, I feel twice as big."

Gajeel bit his lip. He was doing his best to restrain himself.

"I love it when you listen to me talk about the books I read even though you have no idea what I'm talking about. I love it when you sleep with your head resting on my lap. Sometimes I kiss your cheek to see if you'll wake up, but you never do," she giggled.

Gajeel smiled.

"I used to feel so weak before you came into my life, but you've made me stronger. Gajeel, I doubted myself yesterday, but now I'm sure I want to do it. I love you so much!" Her eyes began to water, but she wiped them with her sleeve before she could actually cry. When she opened her eyes, he was standing in front of her.

"Hey." He had his hands in his pockets, looking as calm as ever.

"How long have you been listening?" she smiled.

"I always knew you kiss me in my sleep," he laughed.

"I hate you! I thought I was actually being sneaky!" she also laughed.

"Sorry, Lev. I always know what you're doing…even in my sleep."

"You worry too much," she said as she stood up.

"I have every right to worry...listen…I'm sorry." He held her tightly in his arms.

"Why are you sorry? I was the one who didn't listen when you were trying to tell me about it."

"I could have run back minutes later, and I didn't need to stall for a day. You and I are partners, Levy, so we don't need to make things complicated between us."

"So you're fine now? Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"I just need to ask you one question: Are you willing to accept my bite?" He looked down at her face to wait for her response."

"I'll answer with a question," she smiled.

"Uhhh okay?"

"Will it look better than Lucy's? I actually think it looks kind of cool," she laughed.

He picked her up bridal style and kicked open his front door. "I can make that happen," he said as he ran her over to his bedroom.

He laid her across his bed and kissed her lips, cupping her cheek with his right hand.

"Let's not waste time. I've waited long enough," she said.

* * *

 **RATED-M**

* * *

"Gotcha." He flung off his clothes and slid off her leggings as she slid off her shirt. She wasn't wearing a bra. "I guess you were prepared for this, huh?"

She giggled. "Woops I guess I forgot."

"I wonder if you forgot your pant—yup you forgot those too!"

"You make it seem like it's a bad thing…"

He took her headband off her head and tied it around her eyes, blindfolding her. He held both her hands down with his. "No, it's less work."

"Why do you like to cover my eyes so much?"

"Just go with it!" He began to suck on her nipples, earning a moan from her.

"I said let's not waste—TIME!" She was startled when he rubbed his erection across her groin. "Take off my headband now!"

"Fine…" He untied her headband so they could make eye contact.

She stared deeply into his crimson eyes. They always enchanted her with an unexplainable warmth even though others thought they were a part of his terrifying glare. She grabbed his face with both her hands and kissed his lips. "I'm ready."

He inserted himself into her and began thrusting. With every passing second, they grew closer to their imminent climaxes. Levy anticipated his bite for a short while before completely disregarding the sense of caution. She began to understand why Lucy didn't feel much pain when Natsu marked her.

Gajeel's eyes began to glow as he inched closer while scales sprouted throughout his body. Levy could have mistaken it for his Dragon Force.

"Gajeel!" Her body contorted and felt as if shockwaves were passing though. She then felt his teeth sink into her neck, grimacing for a split-second before releasing. Gajeel followed soon after before he retracted his teeth.

* * *

 **END OF RATED-M**

* * *

"Levy! How does it feel! Are you okay!" He began to lick the wound to stop the bleeding.

"I'm okay. Is that actually working?" She giggled because his tongue was essentially tickling her numb neck.

"Holy shit it actually works! My jackass father wasn't spewing nonsense!"

When he was done licking her neck, he pulled his blanket over their bare bodies. He held her in his arms to give her more warmth.

"That was amazing," she said.

"Does it hurt?" He looked at the mark he had left.

"It's really numb, but I'll be fine."

"Good." He gently kissed the wound. "I guess we should tell everyone everything is okay."

He tried to get up, but she tugged on his arm. "I really don't want to leave your bed just yet…"

"You wanna go again?"

"Yeah, except this time you don't need to bite me," she chuckled.

Gajeel let out a cackle. "Alright...let's first send a message to say everything worked out." He formed an iron spear with his magic.

"I'll write it out." She waves her hand over the spear, engraving it with a message for the guild. "Don't miss!"

"Pshh I don't think you need to remind me." He opened his window and jumped outside.

"Gajeel? Your clothes?"

"If Gray can walk around the guild hall like this, then I can do this outside my own house when it's dark."

"Ugh okay…"

Gajeel aimed and threw his spear, sending towards Fairy Tail. As it neared impact, its shaft was caught by Erza.

She read the message and exhaled. "Good job, Levy. Well done."

Jellal walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Should we expect them back soon?"

"I wouldn't count on that," she laughed.

* * *

 **Gajeel and Levy are my OTP! :)**

 **To recap:**

 **Everyone who wanted to get laid got laid.**

 **The Dragneel family gained some closure.**

 **Ultear is back. Larcade has a thing for her, but Meredy and Gray are skeptical.**

 **Gajeel has Conqueror's Haki—I mean Dragon Dominion! :D**

 **Zeref and August have big news for everyone.**

 **Jellal and Gray have new teachers!**


	20. Class is in Session

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Class is in Session**

Zeref rolled out of bed to get himself dressed. He looked over to his beloved who was drooling on her pillow. He smiled and shook his head.

"For someone so adorable, you have one of the grossest sleeping habits…" He threw his pillow at her to wake her up.

She sharply opened her eyes. "Really?! Was that necessary?"

"Today is an important day. Let's get dressed."

She sat up and began to untangle her hair. "Are you nervous? You're sharing some frightening knowledge with them."

"We have no choice, so no. I'm not nervous. Let's see if August and Larcade are already up."

* * *

Everybody assembled in the guild hall. They were told to arrive at 9 AM for Zeref's big announcement. Gajeel and Levy noticeably arrived after everyone else.

"I'm surprised you two even showed up!" laughed Lucy as her best friend arrived.

"If it were up to him, we'd still be in bed right now," Levy chuckled.

Natsu nudged Gajeel with his elbow and whispered, "How was the bite?"

"She took it like a champ," he whispered back. They laughed under their breath before the girls noticed their subtle communication.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked.

"Nothing! Levy, let's see that bite!" Natsu responded.

Levy pulled on her shirt to reveal the bite mark Gajeel had left her. "I think it kind of looks cool."

"See, Lucy! I told you it looks cool!" Natsu yelled at his mate.

"Oh shut up…I just don't want to explain it every time I meet someone, so I'm going to hide it whenever we go out on jobs."

"Fine…" Natsu shrugged. "Where's Wendy? She still not back yet?"

"I guess not. Hopefully she doesn't miss much," Levy replied.

* * *

Ultear and Meredy arrived together to wait for Zeref's announcement.

"I'm so glad you're moved in! Now I don't have to walk for a while just to visit you!" Meredy rejoiced.

"Yeah I missed you and Jellal too often! Gray too! I'm really happy those two finally decided to get together with Erza and Juvia. It was getting on my nerves seeing those girls wait."

"Yeah…I actually also found a man for myself…" Meredy timidly mentioned.

"Meredy! Why didn't you tell me! Who! Do I know him! Is he cute!?" Ultear was eager to find out.

"You know him, and I think he's cute."

"Give me a hint!"

"Ummm he's a mage?"

"Meredy, that's a terrible hint!"

"He's in Lamia Scale."

"Jura?" She looked disturbed at the thought.

"NOOO! It's Lyon Vastia!"

"Oh…"

"You don't seem thrilled," she frowned.

"No, I'm happy for you! I just remember meeting him when he was going through a phase," she smiled.

"Thanks! Now I just need find you a man!" she laughed.

"Well, I actually did meet someone the other day…I'm not sure just yet, but I'm really optimistic!"

"Awww! Who!? Tell me!"

"You'll see soon…"

* * *

Zeref, Mavis, August, Larcade, and Makarov walked onto the stage. Everybody stopped talking when they realized they were about to speak.

"Good afternoon, all. There are a few important matters for us to discuss today. Firstly, allow me to formally introduce August and my son, Larcade," Zeref stated as he gestured his hand to introduce them to the audience.

August stood there while Larcade gave a simple wave.

Ultear tapped Meredy shoulder. "Meredy, remember when I said you'd see soon?"

"Yeah and—are you talking about him?!"

Ultear blushed. "Yes."

"Uhh he's cute." _Of course it's him…_

"August and Larcade are here to train Jellal and Gray respectively. Welcome them kindly. Secondly, Mest and Midnight have provided important information regarding Acnologia."

Mest and Midnight were off to the side of the stage. They each briefly waved to the crowd.

"The reason why he hasn't attacked us is because he has been assembling a squadron of his own, using the souls of the dragons he had slain before. He wants to make us suffer rather than swiftly attacking us. That fiend is a tricky one. One second he wastes no time hunting and then he sleeps for a long while."

"Dragon souls? What do you mean?" Natsu asked his brother.

"When he killed dragons, he ripped and collected their souls from their bodies, adding a bit of strength each time. Now he's directly using them. Those may include the dragons you called parents."

The five Dragon Slayers from the past frowned.

"Rest assured, his minions only use the dragons' magic. This brings me to my next point. There is a reason why I've been asking those of you who are not Dragon Slayers to train well. Acnologia will not be damaged well enough by those who are not Dragon Slayers, but these minions of his can also be dealt with by those who do not have Dragon Slayer magic."

"How many of them are there?" Jellal asked.

"We are not sure, but I can tell you that their strength will vary, so we will have to send the appropriate mages on a case by case basis. Defeating these Dragon Soul minions should make Acnologia slightly weaker after each one is disposed of."

"It seems like there is even more depth to Acnologia than we anticipated…" Makarov sighed.

"Which brings me to my next point. Everybody, this news will be tough to digest, but I owe it to you to know this. Gajeel…"

Gajeel looked up after unexpectedly hearing his name.

"Gajeel, you and Acnologia are biologically related," Zeref calmly stated.

There was mutual silence of shock shared between the audience members. Gajeel tried to ask questions, but he was choking on his own words and sorting through his thoughts.

"So he's his father?!" Laxus yelled in response.

"Father? No. Acnologia is the identical twin brother of Gajeel's biological father. This is the reason why Gajeel's genetics are so well-suited for Dragon Slayer magic, why he has the Dragon Dominion ability, and why they look so similar."

"The what ability?" Gajeel finally managed to speak up.

"Oh I'm sorry. Everyone else but you knows about it."

"What the hell!? Everybody else but me?! Levy! Why didn't you tell me?!" Gajeel asked his mate.

Her face became red. "I was going to, but then we…you know…so I forgot…and…"

"Okay okay!" He cut her off.

"I hope this doesn't change your mindset of the situation, Gajeel," Zeref worriedly said.

"Nah I still wanna kill that bastard," he replied.

"Wouldn't that make your father a bastard?" Allister asked Gajeel.

Everybody in the guild let out a quick laugh.

"Fuck. Okay, I still wanna kick his ass," Gajeel corrected himself.

"Good. You and Natsu are a higher priority for him to kill because you are his nephew and Igneel severed his arm, so you cannot waver when facing him."

"Just because he's his nephew, he wants to kill him more than the other Dragon Slayers?" Jellal asked Zeref.

"Gajeel has the best potential to surpass him, so yes," August answered his new student.

"I see." Jellal still wasn't sure about his new teacher.

"There is one more thing before we conclude this assembly. Sting, Rogue, Minerva, and Yukino haven't left yet, right?" Zeref asked the crowd.

"No, we were going to leave right now. Why do you ask?" Sting asked.

"It's time to connect the guilds of Fiore. August and I are going to enchant the gates of the guild hall, connecting them to the others. Now, whenever you leave a guild hall, you can teleport to another in Fiore within an instant through the web we'll establish. We need to unite the guilds that are home to our strongest mages, so Fairy Tail, which includes Crime Sorciere, Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, etc will become connected. Train with them or go out on jobs with them if you want. Whatever promotes growth," Zeref concluded.

"Now you can visit your boyfriend every day!" Ultear whispered to Meredy, earning a soft shove of embarrassment from her.

"What a splendid idea! Everybody please give a round of applause for the people on this stage!" Makarov instructed the audience.

"Thank you for your cooperation. You are dismissed," Zeref stated.

"Jellal! We begin our training in ten minutes! Bring water and the clothes on your back!" August yelled before going outside to set up the guild's enchantment.

"Gray, we can start whenever you're ready. We won't work too hard on the first day," Larcade said before walking off the stage.

Jellal gulped. "That man might just kill me."

Gray patted his back. "Have fun, buddy."

Larcade was walking over to the bar to ask for a drink, but was intercepted by Ultear and Meredy.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Larcade! Meredy, this is Larcade! Larcade, this is—"

"Actually, Ultear, we've kind of already met," Larcade said as he remembered the day he unknowingly asked Meredy about Ultear.

"Yeah…" Meredy muttered.

"Great!" Ultear replied. "When you're done training Gray, we'd love to hear you play piano," she told Larcade.

"He can play piano?" Meredy seemed surprised.

"Yes, I taught myself. It actually won't take long for me to train Gray. Today is more of an initiation," he explained.

"Initiation? I hope you aren't planning on hurting him on purpose." It was clear that Ultear was protective of her mother's student.

"You have nothing to worry about, you two. If you want, you can watch. Ultear, you said you wanted to see my magic, right?"

Ultear smiled. "You just want to show off."

Larcade laughed. "Just asking if you want to tag along, is all."

"Well I'd love to! Meredy?" Ultear asked her friend.

"You can go on ahead. I think I'm going to see what August does with Jellal," she replied.

"August isn't that harsh of a teacher. When he was _my_ teacher, he was gracious enough to only make me do five hundred pushups whenever it was my birthday," Larcade shared.

"What would he usually make you do?" Ultear asked.

"Five thousand," he said as he walked out to the back.

Ultear and Meredy stood there in disbelief.

"Sounds like he had it rough while he grew up," said Meredy.

"Yeah…I hope his idea of a light training session isn't going to break Gray." She then left to join Larcade and Gray.

Meredy was then left all by herself. "Could they make their flirting any more obvious?" She sighed and went to check on Jellal's training with August.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy sat with Natsu and Lucy.

"The fucker is my uncle. What in the actual hell…." Gajeel was leaning back in his seat, staring at the ceiling.

"I don't see why it's such a big deal. We still need to kill him," Natsu mentioned.

"Yeah, but it makes you wonder about our real parents and what happened 400 years ago. What was my real dad like? Did Acnologia kill his own brother?"

"Yeah, I guess it does make you wonder...you wanna know about Dragon Dominion now?"

"Oh yeah. So what is that?" Gajeel asked the other three.

"Remember when you scared away Erza? That was Dragon Dominion. Less than a minute later and you could've knocked her out without even touching her," explained Levy.

"Zeref said it overwhelms and immobilizes the targets you choose. You just need to be stronger in magic and willpower," Lucy added.

"That sounds pretty useful, but how do I use it? How do I train it?" Gajeel replied.

"Not sure. What were you thinking when you used it on Erza?" Natsu asked.

"I just wanted to be alone, and I was emotionally confused. I don't think I can feel that way every time I want to use this."

"Well, maybe you don't have to be," Lucy stated.

"Huh? You have an idea?" Gajeel asked.

"Zeref said you used this to protect yourself. Maybe you just need to feel the need to protect yourself every time you want to use it?" Lucy suggested.

"I can try. I'll see if I can use it on you," he told the blonde.

"Wha?! I didn't sign up for that!"

"Relax, I'll stop if it works."

Gajeel concentrated on Lucy, trying to evoke the Dragon Dominion. He stared at her with his intense crimson eyes for a couple of minutes before giving up. "It's no use. I'll never be able to use this shit."

"Don't give up! Maybe it's something different! Maybe Zeref or August know?" Levy told her man.

"My bro seems to know everything, so it wouldn't hurt to ask," Natsu added.

"Alright. Let's ask him," Gajeel said as he stood out of his seat.

* * *

Ultear walked outside with Larcade to meet with Gray who had already taken off his shirt.

"I'm ready," the Ice Demon Slayer stated.

"That's great, but do you truly need to remove your shirt?" Larcade looked very perplexed.

"It's his thing. Just let him be…" Ultear sighed.

"Alright then. Gray Fullbuster, the first step to your training is to land a punch on me while using your Demon Slayer magic. A single punch will suffice."

"That's it? Is this a joke?" Gray asked.

"No, it's not. If you think it's so easy, then I'll be very happy to begin the second step so soon."

"I'll make you really happy." Gray activated his Demon Slayer magic, causing blackness and markings to flow from his forearm to cover his body.

Ultear was watched from the sideline. She was concerned that Larcade was underestimating Gray and that he would get hurt from a single punch accompanied with Demon Slayer magic. She also wondered what Larcade's magic was like.

"Have at me, Gray," Larcade instructed him.

Gray rushed in to punch him with his right fist, but once he was within a couple steps, a white fog cloaked him. He felt weak as got a horrible headache and shortness of breath. He fell to his knees, and his Demon Slayer magic receded as well.

"Larcade! Stop! What are you doing?!" Ultear screamed.

The white fog vanished, and Larcade turned his head to face her. He still had his arms crossed. "Training?"

"What the hell…was that?" Gray staggered.

"My magic targets people's desires and wickedness. Your Demon Slayer magic feeds on any bit of wickedness or selfish desires. The use of this magic at its full extent and without caution will lead you to turning into a demon. If you wish to prevent that while using this magic, and to land a hit on me, you'll need to detach yourself from anything that would feed the demonification process."

Ultear helped Gray up. "So you're going to stop me every time until I figure this out?" he asked.

"Yes. I don't know what you specifically need to do to detach yourself, but you need to something, an emotional anchor of sorts, which keeps your heart pure. Think about that before you ask to do this again."

Gray nodded.

"Good first day, Gray. You're going to be a handful once you can you use that Demon Slayer magic at its full potential." He patted him on his shoulder and began to walk away.

"His magic is crazy," Gray muttered to Ultear. He then noticed she wasn't paying attention to him. "Uhh Ultear?"

Ultear was caught gazing at Larcade before realizing Gray had been speaking to her. "Oh sorry. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I'm going to look for Juvia. See ya later," he said as he walked away. _That bastard really has her staring at him…_

Ultear ran to catch up with Larcade.

"Your magic just then…" She didn't know how to phrase her question.

"Yes, I know. It's a bit harsh, but it's very effective. Everybody has their own desires and/or wickedness," he told her.

"I see. So what do I desire right now?" she asked flirtatiously.

Larcade paused for a moment. "You _desire_ to hear me play music, right?" he laughed.

She had almost forgotten about that request. "Yes please! I'm anxious to hear it!"

* * *

Jellal was leaving Erza so he could attend his first training session with August.

"You needn't worry, Jellal. He's probably just a strict teacher," said to ease Jellal.

"I really hope you're right…but if I don't come back by the end of the day, assume I'm dead. All my belongings are yours…well, except for my pillow. Meredy has been asking for that for years, and—"

"For heaven's sake, Jellal!"

"Alright, I'll stop overreacting," he sighed.

"Have fun," she smiled before she turned to go back inside.

Jellal walked over to August who had just finished the enchantment with Zeref.

"That should do it. Thank you for the help," Zeref told August.

"My pleasure, my lord." He then turned to see his new student. "Good. You're on time. We're going to the shore behind the guild."

"Jellal is a prodigy, August. He'll pick up anything you teach him," Zeref said.

"You're too kind, sir." Jellal wasn't sure how to accept his praise.

"We'll see if that's true," said August. "Let's go."

The two were alone behind the guild, and August brought some teaching aids with him as well.

"We don't have a lot of time to teach you entirely new magic, and I expect total mastery before I consider anything learned. So, I'll build on the magic you know well."

"What do you have in mind?" asked Jellal.

"Are you familiar with the darkness magic of the _Amaterasu_ formulas?"

"Yes? Do you plan on teaching me those?"

"Yes. I also plan on teaching you to unlock the ultimate True Heavenly Body Magic."

"Ultimate? What do you mean?"

"Heavenly Body magic is magic I know in principle but never use. There is a one last technique I'm sure you have yet to learn called _Galaxy Armor._ "

"Armor?" He immediately thought of Erza and her many armors.

"Yes. You will surround yourself with Heavenly Body magic, creating a quasi-armor. You can also reshape and resize this. The caveat is you need to learn how to sustain it and manipulate it well while keeping your opponents in mind. The _Amaterasu_ formulas, though considered to be too difficult for many, should be simple for you. Zeref, Mavis, and Makarov have spoken very highly of you, so don't prove them wrong."

"Yes sir."

"Good. Let's begin. Give me one thousand laps around the guild using your _Meteor_!"

Jellal began making laps immediately after the instruction. _I can do this. This shouldn't be too bad._

Meredy watched Jellal make several laps before deciding this was too boring to watch. _I guess I'll just go back inside…_

* * *

Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy knocked on the master's office. When they were allowed to come in, they found Zeref, Makarov, and Mavis all inside.

"What brings you four in today?" Makarov asked the lot.

"I need answers, and we figured Zeref may them," Gajeel said as he turned his head to Natsu's brother.

"Let me guess. About Dragon Dominion?" Zeref calmly guessed.

The four nodded.

"How does he use it whenever he wants?" Natsu asked his brother.

"If I remember what Igneel and Metalicana told me many years ago, he said you need to find something that makes you feel like a dragon guarding its treasure."

"Treasure? What?" Gajeel was clearly confused.

"Find something you want to protect with all your life and magic. Let that be the trigger to the Dragon Dominion. That's all he told me, so the rest is up to you, Gajeel."

Gajeel sighed. "Would it have really killed them to give us a goddamn guide to this shit?"

Levy grabbed his hand to calm him down. "Thanks for the info, Zeref. Have a good day, you three."

"We appreciate the help," Lucy added.

The four left the office to brainstorm on how to trigger the Dragon Dominion. When they sat down again, Natsu wrapped his arm around Lucy and Gajeel did the same with Levy.

"Something that you want to protect with all your life and magic? What's something that comes to mind, Gajeel?" Lucy asked.

"Levy. I could lose everything but her and Pantherlily, and I'd still be happy," he answered without hesitation.

Levy blushed. "You're so sweet!" She kissed him on the cheek.

Lucy nudged Natsu. "Do you feel the same way about me?" She teasingly asked, already expecting a yes.

"Hmm nahhh. Not really," he laughed.

"Oh shut up!" She slapped his shoulder.

"Relaaax! Yes! I love you and only need you and Happy," he chuckled.

"Anyway, so what if you thought about protecting Levy when you wanted to use it?" Lucy suggested.

"Let's try it." He stared at Lucy with his crimson eyes, thinking of Levy. Thoughts of doing anything in his power to keep her safe and happy flooded his brain.

"I don't think it's working, what are you saying to yoursel—" Lucy suddenly got a shortness of breath. She soon began to feel lightheaded and was close to passing out.

"Yeah it's not working. Fuck. That was the best idea we had too," Gajeel sighed before ceasing his thoughts of Levy.

Lucy regained her composure a few seconds later. "Gajeel! It worked! I was feeling terrible!"

"Seriously?!" Natsu reacted. He was surprised he couldn't tell she wasn't feeling well when the Dragon Dominion began to work.

"How did it feel, Lucy?" Levy asked her best friend.

"Just like what Erza described. I felt weak and ready to pass out."

"Great! We have something to go off of!" Natsu cheered.

"Yeah, but it's really unreliable. I wasn't even aware of Lucy feeling like shit," Gajeel mentioned.

"It's fine! You just have to train! I can help you!" Natsu continued to cheer.

"Us train together?" Gajeel scratched the back of his head. "That _does_ sound like a good idea…"

"Please don't tell me you two are going to leave us for a year…" Lucy groaned.

"Not for a year..." Natsu answered.

"Natsu!" Lucy wasn't prepared for another extended period of time without him, especially now that they were together and bounded for life.

"We'll be gone for a month! How's that? Do you think that's long enough, Gajeel?"

Gajeel was about to answer him but he smartly turned to Levy. "Is it okay with you?"

Levy sighed. "If it makes you two stronger, then I'm okay with it."

"Really?! Thank you!"

"Just please promise me you'll bathe more! Lucy told me about how Natsu smelled terrible after he came back!"

"Promise! We may not even need a month anyway!"

"See, Lucy? Levy is fine with it! Can I? Please!" Natsu begged his mate.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you have to promise me something."

"Uhhh what?" He was hoping it was something outrageous.

"We move in together when you get back."

"That's it? That's easy—wait. What?!"

She pulled on her shirt to reveal his bite mark. "Don't you think it makes sense for us? You sleep at my place all the time anyway…"

Natsu thought for a moment before nodding his head. "You're right. It makes sense, so yes! I can make that happen!"

"Really?! Yay!" Lucy hugged him after hearing his decision.

Levy looked up at Gajeel. "Do you think we should do the same?"

Gajeel turned his head to look at her. "We're in the same boat as they are, and besides, half of your stuff is at my place anyway."

"Is that a yes?!" Levy was beaming at the thought of living with him and without the expenses of living at Fairy Hills.

"It's a yes, Lev," he smiled.

"Thank you!" She kissed him on the cheek before hugging him tightly.

"It's settled! They move in with us after we come back! Let's leave tomorrow, Gajeel!" proclaimed Natsu.

"Tomorrow? I guess I'll pack my bag tonight."

"It's gonna be so much fun! We'll wake up early and train till the sun goes down!"

"Again, please don't forget to bathe!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

Gray walked over to Juvia's room at Fairy Hills. He knocked on her door before entering.

"Juvia, you here? Oh there you are."

She was writing something at her desk. "How was your training? You finished so quickly!"

"Yeah…about that…Larcade stopped me in an instant and said we were done for the day."

"Really? How did he do that? He must be really powerful."

"He told me the first step was to punch him with my Demon Slayer magic. When I got close, he knocked me out with his magic. He said it targets wickedness and desires, and my Demon Slayer magic has wickedness to it."

"I'm aware of that. What does he hope to teach you by stopping you every time though?"

"He said I have to learn to detach my Demon Slayer magic from any wickedness by finding something pure as my anchor. I still need to figure that out before trying to fight him again."

"Relax, Gray! You're really smart and always figure things out! I'm sure you'll solve this in no time!"

He smiled. "Thanks, Juvia. You wanna go out on another job? The day isn't even halfway done."

"Sure!"

After looking through the request board, they decided on a quick job of purifying a small town's water supply. They then walked over to the train station.

Gray held her hand as he thought about what Larcade told him earlier that day.

 _Something pure that anchors me away from wickedness? But what?_

"Gray? Is something wrong?" Juvia asked him.

"No, I'm fine. I was just thinking about what Larc—holy crap I'm stupid!"

"What?"

"You! That's it!"

"Are you sure you're okay? Did Larcade beat you in the head or something?"

"No! I just figured it out!"

* * *

Erza, Mira, and Laxus were finishing their lunch when Jellal came back from his brief training session with August.

"I'm back," he panted before plopping himself into the seat next to Erza.

"I take it that your training with August was tiring?" asked Erza.

Jellal nodded as he laid his head on the table.

"Maybe I should ask him to train me along with you. Looks like you're really getting worked," stated Laxus.

"You _should_ ask August! It'd be great for you, Laxus!" Mira agreed.

"I was kind of kidding, but I can ask Jellal if he's cool with having someone else—"

"Do it! Please! That man is insane! I feel like a slave again!" interrupted Jellal.

Erza raised a brow. "That bad, huh?"

Jellal nodded again.

The other three briefly laughed.

"Alright, Jellal. I'll ask to join you two tomorrow," Laxus said to the exhausted mage.

"Thank you. I'm going to take a nap…"

Erza patted his head. "I've never seen you so tired before," she chuckled.

* * *

The guild hall was lively as ever when Ultear and Larcade walked in. They approached the piano that was near the stage so Larcade could showcase his musical ability.

"Did you have anything in mind for me to play?" he asked her as he sat down on the bench.

"Not really. I don't really know that much about music anyway," she admitted as she sat down on the other side of the bench.

"Alright. I'll play a favorite of mine. These are Chopin's _Nocturnes_." He began to play the piano, allowing her and the rest of the guild hall to listen.

Ultear didn't know how to play an instrument, but she was still capable of realizing Larcade was very skilled. _He must have spent hours practicing because of his boredom. How sad…this beautiful music was the fruit of his neglect._

People began to listen to Larcade play. Some even began to crowd around him as he played. Laxus, Jellal, Erza, Mira, Erik, Allister, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, and Lucy were of these people who decided to get a closer look at the man playing the piano.

Larcade was too preoccupied trying to play the music from memory to realize the crowd he had gathered, but he eventually looked up, pausing his playing. "I didn't realize I had an audience that was larger than one person."

"Keep going!" Lucy pleaded.

"Yeah! Go for it! We want to hear more!" Natsu added.

"Your technique is great, man!" said Gajeel.

"Gajeel never wants to play music like this! Please! More!" Levy also pleaded.

"I had no clue we had another musician among us!" remarked Allister.

"My ears love it!" proclaimed Erik.

Larcade smiled. "Sorry, Ultear. I guess you'll have to share my performance."

She returned his smile. "That's fine. I have the best seat anyway."

Larcade continued to play, gathering more people to his audience. Even Zeref, Mavis, August, and Makarov observed his playing from the second floor. Everybody in the guild hall was now admiring Larcade's piano playing. Everybody except for Meredy who had just walked in.

"Why is there a crowd in the back of the guild hall?" She then began to hear the music, tapping her fingers on her side to the catch beat as best as she could. The music was serene and calming. "It's beautiful. Who's playing it though? Mira? Gajeel?" She walked towards and through the crowd until she finally made it to the front. There, sitting on the bench, was her best friend and the man she wasn't sure of just yet. "No way."

"Meredy! There you are! Isn't he great?!" Ultear exclaimed.

"Yeah, he's really good. I could listen to him play all day," she smiled. _Maybe I should give him a chance…they really do look happy together._

* * *

 **Acno being Gajeel's dad is too cliche. Him being his uncle sounds better, and I also like the idea of his dad being a twin and his eventual kids being twins. I'm also a twin, so it all works!**

 **I actually know how to play the euphonium (a brass instrument), but I was having a hard time picking what Larcade would play. In the end though, I chose Chopin. I was originally going to do Mussorgsky's _Pictures at an Exhibition_ , but ultimately decided not to. I love that piece though, especially Ravel's transcription of it!**

 **Zeref and Mavis still need to get married, people are training again, the guilds of Fiore are now connected, and Acno has a squad.**

 **I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter!**


	21. One Month

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **One Month**

Natsu woke up in Lucy's bed as he usually did. He turned his head to admire the woman he was blessed to call his mate. He held her close as she was latched onto him. Her long, beautiful hair was tangled, so he began to run his fingers through to get rid of the knots. She slowly awoke at the sensation of her hair being lightly pulled.

"Morning," Natsu smiled.

"Morning," she murmured. "Where's Happy?"

"He, Pantherlily, and Carla went to visit the Exceeds really early in the morning and won't be back for a week. I already said bye to him, so you don't have to worry about that."

Lucy turned onto her back and sighed. "I know I managed for a whole year without you, but things are so different this time," she frowned.

"I know, but remember…I'm always with you." He rubbed the scar on her neck. "We're connected now, Lucy," he smiled.

She returned his smile. "I know I should be afraid of Acnologia and his men, but everybody, especially you and Gajeel, are becoming so strong. I'm becoming more confident we can do it."

"We're going to beat him. I promise you we will."

* * *

Gajeel had packed his bag the previous night and had chosen to sleep in Levy's room instead of his own. When it was time to get up, he gently brushed the hair off her face.

"Levy, it's time to get up." There was no answer. She was clearly too comfortable. "Lev!" he said in an aggressive whisper.

She weakly opened her eyes. "Good morning…can we lay here for a little longer? Please?"

"I promised Natsu we'd leave early."

"Do you really think he'll be on time?"

"Well…okay maybe you're right. Salamander is usually not on time, but he loves to train, so I don't think he'll be late to leave for this."

"Fine," she slid out of her bed and walked over to her closet to get dressed while Gajeel stayed on her bed.

"Something wrong, Lev?"

"I'm just not looking forward to not having you around for a whole month," she frowned. "Unlike the others, you and I were together when Fairy Tail disbanded."

He got up to wrap his arms around her waist. "I know, but it's not like I'll be gone for a really long time. A month will fly by…you'll see."

She put her hand on his arm. "I hope you're right…I guess I also can't wait to live with you," she laughed.

"There ya go! Have something to look forward to while I train! I promise you we're going to get a lot done, Lev! When we come back, you won't even recognize us!"

* * *

When the four arrived at the guild, they were met with Laxus, Mira, Erza, and Jellal who were conversing by the hallway that led to the Guild Master's office and Laxus' room.

"What brings you four to the guild hall this early?" Jellal asked the other four.

"We could ask the same for you guys," Gajeel replied. "Natsu and I are going off to train for a month, so we needed to let Zeref, First Master, and Master Makarov know before we leave."

"You two are going off together?" Laxus raised a brow.

"Yeah! We're going to come back stronger than you two!" Natsu answered the Laxus.

"We'll see," Jellal laughed.

"A whole month?" Mira repeated. "How will you two manage?" she chuckled while looking at Lucy and Levy.

"I don't know if I could survive that long without Jellal…" Erza remarked.

"Weren't you without him all the time not too long ago?" Levy asked.

"Yes, but he's been here all the time lately, so if he decides to run off to train like these two, I'm coming," she sternly stated.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle. _She's arguably the strongest girl we've got here, but she's just like us when it comes to Jellal._

"Well, we gotta go. Natsu, let's hurry up and let them know so we can get a move on," Gajeel said to his training partner.

"Alright. I guess we'll see you four in a month! Later!"

Natsu and Gajeel then ran over to the Guild Master's office.

"Let's see if August is ready, Jellal. Hopefully he lets me tag along in your training," Laxus hoped.

"Yes, let's go," Jellal replied.

"While you two are doing that, we're going to train together," Mira told the two men.

"If you need us, we'll be out back," added Erza.

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel knocked on the office door.

"Yes, come in," Zeref instructed.

"Morning," both Dragon Slayers said as they walked in."

"Good morning. What brings you two here this early?" asked Makarov.

"We just wanted to let you know we'll be gone for a month to train on our own," Natsu explained.

"We need to get stronger, and I need to learn how to use Dragon Dominion really well," Gajeel added.

"On your own? How do you expect yourself to practice something that requires a target? You and Natsu are equal in power, so how do you plan on seeing progress when you can't use it on him?" stated Mavis.

"That's one thing. Another question to ask is where do you plan on going?" Zeref questioned.

"We're going into the mountains near a small town, so there should enough wildlife like Forest Vulcan I practice on. Anything else we want to work on can also be done there," explained Gajeel.

"Well, if you two have everything figured out, good luck and be sure to communicate with us every few days if you can through a communication lacrima. We don't want to find out Acnologia personally found and killed you two," said Makarov.

"Understood," replied Gajeel.

"Yeah, see ya guys in a month," said Natsu as they walked out the door.

They then walked through the hallway back to the guild hall to say bye to Lucy and Levy.

"What'd they say?" Levy asked Gajeel.

"Nothing unusual. Well, I guess this is it. We'll see you two in a month." Gajeel leaned over to kiss her goodbye.

"We'll call in here and there using a communication lacrima," Natsu said before leaning in for a kiss from Lucy.

The Dragon Slayers then walked out the guild hall and into the distance.

"Good luck, you two! We'll train and plan out our houses before you come back!" Lucy yelled.

"Gajeel, I'm bringing _all_ of my books!" Levy yelled.

Gajeel groaned. "She has too many of those…"

"Eh you'll be fine, man. I'll help you with moving all of that in."

"Thanks. You think they'll like our surprise?" Gajeel asked Natsu.

"Of course. They're basically sisters."

* * *

Jellal and Laxus knocked on August's door but received no answer. Before they were about to knock again, Larcade walked out of his room.

"Good morning. Are you two looking for August?" Larcade asked Laxus and Jellal.

"Yes. Has he already left?" Jellal replied.

"He's outside, getting things ready. He wanted me to let you know that."

Jellal and Laxus thanked him before walking outside to find August building what looked to be pillars. Erza and Mirajane were watching when the two men arrived.

"What's going on?" Laxus asked Mira.

"We were going to train here, but we were wondering what he was putting together out here," she explained.

"I'll see what's going on. Laxus, now is the time to ask, I suppose," Jellal said as he approached his teacher.

August finished building the last pillar before turning around.

"Good morning. Today, we will be working on the _Amaterasu_ formulae. You should be able to perfect them within a few days. We'll then devote most of our time on _Galaxy Armor_ ," August sternly stated.

 _All Amaterasu formulae perfected in a few days?!_ "I look forward to that…umm so I was wondering if Laxus could join us. He could also benefit from you teachings and—"

"No."

A lightning aura surged around Laxus. "What do you mean by no? What's wrong with me joining you two? Do you think I'd hold him back?"

"No," August repeated.

"Then what is your reason?" Jellal asked.

"Laxus' teacher has already been decided for him," August stated.

"What?" Laxus was so confused.

"Relax, boy. I'll be your teacher."

Jellal and Laxus spun around to realize it was Makarov Dreyar who had just said he'd be Laxus' teacher.

"Gramps? You?" Laxus was perplexed.

"You may have passed me in power a long while ago, but there are some techniques I need to teach you."

"Like what?" Makarov's grandson asked.

"You already know _Fairy Law_. It's time I taught you _Fairy Glitter_ and _Fairy Sphere_. With all three, you'll be able to carry on the will of the Dreyar family once my time is up."

"You know those too? How come I've never seen you use them?"

"That's because I don't have the physical prowess I use to have. Let's go, Laxus. They'll have their training, and we'll have ours. You can take us to a remote location so we don't level Magnolia," Fairy Tail's third master said as he walked away from were August and Jellal were about to train.

Laxus turned his head over to Jellal. "Sorry, buddy. Looks like you're on your own."

Jellal gulped. "It's fine, I can just ask him if Erza and Mira can join—"

"No." August shot that notion down in heartbeat.

"You're not going to make this any easier for him, huh?" Laxus asked August.

"No, I won't. Alright, Jellal! Stand in the center of these pillars!"

Laxus walked away as Jellal did what he was instructed to do so.

"So what am I exactly doing?" Jellal asked as he stood within the pillar formation.

"These stone pillars will light up with my magic. On them will shine a scripture for a respective _Amaterasu_ formula. Your job is to cast that formula onto the pillar."

"That sounds simple enou—"

"If you mess up the execution of casting the formula, the pillar will blast you with that same formula. We will start at Formula 1 and go up to 100. We will do this for the next few days until you've chosen a set of about five you wish to rely on the most. However, one of those five must be Formula 100."

"This is torture…" Jellal muttered to himself.

"We start now!" August yelled.

Erza and Mira looked at Jellal and August from a distance.

"Jellal wasn't kidding. August is harsh," Mira whispered to Erza.

"If that man kills my man, I'll kill that man," Erza replied while gritting her teeth.

"What you said…never mind. We can just train here is they're only going to take up that much space."

* * *

Gray walked over to Fairy Hills before attempting for the second time to pass Larcade's first test. He walked to Juvia's room and knocked on her door. These days, Erza seemed to have stopped caring whether or not guys came to Fairy Hills so as long a girl was expecting it.

"Gray, is that you?"

"Yep."

"Come in!" She joyously exclaimed.

Gray opened the door to see his girlfriend still wearing the t-shirt she had slept in.

"Looks like you just woke up…" he said as he closed the door behind himself.

"What makes you say that?"

He ran his fingers through her tangled hair. "Just a hunch."

"Do you want me there when you face Larcade again?" Juvia asked.

"Yeah, I think it would help. Can we go in a few minutes?" he asked her.

"Yes! I just need to change!" she smiled before walking over to her closet to grab her clothes.

As she was slipping off her t-shirt, Gray finished the motion and held her shirt in his hands, leaving her in nothing but her lingerie.

"Let me help," he smirked.

Juvia blushed. "With what?"

"Changing." He then picked her up and placed her onto her bed.

They began to deeply kiss each other on her bed as their hands ran over each other's skin. Just as Gray was about to take things further, they heard a knock on the door.

"Juvia? Are you awake?" It was Meredy.

"Yeah, let's watch Gray take on Larcade again." Ultear was with her.

Juvia ripped her lips off of Gray's so she could ask them to come back a few minutes later, but it was too late when they opened the door anyway.

"Are you still in bed?" Meredy's question was answered when she saw her friend underneath Gray.

Ultear laughed. "I guess that answers that! Hurry up, you two! Let's see if Gray can hit Larcade!" She then hurriedly left for the guild hall.

Gray got back onto his feet. "I guess she doesn't feel as awkward as you do…"

"Lately, she's been in a great mood. I wonder why," added Juvia as she got her clothes on.

"It's Larcade," Meredy explained.

"What?" Juvia asked.

"She has a crush on Larcade," Gray further explained to her.

"Really?! How do you know? What about Larc—"

"He's got a crush on her," Meredy answered her question before she could finish asking it. "Have you not seen the way they look at each other?"

"So cute! We have to get them together!" Juvia cheered.

"I barely know the guy, and you're asking me to help him hook up with my former master's daughter?" Gray asked his girlfriend.

"Gray, I wasn't too sure about him early on, but lately I've realized he really is a good person. I think we can at least give him a chance," Meredy said to Gray.

Gray sighed. "Fine, but if he messes things up and makes her sad, I'm going to kick his ass."

"Fair enough. Speaking of that, let's go see if you _can_ kick his ass," Meredy suggested before walking back to the guild hall.

Gray ran his hands through his hair. "I hope I can because if this doesn't work, then I've got nothing."

Juvia rested her hands on his arm. "You'll be fine, dear. Just think of our love, and your heart will be purer than the water that flows on Tenrou Island."

He smiled. "You're right. Let's go." _Didn't some of them take a bath in that water when we went there years ago?_

* * *

Wendy slumped over the counter at the guild hall's bar. Her Exceed partner was gone for a week and everybody she'd usually go out on jobs with was preoccupied.

She sighed.

"What's the matter, Wendy?" Kinana asked as she wiped a glass.

"Nothing much really. It's just everybody is training in groups, and I don't really have anybody to train with."

Kinana slightly frowned. "That's a shame. Are you sure you there isn't _anybody_ who can train with you?"

"No offense to the others in the guild, but I need to train with people who are strong enough. People who can handle Dragon Slayer magic."

"What about Allister?" It was Lisanna who had just came back with a stack of clean plates.

"Him? Isn't he always with Erik?" Wendy replied.

"That's true, but I'm sure they can make room for one more," Lisanna answered.

"I'm sure Allister won't mind, but what about—"

"I'll take care of that," Kinana interrupted.

Allister and Erik then came inside for a drink. They were both a bit sweaty because of the hard work they were putting in outside.

"Hey we need something to drink before we go back out there," Erik told Kinana.

Kinana nodded and went to get large glasses to fill with ice water.

"Umm Allister…do you mind if I join you two?" Wendy asked the grey-eyed brunette.

"I don't see why not. Erik, are you okay with it?"

Kinana then came back with their tall glasses of ice water. She smiled at Erik as she handed him his glass. Erik gulped before looking back at Allister and Wendy.

"Yeah whatever…it's fine if she joins us."

"Yes! Thank you!" Wendy rejoiced.

"Grab some water. We're going outside to work on our Dragon Slayer Magic," Erik instructed Wendy.

"Alright!" She was clearly overjoyed to work with them.

Erik, Allister, and Wendy then left the guild hall to train.

"So what did you say to Erik?" Lisanna asked Kinana.

"I told him if he doesn't let her train with him and Allister, then I won't let him into my room for at least a week."

"I never thought you'd be the type of girl to leverage her man like that!" she laughed.

* * *

Gray, Juvia, Meredy, and Ultear met with Larcade by the shore behind the guild hall.

"Are you ready, Gray?" Larcade asked as he stood very relaxed.

"I'm pretty sure." He then allowed the darkness to flow from his Demon Slayer mark, covering much of his body.

"Same rules as before. Try to hit me with that magic active."

"Yeah yeah. I know."

Gray closed his eyes to clear his thoughts of any doubt. _Relax and think about her. She's the most beautiful girl you have in your life, and she's the reason I've found true happiness. I love her._ He opened his eyes and paused to look at Juvia before turning his head to face Larcade. He then charged him with all his speed and drew his arm back to land a good hit on the man pursuing his former master's daughter. However, just as he was about to punch Larcade in the face, his fist was blocked by Larcade's own hand.

"What the?!" Before Gray could react with a countermove, Larcade clouded him with his magic, sending Gray to the ground just as he did the first time he tried to land a hit on him.

"So close!" Ultear remarked from sideline.

"I thought for sure that would've worked. I suppose our love isn't the answer," Juvia sighed.

"It worked at first…but then it didn't," commented Meredy.

Gray got to his feet. "I had you, but you never said you would block me! I lost my focus!" Gray shouted.

"I never said I wasn't allowed to. In a real fight, I would naturally retaliate in some fashion. You passed the first step, so I began the second step."

"Huh?!" Gray was so confused.

"You would have landed that punch had I not blocked it, but the second you became flustered, my magic was able to overtake you. You need to keep your magic under control under all circumstances. That's the next step: Learn to always fight with the control you had in that first punch."

Gray relaxed. He was still a bit irritated, but then he broke a smile. "Hey Juvia! I guess you really were the answer! Thanks!" he exclaimed to his girlfriend.

Juvia smiled. "I had no doubt our love would be the answer!"

Meredy bumped her friend with her elbow. "You were doubting it just a second ago!" she whispered aggressively to her.

"Shhh! Lies!" she whispered back.

"Good job, Gray! Now you just need to keep it up! Isn't he a great teacher?" asked Ultear.

Gray scratched the back of his head. "He's difficult, but yeah. It's kind of like how Ur put me through hell at first."

"I can't compare to your former master, Gray. I'm just a man with the right magic to make you angry, is all," Larcade commented.

"You've got that right. Now that I know what's going on, let's keep going at it," Gray said eagerly.

"Great! Come at me, Gray Fullbuster!" yelled Larcade.

* * *

 _Meanwhile at the Sabertooth guild…_

"I can't believe you, Minerva!" Rogue yelled with much anger.

"I said I was sorry!"

"You always say that, yet you never change!"

"But I wasn't assuming anything this time! She was flirting with you!"

"And?! I was going to tell her I'm taken! You didn't need to cause a scene!"

"You're too nice to strangers! She wouldn't have cared if you said you're taken!"

"I don't need you to look after me like this! I can handle these things on my own!" Rogue yelled before stormed outside.

Minerva slumped into a chair and sighed. "I really did it this time."

Yukino sat next to her. "You got jealous again, huh?"

Minerva nodded. "I just love him so much, so I can't stand it when I see other girls talk to him."

"He's a grown man. You don't have to worry about him," Yukino insisted.

"I'm going to apologize, but I'll first let him cool off."

"That sounds like a good idea," Yukino smiled. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared. It was Sting who had carried her off.

"Sorry, Minerva! I hope you don't mind me taking her!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah go ahead," she said absentmindedly.

"Where are we going?!" Yukino asked Sting.

"Upstairs," he replied.

Rogue was sitting in the shade underneath a tree, trying to settle down after yelling at his girlfriend for the same issue yet again.

"I don't think I can take this anymore…"

"Take what?"

Rogue looked up from where he was sitting. Standing in front of him was the strongest mage of the Mermaid Heel guild, Kagura Mikazuchi.

"Oh hi there, Kagura. It's nothing…what brings you here?" he asked.

"I used the system August set in place to travel here. My intentions are to go out on jobs with other mages just as Zeref had instructed us to do so."

"I get it now. Do you already have a job in mind?"

She handed him the flier. "I was going to ask Yukino if she was available—"

"She's kind of preoccupied right now…"

"With what?"

Rogue scratched the back of his head. _Sting said he was going to surprise Yukino right around now._ "She's with Sting."

"And? Are they just talking? I can wait a few minutes."

"They're not just talking, and I'm sure they're going to be longer than a few minutes."

"Rogue, what are you talking about?" She clearly wasn't catching on.

Rogue sighed. "Your friend is dating my friend, so they're probably making out and perhaps more right now."

Kagura blushed. "Oh…I see…well then, perhaps _you_ would like to join me on this job?"

"Me? Why me?"

"You're a strong mage, and you seem to be available right now."

Rogue paused for a moment. "I'm not sure how Minerva would react to this."

"Oh I forgot about her. How is she?"

"She's doing well, and actually, she's my girlfriend these days. However, we got into a bit of an argument just now."

"An argument? Over what?"

"Other girls interacting with me…"

Kagura stood there for a brief moment. "I'm beginning to understand what you meant moments ago."

"Exactly, so I'm not sure if she'll be okay with this."

"Rogue Cheney, you can't let her decide what you can and cannot do. I propose this: You and I go out on this job, come back after we've completed it, and have her realize it isn't an issue for you to be around other women."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm very sure. Let's go inside to tell her we're leaving."

"Alright then." Rogue was still feeling very uneasy about this.

As they walked inside, Minerva was slumping in a chair.

"Minerva," Rogue said to get her attention.

She turned her head to see Rogue had come back inside, but then she noticed Kagura walking by his side.

"Kagura!" she exclaimed as she got up to greet her. "What brings you here? Are you well?"

"I'm fine, thank you. I came here to request Rogue to come with me on this job."

"Rogue? Go with you? For how long?" Minerva timidly asked.

"I actually didn't ask her how long it would take…" Rogue admitted.

"It should take about a month," Kagura answered her.

"A month?!" Minerva reacted.

Rogue sharply turned to address the Mermaid Heel mage. "A month?! You never said it would take that long!"

"I prefer long assignments because the pay is always good. Is it too long for you?" she asked.

Rogue hesitated for a second. "No, it's fine. Perhaps I do need to spend some time away from home. Will you be okay without me, Minerva?"

Minerva didn't want to share her true feelings about the situation, but she promised herself she would improve her jealous tendencies. "I have no issues with this," she reluctantly replied. "Just please be safe and come back as soon as possible."

"Great. Pack your bag, Rogue. We leave as soon as possible."

Rogue nodded. He turned to go to his room but first went over to Minerva. "Don't worry about me." He then kissed her cheek before going to his room.

Minerva stood there, thinking about the long month she was about to endure.

"You don't have to worry," Kagura said out of nowhere. "I have no interest in him. I just need to work with other mages per Zeref's instructions."

"I'm just going to miss him a lot. Frosch is also gone with the other Exceeds to visit their kind, so he doesn't know about Rogue leaving."

"I'm sure he'll understand. It's a shame Frosch isn't here though….he's adorable," Kagura shyly said, admitting she wanted to see the little guy.

Rogue knocked on the door to the room he and Sting shared.

"Uhhh is it safe to come in?" _Those two better be clothed._

Sting opened the door. His shirt was the only thing missing. "What's going on? Does someone need me?"

"No, I just need to pack a bag. I'm going on a month-long job."

"A month? What did you and Minerva pick out?"

"I'm actually not going with her."

"You're going to be gone for a month all on your own?"

"No…do you remember Kagura Mikazuchi?" Rogue asked Sting.

"How can I forget her? That girl hates me or something. Why are you suddenly going out on a job with her?"

"She was going to go with Yukino, but…" He poked his head through the doorway to see Yukino on Sting's bed. All of her clothes were still on, but the straps to her shirt were hanging loosely on her shoulders.

Yukino was blushing after being caught like this by Rogue. "I heard everything. I can still go with her if—"

"Hell no! I ain't losing you for a month to her!" Sting interjected. "Pack your shit, bro. I'll see you in a month."

"Nice to know you'll miss me too," Rogue sarcastically remarked.

"I'll miss you, but I know one month is nothing. You'll be back in no time…and with a second girlfriend too!"

Rogue snarled at him. "That isn't funny, Sting!"

Yukino chuckled.

"Looks like I made her laugh," he said as he pointed to her with his arms crossed.

"She'll laugh at anything you say, no matter how lame it is," Rogue said as he stuffed his bag.

"Yeah yeah…I'm serious though. Watch the Shadow Dragon charm or else you catch another girl," he laughed.

"I don't even know why I bother with you anymore…"

Rogue then ran downstairs to leave with Kagura.

"One month, Minerva. I promise," he told her.

"Alright. Please be careful and come back soon."

"I will."

"Farewell," Kagura said as she waved and walked out the doors. Rogue followed her out.

* * *

 _A few days later…_

Jellal was exhausted. He was inhaling and exhaling at an incredibly fast rate. He had gone through all one hundred _Amaterasu_ formulae in a few days. He had made a few mistakes here and there when learning to cast them, so he paid the price in pain.

 _This ordeal is finally over. Now I just need to learn the Galaxy Armor. It's getting late…oh no! I promised Erza I'd spend time with her this evening!_

Just as Jellal was about to leave, he heard August start a fire. The fire was small, so it looked a campfire. The old man then raised the ground so he could comfortably sit in front of said fire.

"You did well, Jellal. My lord is right to keep you in high regard."

"Thank you, sir," Jellal timidly responded. He wasn't used to hearing many compliments in the days of training he had with August. "If you don't mind, I promised Erza I'd spend time with her this evening, so I guess I'll be on my way."

Jellal then turned around and took a couple steps.

"Do you love her, Jellal?"

Jellal stopped immediately upon hearing the question. "Erza? Yes, very much. I love her more than anything in this world."

"What's she like," August asked as he stared at the fire in front of him. His eyes didn't seem to be bothered by looking at the flames.

"Ummm…she's strong-willed, caring, intelligent, a leader, and she's the example I look to for myself."

"I see…"

"I'll have her formally meet you some time, so I guess I'll be on my—"

"Don't forget to tell her you love her every day, Jellal…you just never know what may happen," said August. The last phrase he said was a bit strained when compared to what he previously said. Then, Jellal noticed the old man's eyes beginning to tear up.

 _I think I understand what's going on…Erza, please forgive me for this._ Jellal sat down next to August.

"Did you ever love someone?"

"Indeed, I did."

"Who was she?"

"I had a wife, and we were expecting our first child."

 _This man was married?! I can't imagine how strict his wife was!_ "What happened to her, if you don't me asking?"

"She and the son we were expecting died while she was in labor…the future I expected to have with them was taken away before it even had a chance to begin."

Jellal wasn't sure what he was supposed to say next. He had uncovered a very sensitive topic, and he had no idea how to back away from it without being disrespectful.

"Jellal, thank you for being my student. You've given me the opportunity to teach you magic I've always hoped I could pass onto someone worthy."

Jellal smiled. He now knew what to say. "Thank you, August. You've been a great teacher, and I hope to learn everything I can from you."

Jellal never had the opportunity to spend time with his father during his childhood, and August never had the opportunity to spend time with his son. The two men had both been deprived of memories and happiness that were common for many. However, beside this campfire, the two men began to realize they could do a lot for each other.

"Jellal, I want to teach you everything I know…if you don't mind."

Jellal smiled. "It would be an honor, sir."

* * *

 **I've decided I'll update my progress on the next chapter in the story's description. I'll say how much of the chapter is done and when was the last time I worked on it. I already started to do this last week. My Spring Break is in a couple weeks, so expect the next chapter to be during then. Until next time!**


	22. The Sun Sets on the Old Era

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

 **Author's Note: I am current with the manga, and I understand what has happened to characters. I also understand how some characters are not who we thought they were. This story should be read without worrying about plot points** **I obviously couldn't predict. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Sun Sets on the Old Era**

"Your training is complete, Jellal! Well done!" August congratulated his student.

"Thank you, sir! I really appreciate you being my teacher this whole time!" replied Jellal.

"It was my pleasure. I won't be able to stay around all of the time, so I've compiled all of my resources for you to study on your own. You truly are a worthy successor, Jellal."

"And you truly are the King of Magic!"

"Not for long, I'd say. Well, I have other things I need to take care of with Master Makarov. Have a good day."

"I think he's with Laxus. Yes, have a good day, sir."

* * *

"Looks like you're done, my boy!" Makarov exclaimed.

"I have to say, Fairy Sphere and Fairy Glitter are harder to pull off than Fairy Law, but all three put together really are a complete a set."

"Aye! And now you wield all three of Fairy Tail's spells! Your great-grandfather would be so proud to see the mage his bloodline has produced!"

"Haha thanks, old man. You don't have to talk me up so much."

"Get used to it, my boy! Like I've said, I won't be Guild Master for the rest of my life."

"Yeah, and until you actually choose your successor, and _for real_ this time, I'm not going to assume who it'll be. If it's me, I'll do my best. If it's not, then I'll support whoever it is. It's all about the guild anyway."

"See, saying stuff like that is only going to make my decision easier. Are you sure you're not playing a game?" Makarov laughed.

Laxus smirked. "Whatever puts you in a good mood, Gramps…"

* * *

Lucy and Levy were eating their lunch when Erza and Mirajane sat down at their table.

"Only one more week until they come back!" Mira exclaimed.

"I'm sure you two have been counting the seconds since they left," Erza added.

"Well, the first few days we were fine…" said Lucy.

"But then it really hit us. Talking to them with the communication lacrima isn't enough either," Levy added.

"Have they said anything about what they've been up to?" Erza asked.

"Has Gajeel figured out that Dragon Dominion ability? What's Natsu working on?" Mira also asked.

"They haven't said anything! Every time I ask Gajeel, he just says 'It's coming along really well.' That's it," Levy answered.

"Even Natsu wouldn't tell me! I trust that they've gotten stronger, but it's really annoying for them to hide their progress from us," explained Lucy.

"I'm sure they just want to surprise us when they come back!" Mavis said out of nowhere.

The four girls turned their heads to see Zeref and Mavis.

"If it makes you two feel any better, my brother and Gajeel haven't told us anything either. They've been just as vague regarding the progress of their training," stated Zeref.

Lucy and Levy sighed.

"We just miss them a lot…" said Lucy.

"Just one more week. We can do it, Lucy. Then we'll make sure they never leave for more than a few days ever again," laughed Levy.

* * *

Gray and Larcade walked into the guild hall after their training was complete. It was typical for Gray to walk around without a shirt on, but Larcade was also topless. Both got some water and a towel to cool off.

"I think I can say I've done everything I can do for you, Gray. You've come a long way these past few weeks," Larcade said before taking a large gulp of water.

"Yeah. Thanks to you, I don't feel any different whenever I use my Demon Slayer magic. I could walk around all day with it active if I wanted to."

"That was the goal! Now then, I think I'm going to take a shower and change my clothes. I suggest you do the same. You smell very foul…"

"You're one to talk…"

Larcade then left to clean himself up. Shortly thereafter, Ultear made an appearance before Gray.

"Hey Gray, where did Larcade run off to?"

Gray rolled his eyes. "He went to take a shower and change his clothes. Why?"

Ultear smiled. "Nothing! I'll be right back!"

Larcade turned off the water to the shower and used a towel to dry his hair. After wrapping a towel around his waist, he walked into his guest room to notice a set of clothes on his guest bed he had never seen before. He picked up the shirt and pants and stared at them for a brief moment before looking for a set of garments he was used to wearing. He had no luck finding a clean set.

He sighed. "I guess this is all I've got to work with. I wonder who's responsible for leaving these here…perhaps mother?"

He put on the shirt and pants, slipped on his usual sandals, and walked downstairs to eat something small. As he walked over to the counter to ask Kinana for something to eat, he noticed people staring. _It feels like the first day I arrived here. I can only imagine what's got their attention._

"Larcade! What the fuck are you wearing?"

Larcade turned around to see Gray sitting at the same table he left him at. However, it was obvious Gray had also cleaned himself up.

"I'm not sure myself. I couldn't seem to find any of my usual robes in my guest room. I suspect my mother felt the need to wash all of my clothing without telling me…"

"What? I did no such thing."

Larcade and Gray turned to see Zeref and Mavis who were on their way to the Guild Master's office.

"Wait. If you didn't, then who did?" Larcade asked his mother.

"Is it a problem, son? I think those clothes look nice on you. You look more relaxed," commented Zeref.

It was true. Larcade did appear to look more relaxed while he was wearing the maroon t-shirt and light grey long pants that hugged his ankles with an elastic.

"That's not really the issue. I just wonder where my other clothes went…"

Ultear was giggling as she sat next to Meredy.

Meredy looked at her best friend. "Don't tell me. You switched his clothes out?"

"Mhmm! When he left, I put all of it back. I'm hoping he prefers wearing more casual clothes than what he's used to."

"Why though?"

"I just think he'd feel more comfortable walking around if he's not wearing clothes that were fashionable 400 years ago!"

"Yeah, I'm sure that's why you care so much…" _They aren't even dating and she's already trying to change his wardrobe. I'd never do that to Lyon…then again that jacket of his isn't the nicest combination of colors._

The man they were both talking about then made his way to where they were sitting.

"Hello, you two. Ultear, I noticed I couldn't find my usual clothes in my room. Do you think you can use your Arc of Time to figure out where they went?"

Ultear chuckled. "Sure!"

"What's so funny? Meredy, what's got her laughing like this?" asked Larcade.

Meredy couldn't help but giggle just a little. "You'll see. By the way, those clothes look good on you. You should wear more of this and less of what you usually wear."

"You really think so? I guess I can buy some more shirts and pants like these."

* * *

It was twilight when August and Makarov were strolling through the woods near the guild. Both men were ancient, so they had no issues conversing with one another.

"It must have been difficult to dismiss your own son out of the guild, Makarov. How did Laxus receive that?"

"He didn't like it all. In fact, he hated me for it. However, after several years, he finally understood the difficult decision I had to make. The boy really has matured. I've decided to appoint him as Fairy Tail's next Guild Master very soon. I just need to think of the best time to do so."

"What factors have delayed your appointment?" asked August.

"Zeref and First Master's engagement, Laxus and Jellal's promotions to Wizard Saints, and Acnologia being a pressing threat have all been a lot for the guild to process lately, especially the last topic I mentioned. I don't want to add more by changing the leadership of the guild."

"I see. I must ask though, were there any other candidates for the position other than your grandson. It's easy to assume nepotism in this context…"

"I'm fully aware of that, but I do believe the guild would understand and expect the decision given how much he has matured. However, if I had to choose someone other than Laxus, Erza or Mira would be safe choices to consider. In the end though, relinquishing the position to Zeref or First Master would be the simplest and best decision for the long-term."

August smiled for a brief moment. "I wonder why either of the two _immortals_ who have been tasked to look after the guild for the rest of their lives would be the simplest and best decision."

"You tell me, August!" Makarov laughed. "Say, what has been like leading the empire in Zeref's absence?"

"Well, it has been an effort by committee. Invel and I have been the leaders so far, but we've been hoping Larcade would eventually assume Alvarez's throne."

"Hoping? Why is there doubt?"

"He seems uninterested in such a thing. I don't understand it all because it's not a very demanding position."

"I can believe that. After all, Zeref essentially had Alvarez running itself while he was relaxing on Tenrou Island."

"Yes. The empire truly is self-sufficient at this point. It's what he intended."

"I'm sure Larcade will eventually consider though I'd let him live a little before bringing it up once again."

August sighed. "I hope so. An old man like myself shouldn't be tasked with looking after an empire, even if it's with small committee."

"How do you think I feel every time I write an apology letter after Natsu destroys a town?" Makarov laughed.

August also laughed. "We may be old Makarov, but the younger generation look to us as examples."

"Very true. Laxus and Jellal especially. I'm very proud of what they've accomplished these past few weeks."

"As am I. In fact, I think I actually had a bit of fun while teach—"

Suddenly, both men sharply reacted to a large magic power that had almost instantly appeared in the vicinity.

"Well if it isn't two ancient ruins!" exclaimed a man sitting on a tree branch.

"Who are you!?" August assertively questioned.

"Who am I? Sure, I'll tell you, but it doesn't really matter because Master will kill you two soon enough. My name is Blood."

"Blo—" Makarov was then interrupted by the sound of someone landing behind them. After the dust settled, it was clear who had arrived.

"Master is here! Master is here!"

"It can't be…" August struggled to say.

Standing before them was the Dragon Slayer who had plagued the Earth for over 400 years. It was Acnologia.

"Ahhh! Just the two men I was looking for!" He said in a sinister tone.

"And why is that?" Makarov asked.

"Because I need to deliver a message, verbally and nonverbally." He then rushed both men, striking August with his only fist first and then kicking his foot straight through Makarov. It was all done in such a swift motion that it seemed instant. August and Makarov were on the ground struggling to breathe after their bodies had just been crushed with single blows.

Makarov struggled to speak. "What…do…you hope…to accomplish—"

"I'll leave that to my Blood here," said Acnologia before he left in an instant.

"That bastard!" August yelled as he was seething in pain.

"Now, I wonder who will arrive to help you two!" Blood said as he swung his legs while still sitting on the tree branch.

Allister was the closest to the scene when he felt the large magic power and dragon scent arrive. However, after a short amount of time, the large presence he had felt had been reduced. The dragon scent he had smelled had also become weaker.

"What's going on here—Master! August! Who did this to you two!?" He rushed over to aid the two but then stepped back after realizing Blood who was still observing from his tree branch. "Did you do this?!" he yelled at the man swinging his legs atop the tree limb.

"So quick to accuse! If you assume I am responsible, are you implying I'm stronger than these two combined?"

Allister raised a brow, but unsheathed his sword to begin to fight.

"Master Acnologia did away with these two. I would love to stay here and fight, but I was only told to stay behind to relay the verbal message Master has for Zeref and Fairy Tail."

"I'll strike you down!" Allister leapt to slash his sword at Blood, cutting off the fiend's right arm as he tried to dodge the sword slash. "Your body is naught before my blade! I'll cut the rest of you to pieces!"

However, Blood didn't seem bothered. In fact, he was begin to laugh. "You think I care about losing a single arm?" The dismembered arm then faded into dust. "I'll just ask Master to give me a new one. After all, I'm not even human." Suddenly, a flash of lightning struck Allister from the sky, bringing the novice Dragon Slayer to his knees.

"You're one of those Dragon Soul minions!" he struggled to say after being struck by lightning.

"Ah indeed I am! I am Blood, and I use lightning Dragon Slayer magic. It's quite hilarious how you decided to attack me with a simple blade. You didn't even imbue Dragon Slayer magic into it. How reckless and thoughtless of you. Your slash would have actually hurt _much_ more had you used Dragon Slayer magic, but you didn't. Now I'll have you lay there in pain as I deliver Master's message. If you so much as think of getting up before I have concluded my message for you, then I will strike you again!"

"What the hell do you even have to say!?"

"Much. Very much, actually…"

* * *

Laxus and Jellal were outside when they saw the bolt of lightning originate from the sky.

"Are you sure it was lightning magic?!" Jellal asked as he and Laxus were looking through the woods.

"I'm sure! There are barely any clouds in the sky, and I know lightning magic when I see it!" Laxus replied Jellal.

"I see! We need to hurry though! It'll be more difficult to look around after the sunset."

It didn't take long for the two to stumble upon a moderately charred Allister who was lying next to Makarov and August.

"Allister! What happened here?!" Jellal asked as he sat up the Silver Dragon Slayer onto a tree trunk.

"Acnologia…Blood…" he muttered.

"Acnologia?! What else!? Speak!" Jellal yelled as he grasped Allister by the shoulders.

"I'll be fine…August and Makarov…they're dying…" Allister then passed out.

"I'll set off emergency flairs! Allister looks beaten but not dead!" Jellal yelled over to Laxus. However, Laxus was too focused on his grandfather.

"Gramps! What the fuck happened here?!" Laxus asked as he held his grandfather in his arms.

Makarov squinted at his grandson, mustering all the remaining strength he had to formulate words. "It was over before it started. We've been using every bit of our magic to keep ourselves alive."

"Just hold on! I'll move as lightning to Wendy! She can heal you two!"

"No Laxus. We've lost too much blood, and Acnologia's magic is still destroying us as we lay here. Wendy or Zeref can't help us. Please, just listen to what I have to say..."

"Grandpa.." Laxus was beginning to cry for the first time in a while.

"I'm so proud of that man that you've become. The decisions you've made have kept other people's livelihood in mind. You're willing to do everything for the sake of your family, regardless of whether or not that family is tied by blood. I want you to be Fairy Tail's ninth Guild Master. Lead them well, Laxus, and remember I always loved you. I will always watch over you."

"Grandpa! Please! Don't! I love you!" Laxus began to yell as he held his grandfather.

"My will has been written, and I've lived a long, meaningful life. Farewell my boy..." His heart then stopped beating. Makarov Dreyar, Fairy Tail's third, sixth, and eighth master had moved on.

Jellal knelt over August, doing his best to stop the bleeding. However, his magic was ineffective against the damage Acnologia had left.

"Jellal, thank you for being my student these past few weeks. They were the best weeks of my life."

"Don't say that stuff damn it! Don't, you old man! There's still so much I want to learn from you! There's still so much I want to talk to you about!"

"Jellal, thank you for being the son I always wanted. Take care of Erza. Love and protect her and everyone else close to you. Everything I know is written and with you. I will live on within the magic you learn. You're the new King of Magic. My long life may have come to a close, but yours is only beginning."

"August! Thank you for being the father and teacher I always wanted! I'll continue your legacy!" He hugged the dying old man as tightly as he could.

"Farewell, Jellal Fernandes..."

Laxus and Jellal sobbed for a while before returning to the guild with the corpses of their mentors. Allister decided to limp his way back on his own as a self-punishment for failing to avenge the men Acnologia had slain.

* * *

Laxus kicked open the guild hall doors. The jubilant nature of the guild hall was extinguished when they realized the two Wizard Saints holding the corpses of their former Guild Master and the former King of Magic.

"What in the hell!?" Zeref exclaimed as he ran over to the entrance. "Who did this?!" The seriousness of his tone was matched by the dark magic cloaking his silhouette.

"Acnologia killed them..." Jellal struggled to say. He was still in shock from his mentor's death.

"We found them dying and Allister beaten," Laxus elaborated. "They had a few words to say before they passed away, but they didn't have much time left.

Zeref had them lay their corpses on the tables at the center of the guild hall.

"It's my fault," said Zeref running his hands through his hair. "I should have been more cautious...what did they say to you two?"

"August told me how proud he was of me. He seemed clear that he felt that he had lived a complete life," answered Jellal.

"That's great to hear," said Zeref. "Laxus, did Makarov say the same thing?"

Laxus was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes. He said the same things..."

Zeref sighed. "I'll send a message to the other guilds about the death of Fairy Tail's Guild Master. I wish we knew why Acnologia killed them."

"I know why."

Everybody looked at the door to see Allister who had finally come back.

"You do?" asked Mavis.

"Yes. I was there after Acnologia had left. One of his Dragon Soul minions was there. His name was Blood."

"Did Blood explain why Acnologia killed them?" Asked Erza.

"Yes. He said Acnologia is aware of the progress many of us have been making. He's decided to make a game out of our demise, according to Blood."

"A game?" repeated Lucy.

"Yes. He has multiple Dragon Soul minions for us to challenge, and he's created an island where he will await us. The island is only a few miles away from Tenrou Island. We'll have to send mages to fight for his own amusement," explained Allister.

"Is there some kind of format for this?" questioned Mirajane.

"Blood, being one of the Dragon Soul minions, says we'll have to split into small groups. Acnologia will send whoever he thinks will create the best entertainment. This will take place six months from now."

"But why kill Master Makarov and August?!" Erik exclaimed.

"Because, he has one restriction. He himself wants to fight Natsu and Gajeel, and he wants to be sure they'll entertain him. He knows they've been gone for nearly a month, and if they come back from their training any sooner than one month before his challenge for us, he'll personally kill more of us."

"They have to be gone for five more months?!" Lucy and Levy yelled in unison.

Lisanna helped Allister sit down. Wendy began to heal him with her magic.

"Yes. Essentially, we just need to continue training and wait for when Acnologia sends for us. He said he's okay with us communicating with Natsu and Gajeel, so we can immediately tell them they need to come back much later. We'll have a month with them before the challenge."

"Sounds simple enough. Alright, I'll have to pull up Master Makarov's will and August will and arrange their funerals. Hopefully Makarov said something about his next Guild Master in his will," stated Zeref as he was about to walk away.

"He already did though," interrupted Allister.

Everybody looked at Allister, bewildered.

"He did?" Mavis asked Allister.

"Yes, it was a part of his last words to Laxus. Laxus, don't make me tell them what he told you," Allister said to the grieving tall man.

Laxus sighed and cleared his throat. "He…he said he's appointed me as Fairy Tail's next Guild Master."

The whole room was silent. Normally, there would be cheering and congratulatory celebrations going on with the announcement of a new Guild Master, but given the circumstances, nobody knew how to feel.

Laxus was beginning to feel very nervous about the situation. _Damnit! I knew this would happen! Why did they have to find out so soon!?_

"Congratulations, Laxus! We're all sure you'll make Master Makarov proud!"

Laxus looked up to see it was Mirajane who had said those kind words.

He put on a small grin to show his gratitude. _Of course it was her who said that. I can always count on her, even when everything is shit._ He then stood up straight and spoke clearly.

"Everyone, as Fairy Tail's ninth Guild Master, I promise to lead us well. I'll make decisions with the guild's livelihood in mind. I'll do whatever it takes to help us succeed. I'll do it for all of you! I'll do it for Master Makarov!"

Everyone cheered after Laxus' short speech. Though they had just lost two important people, they were still hopeful. Fairy Tail's new Guild Master promised to lead them to victory and prosperity.

Laxus then faced Zeref. "I'll deliver the messages to Natsu and Gajeel and the other guilds."

Zeref nodded. _I can tell you made a good choice, Makarov. We won't let your death and August's death go unpunished._

* * *

Natsu and Gajeel were running through the rain that evening. The rain was coming down very hard, so the two took refuge inside the nearby town's library.

"I'm soaked!" Natsu yelled as he shut the door.

"Same. I'll see if I can make an iron fan with my hands to blow-dry the water off of you. I'll reverse the flow for myself," suggested Gajeel.

"Sounds good."

When the two were finally dry. They sat down at one of the tables. Nobody was in the library this late in the afternoon except for the resident librarian. However, it was a 24-hour library.

"Hey it looks like we're getting a call on the communication lacrima," said Gajeel as he reached for it from his bag.

"I still can't believe Warren came up with that thing in the year we were disbanded…" Natsu remarked as he leaned back in his chair.

Gajeel answered the call. "It's Laxus. How's it going man? It was raining so we—"

"I don't have time for small talk, Gajeel. I have a lot of news to tell you…" said Laxus with a sad yet serious expression.

"News?" Natsu repeated as he walked around to stand behind Gajeel's seat to observe Laxus on the screen.

"Gramps appointed me as Fairy Tail's new Guild Master," Laxus began.

"Hey! Congrats!" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah good job!" Gajeel followed.

"That's not the news I called you for. The reason I'm now Guild Master is because Gramps and August were killed by Acnologia."

"What?!" the two Dragon Slayers reacted.

"Yeah…it was to make a statement. Basically, this is what Acnologia is planning."

Laxus then explained the situation to the two Dragon Slayers.

"Five more months, huh?" Gajeel frowned. He was thinking about Levy and how he promised he wouldn't take any longer than a month.

"Yes. You can still call in, but absolutely under no circumstances do you come back any sooner than five months," he strictly instructed.

"But what about Master Makarov's funeral!?" Natsu immediately asked.

"He did so much for us, Laxus!" Gajeel yelled.

"As your Guild Master, I'm telling you right now under no circumstances do you come back any sooner than five months. Understand?" Laxus firmly repeated.

"We understand. We'll get back to work as soon as possible," Natsu timidly replied.

"Good. I hope you come back very powerful. Stay safe and call in frequently. Bye." Laxus then cut off their connection.

"Five more months, huh?" Gajeel sighed as he leaned back in his seat.

"I can't believe Gramps is gone. I mean sure he was really old and all, but you want to hope old age is what gets you…" said Natsu.

"I know. God damn. I can't believe we can't even be at his funeral. Fuck! Also, what in the hell are going to do for the next few months? I've run out of ideas!"

"Yeah I know. We've become stronger, but strength on its own won't beat Acnologia," Natsu said as he walked around some bookshelves.

"We need to be able to throw curveballs at him. We already have my Dragon Dominion and multiple elements, but what else can we do?"

Natsu picked up a book, read the cover, and put it back. "I guess we can try—"

"Young man, put that book back where you found it. It was not between those two books before you picked it up," said an older man carrying a few books under his arm.

Natsu and Gajeel looked up at the older man.

"Sorry. I'm not used to libraries," explained Natsu.

"I go to them all the time, but it's never actually for myself," Gajeel added.

"What a shame. I suggest you two change your habits. There is a lot of information and ideas found within the texts we read." The man then left to probably organize books.

Gajeel looked at Natsu. "I guess he's the librarian."

"Yeah, probably. I wonder if what he said is true though."

"About books?" Gajeel scratched his head.

"Yeah. Lemme try it." Natsu then picked up a book that was titled _Light and Waves_. It was clearly a physics book. "I don't understand any of this—hey this looks cool!" He showed Gajeel a diagram of the light spectrum and how changing the amount of energy present can change wavelength.

"Do you have an idea?" asked Gajeel.

"I think, but I need to do some more reading. I also need to learn how to understand this stuff."

"I never imagined you'd study out of a book," he commented.

"Well, I'm out of ideas, and I'm willing to try anything to kill Acnologia for Gramps."

Gajeel got out of his seat. "Alright, I'll go look around for some stuff to read." _I wonder what my bookworm would say if she saw us doing this._

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to write this one. School is my top priority, as I've already mentioned many times before. My finals are in a month, and then I'll be done with the semester. I don't think I'll be taking any summer courses, so I should have plenty of time then. I can't tell you how many more chapters there are left in my story, but I know how I'll end it. The next chapter will be very short because it'll be the other guilds finding out about August and Makarov's deaths. There will also be a funeral. The following chapter will then be after a timeskip to when Natsu and Gajeel come back after finishing their training. I'm looking forward to showing you what they'll learn!**


	23. The Fruits of Our Studies

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **The Fruits of Our Studies**

Minerva paced the floor while Sting and Yukino were sitting at the table beside her.

"You know, I've never seen you so worked up before," Sting said as he was reading through a large pile of mail.

"He'll be back any day now. I don't understand why you're so concerned," added Yukino.

"It's easy for you two to be so calm because you haven't been without each other for weeks!" Minerva hastily replied. "I bet she has already wooed him with her feminine charm!"

Sting shrugged. "Feminine charm? That girl? You're _really_ that afraid she'll steal Rogue from you?"

"Yes!"

Yukino chuckled. "I bet they're walking here right now, holding hands and—"

"Stop!" yelled Minerva.

The doors to the Sabertooth guild hall then opened, and two figures entered. It was who the Sabertooth guild members were expecting: Rogue and Kagura.

"I'm home—" Rogue was interrupted by Minerva rushing him with a hug.

"Don't leave us again!" she cried.

Kagura awkwardly stood beside their embrace. "We were successful in our work, and we arrived without any complications."

"Good to hear," muttered Sting. "and you're sure you two didn't come back as a couple?" he jokingly asked.

"Sting!" Yukino cut in.

"What? Minerva has been dying to know for weeks," he explained.

"No, we're not a couple. Nothing happened between us," Rogue calmly replied.

"There you go, Minerva," Sting said as he was still sorting through the seemingly endless stack of mail.

"I'm relieved! Let's eat lunch, Rogue! You must be hungry after a long trek home! I'll make you whatever you want!" She then escorted him to the guild's kitchen.

As they were walking away, Kagura walked over to Yukino and tugged on her sleeve.

"May I please have a word with you in private?" she asked the mage.

Yukino gave a curious nod. "Just a moment, Sting."

"Don't worry. I'm only halfway done with this mail anyway," he said while tearing open an envelope.

Kagura walked Yukino to a corner of the guild hall and leaned towards the wall with her arms crossed and head tilted downward.

"Is there something wrong, Kag—"

"I was wrong," she interrupted her.

"Wrong? About what?" asked Yukino.

"I told Rogue we could go on a job together for a whole month without Minerva having to worry about me. I was wrong."

"You're not making any sense…"

Kagura cleared her throat and lifted her head to reveal a blushed, embarrassed expression. "I think I love him."

Yukino sharply reacted. "What?! What do you mean!? What's going on!? What happened?!"

"Rogue was struggling to deal with Minerva's jealous tendencies, so I proposed that we go out on a month-long job together to prove to Minerva she has nothing to worry about. I assured her I would not be an issue, but then…"

"Then what?" Yukino hesitated to ask.

"I got to know, Rogue! He's cute, charming, mature, sensible, pragmatic, cynical—"

"So he's much like you…" Yukino interrupted.

"…Yes," she timidly admitted.

"Well, does he feel the same way about you?"

"I'm not sure. I can't tell if it's him being nice to me or something more. Even then, I feel shameless for having these feelings for a man who is already with another woman."

"Kagura, it's not your fault!"

"But it is! There were moments during our mission I lusted! Being in a guild of only women, I'm not used to being around one man for extended periods of time, and only through my willpower did I manage to restrain myself!"

Yukino felt a bit uncomfortable discussing this with Kagura, but she could sympathize. "So what if he wasn't taken? What would you have done?"

Kagura's eye slightly twitched. "I'd amorously pursue him without hesitation."

Yukino frowned a little. "You're my friend, but so is Minerva. I don't really know what the solution is."

Kagura slumped and slid against the wall until she was sitting on the floor. "Whenever I'm around him, I feel this insatiable need to—"

"Okay okay I understand. You love him…uhhh have you considered speaking with him?"

"Are you insane, Yukino?!"

"Okay nevermind…I really don't know. Perhaps the best you can hope for is he feels the same way and he eventually ends his relationship with Minerva."

Kagura closed her eyes and groaned. "I feel like a heartless woman by hoping for such a thing."

Suddenly, Yukino felt a presence sneaking up on her. Her shadow became heavier and a faint whisper reached her ear. "May I speak with you upstairs?" It was Rogue.

"I'll be back. Please give me a moment," Yukino nervously told Kagura who only nodded in response.

* * *

"You must have missed my cooking while being away for three weeks," Minerva said as she grabbed a pot and filled it with water to boil.

"I was well-fed, but I definitely missed it, yes," Rogue said as he leaned back against the wall.

"I'm sorry I doubted you, Rogue. I really didn't have anything to worry about," she said before kissing him on the cheek.

Rogue's expression didn't change. He was staring at the floor, lost in his own thoughts.

"Is something wrong?" she asked the Dragon Slayer.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about something. I'll be right back, actually." He then walked out of the kitchen and back towards the guild hall. _I need to speak with someone about this. Sting? I could try, but he wouldn't know what to do because he hates her. Yukino it is._ He then became a shadow and descended into the ground. After reaching Yukino's shadow that was oddly next to Kagura's, he softly whispered to her, asking for a private meeting.

Yukino understood and walked upstairs with her shadow harboring the Dragon Slayer. When she was out of everyone else's sight, Rogue emerged.

"Is there a reason you needed to be so secretive?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah, I don't want either of them hearing me," he said as he sat on the floor and against the wall with his legs fully extended.

"Huh?" Yet again, Yukino was confused.

"Sorry I'm being vague. I guess I'll get right to it. During my job with Kagura, I've developed feelings I'm struggling to deal with."

Yukino's heart rate skyrocketed. _He can't be serious._ "Feelings? What do you mean?" she said to sound uninformed.

"Kagura. I think I'm in love with her…" Rogue reluctantly explained.

Yukino stood, digesting the news she had been given by Rogue and Kagura in the past ten minutes.

"You don't seem surprised," Rogue monotonously commented.

"Oh no it's not that!" she said to recover. _What do I do? What do I say? I need to tell him! He needs to decide between Minerva and Kagura!_ _But first…_ "But don't you love Minerva?" she asked.

Rogue sighed. "I didn't know what love really was until recently. At first, I was sure Minerva showed me, but then after being with Kagura for a while, I've learned…she's everything I want in a woman. She's strong-willed, mature, cynical, and whenever I get her to smile, I see an innocence she hides from others. I'm not sure if she harbors the same admiration for me, but I know the time I spent with her was genuine. I felt so happy."

Yukino smiled. "That's sweet, Rogue."

"Yes, but the problem is how I'm supposed to deal with Minerva. I like her and she's my friend, but I don't love her. If I decide to be with Kagura, then it'll only prove she was right. I could never be so dishonest…I came to you because I needed another girl's opinion."

Yukino hesitated, but she cleared her throat. "Rogue, Kagura approached me with the same issue. She also loves you."

Rogue's face lit up. "Really?! Are you sure?!"

"Yes, but she feels terrible about it for the same reason you do. All I can say is, you need to decide on who you want to be with, and I felt that you should at least know how Kagura feels. It should make your decision easier to think about."

"Yes, it does…though I need time to think this through. Thanks Yukino," he smiled.

Before Yukino could say a word, she heard Sting yell from downstairs.

"Yukino! Rogue! Minerva! Kagura! Everyone! Get over here! I have bad news!" Sabertooth's Guild Master exclaimed.

Rogue turned to Yukino. "Bad news?"

"Let's hurry downstairs!"

Everybody gathered in front of Sting who had a letter in his hands. The look on his face indicated that terrible news had been delivered through that letter, and he was about to share it with the guild.

"Everybody…there was…Fairy Tail…Please dress appropriately for a funeral."

Everybody gasped.

"What the hell happened, Sting?!" questioned Rogue.

"It's Master Makarov and Lord August…"

* * *

 _Days later…_

Members of Fiore's guilds gathered in Magnolia at Kardia Cathedral's cemetery for Makarov and August's funeral. Everyone was dressed in black and sadness. Zeref stood at the podium to deliver August's eulogy while Laxus was on standby to deliver his grandfather's.

Zeref cleared his throat, took a deep breath, and faced his audience. "Thank you, all. Thank you for gathering today for two people who were unfortunately taken from us in a most untimely manner. I especially thank those who were kind of enough to leave flowers beside August's casket. Most of you did not know him well, but your respect for him is apparent. August was a proud, loyal man. He never wavered in his quest for knowledge. He always sought for why the world is the way it is. He wanted to understand it more than anyone else. His loyalty to his friends and family goes beyond his life, and for that reason, he stated in his will that he wishes to be buried here in Magnolia. He wants me and Mavis to look after him even when he is no longer with us. August was a man of true character, and he will never be forgotten. May he rest in peace, understanding a _new_ world with that ever so curious mind of his."

The audience applauded, wiping tears from their eyes after hearing Zeref's words. As Zeref walked away from the podium and Laxus approached it, Fairy Tail's Guild Master was the most nervous he had ever been in his life. Laxus unfolded the sheet of paper he used to write his grandfather's eulogy. He had spent many hours drafting it, and the only reason he could say he was finished with it was because he had run out of time before the funeral. He sniffled before delivering his message.

"Thank you, Zeref. I'll try to do the same for my grandfather," he said to the immortal walking to his seat next to Mavis. "Everybody, this was the most difficult thing I've ever had to write in my life. To be honest, I didn't even know what to say because I don't think anything I could say would be good enough for my grandfather, but I'll do my best. Makarov Dreyar was the greatest man I've ever known. He was the closest thing to a father for me. He helped me find my way when I lost it. He helped many of us find our way. We caused so much trouble, but he always cleaned up our mess. He was our leader from beginning to end. Yeah, he had his silly moments, but we always knew he was serious about the guild. I once thought he wasn't leading Fairy Tail correctly, so I tried to take the guild from him. I thought he was letting anybody join because he pitied weak people and didn't care about building a strong guild. I was wrong. Nobody in this guild is weak. This guild is strong. This guild's members have courage and spirit. This guild's members love each other like a family. This is a family. We are Makarov's family. We're my granddad's children, and even though he isn't here to lecture us after haphazardly destroying towns, he'll always be watching over his children. May he rest in peace, guiding us like a star in the night sky, shining brightly even in our darkest times."

Laxus wiped the tears that had welled up in his eyes while delivering his grandfather's eulogy while the audience immediately applauded upon its conclusion. Soon after, the crowd gathered by the caskets that were then lowered into the Earth. People said their final goodbyes to the two men who had been killed only days prior while workers began to shovel dirt into the graves. After the funeral service had concluded, members from other guilds departed. Those who knew they were to fight in Acnologia's event immediately went back to training. All except for Laxus and Jellal. Those two stood in front of Makarov and August's graves for what seemed to be the whole afternoon.

"Laxus," Jellal said, breaking the silence as he continued to stare at August's tombstone.

"Yeah?" replied Laxus as he did the same to Makarov's tombstone.

"The others left."

"I know."

"Then why are you still here?"

"Because…just because. You're still here too, you know."

"I know…just because."

There were five more months until Natsu and Gajeel would return home.

* * *

Five months had passed since Makarov and August's funeral. The guild had been awaiting Natsu and Gajeel's return home with much anticipation.

"Those two are due to come today," said Erza as she and Jellal sat next to Mirajane and Laxus.

"Did Zeref or Mavis say why they haven't made contact with us? They can tell us when they're coming home, right?" Mira asked Laxus.

"They're not sure, but I'd be surprised if Natsu and Gajeel took any more time to make their return. I didn't allow them to attend the funeral because of Acnologia's terms, and I'm sure they've missed Lucy and Levy," answered Laxus.

"Understandable," said Jellal.

The guild hall doors then opened, however nobody could see who had opened the doors.

"I guess it must be really windy today," Lucy said, still wondering how the large doors opened seemingly on their own.

"Wendy?" Levy looked in the young Dragon Slayer's direction.

"It wasn't me!" Wendy said. Suddenly, the girl lost her balance and fell over.

"Wendy!" Lucy said as she caught her.

"How did she fall over?" Levy asked in a concerned tone, but before she could get her answer, more members of the guild were passing out.

"What's going on?!" Mira shrieked.

Erza got out of her seat. "Jellal, do you sense—" she was interrupted by also passing out. Jellal caught her, but for some reason, he didn't seem concerned.

"Laxus! What's going on he—" It was then Mira's turn.

"Don't worry," Laxus said as he gently rested her head onto the table.

"So you're aware, Laxus?" asked Zeref.

Laxus looked up at the balcony to see Zeref standing beside Mavis and Larcade. All three seemed unaffected.

"Yeah, they told me they'd do this, but I didn't think he could be this selective," replied Laxus.

"Ah I see," laughed Zeref.

"What are you talking about?!" Levy yelled from across the guild hall. She then felt familiar, strong arms holding her the same way she had been held after the war. She began to cry. "You're back!" She was right. Gajeel Redfox was back.

"Wait! If Gajeel's here, then Natsu must have returned too, right?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"Yup! That's right!" said a voice behind Lucy.

Lucy turned around, but nobody was there.

"Right here!"

She turned again, but this time she was met with the soft kiss of her mate. He held her close as her tears ran down her cheeks. When they separated, Lucy was overjoyed yet incredibly confused.

"What just happened?!" she asked Natsu.

Natsu and Gajeel stood in front of their mates. Gajeel had noticeably grown a beard while Natsu's hair had grown to the length Lucy had seen before Fairy Tail got back together.

"We're back, and we wanted to show you all what we've learned!" Natsu smiled.

"Yeah, I did this," Gajeel said as he waved his hand around the room. "It's my Dragon Dominion."

"You knocked _all_ of these people out, and you were able to choose who?!" Levy reacted.

"Yup, and if you're impressed by this, then you're gonna _love_ what we learned after the first month," answered Gajeel.

Lucy and Levy were still dumbfounded.

"Good job, but can you please undo all of this so the whole guild is aware?" asked Laxus.

"Yes, I'm sure Erza doesn't like being beaten by the same tactic," laughed Jellal.

"Alright." Gajeel then blinked, and just like that, the whole guild began to wake up.

"What just happened?" Erik asked. "I couldn't hear them coming."

"Natsu? Gajeel? Was that you two?" asked Allister.

"Yeah that was Gajeel," Natsu explained.

"How?" asked Meredy as she and Ultear got up.

"It must be that ability," Gray suggested as he helped Juvia get back into her seat.

Gajeel then appeared on the guild's stage in what seemed to be an instant.

"We'll explain," he said to the guild.

"Yeah, it's story time!" Natsu said. Everyone looked around, but they couldn't see Natsu. "Right here, guys!" Everyone looked back at the stage to see Natsu standing next to Gajeel.

"I'm so confused," Lisanna said as she helped Kinana pick up mugs that had fallen onto the floor because of people passing out.

* * *

The guild's attention was directed to the two men on stage. Their clothes had been slightly damaged from their extended absence from home, and the hair they had grown was very noticeable.

"I didn't even know you could grow a full beard, Gajeel," Freed pointed out.

Gajeel rubbed his face. "Like it? I don't think I'll keep it, but I wanted to shave it off after coming home. It was kind of a benchmark for how long we were away. Same with Natsu's hair."

"Yeah, but I might keep this for a little longer," Natsu laughed.

Lucy thought about playing with Natsu's longer hair, running her fingers through the mane that he had cultivated during his absence. _I think I can get used to that…_

"Alright, guys. Time to share what you did in the past six months," instructed Laxus.

"Okay, so in the first month we both got overall stronger and became a good tag team. We also made Gajeel's Dragon Dominion really strong," Natsu started off.

"Yeah, now I can use it whenever and on whoever as long as I can overwhelm them. I practiced on local wildlife and really pushed myself by trying it on Natsu," added Gajeel.

"So if that's what you two learned in the first month, what the hell did you two do for the last five months?" Gray asked.

"My thoughts exactly," agreed Erza. "Did you two learn to use Dragon Force at will?"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so funny?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, so we still can't use Dragon Force at will," answered Natsu.

The whole guild hall groaned before Zeref and Laxus told them to settle down.

"I've already made it clear these two can't use it at will given their physical requirements. Go on," Zeref instructed his brother and Gajeel.

They nodded.

"The night you told us the news," Gajeel said with a frown, "we were taking shelter from a storm in a town library. We were stuck. We really didn't know what else to do in the five extra months we had."

"So what did you decide to do?" Lucy asked.

"We were around a lot of books, so we chose to study," answered Natsu.

The guild hall went silent for almost a minute before bursting into an uncontrollable laughter. Everybody, including Zeref, couldn't take that statement seriously.

"Yeah very funny, but we actually did study!" Natsu exclaimed to the crowd, eventually regaining their attention after Gajeel made them feel lightheaded with his Dragon Dominion.

"What did you study?" Lucy asked, still in disbelief.

"Yeah, Gajeel. You don't like reading very much at all," Levy chuckled.

"Well, first off, don't think we became scholars. It wasn't easy for us to understand the stuff we were looking at. We had to ask the librarian to help us out," Gajeel mentioned.

"I looked at physics books to understand light and energy while Gajeel looked at anatomy books to understand the body's senses," Natsu explained.

"We did our regular training while learning more about those things. Eventually, we came up with techniques that you guys saw when we walked in," stated Gajeel.

"Sounds good. Go on," Laxus prompted.

"I guess I'll explain what I learned first," said Natsu. "I can use lightning, white, and fire attributes, so I read into those things. I learned that our eyes can only see visible light on the light spectrum and that light has wavelike properties. Visible light has a range of wavelength and different wavelengths help us see different colors."

"Factually true. Yes, go on," said Zeref.

"Right, and you can change the wavelength by changing the energy of the wave, so I learned to change the energy of the wave I travel as when moving as lightning. I was pretty much combining the white light and lightning attributes. It took a long time because I had to manage using two attributes like that, but now I can walk around without being seen or sensed." Natsu then disappeared, earning a gasp from the crowd. He then reappeared behind Lucy, grabbing her butt without anybody noticing, kissed her cheek, disappeared again, and finally reappeared on the stage. "I'm moving around as a wave you can't see or feel with your normal senses, but I'm limited to just moving because it takes a lot of concentration. I was never used to stuff like that, so it took a while to master. I can do it almost instantly, so it's really useful in a fight."

"So you're going to grope me in public more often…" Lucy sighed, earning a laugh from everyone else as they applauded Natsu for learning such a difficult but very useful skill.

"Well done, brother! You learned to use your brain instead of more raw power to become stronger! I'm proud!" Zeref congratulated his brother.

"Thanks bro, but this is nothing compared to what Gajeel learned!" Natsu admitted.

Laxus raised a brow. "Really? This is nothing? Gajeel, what did _you_ learn?"

Everyone then directed their attention to Gajeel who was standing with his arms crossed.

"I learned how to use Dragon Dominion and then took it to the next level," he grinned. His crimson eyes then began to glow, adding suspense to his reveal.

"Please, share with us," Laxus instructed him. For some reason though, Laxus wasn't directly looking at him.

"Alright, so like we said, we decided to study. I picked up books on anatomy because I wanted to understand the body's senses better. Dragon Dominion targets the senses, so it made sense. I learned that there are more than just the vague five senses we talk about all the time. For example, there's sense of pain, hunger, position, direction, speed, acceleration, and many more. I can target any of those with Dragon Dominion, some better than others."

"This is similar to my magic except this is even more potent," Larcade commented.

"So you can make me feel hungry whenever you feel like it?" asked Erik.

"I suck at that one, but yeah. In the end, I focused on what I considered to be the most useful ones. The ones I use the most are sight, hearing, position, speed, and acceleration. When I mess with those, I can walk around going unnoticed and unheard for a whole day with ease. In fact, Natsu and I trained ourselves by walking around towns for hours. Nobody could see or hear us. It was as if we were ghosts."

"That's amazing!" Levy exclaimed.

"It gets even better," he smiled. "One of the best applications of all of this is I can change your ability to perceive me while I'm fighting. Movements like me throwing a punch or running around would look like me standing still because your perception has been ruined. In fact, I've been walking around this guild hall this entire time, changing your sense of hearing to make it seem like my voice is coming from here at all times."

Everybody gasped.

Gajeel laughed. "Of course, this only works if I have enough power because it's still the Dragon Dominion ability and its limitations. People like Laxus are good exceptions because of the amount of magic power they have. I can do my best, but they won't get the full effect unless they're running low on power. Acnologia is the same problem, but I'm sure I can still mess with him enough that we get an advantage."

"Wow! I'm curious, Gajeel. Can you give me an up-close demonstration?" asked Jellal.

"Sure." Gajeel then appeared in front of Jellal. To most of the audience, it looked as if he hadn't even taken a step.

"Interesting, I could tell you were moving, but it looked as if I was drunk while observing you," Jellal noted.

"Jellal, you never drink enough to get drunk!" Erza corrected him.

"It's an analogy, dear. Alright, I'll try punching you Gajeel," said Jellal.

"Go for it," replied the Dragon Slayer.

Jellal then drew back his fist and then began to follow through. Right when he was making contact with Gajeel, to him it looked and felt as if his hand went right through the Dragon Slayer.

"What in the hell?!" reacted Jellal.

"You missed him by half a meter, Jellal!" Erza pointed out. "He took steps to get out of the way as you were throwing your fist!"

He looked over at her. "Half a meter?" He then turned his head back to Gajeel and noticed she was right. His fist was half a meter to the right of where he thought he was going to hit Gajeel. "How did you…"

"I can't move too far when I'm using this on someone as strong as you, but I can still move about five meters without you noticing. Even then, if I chose to move around ten meters instead, my movements would look really off to you," explained Gajeel.

"This is amazing!" Jellal exclaimed.

"Pretty overpowered, if you ask me," said Erik.

"That was the point, dude. It's not like we can beat Acnologia in a two versus one with just our power. We need to throw all the curveballs we can," stated Natsu.

Laxus clapped his hands. "Great thinking. I'm proud of you two for your hard work. Everybody, we have one month left before Acnologia will send for us, so rest up, go out on jobs, and take care of any business you have. We can do this…I'm sure of it now," smiled Laxus.

"Thanks, sir," Natsu and Gajeel said in unison.

"If you don't mind, we have some things we need to care of," Natsu said to Laxus.

"Go ahead. I understand," said Fairy Tail's Guild Master.

* * *

Everybody except for Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, and Levy stayed at the guild hall while the aforementioned four went to the cemetery. Lucy and Levy directed them to the graves that were dug five months ago. The two didn't know Lord August very well, but they still showed respect by honoring his grave. They then directed their attention to Master Makarov's grave.

"Thank you for everything," Natsu said weakly.

"You're the reason we didn't lose our way. We will never forget you, Master," Gajeel said as he knelt before the grave.

After paying their respects, the four left the cemetery for home.

"I know it must've been hard for you two to wait so long to pay your respects," frowned Lucy.

"Yeah, so we're happy you two got that off of your minds or at least we hope you did," added Levy.

"Yeah. We feel better now. It'll take a while to completely get over this, but we're happy we finally got to do that," said Gajeel.

"Great!" the girls smiled.

After walking for a little while, the two Dragon Slayers noticed the giddy expressions on the girls' faces.

"We know what you two are thinking, and we didn't forget," said Natsu.

"What are we thinking?" Lucy replied.

"You're thinking about the promise we made before we left," answered Gajeel.

"Maybe," Levy giggled.

"Tell you what, let us relax when we get home. Tomorrow, you two can pack up your stuff while we get our places ready for you. Is that fine?" asked Gajeel.

"Sounds good to us!" the girls said.

"Great! I need a good bath!" laughed Natsu.

"You actually don't smell that bad," Lucy mentioned. "I can't believe you listened…"

"I need more than a bath," Gajeel said as he picked up Levy.

"Gajeel!" Levy squealed.

"See you two tomorrow!" he said to Natsu and Lucy as he ran off.

"Those two…" Lucy giggled.

"I don't know why you're laughing. I'm about to do the same thing," Natsu laughed.

" _After_ your bath!" Lucy yelled.

* * *

 **Happy Mother's Day!**

 **Apparently FT is ending in two volumes. I don't know how the hell Mashima is gonna end it so soon, but I guess we'll just have to see what happens in the last 10~11 chapters. It'd be pretty funny though if the last chapter is released around 7/7/17.**

 **I decided to take the Dragon Dominion ability a few steps further because of how important it will become.**

 **Until next time!**


	24. All the Necessary Preparations

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **All the Necessary Preparations**

Natsu woke up beside Lucy, holding her in his sleep as he usually would. He rolled onto his back and began to stare at the ceiling.

"Awake?" she asked him.

"Yep. Happy is away, right?"

"Yeah he didn't tell me why he and the Exceeds are gone again, but at least you got to see him when you came back," Lucy said as she rolled out of bed and walked towards the bathroom.

Natsu looked at her as she walked away from the bed, realizing the bruises on her body.

"I think we may have been a little too rough last night…" he reluctantly admitted.

"Probably," she chuckled as she picked up her bra from the floor and put it into the hamper. "It was the first time in a while, so I guess I didn't really care."

Natsu laughed. "It was also a lot easier to do whatever when I know Happy ain't around. How do parents have sex when they have children anyway?"

Lucy paused for a moment before stepping into the shower. "Hmmm I'm not sure. I can ask Bisca sometime…are you thinking about having children?!"

"Well, isn't that what mating is for?" Natsu said while standing up to stretch.

Lucy blushed. "You're right…I'd love to have a girl," she smiled.

"That'd be cool," Natsu commented as he was looking for his scarf.

"Isn't this when you're supposed to say 'No, a boy is better!'?"

"I never had a sister growing up, so I wouldn't mind have a daughter before having a son," Natsu explained.

"You want more than one?!" exclaimed Lucy.

"As many as you can handle," he laughed. "Go ahead and take your shower. Remember, we agreed you'd be out all day while I moved all of your stuff to my place."

"I know…are you sure you want to do it without me? I figured it would be cute as a couple to do it together," she slightly frowned.

"I'm sure. I want to surprise you with how it'll all look at the end of the day," he said as he lightly cradled her head to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"I'm trusting you with this…" she said nervously.

* * *

Gajeel was making breakfast while Levy was still getting out of bed.

"Hurry up and get out bed, Lev! We didn't fuck _too_ hard last night!"

"Easy for you to say! I'm not built like a fort like _some_ people!"

They sat down and ate their breakfast together at Gajeel's table.

"You organized all of your stuff at your place, right? I don't want things to get lost while we move them around today," said Gajeel.

"Everything's all set! I can't believe you're getting on it so quickly after getting back!" Levy said excitedly.

"A promise is a promise, especially after we took longer than expected. You and Lucy are going out on a job with other girls, right?"

"Yeah we should be back this evening. I can't wait to see how it'll look!" she exclaimed.

* * *

Zeref and Mavis were in the Guild Master's office. They were set to speak with Laxus that morning about the upcoming battle with Acnologia.

"Do we have all of the information compiled for our discussion?" asked Zeref while sitting in Laxus' chair.

"Yes, it's all here to debrief him," Mavis replied.

"Good. Now we just need to wait for him to roll out of bed."

"Do you think he's with Mirajane?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm glad we live on the second floor. I don't want to hear what they might be doing at night…" commented Zeref.

"You act as if you aren't physically a hormonal young adult," laughed Mavis.

Zeref shrugged. "Hey when you're as old as I am, you learn to keep yourself together. We're getting married, so it's not like I'm not dismissive of what my heart wants."

Mavis walked behind him and begin to play with his hair. "I still can't believe we'll be getting married. I just want this Acnologia business to be over as soon as possible. I want to truly begin my eternity with you," she said as she wrapped her arms around him and placed her head atop his.

Zeref held her hands. "I know. I'm sorry we can't do this earlier, but think of how great it will be when you can finally walk down that aisle and meet me at the alter? I promise you, you'll have your day."

She spun around the chair and kissed him passionately. "I also can't wait for me to finally physically age! These girls in our guild make me feel…envious," she frowned.

Zeref scoffed. "Remember dear. Size isn't everything. What matters is—"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Zeref and Mavis turned their heads. The position Zeref was in with himself in the chair and Mavis leaning on top of him looked very suggestive.

"Nothing at all, Laxus," Zeref replied.

"Tch. If you're going to do that kind of stuff, can it not be in my chair? Only I can do that kind of stuff in my chair," he said as Zeref and Mavis sat down in the seats in front of the desk.

"That's so shameless of you; admitting you and Mirajane fool around in your office," Zeref lightly laughed.

"Whatever…so what's the information we need to discuss today?" asked Laxus.

Mavis set down the papers in front of Laxus.

"He's sent us a picture of the island for our reference. In it we can already see some of the Dragon Soul Minions," she pointed to the group photo they took.

Laxus looked at the picture without saying a word.

"Do you have anything to say?" Zeref asked.

"It's just…it feels weird seeing a menace like him taking a group photo like this. It's silly…"

Zeref coughed. "Yes, well it's still valuable information. It gives us an idea for how many groups we'll need at the very least. Partnerships have already been formed, correct?"

Laxus leaned back in his chair. "Natsu and Gajeel are up against the jackass himself, so there's: me and Mira; Jellal and Erza; Gray and Juvia; Erik, Allister, and Wendy; and Sting and Rogue at the least.

"That's a good amount of strong groups. We'll need to have more on standby though in case we need to deploy more. We have not been told how many Dragon Soul Minions there are," commented Zeref.

"Agreed," said Mavis.

"What about that son of yours? Would he be any help?" asked Laxus.

"Risk the heir to Alvarez's throne being killed in combat? I'd rather not take those chances," explained Zeref.

"Well, so much for that," sighed Laxus. "I'll ask Sting if Minerva and Yukino are available. Do you two have anybody else in mind?"

"I was thinking of Lyon, but I'm afraid he may not be strong enough. What about Kagura of Mermaid Heel?" asked Mavis.

"Good suggestion. I'll contact her as well. Where in the hell is Gildarts these days?!" Laxus exclaimed.

Zeref ran his hands through his hair and looked at his fiancé. "I have no clue. Do you?"

Mavis shook her head. "No. He unfortunately didn't take a communication lacrima with him before leaving the last time he was here."

"We could use him…Zeref, what about you? Can you fight?"

"I will be guarding my precious fiancé during all of this. I won't let Acnologia take her."

"Why would he?" questioned Laxus.

"She's the largest source of raw magical power on the planet. If he absorbs her, we won't stand a chance," Zeref explained.

"You lost me," Laxus immediately said.

"Fairy Heart's power can be taken from Mavis, and I can't let that happen for it will also take her existence from us."

"So that's why in the end you never decided to use the power to fight him…" Laxus realized.

"Correct," Zeref stated.

"And we still don't know what his goals are," Laxus groaned.

"I understand we're still in the dark on that, but we don't have time to worry ourselves. We have less than a month to prepare," Zeref said to calm the situation.

"Sorry. I'm just stressed out. I've been Guild Master for less than six months, yet I'm staring down the biggest threat to our guild without a clue what his ambitions are."

Zeref sighed. "I can't blame you. We may never know, but for now we'll just have to deal with it as more information becomes available."

"Okay, but before we dismiss this meeting, I have to ask you two something," said Laxus.

"What is it?" Mavis replied.

"When this is all over, will Alvarez's throne become reoccupied? Larcade has been here for months, and I don't mind him being here, but—"

"The time will eventually come for Larcade to realize his destiny. August's death has already urged him to realize his responsibility," Zeref answered.

"Alright. He's you're kid, so I'll leave that to you two. That's enough for today," Laxus exhaled as he got up.

* * *

Larcade was walking outside of the guild hall when he encountered Ultear sitting beneath the large tree. She was leaning back against it with her eyes closed. Her long hair covered one eye, but it was obvious she had dozed off. Larcade gently walked over to her and crouched, being as sneaky as possible.

"Didn't get enough sleep last night?" he softly said sarcastically.

Ultear immediately opened her eyes. She was met with the sight of Larcade Dragneel crouching in front of her, wearing a t-shirt, long pants that hugged his ankles, and sandals.

"Oh! Uhhh…NO! I slept well! It's just…" She was clearly flustered.

"Relax," he smiled. "I'm just teasing you."

"You're mean," she pouted.

"But seriously, what were you doing?" he asked her. He then turned his attention to the book that lay flat on her lap.

"I was reading this book, but it's just so dry that I fell asleep. I only slept a few hours last night because I began reading it and fell asleep unexpectedly. I'll eventually get through it, but it's going to take some willpower."

"I see. So you slept well, but not enough, and you think this book is boring, yet you prefer reading it until it puts you to sleep. You're a contradiction, Ultear," he laughed.

"Don't make fun of me! I'm only reading this because I'm trying to understand something important! I'd use those glasses that help you speed read, but the author of the book enchanted the text to prevent that."

Larcade deserted his crouch by plopping onto the ground and laying his legs flat, placing a foot on each side of Ultear. "What is the book about, and why is it so important?"

Ultear placed a bookmark into the book before closing it. She then showed Larcade its cover. It read The _Arc of Time: World Lines_.

"Essentially, it's one of the more dangerous theories regarding the lost magic I use, the Arc of Time," she explained.

"What does the theory suggest?" Larcade asked.

"Basically, for every action we can take, there is a reality associated with that action. Because of that, there is a seemingly infinite number of realities. Some are similar because the actions we take have negligible repercussions, but conversely some can be incredibly different. The theory suggests that with the Arc of Time, I would be able to observe these different world lines."

"I see…" said the blond haired man.

"I'm sorry. I'm boring you…how about we see what Gray and—"

"No, please go on. I'm interested," he smiled.

Ultear blushed. "Oh okay…well so the basis of the theory stems from…"

Gray was leaning towards the second floor balcony of the guild hall. He hadn't been watching for too long, but he was there long enough to understand the situation.

"Gray, what are you doing?" Juvia asked.

"Nothing," he said with a faint smile.

"It looks like you're spying on them again," Juvia answered for him.

"Maybe," he shrugged. He stepped away from the railing and began to walk back inside. "You can tell Meredy that we have nothing to worry about. Let's go."

Juvia smiled. "Sure! By the way, do you know why Ultear is reading that book?" she asked him.

Gray paused. "She's doing it for the both of us…we want to see what it would have been like if her mother was still around."

* * *

Minerva and Yukino were cooking lunch while Sting and Rogue were busy training outside.

"I'm glad we're doing the cooking today," exhaled Yukino. "I love Sting, but he overcooks things too often."

"I can't disagree with you," Minerva said as she chopped vegetables. "Rogue's food always tastes so bland. I feel like I have to dump the whole pepper shaker to enjoy it."

The girls laughed at their boyfriends' shortcomings with cooking.

"Alright, now we just need to wait for a few minutes," Minerva said as she took off her apron.

 _Is now the right time to talk to her about this? I hope I'm not too suspicious…_ "So Minerva, can I ask you a personal question?" Yukino reluctantly asked.

"Sure," she answered as she leaned against the countertop.

"I said I love Sting, but do you love Rogue?" _There! I said it!_

"Of course I do! Do you doubt me?"

"I don't doubt you. I've just been thinking about what it means to actually love someone. When I'm with Sting, I feel as if we understand each other on a level I can't replicate with anybody else…not even with my sister."

"I see…" said Minerva as she began to stare off into space.

"You know me. I'm normally a timid girl, but when Sting was doubting himself as Master during the war, I felt all the confidence I needed to give him a slap in the face to snap him out of it. We trust each other that much."

"What are you getting at?" Minerva asked her.

"I just want to know if you're feeling the same way about Rogue and if my perception of love matches yours," Yukino softly said.

With a bit of hesitation, Minerva sighed and then spoke. "Honestly, I don't think so. I've always associated my love for Rogue to be showering him with affection and accepting him with all my heart. Do you think it's wrong or not genuine?" she asked.

"I can't tell you whether or not it's right or wrong because it's your own perception," answered Yukino.

"I see. What's got you thinking about this?" Minerva asked her friend.

"Well, the other day…Sting asked me if I wanted to become his mate," admitted Yukino.

Minerva stiffened. "Mate?"

"Yes. He explained it as the ultimate bond between a dragon and his chosen life partner. We'd make love and while doing so, he'd mark me with his bite. It's a ritual his father taught him."

"That's amazing, Yukino! I'm happy he's chosen you!" she said with smile that lacked complete sincerity.

"You're bothered by this, aren't you?" Yukino sighed.

"…Is it obvious? Yes, I am. Rogue hasn't mentioned this whatsoever to me. I vaguely remember Lucy and Levy talking about this, but I didn't expect Sting to ask you so relatively early in your relationship."

"Well, we're in love," Yukino nervously laughed.

"I understand," said Minerva.

"You do?" asked Yukino.

"No, I actually don't think so."

* * *

Wendy was just finishing her breakfast when Erik and Allister walked over to her table.

"You and the other girls will be gone all day, right?" asked Allister.

"Yup! Just like we planned! That should give you guys plenty of time, right?" Wendy asked.

"I hope. Gajeel talks about how many books his girlfriend has, but I never actually believe him whenever he does," commented Erik.

"Nevertheless, we should be fine with so many people helping. Thank you for doing this, Wendy. Please tell the other girls we appreciate them helping us keep everything a surprise," said Allister.

"Don't mention it! I can't wait to go on a job with you two tomorrow!" she smiled.

"Don't get too excited. It's not like we're approved to accept S-class jobs, so things will probably be really boring," Erik groaned.

"I don't really care! It'll still be fun and beneficial to work with you two!" Wendy exclaimed.

"Yeah…alright we'll just wait at another table until you girls leave. When you're about to come back into town, have everyone other than Lucy and Levy think the same warning very loudly. I should be able to pick it up miles away," Erik said to instruct her.

She did a salute. "You can count on me!"

Erik and Allister then walked over to another table to wait.

"She's very adorable for her age," laughed Allister.

"Whatever," said Erik.

"Don't like kids?" asked Allister.

"Not really."

"What if Kinana wants kids?"

"Then I'll be the best dad in the world," answered Erik.

"You know, Wendy does look like she could pass as you and Kinana's child."

"Her hair color and her being a Dragon Slayer is the only reason you're saying that," Erik muttered as he rested his head atop his hand.

Allister laughed. "Perhaps. Is Laxus going to help us today?"

"I think the big man said he'll be too busy to help us move stuff, but he said he'll bring us some beer and then help us with the renovations."

Lucy and Levy arrived at the guild hall to be met with Wendy, Erza, Mira, and Juvia.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked the others.

"Yes, I have the job posting and the train will leave in twenty minutes," answered Erza.

"I wish I could handle trains like how I used to," Wendy frowned.

"Relax, Wendy," said Mirajane. "We'll be going on an S-class job today, so you'll have something to look forward to!"

"Alright, everyone! Let's go!" Levy cheered.

"All of us going out on a job like this is pretty special!" Juvia remarked.

"That's true! Let's enjoy ourselves today, girls!" exclaimed Erza.

When the girls were finally gone, Jellal, Gray, Erik, and Allister got up and convened at the front doors.

"Alright, so Gray and I will help Natsu, and you two will help Gajeel, yes?" Jellal clarified with Erik and Allister.

"That's the plan," answered Erik.

"Sounds good. We'll eventually see you at Natsu's," said Gray.

The four then went their separate ways to help Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

"Lucy has a lot of clothes, Natsu," Jellal said as he folded them into a box.

"Yeah, but at least she doesn't have a ton of books like Levy," Natsu said as he took the sheets off of Lucy's bed.

"I'll put all of these fragile things into these smaller boxes before putting them into the larger ones," said Gray. "Happy and the other Exceeds are gone too, right?"

"Yeah I love the little guy, but he can't keep a secret. He'd ruin the surprise, so we had Carla and Pantherlily take him to the Exceed's village."

"They visit that place pretty often," commented Jellal.

"I can't blame 'em," said Natsu. "It's probably really nice to be around other Exceeds."

"So how are we moving these boxes across town? Did you rent a cart?" Gray asked Natsu.

"Yeah, it should be outside in ten minutes," Natsu answered as he piled a few boxes.

"Then we shouldn't be _too_ long. I think our main concern is the renovations," Jellal stated while moving a dresser.

"I wonder how Gajeel is doing," said Natsu.

 _Meanwhile…_

"Mother of god! You weren't kidding!" yelled Erik when he set foot into Levy's room.

"I told you she has a ton of books. Thankfully, they're organized, so we can move them by the stack. Allister, her clothes are already in boxes. You can start taking those before helping us with these."

"Got it," he answered.

"So do you have everything figured out?" Erik asked Gajeel while they stacked books.

"Yeah, we just need to move everything there, and then we'll use magic, tools, and some materials to expand Natsu's place. Thankfully, he lives close to Fairy Hills, so moving all of Levy's stuff won't be too bad."

"Do you think they'll like the surprise?"

"Yeah, I'm sure of it," answered Gajeel.

* * *

The lot of men were laying on the floor and Natsu's furniture. They were all were sweating in their t-shirts and tank tops because of the hot day coupled with the lot of heavy boxes that were moved.

"Okay, so we got all of their stuff here. Now what?" asked Jellal as he laid on his stomach.

"Gotta get started on adding more to my house. Then we can start unpacking the boxes," Natsu answered.

"Gray, can you cool us off?" asked Allister as he laid flat on his back.

"Yeah. When's Laxus coming over with the beer?" asked Gray.

"I think around three in the afternoon," muttered Gajeel.

"What time is it?" asked Erik.

Jellal looked at the clock. "Two in the afternoon."

"Fucking hell! I need that stuff!" yelled Erik.

"We'll be fine. Let's just get to it, guys. The sooner we get the wood and other material, the sooner we can start building," said Gajeel.

An hour later, Laxus walked over from the guild hall with two barrels of beer. When he arrived at Natsu's house he was welcomed with the sight of a mountain of lumber.

"Wow, you guys should get into the construction business if being mages doesn't work out for you," Laxus said sarcastically.

"You're right, Laxus. Being a Wizard Saint is nothing compared to building houses," Jellal said to entertain his joke.

"I have to admit, it looks kind of ironic to see Natsu building property instead of destroying it," laughed Laxus.

"Hey! I built this fucking house on my own years ago!" Natsu yelled as he and Gajeel were taking measurements on top of the roof.

"Is that the beer, Laxus?" Allister asked.

"Yep. Let's take a break to have a cold one!" Laxus yelled.

The lot drank around the barrel while staring down the job that awaited them.

"How long do you think it'll take us" Laxus asked Gajeel.

"Not too long. Seven hours at the most," he answered.

"What will happen to your old house, Gajeel?" asked Gray.

"I'll sell it for a profit. It was too small for her to move into in the first place. With this, we have our own bedroom, bathroom, and a library for all the books that I'm sure will fit us," he answered.

"How much money did you have to spend for the materials you guys can't create with magic?" asked Laxus.

"Less than a hundred thousand. We're saving a lot of money by using our magic," answered Natsu before refilling his glass.

"I have to admit it, fellas. I never pictured us, especially me, to be building stuff like this," laughed Erik.

"You didn't have faith in us?" asked Jellal.

"Not in the least bit," he admitted.

"Why's that?" asked Allister.

"Because, except for Gray, we're more often than not make a living off of breaking shit," stated Erik.

Everyone then nodded.

"Yeah, he's got a point," admitted Laxus.

* * *

When the men were refreshed from the beer, they got to work. Everyone did their part from Gajeel using his magic to nail and cut things to Natsu using his to weld or solder things. Sure enough, after a few hours, the addition to Natsu's home was nearly complete.

The men sat down for a few minutes before beginning to work on the interior.

"If this is how hard it is to build things from scratch, we should really stop breaking property when we go out on jobs," Natsu said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead. He then received blank stares from everyone else. "What?"

"Nothing…I've already mentioned this is all too ironic for us," muttered Laxus.

"Ironic or not, let's get started on the interior. Let's keep the windows open so we don't stink up the place," suggested Gray.

"I'll air it out when we're done anyway," Laxus said as he took off his shirt.

"Good call," said Jellal as he took off his shirt.

Everybody was now shirtless.

"When will the girls get back?" asked Allister.

"In three hours. We need to hurry!" yelled Gajeel.

* * *

The girls were riding on the train back home at around ten in the evening. Their job was a success, and their reward, though split between all of them, was a decent amount. When Magnolia was a few miles away, Wendy nudged Erza who then nudged Mira who then nudged Juvia to begin giving the internal signal to Erik.

"I can't wait to see all of my stuff moved in!" Lucy said cheerfully.

"Same! I feel bad for not helping Gajeel move my stuff, but he insisted he would take care of," she pouted.

"Same with Natsu." Lucy then looked at the other girls. "Have any of you thought about moving in with your boyfriends yet?" she asked.

"What boyfriend?" Wendy said. She then felt Erza pat her head.

"Don't worry. It's not like any of us were dating at your age. To answer your question, Lucy, I've thought about it, but I haven't asked Jellal about it," answered Erza.

"I might ask Laxus once he settles into his Guild Master role," said Mira.

"I'll wait for Gray to ask," Juvia answered.

"You're going to wait for him? You really have changed," laughed Lucy.

The lot laughed and chatted all the way until they reached Magnolia's train station. Once they unboarded, they walked over to the guild hall to meet up with the guys.

"They told you to meet them at the guild hall, right?" Mira asked Levy.

"Yeah, Natsu said he wanted to show Lucy her stuff had been moved into his house before Gajeel showed me," Levy answered her.

When the girls opened the guild hall doors, they were greeted with the guys hunched over at a long table. They all looked exhausted.

"We're back!" exclaimed Lucy.

The men grunted.

"Hey! That's no way to greet us!" she said to scold them.

"We're tiredddd," Natsu whimpered.

"We can see that," Erza said as she patted Jellal's back.

"Is it finished?" Levy asked Gajeel.

Gajeel sat up. "Yeah, let's go."

They all walked over to Natsu's house. It was too dark for anybody to see what had changed, but nevertheless, Natsu and Gajeel covered Lucy and Levy's eyes respectively.

"Alright, I'm going to get out the key I had copied for you," Natsu said.

"I'm so excited!" Lucy squealed.

"Open your eyes and use the key to unlock the door," Natsu instructed her.

Lucy grabbed the key and anxiously tried to fit it through the keyhole. Her hand was shaking out of excitement, so she had trouble unlocking the door.

"Sheesh! For a girl who uses keys all the time, you're having too much trouble with this!" Natsu groaned.

"Shut up! I'm too excited!"

Everybody behind them snickered at their comments. Once the door was opened, Lucy stepped in and turned on the lights. She was met with a clean living room with her stuff noticeably moved in. Things like picture frames, chests, and her bookshelf were all there.

"Thank you so much, Natsu! I need to see our bedroom!" She then ran over to the bedroom that was formerly just his.

"You guys did a good job of moving her stuff here—wait a minute! Why are some of my picture frames here?" Levy asked Gajeel as she stood in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah, about that. Salamander! Get Lucy over here!"

Natsu dragged Lucy from their now bedroom back to the living room.

"Levy, take this key and open that door," Gajeel said, holding out his empty left palm while using his right hand to point at the door that was a few meters to the right of Natsu and Lucy's bedroom door.

"There isn't a key in your hand, Gajeel," Levy said, confused.

"Look more carefully," he replied. He waved his other hand over the one that was in front of her, revealing an iron key.

"Show off," Erik muttered to the other guys.

Levy took the key and walked over to the aforementioned door. After using it to unlock it, she opened the door to realize what it led to.

"Surprise!" Natsu and Gajeel yelled in unison.

Levy gasped while trying to hold back her tears. "You two…I can't believe it!"

"What is it?" Lucy asked as she walked towards the doorway to see what was going on. She then realized what was going on. "You two built this?!"

" _We_ built it," Natsu said while waving his arm to the rest of the guys. "We wanted to surprise you two ever since we left months ago," he smiled.

"Our bedroom is here, Lev. Your own personal library is through that door to the left. Our own bathroom is through the door to the right," explained Gajeel.

"You built all of this just today? I'm impressed," Erza said while holding Jellal. "I was wondering why we were asked to keep them busy for a whole day."

"It wasn't easy," he laughed.

"Did you also help?" Mira asked Laxus.

"Not with the moving, but I brought them beer and helped them build," he answered.

"This is amazing! Can you do this for us one day" Juvia asked Gray.

Gray shrugged. "Maybe. It was pretty hard attaching this to something that was already standing, so maybe building something from scratch will be easier."

"Slow down, guys! I don't want Fairy Hills to become too deserted," Wendy laughed.

"Thanks for helping us, girls," Erik told Erza, Wendy, Mira, and Juvia.

"Yeah, we definitely wouldn't have finished if you all didn't keep them away from town all day!" laughed Allister.

Lucy and Levy each kissed their mates.

"Alright everyone, let's leave these four to their new home. I'm sure we can all use some extra sleep tonight anyway."

Everyone agreed and left the newly modified home to its owners.

"Thanks, you guys," Lucy smiled.

"How did you two come up with this idea anyway?" asked Levy.

"Well, when you both asked to move in, we thought about it. It didn't take long to decide on actually doing it. You two are almost sisters to each other," laughed Natsu.

"Yeah and the two of us have become better friends lately, so it made a lot of sense."

"You two are the best!" the girls told the two Dragon Slayers before hugging them.

"Alright, you two. We're tired from building all day, let's go to sleep, okay?" Gajeel asked them.

"Okay!" the girls happily agreed.

"Oh and by the way, we made sure you can't hear what's going on between the bedrooms," Gajeel told the girls.

The girls needed a second to register what Gajeel had meant by that statement. Their faces then turned bright red.

Natsu then picked up Lucy while Gajeel picked up Levy.

"Let's break in our new bedroom," Gajeel said lecherously to Levy.

"Yeah we should probably do the same," Natsu said to Lucy.

The two men rushed to their bedrooms and shut the doors behinds them to ensure ultimate privacy.

* * *

 **I can't believe Fairy Tail is ending so soon. I can't say I'm happy about what Mashima has done during the last half of this arc but whatever. I still enjoyed the series even if it has had its many ups and downs.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Ironically enough, I had to help my older sister move into her new apartment while I was writing this!** **I also figured we were due for some lighthearted tone after the recent chapters I've released.**

 **Until next time!**


	25. Final Evaluations

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **Final Evaluations**

"You want us to what?!" questioned Wendy as all the teams that were formed for Acnologia's ordeal gathered in an open field outside of town.

"I thought I was clear. I want each team to attack me with the intent to kill. I won't die, so there shouldn't be any issues. I need to see how strong all of you have become in order to strategically deploy the appropriate teams next week," explained Zeref. "Also, you all need to get used to killing, dying, etc. Only a few of you have experience, and that's not ideal for the situation we'll be in.

Erik patted her head and knelt next to her. "Relax, kid. He ain't gonna die no matter what we do to him. You've gotten a lot stronger since the war, so think of this as a way to show everyone what you've been doing with me and Allister."

Wendy nodded. "Alright, so how will this work? How do we decide who goes first?" she asked.

"I'll read off the teams you all have formed. You'll have a five minute time limit to showcase your fighting ability, raw power, and teamwork by attacking Zeref who will only be on the defensive. Your goal is to land a killing blow because many of you don't have experience with killing your enemies. I'll write down my observations and convene with Zeref and Laxus later to go over the notes. Only six teams will be tested today because we speculate only needing those six. Everybody else is here to observe but should be prepared next week," Mavis answered.

"Sounds nice and straightforward to me! Alright, so who's going first?" Natsu eagerly said as he stretched his arms and legs.

"First will be Gray and Juvia," Mavis read off from her clipboard.

"Ahhh what?! Why them first?!" Natsu complained.

"You and Gajeel are going last, but you'll get ten minutes instead of five because you'll be facing Acnologia," Mavis continued.

"What?! Last?!" Natsu was now on his knees in disbelief. Gajeel then patted him on the back.

"It's cool, man. It's nothing to get worked up about. Besides, we get twice as much time compared to everyone else," he told his partner.

* * *

"You ready, Juvia?" Gray asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, my darling!" she cheerfully replied.

Gray nodded and looked at Larcade who was standing off to the side. His look was met with a smile and a thumbs up.

"Alright." Gray then activated his Demon Slayer power, covering half of his body with blackness. "Let's show them our power."

Everybody who wasn't showcasing their ability was standing off to the side at a safe distance as Gray and Juvia stared down Zeref. The Demon Slayer and his partner both took off their outer clothes, reaffirming Gray's bad habit that he managed to pass on to Juvia. Zeref also took off his top robe in favor of a black tank top.

"I'd rather keep my nicer clothes intact," he smiled.

"I'll start the timer whenever you all are ready!" Mavis yelled at a distance.

"Ready!" All three yelled in unison.

"Alright! Begin! Your five minutes begin now!" the First Master declared.

Gray charged Zeref with Juvia maintaining her distance.

" _Ice Demon's Zeroth Long Sword_!"

Just as Gray was about to strike with his sword, he iced the ground beneath his feet to slide. Using this to his advantage, he got his back onto the ground to launch Zeref into the air with a kick.

"You've always been creative, Gray," Zeref commented. Before he could say anything else, Juvia got a hold of him in the air with her water magic.

"He's yours, Gray!" Juvia yelled.

"Thanks!" Gray then launched himself into the air to slash Zeref with his sword. He landed a direct hit, severing his arm.

"Yeesh…they're really going at it," Sting commented.

"Indeed. It's a good thing Zeref is an immortal," stated Rogue.

"Yes, he's an immortal, but is a severed arm a killing blow?" Yukino asked.

"It's not," Minerva and Kagura answered her question as Zeref picked up his arm and seamlessly put it back onto his body.

"Good tactic, you two," he said while stretching his reattached arm. "However, you'll need to be more ruthless than that. This guild's strength is also its greatest weakness. You have much love for each other and value life, but faced with true enemies, you must mercilessly annihilate them."

"I'm aware," Gray muttered.

"Good. Now try again," Zeref instructed the two.

Gray instead withdrew his blade and walked back to Juvia.

"Uhhh Gray, where are you going?" asked Ultear.

"We've already won," Juvia smiled.

Suddenly, many large spikes of ice appeared from within Zeref, impaling him from the inside. A lot of blood spouted from his mouth in response to this attack. The crowd gasped in response to the abrupt development.

"Good job! Now please retract that ice so he can heal!" Mavis anxiously yelled.

With that command, the ice disappeared, leaving Zeref to heal what would be fatal wounds for any normal person.

"Nicely done, Gray and Juvia. By holding me in a large amount of water, the wound from Gray's slash allowed Juvia to send her water into my body. Gray, knowing her water better than anyone here, was able to sense it before using it to impale from the inside," Zeref complimented while allowing his immortality to finish healing his wounds.

"What does he mean by 'knowing her water better than anyone here?'" Wendy questioned the older mages.

Everybody scratched their heads until Allister came up with an answer. "She and Gray kiss a lot! That's what he means!"

"Ohhh." She accepted that answer without any suspicion.

Laxus leaned towards Mira and whispered into her ear. "Don't you think it's about damn time someone gave her a sex talk?"

"Don't look at me!" She whispered back.

Gajeel, standing beside Laxus, was aware of the situation and preemptively used his Dragon Dominion to ruin Wendy's ability to hear Laxus with her strong sense of hearing.

* * *

"Alright, next up is Wendy, Erik, and Allister!" exclaimed Mavis.

Zeref, who was now looking good as new, cleared his throat to make a statement. "You three have a condition for your examination."

"Alright. Let's hear it," Erik said, still wishing he could listen to Zeref's thoughts.

"For your team, Wendy must be the one to deliver the killing blow," Zeref instructed.

"What?!" Allister reacted.

"Zeref! That's not fair! She's just a freakin kid!" Erik yelled.

"Yes, and she also can't be a liability next week. She needs to understand the feeling of killing somebody," Zeref replied steadfastly.

Erza clenched her fist. Jellal, who was standing beside her, noticed and held her hand.

"He's right, Erza. Besides, she's not a kid anymore," Jellal softly told her.

Wendy took a deep breath. "It's fine. I understand."

Allister and Erik looked back at her. "Are you sure? We never planned for this!" They told her.

"We can make adjustments. Besides, nothing really goes according to plan in these kinds of battles," she nervously smiled.

Erik exhaled. "Fine. If you're fine with it, kid. Let's go."

"Alright!" she saluted.

The three Dragon Slayers formed a triangle around Zeref before they were given the signal to begin.

"You may begin!" Mavis called out.

Allister wasted no time raising the ground beneath Zeref. The rock pillar reached about five meters tall before Zeref decided to strike it with his fist. However, as he was about to hit it, Allister covered the ground he was standing on in silver. Consequently, Zeref didn't use enough of force to break the pillar with one punch. Before he could strike it again, Erik appeared out of nowhere as smoke to lock Zeref up by the shoulders.

"Good strategy," Zeref smiled.

"It's about to get better," Erik said as he leapt into the air. "Now, kid!"

From below, Wendy used her magic to push them further up into the air.

"Do you intend on crashing me into the ground from a higher altitude?" asked Zeref.

"No, that wouldn't kill you," Erik replied.

Allister then drew his sword, but instead of rushing to strike Zeref, he threw it as if it was a mere knife.

"Boost it, Wendy!"

Wendy did so by pushing it with her Sky Dragon Slayer magic. The sword was essentially a missile that was set to impale both Zeref and Erik.

"Erik! Don't get yourself hurt!" screamed Lucy.

"Kinana wouldn't want this!" Levy added.

Just as the sword was about to impale Zeref and pass through, Erik became smoke, evading the seemingly imminent stab through the chest.

"That's a clean hit!" Mira exclaimed.

"No, look closely," Laxus said as he was squinting.

"What?" Mirajane did what he told her to do. "Laxus, I don't see anything but a clean hit."

"His blade, Mira. It was destroyed as it passed further into his body. He destroyed the portion that was supposed to be in his body with his dark magic. We're only seeing what's exposed on either side of his body. He still took damage, but he eliminated the threat of having any of Allister's silver actually in his body," Jellal explained.

"You can see all of that, Jellal?" Erza asked her boyfriend.

"Yes, I noticed because August's teachings developed a high awareness of dark magic in me. The second Zeref used it, I tried to understand what he was using it for."

"How could you tell Laxus?" asked Mira.

"The portions of the sword that are exposed don't match each other in orientation, so I figured something had to be going on inside."

The two pieces of Allister's sword dropped to the ground where Zeref stood. He picked up the part that had the handle and threw it back to Allister who caught while still in disbelief.

"I assume all you need is that," he smiled.

"Damn it! That attack would have been perfect if the sword had stayed!" Erik cursed.

"Wendy could have used her Silver Dragon Slayer magic to expand it the same way as Gray did with Juvia's water," sighed Allister.

"How come you did that with the silver and not the water?" Wendy asked Zeref.

"I was truly unaware of the tactic Gray and Juvia were using, but after that battle, I became aware of any possibilities of internal attacks. This is how you need to approach today's test. The Dragon Soul minions are a part of a hive mind, so they'll all know what the others know. None of you, except for Natsu and Gajeel, can have the same tactics when you fight. This is another reason why it was important for us to come out here today," Zeref explained.

Everybody nodded. It was now clear what was expected of them, so now it was up to the three Dragon Slayers to regroup and think of a new strategy.

"We'll be fine, guys. We just need to use another strategy," Erik calmly stated.

"Do you want to try that thing you came up with when you were drunk?" Allister asked Erik.

"I came up with something while I was drunk?" Erik replied.

Allister thought of what he was referring to, and Erik's pointy ears perked up. "I'm a genius!"

"What thing?!" Wendy asked.

Erik looked at Mavis and made a T with his two hands. "Timeout!" He then gathered them into a huddle and explained the plan to Wendy.

"Can he do that?" Gajeel asked Mavis.

"I'll allow it," she sighed.

After a couple of minutes, they broke from their huddle and faced Zeref.

"Alright, Zeref! This little girl is gonna kick your ass!" Erik laughed.

Zeref raised a brow. "Let's see what you have planned."

Allister and Erik rushed Zeref, throwing punches the best they could.

" _Sky Dragon Roar!_ " Wendy yelled while blasting Zeref with her breath attack.

Allister and Erik evaded by sinking into the ground and puffing away as smoke respectively. Zeref threw up his arms to guard the attack but still sustained damage.

"Not good eno—" Zeref was interrupted by Allister and Erik grabbing him by the arms and legs. He was now being held by the two with his body facing the sky.

"NOW! WENDY!" Allister shouted.

"Right!" she yelled as she came down from the sky with Allister's sword.

"Allister's sword? I thought Zeref broke it. We never saw him fix it," Lucy commented.

"That's because he wasn't the one who fixed it," Erza smiled.

"Look!" Levy pointed.

The silver that replenished the sword's blade was originating from Wendy's own two hands.

"That's _Wendy's_ silver!" cheered Natsu.

"This is it!" Wendy yelled as she landed, stabbing the sword right through Zeref's chest.

"TIME!" Mavis yelled.

Once the dust settled, it was clear Wendy had lunged the sword through Zeref's body. Blood was dripping onto the ground from where the wound originated.

"Well done, you three. Wendy, I'm especially proud of you, but please do me a favor and keep your eyes open the next time you attempt a finishing blow such as this," Zeref suggested as he got to his feet. He then pulled the sword out of his body to allow the wound to heal.

"Yes sir," she replied with her head hanging. She then felt him place his hand on her shoulder.

"I meant it when I said I'm proud of you," he smiled.

She returned his smile. "Thank you."

Allister and Erik then put her on their shoulders as they walked back to where everybody else was standing.

"Nice job, kid," Erik smiled.

* * *

Mavis wrote down a few more words before announcing the next team. "The next team is Jellal and Erza!"

The couple walked over to the area they would face Zeref.

"This shouldn't take long at all," laughed Zeref.

"Are you alluding to something?" asked Jellal.

"Of all the people here, you're one of the few who has no issues killing when it's necessary. As for you, Erza, I trust you'll follow his lead with no issues," Zeref calmly explained.

"No one should enjoy killing, but given the situation we're in against Acnologia, I will show no mercy against his Dragon Soul minions," Erza stated.

"As expected from you two. Shall we begin? I'm anxious to see what August has taught you, Jellal."

"Like you said, I'll make this brief," Jellal said as he clenched his fists as he crossed his arms.

"BEGIN!" yelled Mavis.

Erza used her Requip magic to change into her Clear Heart Clothing. "If you're only on the defensive, then this armor is the obvious choice."

"You attack first," Jellal said from where he stood. "I'll prepare myself."

Erza charged at Zeref, lunging at him with her sword. She landed a good amount of hits on him, but none of them would have been fatal. She then switched out her usual Clear Heart swords for the ones she'd use with her Purgatory Armor, continuing her same routine.

"You two disappoint me. I expected a more complicated strategy than having Erza strike me repeatedly," Zeref said he evaded her attacks.

"We do have a strategy that is beyond her simply striking you, albeit, it isn't that much more complicated," Jellal stated.

"Oh, and what may this strategy be?"

"Erza, that's far enough," Jellal calmly pointed out.

"Alright, go ahead." She then switched into her Heaven's Wheel Armor so she could fly away very quickly.

" _Amaterasu Formula 18_."

"Jellal, you sneaky bastard! You had her lure me here!" Zeref laughed.

Suddenly, there were magic circles of dark magic that converged onto Zeref, leading to an enormous explosion.

"So that's one of the things August taught him?" Gajeel asked Laxus.

"Yeah it is. I took the Formula 100 head on when we fought Hades. The initial explosion isn't too bad for someone strong, but the aftereffects drain your stamina. For a caster as powerful as Jellal, this should be that fatal blow that Zeref was looking for," Laxus answered Gajeel.

The smoke eventually cleared when Laxus used his Gale Dragon Slayer magic to fan it away. It revealed Zeref lying flat on the ground, seemingly unconscious.

"Uhh I guess that's it? That took less than a minute and a half," Mavis said as she finished taking notes. "Zeref dear, are you okay?"

Zeref raised a thumbs up, but it was clear he wasn't able to speak just yet.

"Damn. That Jellal guy is insane! Erza is scary when she's angry, but his calmness when he cast that massive spell scares the hell out of me," Sting admitted.

"That wasn't even his full power," commented Kagura.

"Really?! How are you so sure?" Yukino asked her.

"She's right. The Amaterasu formulas start from 1 and go up to 100. Jellal only cast the Formula 18, so he wasn't even using a fifth of the full spell's power," Minerva explained.

"So what's the point of learning anything but the 100?" Rogue asked.

"Not all are the same to cast. Some people cast stronger ones faster and better than others and vice versa with the weaker ones. Jellal was pretty quick with the Formula 18, but he could be slower with the Formula 10 for all we know," Kagura answered.

"I see, you're both very knowledgeable," Rogue complimented them.

Both girls blushed at the remark Rogue had given.

"Well done, you two! That was powerful yet expedient! If you can handle your opponent next week like that, you should be able to fight more than one enemy!" Zeref congratulated them as he got to his feet.

"Thank you, sir," Jellal nodded as he and Erza walked back to the crowd.

* * *

"Next is Sting and Rogue!" Mavis announced.

"Alright, Rogue! Let's make it clear to everyone that the Twin Dragons are the best _team_ out here!" Sting exclaimed.

Rogue sighed. He then turned to face Minerva and Kagura, giving them a nod before walking over to face Zeref.

"Alright, for you two, I'm going to make this very simple," Zeref began. "You both just need to use both White and Shadow at a mastery level."

"That's fair," Rogue said with his arms crossed.

"Yeah let's show everyone else we're still the best team here!" Sting exclaimed.

"You two may have been doing it longer than us, but I think Gajeel and I have you beat now," Natsu said with a toothy grin.

Sting groaned before raising his magic power. Yukino visibly giggled at his frustration.

Minerva looked over at Natsu. "Does he really think he and Gajeel are a better team than Sting and Rogue?"

"He _has_ always been the hot-headed one…" Kagura remarked.

"He's not just throwing around empty statements," Gajeel said while standing directly behind them.

The two women were startled by his sudden comment. They turned their bodies to be met with the Dragon Slayer's crimson eyes.

"How did you—"

"When did you—"

"Consider that a short demonstration for what y'all are gonna see later," he laughed as he walked back normally to Levy, Natsu, and Lucy.

The two girls remained silent after that occurrence.

"BEGIN!" Mavis yelled as she started the timer.

Sting and Rogue ran towards Zeref, weaving in a zig-zag formation. As one moved to the other side, he would transition to the opposite attribute, so shadow appeared to be consistently on the left while white was always on the right. Just as they were about to make contact with Zeref, the two separated and disappeared.

"I can see two shadows moving around, but I can't tell which one is going to strike," Zeref commented as he turned his head repeatedly.

Suddenly, Rogue emerged from beneath his feet. "Too slow, Zeref," he calmly said. He struck him with a breath attack, sending him straight up into the air.

"All of you seem to love sending me airborne…" Zeref lamented as his stomach began to feel nauseous.

" _Holy Nova!_ " Sting exclaimed as he launched himself from below. The blinding light that followed lasted for half a minute until the battlefield was visible again. Sting and Rogue were standing meters away from Zeref.

"Not a bad hit, but that's not enough to kill me, you two," Zeref shook his head. "Besides, I haven't seen a mastery level of your new attributes just yet."

Rogue then prepared a breath attack. _"White Shadow Dragon Roar!"_

Zeref paused before realizing he needed to block the attack. As he was taking the damage, he didn't realize Sting who had appeared at point blank range.

" _White Shadow Dragon's Rough Silk!"_ he yelled as beams of light and darkness pierced from multiple directions.

After dust settled, Sting was standing over a beaten Zeref, panting.

"I think that should do it," Sting said to Rogue while holding a thumbs up.

"Yeah, I agree," Rogue said as he returned his thumbs up.

Zeref was in a bit of disbelief by the drastic turn of events. "Sting, how did you get so close to me in such little time? You're fast, but not _that_ fast, right?" he questioned as he allowed his body to heal from the fatal wounds.

"When Rogue launched that breath attack, I traveled in the shadow it cast onto the ground. I was able to get to you in the same time it took the roar to hit you," he explained.

"Ahhhh I see. That's pretty creative. Well done, you two!"

Everybody clapped as the Twin Dragons retreated to the crowd.

The two were greeted by Yukino, Minerva, and, to some extent, Kagura cleaning them up.

"We sure showed Natsu and Gajeel! I'd like to see them top that combination!" Sting exclaimed.

Natsu and Gajeel could only smirk from where they were standing.

* * *

"Alright! Four have gone, and only two are left! Laxus and Mirajane are next!" Mavis said while getting her timer ready.

Laxus took off his coat and stretched his arms. He then rolled his neck around, allowing it to crack and pop. Mirajane tied her hair up into a ponytail before the two walked over to display their teamwork to Zeref.

"There goes one of the scariest teams here," Levy said.

"Laxus is a tank, and Mira wears on people just by _using_ her magic. I wonder how quick they'll be," wondered Gajeel.

"They're going to take as much time as Jellal and Erza. You and I might as well limber up," Natsu said as Lucy was raising his leg to stretch him.

"Is that far enough?" she asked.

"A little more—that's good!" he grimaced a bit.

Gajeel rolled his eyes but laughed just a little. "I'm not saying you're wrong, but maybe Zeref has another handicap that can drag this out."

"Perhaps," Jellal agreed.

"What do you think he'll require?" Erza asked. "So far he has been focusing on possible faults within the teams. Laxus and Mira have been working on all of that very meticulously for a long time now."

"I guess we're about to find out," Jellal said as he stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"So what will it be, Zeref?" Laxus smirked as he stared down the smaller man.

"We'll be ready for anything you throw at us," Mirajane said confidently.

"You two seem very comfortable," he laughed. "All I want is good effort. Much like Jellal and Erza, you two are cutthroat and powerful as it is. I would've picked on your endurances, but you've addressed that well by training together."

Laxus and Mira looked at each other and then back at Zeref.

"Are you serious? So we'll be done if we just take you out ASAP?" Laxus asked.

"Just like Erza and Jellal?" Mira added.

"Yes," Zeref answered.

"Let's begin!" Mavis yelled.

Laxus reached for Mira's hand. They held each other's hands softly yet firmly as they raised their magic power.

"So you're going to strike me down with a Unison Reid?" Zeref laughed. "How romantic."

Mira then latched onto Laxus' arm and closed her eyes. "Alright, I did my part," she smiled.

"Right." Laxus raised his free hand into the air formed dark clouds above the battlefield. "Truthfully, I just want to see Natsu and Gajeel fight for real, Zeref. So if you don't mind, we're going to finish this with one attack."

Larcade whistled at the sight of the dark clouds. "Father, this looks like this is going to hurt a _lot_."

Zeref sighed. "Son, I've died four times today, so I think I can handle whatever happens."

"If you say so…" his son sighed.

Laxus then clenched his fist. What followed was a dark lightning strike that combined his and Mira's magic. It struck Zeref with a force so powerful that Gajeel had to erect an iron wall while Jellal and Erza reinforced it to shield everyone from the shockwave.

"Nice quick thinking, guys," Lucy exhaled.

When the wall was retracted, everybody then saw Zeref on the ground. He looked as if a god had struck him.

He coughed blood before speaking. "Well….done…"

Laxus then began to walk back with Mira still clinging onto him. He obviously didn't mind it though. Jellal and Erza snickered a bit once they were back.

"So is this how you intend to fight next week?" Erza poked at Mirajane.

Mira giggled. "I wish. If I could latch onto him all day, I would."

"How much of that was your power anyway?" Jellal asked Laxus.

"I was putting in about a quarter of the power for that attack while she was handling the rest," Laxus answered.

"That was mostly Mira!?" Wendy reacted.

Laxus smiled. "Yeah she's powerhouse, but what else would you expect from my girl?"

"Your flattery is making me blush, Laxus," Mira giggled.

"Those two sure are in love," Allister commented.

"You acting surprised. Doesn't Lisanna talk about her?" Erik asked his partner.

"Yes, but vaguely. She just mentions her sister is happy with him. Nothing more or less."

"Well, I think for the next few years Zeref and Mavis ain't gonna be the only ones in this guild having a wedding," stated Erik.

Allister laughed. "Not even the most compulsive gamblers would be willing to bet against that."

* * *

"Okay, everyone! Lastly, we have Natsu and Gajeel!" Mavis yelled from her vantage point.

Zeref was completely healed from his very short bout with Laxus and Mirajane, but he now faced his last set of opponents.

"Are you two ready?" he asked.

"Yup," Gajeel replied.

"Yeah," Natsu followed.

"For your test, I will be fighting back to a certain extent. I will also be borrowing magic power from Mavis' Fairy Heart to emulate Acnologia the best I can."

"So besides that and the longer time limit, we're free to fight the way we want?" Natsu asked.

"That is correct," Zeref answered.

"Cool!" Natsu celebrated.

Mavis walked over to Zeref to supply him with enough magic power before returning to her post. "You may begin!"

Natsu and Gajeel each raised a hand to interlock their fingers with each other.

"I think we should change the scenery, Gajeel. All this dirt is too boring," Natsu smirked.

"I'm with ya," Gajeel laughed.

" _Unison Reid! Hellfire Cemetery!"_ They yelled together.

The landscape then changed from a barren area to a scene that looked straight from Hell. There were iron columns erected everywhere while there was fire surrounding everybody. The temperature was hot enough to make water boil. Consequently, Juvia began to feel lightheaded.

"Gray…" she whimpered.

"Those assholes…" Gray then used his magic to set up a snow globe looking dome for everybody to watch from. His ice was just strong enough to not melt from the intense heat.

"If I was judging you two on presentation alone, you would already be done," joked Zeref.

"We gotta put ourselves in the best position to succeed," Natsu said as he and Gajeel were shifting to battle stances.

"I can't argue with that, Natsu," Zeref smiled.

"We aren't going to go easy on you. This is the same force we'll use against that bastard Acnologia," Gajeel said he raised his magic power.

"This is _our_ power to show you!" Natsu yelled as he also raised his magic power.

Zeref looked at the two, admiring the level of power on display as he began to talk to himself. "What are you going to do, Zeref Dragneel? You have the Fire Dragon King on the left and the one with the Power of the King on the right. They've come far and this will undoubtedly be difficult, but there is still paramount knowledge that they lack. I'll allow them to learn as they fight me." He shifted to a battle stance of his own to raise his magic power. "This is going to be fun, you two!"

* * *

 **I'm debating on writing Natsu & Gajeel vs Zeref in a separate release or editing this chapter with that before doing a re-release. Regardless, I wanted to release enough for a chapter because it's been over a month since the last chapter. I'm leaning towards an edit and re-release of this because I want to get to the following week in the story soon. _EDIT: I'M JUST GOING TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER._**

 **I think this chapter was important because Hiro never really wrote his protagonists killing their enemies, so it would seem weird to me to have all of them go from just beating them to outright killing them. They needed conditioning for it to work. I know how I'm going to have Acnologia beaten. (Shocker!) He was always going to lose in the end, but I was having a hard time thinking of how. Hiro made him too strong, and the way he went down in the manga was stupidly written. I hope you'll like what I do in the end!**

 **Chapter 545 was released last week! I can't believe it's over! Gajeel and Levy are expecting their children! I wish Jerza and Gruvia had better endings, especially Jerza. NaLu didn't get enough romantic development for it to happen in the end. Natsu was too goddamn dense. Had Mashima given this series 50 more chapters, to tell the same story with more details, I think it definitely would have been better. Oh well...**

 **Until next time!**


	26. A King's Game

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **A King's Game**

The three men were overflowing with power in the hellfire landscape. Though this was a training exercise, it was clear Natsu and Gajeel wouldn't be holding back. They needed to prove it to everybody they were ready to face Acnologia, and this was their best chance to do so.

"I'm ready, Salamander!" Gajeel yelled.

"Right!" Natsu then turned towards his partner and slowly walked towards him. Just as he was about to make contact, he seemingly stepped into the profile of Gajeel's body, highlighting it with a corona.

"He's gone!" Wendy remarked.

Zeref raised his brows. "You plan to hide while he exposes himself?"

"Nope." Gajeel then rushed towards Zeref, covering his fists with steel to reinforce himself. With his tremendously improved speed, he drew back his arm and threw a fist in almost an instant. However, Zeref dodged accordingly.

"Not fast enough—" He was punched by Natsu who seemed to sprout from Gajeel as if he was a ghost. He then retracted himself.

"I get it! Natsu was never hiding elsewhere! He was covering Gajeel as light, but the wavelength he was using isn't one we detect with our eyes!" Allister exclaimed.

All the spectators were amazed.

"Now that's cool," Laxus smiled.

Zeref wiped the blood from his mouth. He then looked at how the two were teaming up on him. "I'll admit it. I didn't see that coming, but don't think I won't learn from it!" He then charged them, covering his hand with dark claws. Just as he thought he was about to get a hit on Gajeel, the two separated and kicked him from behind into a pillar. The pillar crumbled from the impact.

"This is just the beginning, bro. The two of us have been in sync for months," Natsu stated.

"Yeah, we're just getting started," Gajeel added.

Zeref spit out even more blood before getting up. "I'm glad you two are confident, but now I think it's time I really fought back. I'm especially weary from being beaten all day!" Zeref appeared directly behind the two and grabbed them by the neck. "Since you two love to be together these days, I'll make it easier for you!" Their heads were smashed together and then they were dragged onto the ground as Zeref ran very quickly towards a pillar.

"Fuck! I didn't expect him to be this fast now!" Natsu struggled to say as he was being choked.

"Yeah…" Gajeel then had iron from the pillar burst out and knock Zeref in the face. He then landed twenty blows to his stomach with his fists covered in steel. "Now, Natsu!"

"Coming up! _White Fire Dragon Fist!_ " The intense heat burned right through Zeref's flesh before he was sent straight towards one of the tombstones of the cemetery. Natsu the used the time they had to return to Gajeel.

"Let's go!" Gajeel rushed up to Zeref and delivered more punches, breaking many bones.

"I can hear the hits as they land," Mira commented as she grimaced at the sound.

"But can you hear the two of them?" Erik asked her.

"What do you mean?" she replied.

"He's right," said Laxus. "Gajeel isn't the only one punching Zeref, Natsu is also doing it as Gajeel retracts each arm. You can tell by the cracking sounds being about half of the number of visible blows being delivered."

"So there's a constant barrage of punches being sustained by Zeref. Remarkable," Rogue said as watched.

Sting sighed. "So much for being the best at teamwork."

Yukino kissed him on the cheek. "You're still my favorite team," she smiled.

Minerva then hastily kissed Rogue on the cheek. "I echo her statement!"

Kagura tightened her fists as she crossed her arms. _I need to keep it together. That's his girlfriend. I have no right, especially as mature lady, to openly reject their relationship…why couldn't that be me kissing his cheek!_

Gajeel and Natsu suddenly stepped back. "That was close," Gajeel said while catching his breath.

"Yeah," Natsu said while still concealed. "He was about to can us."

Zeref slowly got to his feet after being pounded for a good while. Dark sharpened bones then sprouted from his chest and then dropped to the ground. "You broke nearly every bone in my upper body, so I decided to use them as a weapon against you. How did you know to avoid that?"

"We could feel it getting more difficult to beat the hell out of you, so we figured something was building up in your chest. We didn't want to risk anything, so we stepped back," Gajeel answered.

Natsu laughed. "I think the old me would have kept going and get hit."

Lucy, Erza, Gray, and Wendy sighed.

"Yup. I'm pretty glad he's less careless these days," agreed Lucy.

Natsu and Gajeel reunited and ran back towards Zeref. Gajeel ducked down to his left while Natsu emerged to the right. Natsu land one punch on Zeref's side while Gajeel took a hit in the jaw from Zeref. Zeref put both of his hands together to sweep and fan them back before rushing them. He landed ten direct hits to Gajeel's abdomen before Natsu unleashed a quick breath attack to halt his barrage. Gajeel changed his right arm into a lance impaled Zeref's left shoulder. Natsu fully separated himself to hit Zeref with a lightning flame punch, sending Zeref back a few meters.

"You two are moving well," Zeref said as he panted.

"Yeah for a guy who doesn't look like he even trains, you move really well, bro," Natsu replied.

"It's that Fairy Heart power, isn't it?" Gajeel asked while dusted himself off.

"I assure you, this added power doesn't improve my fighting skills one bit," Zeref smiled. "Gajeel, you haven't used your Dragon Dominion one bit. Do you intend on beating Acnologia without it?"

Gajeel's eye twitched. "Well…um…no, but—"

"Yeah why are you holding out on us, man? I thought you said you would use it the second he found out about our merging technique," said Natsu.

Zeref laughed. "I think I should just answer that for all of us."

The spectators were confused.

"Wait, so Zeref knows what's going on but Natsu, Gajeel's partner, doesn't?" Lucy asked.

"Jellal, could you tell whether or not he was using Dragon Dominion?" Erza asked.

"I couldn't sense anything, but from what he's told us, he can focus it on a single target without any of us knowing. I assumed he just wasn't using it because Zeref didn't look affected by it at any point," Jellal answered.

"Everyone, Gajeel tried using it on me. In fact, he's still trying at this very moment. However, I don't feel its effect because our magic power levels are too comparable and because I'm too aware," Zeref began to explain.

"Too aware? What the hell do you mean?!" Gajeel exclaimed.

"Normally, this isn't an issue you run into because of how strong you've become, but because of how powerful I am, your Dragon Dominion's effectiveness has been reduced."

"Yeah, I was aware of how that worked, but you should still feel enough of the effect! You should feel as if you're drunk or something like that!"

"Yes, but I'm too aware of myself. I'm over four hundred years old, and I'm too aware of my body's senses because of the time I've had with my body. I'm also too powerful for you to overwhelm that awareness."

"So that means…!" Laxus began.

"Someone like Acnologia will likely pose the same problem," Mira finished his statement with a frown.

Gajeel's jaw dropped. "Don't you think that would've been important to know before we left for so many fucking months of training!?"

"You only planned for one…" Mavis pointed out.

"Still!" Natsu exclaimed.

"Relax, you two. Now is the time for me to give you an objective," stated Zeref.

"I thought you said we only needed to fight you to pass your test," Natsu scratched his head.

"Indeed, I did say that, but how do you plan on beating an opponent with a seemingly endless amount of power and much better immunity to your greatest advantage?" Zeref asked his brother.

Natsu couldn't answer that question.

"So…what's the objective?" Gajeel asked.

"You can still affect me with Dragon Dominion if you can attack a sense of mine that I don't have enough awareness for. Only then can you beat me well enough to pass this test."

"What in the hell can that be?" Gajeel questioned.

"I guess we'll have to brainstorm," Natsu said as he crossed his arms.

"I wouldn't speak out loud, you two. Whatever you suggest I'll immediately become aware of," Zeref laughed.

"This _will be_ difficult for them. They have to come up with something that'll work without giving it away. At the same time though, they'll have to do this when they face Acnologia, and he definitely won't give them time to think like Zeref is doing right now," Levy commented.

"Your mate is right, Gajeel. Don't think Acnologia will give you this much time. I'll give you ten more seconds before I resume attacking you two," Zeref instructed.

Natsu and Gajeel began to panic.

"Quick! Pick something! Anything! Just spam every idea you can think of!" Natsu yelled.

"Goddamnit! I have no clue! Your brother seems like he's aware of everything around him!" Gajeel yelled back. "Surround me and brainstorm with me telepathically while I stall him!"

"Alright!" he agreed. The two were once again moving together as Zeref continued to attack them. "What about his sense of taste? He's probably had so much food in his lifetime," Natsu pointed out.

"Yeah, probably, but how the hell do we use that in a fight?" Gajeel retorted while taking a punch to the jaw. He swiftly kicked Zeref back twenty meters and separated himself to gain more time.

"You're right. Ummmm what about his sense of stamina or energy? He's always resting, and he probably hasn't tried very hard in his lifetime," Natsu suggested.

"He looks pretty well-rested to me! I think I'll tire out before he does!" Gajeel fired back before kneeing Zeref in the gut and getting blasted into a pillar.

"Ughhh! Damn it! Which sense is a 400 year old man less aware—holy shit I have it!" Natsu exclaimed.

"What?! What is it?" Gajeel desperately said while Zeref threw him up against a wall.

"Having trouble thinkin—" Zeref was punched away by Natsu who had just separated himself from Gajeel.

"Here's the plan!" Natsu then slammed his hand onto the ground and poured his magic power into the magic he was casting.

"You think this will work?" Gajeel asked as he was catching his breath.

"It's all I have, so it has to," Natsu replied. "I'll do the talking."

Zeref got up and walked towards the two Dragon Slayers. "I have to give credit to you, brother. I can never anticipate those entrances of yours."

"Yeah well you'll need to anticipate this. I just set up a bunch of eruptions beneath us."

Zeref looked at the ground. "What do you mean?"

"There are two sets of spots on the ground in this whole landscape we set up. One set will go up in flames five minutes from when I start the timer while the other set will be completely safe. I put enough magic into these that I'm sure it'll be enough to knock you out for good," Natsu boasted.

"What's your plan with this? How does Gajeel fit into all of this? Why don't all spots go off after the time expires?" Zeref asked.

"Gajeel is still involved. You'll see how this'll work, and to answer why I can't make all the spots go off, I just don't have the juice left," Natsu laughed.

Lucy sighed. "Some things never change."

"The timer starts now!" Natsu yelled.

Zeref looked at the ground that was noticeably heated up as each second passed. "You're essentially ending this fight in five minutes with this trump card of yours. After all, you'll be completely exhausted after the eruption occurs. No matter, I'll settle this in less time, and I just need to be sure I'm on the spots that are safe once the time is up," Zeref laughed.

"Let's go!" Gajeel yelled.

He and Natsu then rushed towards Zeref from both sides, throwing many punches at him. Only about half of them actually made contact, and only a select number of them did any noticeable damage. Zeref did his best to block as many attacks while still trying to deliver blows of his own. Eventually, he knocked the two away to catch his breath.

"Having to deal with a barrage of punches like that is laborious. Hopefully they use more ranged attacks for the next minute or so—this again!?" Natsu and Gajeel had returned to the same tactic as before, trying to throw as many punches at Zeref before getting knocked away again. "What do you two hope to accomplish? Do you think you can lure me to a spot that will erupt when the five minutes have elapsed? Is that it? Ha! Nice try, but I won't fall for such a thing! I just need to be sure I'm not standing in the wrong spot in a few minutes!"

Natsu and Gajeel didn't say anything. Instead, they returned to their seemingly mindless punching. Except they position the three men were engaging in up-close combat was much more consistent instead of moving.

"What are they doing?" Juvia asked Gray.

"I'm not sure, but I guess they're going for broke with that eruption," Gray answered. "It's about to happen though, meaning this'll be over soon.

"I'm glad it'll be over soon, dear. I'm getting tired of seeing them punch each other for the past four minutes," Juvia admitted.

"Yeah, you'd think Zeref wouldn't let this go on for this long, but he has for some reason," Gray commented.

"Looks like it'll blow in twenty seconds," Jellal said after looking at his watch.

"Does Zeref not realize where he's standing right now?" Erza asked everyone else.

"He's still got time, I'm sure he does," Jellal answered.

Zeref, in truth, did not know because he believed he still had about three minutes before the eruption. After the third time Natsu and Gajeel attacked him with the same approach, he blasted them away for the third time.

"If you think you can use Dragon Dominion on my after tiring me out with this, you're mistaken," Zeref said before feeling the ground shake. He looked at the ground beneath his feet. "Hm? Looks like the magic welling up before the eruption in couple minutes—AGHHHHHHHHH!" He was interrupted with the large, incredibly hot flames exploding from the ground, engulfing him in a blaze that he couldn't escape.

"Gotcha!" Natsu cheered before giving Gajeel a high five.

"I can't believe that worked," Gajeel said as he wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Wow. Father is really getting burned right now," Larcade said while surveying the burns he was getting. "Good thing he's immortal…"

"That doesn't really reduce the pain though, does it?" Ultear asked.

"Not at all," he replied.

After about two minutes of the constant inferno, Zeref collapsed, unable to get up while his body healed.

"You two…how…how in the hell…" he struggled to say.

"Ask your brother," Gajeel said as he crossed his arms.

"Remember how I said it would take five minutes and that I didn't have the power left to have the whole area go up in flames? Well, I bluffed on that last part. I had to give you the option to stay on the ground, and we just had to be sure you were in the right spot when the time came. The timing was everything! I figured someone as old as you has lost his sense of time. You've been around for 400 years, so one day, one hour, or one minute all feel really short to you. Gajeel attacked your sense of time with his Dragon Dominion, and we rushed you with the same punches over and over so you would be less aware of the time you spent dealing with us. You thought only three minutes had gone by when your time had actually been up. We had you in the right spot and everything!" Natsu proudly explained.

"Wow. I didn't think Natsu would be the one to come up with a plan like," Laxus admitted. "I'm actually really proud," he smiled.

"Thanks, dude—I mean Master," Natsu quickly corrected himself.

"I can't believe I fell for it, yet at the same time I can," Zeref coughed as healed on the ground. Mavis began to accelerate his healing with her magic.

"You two pass," she said. "Now you need to think of possible options for your fight with Acnologia. Understood?"

They both stood up straight and saluted her. "Yes ma'am!" They answered in unison before collapsing onto their backs. The landscape returned to its normal form once they were laying on the ground.

* * *

Later that day, everyone was having usual dinner in the guild hall. Natsu and Gajeel were really the only ones who had taken damage during their test, so they were taking it easy.

"What the hell are we going to use against Acnologia?" Gajeel asked Natsu before taking another bite of the iron Levy made for him.

"I guess his sense of time is something we can hold onto," Natsu suggested.

"Yeah we can, but we'll need to think of a strategy for that one well in advance. What we used on Zeref easily could've failed us, and if it did, our secret also would've been out."

"Don't think too hard about it now, you two," Lucy advised them. "Get some rest and spend the next week coming up with options."

"Yeah I'm sure Zeref, First Master, and Laxus can give you feedback. Jellal, Erza, and Mira too," Levy added.

The two Dragon Slayers sighed.

"What's wrong," Levy asked Gajeel.

"Are you two afraid you won't be able to think of something that'll work?" asked Lucy.

Natsu shook his head. "Lucy, we're just afraid in general. We can't fail any of you."

"Yeah what he said," Gajeel answered Levy. "All of you are counting on us, so we can't let you down. Our margin for error is basically nothing," he frowned.

The two girls hugged them. "We believe in you," they said.

"It won't be easy. We know that, but you two are can do it! You were gone for months and have become so much stronger!" Lucy said to encourage them.

"We agreed to spend the rest of our lives with you," Levy stated. "and we completely doubt that'll only be a week," she smiled.

The two embraced them.

"We won't let you two down! We won't let _anybody_ here down!"

* * *

Zeref and Mavis stood at the balcony on the second floor, observing everyone in the guild hall.

"How confident are you?" Mavis asked her fiancé.

"Very, actually," Zeref replied.

Mavis smiled. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Soon after, we'll get married, and I'll finally see why that particular shade of red for the wedding was better than the others," he smiled.

Mavis hit his shoulder. "Are you making fun of me!? That decision was important!"

Zeref laughed at her before returning his gaze to everyone in the guild hall. _Next week, I hope we can come back to this. Everyone here has so much to live for, and I want to see all of it from this view._

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait! Life happens, and it only become more complicated the older we get. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter because I won't be able to work on this story until Thanksgiving Break because of school. I will have that next one released before the break is over. My university gives us the whole Thanksgiving week off, so I'll have the time to make it happen, even with work.**

 **Until next time!**


	27. The Arrival

I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES!

* * *

 **The Arrival**

On the day everyone was to leave for Acnologia's island, everyone gathered at the same port that took them to Tenrou Island years ago. The ship was loaded with food and medical provisions that would eventually be needed.

"Alright, now that everyone is here, we'll be leaving for the Tenrou Island. We'll meet with Mest, Freed, Meredy, and Midnight who have already established a base to monitor Acnologia's island. As we travel, try to relax and mentally prepare yourselves. I will enchant the ship so the Dragon Slayers don't feel motion sickness," stated Zeref.

"I can just use my Dragon Dominion to ease our motion sickness," Gajeel suggested.

Laxus waved his hand. "No. Even if it seems like a drop in the well to you, I don't want any of us wasting any magic when it can be avoided."

"Alright, I understand," Gajeel nodded.

* * *

Lucy and Levy leaned against the edge of the ship, staring at the horizon.

"Did you sleep well?" Lucy asked Levy.

"I did, but I think Gajeel had something to do with that," answered Levy.

"I wonder if Natsu asked him to do the same for me. Did he sleep well?"

"Not well, but not poorly."

"Same with Natsu."

The two let out a unison sigh.

Natsu and Gajeel then came over and sat down against the wall of the ship.

"Are you two feeling well-rested?" Levy asked them.

"Yeah we'll be fine," answered Gajeel. "Look, we know you're probably worried out of your minds right now, wondering if the trip back will even happen, with or without us, but you need to relax. You two feeling positive is what gives us that extra boost."

"What he said. Let's relax and enjoy the fact that you can actually talk to us while we're on a boat," Natsu added with a smile.

The girls began to lighten up.

"So you two came up with a plan for Acnologia?" Lucy optimistically asked.

The two looked away and scratched their heads.

"Uhh yeah…yes…we think?" Gajeel hesitated.

* * *

Jellal stood on the top deck of the ship, looking out at sea. The sun was shining brightly that day, so he squinted as he looked up at the sky.

"I've never used it before, but I may have to depending on how far Erza and I will have to push ourselves," he muttered to himself.

"Jellal, what are you saying to yourself?" Laxus asked as he came to stand beside him.

"Nothing you haven't heard before. How are the others doing?" he asked.

"Some are really tense while some are handling the pressure well. Mira and Erza have been talking to Yukino about Rogue, Kagura, and Minerva. They went on and on about some sexual tension bullshit between the three, and yeah I didn't wanna stick around to hear any more, so I figured I'd see how you're doing."

Jellal laughed. "I think I would've done the same thing…so how good do you feel?"

"I'm the best shape of my life. There's no way I'll lose to anyone," Laxus replied.

"Depending on the terms of the fights, I hope we can bear most of the burden for our guilds."

"Jellal, don't push yourself too far. We have other people who have also worked hard for this. Besides, Erza wouldn't want you to push yourself too hard."

"You're right…"

* * *

Larcade and Ultear were sitting at a table, reading books they brought along for the ride.

Ultear put her book down before looking at what was in Larcade's hands. "What are you reading? I can't see the title from where I'm sitting."

Larcade turned the book to reveal its title, _Politics for a Modern Era_. "It's not incredibly exciting, but I know it's beneficial."

She half-smiled. "Are you considering…you know? Alvarez?"

"I am," he stated. "My time spent with Fairy Tail has been eye-opening."

"I see. The typical travel time between Alvarez's capitol and Magnolia isn't too long to visit you—"

"Would you like to come with me? As in, live in Alvarez?" he suddenly asked.

Ultear was flustered. "Me?! I don't know what to say...I've lived in Ishgar my whole life, and Fairy Tail has accepted me and Meredy. Meredy—"

"I know I'm being sudden and this isn't the best time to ask, but I really want to talk about it with you when this is all over…if you want, I mean," he nervously said.

"Agreed!" She hid her face behind the pages of her book. "If only Meredy was here right now! I need someone to talk to!"

"Is something bothering you?" Gray asked.

"No! Nothing!" She quickly replied.

Gray shrugged and sat down at the same table with Juvia taking the seat to his right next to Ultear while Larcade sat to his left.

"I wonder hard it'll be to beat one of those Dragon Soul Minions," Gray said as he leaned back in his chair.

"They'll each vary in strength and abilities, so it really depends on who fights what. Father and Acnologia will have to agree to each other's terms when deciding the format of everything," answered Larcade.

"So we really don't know how this will be organized," said Juvia.

"Correct, but I'm sure Acnologia won't prefer anything complicated…at least my assumptions lead me to believe that," Larcade explained.

* * *

Erik and Allister were sitting in a cabin with Kinana and Lisanna respectively while Wendy had fallen asleep on a couch of her own.

"She didn't sleep well last night, so let's let her sleep for now," Erik softly said he Kinana played with his hair as he laid his head on her lap.

"Oh? How do you know how well she slept?" Allister whispered as he and Lisanna were writing in notebooks.

"I checked on her after stopping by Kinana's room," he muttered.

Allister, Lisanna, and Kinana quietly laughed.

"You sound like a concerned parent or older brother," he whispered.

"Yeah yeah yeah…what are you two even writing there anyway?" Erik asked his partner.

"I got Lisanna into journaling, so she's adding to her entry for the day."

"What are you writing?" Kinana asked Allister.

"For a little while now, I've been writing a story about a man who was searching for more meaning in his life, escaping the clockwork that is working as a Magic Councilman. He makes friends, finds love, and witnesses a man and girl who are seemingly opposite in every way become friends. Though the man's magic that poisons and pollutes and the girl's magic that heals and purifies foil each other, they managed to find harmony. What do you think?" Allister asked Erik who had rolled onto his side after hearing everything.

"You should stick to journaling," he muttered.

* * *

The ship arrived at Tenrou Island after a few hours of travel. Once it was anchored and everyone began departing, they were met with Mest, Freed, Meredy, and Midnight as promised.

"I see you've set up our base accordingly. Have you run into any trouble?" Mavis asked Mest.

"No ma'am, but that island of Acnologia's is in sight if you go to the northwest side of Tenrou Island," he answered.

"Understood. Laxus?" Mavis said as she turned toward him.

Laxus was carrying his and Mira's bags before he paused to make an announcement. "Everyone, put your stuff away and grab only a few essentials you think you'll need before we head over. We'll use magic to travel the distance to his island because I don't want to have a whole ship docked in his territory. Understand?"

Everyone acknowledged his instructions.

"Meet at the northwest corner of this island in thirty minutes. We've had enough time to decompress, so don't be late. I want all of you walking over there to save magic and energy," he added.

After about ten minutes, groups began to walk over to the northwest side. As they were walking, Laxus noticed Mirajane was wearing the necklace he had gifted her for Valentine's Day.

"You're wearing that to _this_?" he asked.

Mira smiled and nodded. "I want to think of it as a good luck charm, especially when we're fighting together as partners."

Laxus reached out and grabbed her hand to hold. "We don't need luck. We have each other, and you're pretty damn strong the last time I checked."

She giggled. "The Wizard Saint guild master who can probably destroy this island with his arms crossed making it seem like he'll rely on me is very flattering."

"Hey if you can take care of one of these guys on your own, that just means less work for me," Laxus smirked.

After hearing the conversation between Laxus and Mirajane, Jellal couldn't help but notice Erza was also wearing her Valentine's Day gift.

"Erza, I see you're wearing the earrings I gifted you. Do you plan on using them as we fight?"

"I figured it wouldn't hurt to have another advantage such as this. Besides, they're also very fashionable," she smiled.

* * *

Sting and Yukino were the first ones to make it to the rendezvous point. As they waiting, Sting laid across the warm sand and closed his eyes.

"How are you feeling, Sting?" Yukino asked.

"I'm not sure. I guess my confidence can go either way depending on how the first fight goes," he answered. "How are Rogue, Minerva, and Kagura doing?"

"Rogue looks stressed, so I would talk to him before it's your turn. I wish we knew the structure of all of this," Yukino sighed.

"Relax, Yukino. Zeref isn't a pushover, so I doubt he'll let Acnologia decide every rule."

"I guess that's true. Do you think I'll need to fight?"

"I'm not sure. You, Minerva, and Kagura may just be insurance to the very end, but like I said, I don't know what to think until the first fight is over. If you ask me though, I think guys like Laxus and Jellal should fight on their own. It just seems like a waste of power to have them paired with Mira and Erza when all four could be fine individually."

"What about you and Rogue? Do you think it's a waste if you two are fighting together?"

Sting sat up after that comment. "I need him, Yukino. I honestly don't feel that confident right now, and he's been my fighting partner since forever. Besides, dudes like Laxus, Jellal, Natsu, and Gajeel are on a whole other level. I don't mind Natsu and Gajeel teaming up against the big bastard himself though…I'm not sure if I could handle that pressure."

"I understand," she said. "Don't forget I'll be supporting you as you fight, and I'm ready to fight if needed."

Sting smiled. "I love you, and I promise you won't need to get your hands dirty today."

Yukino returned his smile. "I love you too, Sting."

* * *

Once everyone was at the rendezvous point, Zeref used his magic to establish a direct portal to Acnologia's island.

"Can explain to me why we had to walk over here if he was just gonna set up a portal to get us there?" asked Erik.

"If I set up a portal right by our ship, we risk all of our belongings and our transport vessel getting damaged by any enemies. Do I think it's likely for Acnologia to cause petty chaos like that? No, I don't _think_ so, but I'd rather not take any chances."

"Is the portal ready?" enquired Mavis.

"Yes, I'll go first," he replied.

After everyone had stepped through the portal, they were greeted with the sight of an island that looked as if it was only created in the past year.

"This place looks awful," said Juvia as she stood close to Gray.

"We've been here a few times in the past month to check things out, but so far it just looks like a regular island," Meredy told her friend.

"We were never able to travel to the center of the island because we were unsure of its safety. However, they never confronted us when we traveled around the island," Mest explained.

"Everyone, stay alert and walk in pairs if possible. Midnight and I will lead you all. Though we don't know exactly where to go, we assume the mountain the island's center is our best bet," explained Freed. "In case we need quick access out of here, Mest will teleport us to the shoreline."

As they all walked in groups of two or three towards the center of the island, they observed their surroundings very carefully.

"Rogue, do you sense any Dragon Soul Minions?" asked Minerva.

"Not yet, but I think they'll all be in the same place at this time," he replied.

"I'm surprised we haven't encountered anybody or anything yet," Kagura stated.

Just as Kagura finished what she was saying, a large fire appeared in front of them. Natsu snapped his fingers to put out the flames, only to reveal what appeared to be a Dragon Soul Minion. It stood about six feet tall, had black hair, and a face as generic as they come.

"Hello. My name is Blood. Please follow me to our king's dwelling," he said before gesturing the party to a path that led to a divide in the mountain.

"Hey! Dragon Soul Minion! You said your name is Blood! Were you the piece of shit that was there when my grandfather was killed?" asked Laxus.

"No, Laxus. This one uses fire while that one used lightning, though they do look exactly alike" Allister mentioned quickly.

"My name is Blood, and his name is also Blood. All of our names are Blood, but our names do not matter," the Dragon Soul Minion replied.

Allister clenched his fists. _The Blood that wields lightning is the one I'm after. I need to be sure I fight him and no one else does. I can't forgive myself for being so useless months ago!_

Erik placed his hand on his partner's shoulder, startling Allister.

"I have to say, it's kind of weird seeing you lusting for revenge. Keep that edge though, we'll need it," he grinned.

"What was he thinking?" Wendy asked Erik while tugging on his sleeve.

"Don't worry, kid. Everything's fine." the Poison Dragon Slayer replied.

After walking through the divide for a few minutes, they finally entered what seemed to be a stadium at the center of the mountain. At the center of it stood Acnologia and the rest of the Dragon Soul Minions.

"Welcome! Are you ready for your demise?" Acnologia cackled, filling up the entire stadium with his sadistic laugh.

Both parties met at the center, and Zeref stepped forward to represent them and negotiate the terms of the fights.

"So what are rules we will play with, Dragon King?" Zeref asked Acnologia.

"The winner decides who on the other side will be the next opponent. I'll only allow groups of three on your side. Those were the only rules I needed to tell you," he answered.

"Alright, if one of mine wants a substitution, it must be granted. However, if one wants to continue fighting, you must honor it."

"Asking for more, huh? Alright then." He then looked up at Natsu and Gajeel. "As long as those two are reserved for me, I don't mind the rules you want. If you want to adjust anything, you'll have to wait until a fight is over. Oh and fights are over when the opponent can't go on, alive or dead. The Bloods aren't allowed to deliberately kill, but I can assure you I will personally kill everyone here when this is over."

"Why are you placing such a handicap on your own minions?"

"Why would I allow them to have all of the enjoyment?" he sneered.

"You're a sick bastard, but I agree to your terms. How will we decide who fights first?" asked Zeref.

"Just pick somebody, and that person can choose whoever the hell they want to fight first," Acnologia said as he walked towards his throne that was stationed outside of the battlefield. "Spectators will not interfere and must observe at a distance. I hope that was obvious to you as you came in," he added.

"Yes, that makes sense." Zeref looked at everyone, thinking of who should fight first. "Everyone, we have no idea how strong these Dragon Soul minions are, so we'll need to pick someone brave enough to be the first to fi _—_ _"_

"Allow me to go first on my own," interrupted Allister.

Everyone directed their attention towards Allister.

Zeref sighed. "Allister, if this is about Master Makarov—"

"Please, sir. Allow me to do this. I'm confident in my abilities now, and if you're wondering if this is about Master Makarov, it is," he admitted.

"Hurry up and choose!" Acnologia yelled from his throne.

Zeref gestured him to calm down. "Allister, I'll allow it, but please don't be reckless. Revenge will blind anybody from what's important. Don't forget that."

Allister nodded. Everyone then stepped aside to take their seats at the side of the stadium opposite from Acnologia's. Zeref and Mavis had two thrones waiting for them.

"I'm surprised he was thoughtful enough to have _two_ thrones available for us," Mavis commented as she sat down.

"Choose your opponent, boy!" Acnologia said in an intimidating tone.

Allister cleared his throat and declared the opponent he wished to challenge. "Lightning! The Blood of lightning! Show yourself and fight me!"

Zeref leaned towards Mavis. "That is the only element we're completely aware of. We'll need to guess from here on."

"Indeed. I count seven Bloods from where we're seated, including the one Allister is about to fight on his own. I do hope we have enough people to fight."

"Let's begin!" Acnologia announced from his throne.

Allister drew his sword and looked at his opponent, boiling with hatred and shame because of the events that occurred months prior.

"You look so silly when you're angry!" laughed Blood.

"Silly? I look silly to you? I can assure you I'm quite serious right now!" Allister yelled before he charged with his sword. The speed he had used made him look like a blur before he impaled Blood's stomach with his sword. He then expanded his silver to destroy him from the inside.

"A direct hit!" Lisanna, Kinana, and Wendy cheered in unison.

"That was easier than we thought!" Kinana rejoiced.

Erik shook his head. "No, it's never that easy, sweetheart."

The three stopped their cheering after hearing that comment.

"What do you mean?" asked Lisanna.

Suddenly, lightning struck Allister while his sword was still impaling Blood. He then felt the same sharp pain he had felt when Blood struck him with his lightning months ago.

"Hahahaha! You actually thought it would be that simple?!" Blood laughed maniacally.

Allister fell to the ground. "I don't understand. I landed a direct blow and damaged you more from the inside.

Blood shook his head as he stood before him. "That's your problem, Dragon Slayer. I'm not a real human. I and the other Bloods are an extension of my master, so to defeat us, you'll have to strike me with your magic in an area that defines me."

He gasped. "A particular area?! But where?"

Blood wagged his finger. "Not telling!" he laughed.

Zeref groaned. "I see. This is the difficulty of defeating these pests."

"Until we understand how they work, we won't know where to strike," Mavis said grimly.

"And the more time we waste guessing where to strike, the more energy we waste trying," added Laxus.

"Allister needs to hang in there and figure this Blood out without taking too much damage. We have others here to fight, but we can't waste multiple fighters on a single Blood," stated Gajeel.

"You can do it, man!" Natsu yelled from the sidelines.

Allister got up and backed away from Blood. Though he had sustained damage, it wasn't bad enough to hinder him for the rest of the fight. "I suppose this is the price to pay for going first. Oh well, it needed to be done…to honor Master Makarov and Lord August!" He held his sword out and changed the shape of his blade, making it lighter and narrower but still very sharp and strong. "I will solve your weakness, Blood, and I will defeat you swiftly with my silver!"

 _There were seven Bloods remaining._

* * *

 **Sorry it took so long to post this one. My old laptop failed me, so I lost a _lot_ of important documents for school, including some research files. However, that doesn't really explain my extended hiatus because I did get a new one (I love it!) shortly after. I was actually working on my application for the Chemistry PhD program at my university, and after typing up my proposal, getting letters of recommendation, and being interviewed by a panel, I'm happy to share that I've been admitted into the program! I'll start after I graduate from my bachelor's next year!**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and I hope to get the next one posted during my Spring Break. Until next time!**


End file.
